Twisted Love
by Shirelle
Summary: What if Edward couldn't control himself when he first met Bella and he attacked her in his bloodlust? But what if Bella was perfectly capable of defending herself from him? Would things play out the same? Original Twilight Saga with some majorly big twists. Bella is not weak in my version. Features all original characters, vampires, werewolves and humans. Full summary inside...
1. My doe gets stolen

**A/N 10/04/2013 - So hello. If you're here it means you've clicked on my story :) Thank you so much for giving this story a shot, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I love having new readers. I've been writing this story for a year now and I'm honoured to be still attracting new readers. I am in the process of going through these chapters (there are thirty nine as to date) and sorting out any typos and rough edits so bear with that. I hope you enjoy this story, please R&R with your comments :)**

**Full summary: Bella is already a vampire when this story begins. I am aware that there are other Bella vampire stories out this but this is different in that it follows the story of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn from vampire Bella's POV. The **_**same **_**events happen, although some new stuff has been added and there are many twists... such as the one that happens in the next couple of chapters. Bella is Edward's singer, just like in the originals (you will see how this is possible later) but I have made my Bella a stronger character than the original Bella - after all she is a vampire and she doesn't need Edward to constantly protect her.**

**This is predominately a Bella/Edward story, but it does involve all the Cullens and the vampires, werewolves and other characters in the original. I am aware that some people do not give B/E stories a chance, but please give this a go. Later chapters are from the other Cullens/ other vampire's perspectives. I will try and update as regularly as I can but I am a full time student so please bear with :)**

**Disclaimer for Twisted Love: All characters, plots, descriptions and anything else you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the story itself is mine. All mine! ;)**

**Bella's POV**

"So Bella, what's it to be? Deer or mountain lion?" I mutter to myself, wrinkling my nose as I searched the forest for at least a slightly appealing scent.

I hadn't drunk blood for three and a half months and had just begun to feel some vestiges of thirst so I'd decided it was time for a hunting trip. Only problem was, animal blood smelt and tasted disgusting, even if I could find my favourite animal - mountain lion.

Deigning so low to drink animal blood was way better than the alternative - human blood. Even though it smelt better than animal blood, although not by much, I refused to drink it - remembering how less than a year ago I'd been human.

Cue Bella Swan - the vegetarian vampire with morals. One of a kind. You know it's quite ironic really. Myth represents vampires as slaves to their bloodlust but all types of blood even human blood is unappealing. It's only after a few months of abstaining because of the horrendously awful taste that I feel the urge to drink some.

Hence why I was currently in the forest trying to decide between deer or mountain lion. I wasn't thirsty enough that one smelt particularly better than the other so I closed my eyes and made a snap decision.

Deer.

It seemed like this particular forest had less mountain lions than most other forests I'd hunted in as well as less deer than usual, but the number of mountain lions were still lower than the deer. I was trying to keep the natural order of things.

Decision made I laughed in exhilaration as I sprinted towards where I could smell deer, the forest blurring past me. I loved being a vampire, drinking blood aside, purely because of this reason. I loved the feel of the ground pressing softly against my bare feet, of vines caressing the bottom of my legs. My dress was torn and frayed from the amount of times I'd run through the forest this way, but it didn't bother me.

My appearance, stunning as I'd become, didn't bother me either. I purely enjoyed the speed and strength that came with being a vampire.

I skidded to a halt as I came across a clearing full of deer grazing. I stayed motionless as I picked a deer. Usually I wasn't so picky, but I wanted the biggest animal so it'd be even longer before I'd have to feed.

I'd finally made up my mind and chosen the biggest doe in the clearing. Just when I'd started to focus on the scent, however unappealing, coming from the doe to try and convince myself to drink its blood, a pale blur flitted into the clearing and attacked the very doe I'd chosen as mine. I could only stare in shock at the pale blonde head that had grabbed my doe before an instinctive growl worked its way up my throat, surprising me so much I didn't follow my next urge in grabbing the newcomer and tossing them across the clearing. However my growl worked in distracting them from mauling my doe.

They raised their head and turned around so fast, I realised instantly they were a vampire. And male. He had handsome features, the typical vampire pale complexion, framed by hair so pale blonde it almost looked white. I noticed two things that shocked me simultaneously. One was that this vampire had blood around his mouth, he'd not just been mauling my doe, he'd been drinking its blood! Secondly, the vampire didn't have red, or even black, coloured eyes. His eyes were a shocking gold that complimented his hair perfectly. For a second I viewed him as humans would view him, an off-worldly beautiful golden angel.

I automatically shifted into a defensive crouch as I noticed the vampire's aggressive body language. He wiped the blood from his mouth as he stared intently at me. "This territory has been claimed. You are not to hunt here." He growls.

I back up a few paces to show him I'm not a threat. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." I say softly.

The vampire looks surprised for a brief instant but hastily composes a neutral expression. "The humans in this area are protected. Please let it be known to any vampires with you that they aren't to be harmed." He says quietly, brushing his pale blonde hair out of his face as the wind picked up.

My brown hair blew around my face as I answered. "I'm alone." I blurt out. "No-one else here except me."

The vampire goes rigid, staring at me in shock. I back up a couple more paces at his expression. "Are you okay?" I ask suddenly, politeness getting the better of me.

The vampire stares at me with his golden eyes, smelling the air. He frowns and instantly strides over to me, continually sniffing the air. I immediately drop into a defensive crouch.

"Don't come any closer." I hiss at him. He was a complete stranger and already he was trying to infringe on my personal space.

He stops instantly and his mouth drops open. "You _are _a vampire." He whispers.

I frown at him, wondering if he's lost his mind. "Of course I am." I mutter, straightening up. "I mean, look at me. Doesn't my appearance tell you I'm a vampire?"

The vampire blinks. "Yes of course. That's why I thought you were a vampire originally but…" He trails off thoughtfully.

"But what?" I ask sharply.

"What's your name?" He asks suddenly.

I couldn't see any harm in answering. "Bella." I say slowly.

"How old a vampire are you, Bella?" He asks instantly.

I frown as I answer but again I couldn't see the harm in answering. "Eight months. What is this, CV preparation?" I mutter.

His golden eyes widen, having heard my statement. I should have probably remembered that muttering around a vampire was a bad idea, but I was a little out of practice. "You're a newborn?" He questions, frowning at me.

"Yes." I say dryly. "Is that a problem?"

He frowns again. "But most newborns would have attacked me when I came into their personal space. You didn't. You just warned me not to come any closer." He whispers, awe evident on his face.

I fix him with a piercing gaze, wondering if it was possible for vampires to have mental conditions, this one was certainly acting strangely. Perhaps his eyes were such a peculiar colour because he was crazy. "I hissed at you, remember? That was warning enough." I remind him slowly.

"You're missing my point." He says quietly. "Newborns are governed by instinct and their instinctual reaction to what seems like an infringement on their personal space would be to attack. You didn't." He finishes, his expression one of awe.

"Carlisle. Have you finished hunting yet?" A male voice drawls before I can answer. "I'm bored, there's no bears and I want to go back to the house."

I instinctively turn on my heel and my jaw drops as I see a hulk of a male vampire standing there. He had dark brown curly hair and a totally cute, well defined face that instantly turned defensive when he saw me. His dominating and overly muscled mountainous figure tensed as he met my eyes. I noticed with some shock that they were the same lovely golden shade as the blonde vampire I'd been speaking to.

"What's going on here?" The newcomer asks, flexing his muscles whilst staring unflinchingly at me. "Ooh, vampire chick. Don't often come across those in these parts." He chuckles menacingly.

"Emmett, she's not a threat." The blonde vampire says quietly, staring at the muscled vampire.

The muscled vampire laughs, a loud booming laugh. "You have a tendency to trust people too much, Carlisle. I'll stay here on the defensive just in case." He says lightly, with an undercurrent of menace.

The blonde vampire sighs and I blink in irritation as the wind blows my hair into my face again. I push it out of my eyes only to see the dark-haired vampire staring at me in shock, his muscular figure tense. "I thought she was a vampire!" He booms. "She looks like one with the pale complexion and all!"

"She is a vampire Emmett!" The blonde vampire exclaims, grabbing the mountainous vampire's arm as he made an effort to move towards me.

The huge vampire freezes instantly. "But she smells like…" He starts, staring at me.

The blonde vampire interrupts. "I know." He says quietly. "But she's definitely a vampire. Her appearance proves that, as does her stillness."

I casually lift a lock of my hair and sniff it, wondering what on earth they were talking about. I was a vampire. "Excuse me!" I splutter. "I have no idea what you're on about but I don't smell like anything. I'm a vampire! Get over it already!" I growl, mostly at the menacing big vampire.

He doesn't growl back, only stares at me, his eyes wide. "Carlisle, this is strange." He mutters, shifting uncomfortably.

The blonde vampire releases his arm. "I know." Then he looks at me. "Bella, I haven't introduced us, have I? I'm Carlisle and this is my son, Emmett."

I stare at Carlisle in shock. "Your _son_?" I wondered why he wasn't calling him his creation.

"Yes, my son." Carlisle says quietly, smiling at Emmett. I frown and Carlisle smiles again at my expression. "Bella's eight months old Emmett." He says quietly, his eyes fixed on me.

Emmett's curly haired head whips round to stare at me. "You're a newborn!" He roars.

I don't flinch. "Yes. So?" I growl back.

"Impossible! You didn't attack me when I was quite obviously on the defensive, ready to attack you!" He says loudly. I got the feeling that loud was his normal voice setting.

"Why does everyone think I'm going to attack them just because I'm a newborn?" I yell back, matching Emmett's loud tone. "I may be a vampire but I'm not feral!" I take a deep breath, out of habit rather than necessity. "God, you are both actually crazy! Like father, like son, evidently!"

Emmett and Carlisle immediately tense, like they're expecting me to attack them. I glare at them in disgust. "Oh please." I mutter irritably, "I'm not going to attack you just because you've offended me! I actually have morals!" I growl.

There is silence and then Carlisle speaks. "Excuse me, what did you just say?" He asks, his voice stunned.

I roll my eyes and groan in exasperation. "You're a vampire Carlisle! There's no way in hell you didn't hear what I just said!"

"You have morals?" He asks again, his voice still stunned.

I sigh. "For god sake, should have known you'd react like this. The few vampires I've met all have. They can't understand why I don't drink human blood. Well I'm so sorry…" I babble. "But I have a respect for human life and I may be a vampire but it doesn't mean that I have to drink human blood to live, animal blood is good enough! And then, just when you choose a flipping animal to drink you…" I glare at Carlisle, "come along and steal it!"

Silence meets my outburst and then Carlisle blinks. "I don't believe it." He murmurs.

"Nor do I." Emmett says loudly, but his facial expression is one of disbelief.

"Who's your creator?" Carlisle asks immediately.

"Why do you want to know?" I growl back.

He doesn't blink. "I want to know how they got a newborn not to drink human blood. Newborns are uncontrollable for the first year – all they can think about is blood." He says quietly.

"Excuse me!" I growl so menacingly that Emmett steps forward so he's next to Carlisle, instinctively defending him. "My creator has nothing to do with the way I feed! In fact my creator is the total opposite to everything I am! As soon as I'd turned he tried to make me drink the blood of a human he'd just slaughtered right in front of me! When I refused he called me a freak and I soon left him! My aversion to human blood has nothing to do with my creator!" I growl again, increasingly pissed.

There's a brief shocked silence and then Carlisle speaks. "I'm sorry Bella. I can see I've offended you with my words." I relax my pose slightly. "It's just that I'm completely awed. I've never seen a newborn act the way you do." An amazed smile was beginning to form on his face.

"He's right you know." Emmett booms, but this time it doesn't sound threatening. "Most newborns when they are upset immediately attack but you haven't gone for his throat even once."

I glare at Emmett. "No I haven't! I don't want to hurt anyone unless they're a threat!" I growl and Emmett chuckles.

"Proves my point." He grins, his cheeks all dimples. If he wasn't so huge in the muscle department this vampire would be seriously cute.

"So you've been alone ever since you left your creator?" Carlisle questions.

I turn back to him. "I have. I've met a few other vampires on my travels and had some offers to join their covens but they all drank human blood and I knew instantly it wouldn't work. I crossed paths with my creator less than a month ago who pleaded with me to go back with him, but I refused." I tell Carlisle, unsure of why I was telling him this, regardless of his trustworthy face.

"Why?" Carlisle asks softly.

"Three reasons actually." I admit, caught up in his honest and earnest face. I made sure I deliberately kept my gaze on him and not on Emmett. "I knew he would be adamant that I drank human blood. Secondly, when he called me a freak it seriously offended me. I knew I was going to be a vampire before he turned me and when he called me that it seriously hurt. Then thirdly, the last reason. When I crossed paths with him he was with a blonde human female. He was looking at her in the same way he used to look at me when I was human and I suddenly realised that he had never loved me, regardless of his previous claims. We were all just pawns to him. He confirmed this when I refused to go back with him and he told me he would kill me next time we met." I say softly.

Carlisle looks aghast. "I'm sorry Bella." He whispers.

"Why didn't he just kill you there and then?" Emmett asks bluntly.

Carlisle glares at him. "Emmett!" He chastises.

"No it's okay Carlisle. It's a fair enough question." I turn to look at Emmett. "I think he was afraid of me. I still have my newborn strength so if it came to a fight he knew I could probably beat him and besides he had the human female to protect so…"

A phone rings suddenly interrupting my verbal thought flow. Carlisle looks apologetic as he delves into the pocket of his spotless jeans and pulls out a silver mobile phone. "Esme?" He asks, holding it to his ear.

I hear a soft female voice on the other end of the phone. "Carlisle! Are you with Emmett?"

"I am." Carlisle says quietly as Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Thank goodness! I got a little worried when Edward and Alice came back but not you two." The female says in relief.

"Where are Rosalie and Jasper?" Carlisle asks, frowning.

"In the garage, working on Rosalie's car." The female answers.

"Okay Esme. We'll be back soon. We just… hit a slight problem." Carlisle says.

"Are you okay?" The female, Esme, asks instantly.

"Yes it's nothing we can't handle. We'll be home soon. Love you." Carlisle says.

"Love you too." Esme says and I can hear reluctance in her voice.

Carlisle ends the call and puts the phone in his pocket, before turning to me. "I apologise." He says softly. "That was my wife Esme making sure I'm okay."

"You have a wife?" I ask softly, frowning at this unexpected fact. I didn't realise vampires married.

Carlisle nods. "Yes I do."

"I don't understand. You seem to be an actual family, not a coven." I mutter.

Carlisle bites his lip. "You wouldn't understand Bella because you've not experienced something like that. Normal covens can't form families because of their human blood diets. We abstain, therefore we have closer ties."

I gasp. "You don't drink human blood either?" I should have figured it out when I spotted him drinking the blood of my doe, but it'd been driven out of my mind by everything else.

"No. It's why our eyes are golden. Animal blood dilutes them." Carlisle smiles. "May I see your eyes?"

"Uh… sure." I frown. He steps closer, peering into my eyes before stepping back.

"Yes, you have some golden tinges to your irises. Obviously your eyes are still mostly red, although a lighter red than you would expect from a vampire of your age." He explains, before his gaze travels downwards. "Bella," he says softly, "have you been living wild all this time? You haven't changed your clothes have you?"

"Not since I was changed." I admit. "But I don't want to steal clothes off humans."

Carlisle smiles. "You don't have to come but I would feel more at ease if you would come to our house and stay for a few days. We'll give you clothes and a chance to socialise with some vampires the same as you." He offers hopefully.

"Of course I will." I smile back, saying the words before I can stop myself.

"Come on then. We better go. Esme will be worried." He grins, before flitting off.

I follow.

**A/N - Bella is a vegetarian vampire - who doesn't like the taste of blood - human or otherwise. There's one major difference to other Bella vampire stories added to the ability to abstain from blood for months and not get weak. But don't worry, Edward will still be able to attack Bella over her scent like in the originals, even if she's a vampire. You'll learn how, soon :) **

**The next chapter will be along soon. This is a long chapter, kind of setting the scene. Hope you enjoyed. :) Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	2. I break Carlisle and Esme's floor

**A/N - I CANNOT BELIEVE THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVOURITES THE FIRST CHAPTER RECEIVED! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THAT WAS THE BEST NEW YEAR EVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**Some descriptions of the house and appearances of the characters have been taken directly from the Twilight Saga books. Just so you know in case you recognise it.**

I was pleased to have been able to keep up with Carlisle and Emmett on the journey and I knew I could even outrun them if I had been inclined. I couldn't help but laugh as I ran, the way I usually did and both vampires smiled at each other in amusement.

We came to a smooth halt and I saw the house for the first time. It was beautiful. I don't know what I had expected but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

"Wow." I murmured before I could stop myself.

"You like it?" Carlisle questions, smiling.

"Yes... It's not what I expected." I swallow. "Well actually I didn't expect you to have a house at all."

"Well we have to fit in with the humans, don't we?" Emmett booms suddenly.

I couldn't help but laugh, a musical sound I heard rarely, because I couldn't imagine anyone more conspicuous then huge Emmett. He laughed too, winking at me. I decided that I was very much going to like Emmett.

"Come in then, Bella." Carlisle murmurs, opening the door.

I stepped in and gasped in surprise. The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have been originally several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched here to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano was a woman. She was a vampire, that much was obvious - with the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of us. Something about her heart shaped face, her billows of soft caramel coloured hair, reminded me of the silent movie era. She was smaller than me and just as slender. Her eyes were the same golden colour as Emmett's and Carlisle's - another animal blood drinker. She was dressed in light colours that matched the inside of the house and she smiled in greeting.

"Carlisle! Emmett! Welcome back! And… who's this?" She gushes, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She was just so joyous, she had a certain charm that strangely reminded me of my mother, Renee. Carlisle crosses the room in less than a second and pulls the woman towards him. "This is Bella, Esme. Bella, this is my wife, Esme." He explains happily.

Esme takes Carlisle's hand as she answers. "Pleased to meet you Bella." Then her smile falters as she notices my clothes. "Goodness sweetheart, how long have you been outside for? Your clothes are ruined!"

I felt slightly embarrassed and I grinned sheepishly. "Well I've been living rough for a few months Esme." I say quietly.

Esme gasps and I can see genuine shock in her golden eyes. "Don't worry, we'll give you some new clothes. Alice always gets enough clothes for a whole country anyway." She exclaims.

"Thank you Esme." I say quietly, surprised by her generosity.

Carlisle smiles lovingly at his wife. "I've invited Bella to stay for a few days Esme. She's been living rough since she was created eight months ago and doesn't have anywhere to go."

Esme gasps again, pressing her hand to her mouth. "You're a newborn?"

I grimace at her evident shock. "Yes ma'am." I say politely.

"Carlisle I…" Esme begins, frowning.

"She doesn't drink human blood Esme. She's like us." Carlisle interrupts, smiling gently at his wife.

"She's too tame for a newborn, Esme. Seriously. I wouldn't worry." Emmett booms.

Esme purses her delicate lips together. "Well if you're sure she's safe then of course she can stay here. I don't like turning down guests." She says to Carlisle.

Carlisle immediately relaxes. "Is Alice in?" He questions.

A worried expression instantly crosses Esme's face. "She's just at the lake with Edward. She had a vision that she needed to discuss with him. It was important." She forces a smile on her face as she turns to Emmett. "Rosalie wants you to go to the garage and help her with the car."

"Well if my angel calls I'll see you later." He grins at Carlisle and Esme. "Ciao Bella." He winks, before flitting out of the room.

I turn back to Esme and Carlisle to notice Esme frowning again. "Carlisle I didn't know you'd been to the hospital today." She says softly.

"I haven't." Carlisle says, looking confused.

Esme frowns again. "But you smell like humans." She scents the air, nostrils flaring. "Wait, it's not you. It's coming from … Over there." She looks directly at me and frowns. "Bella. You smell like humans."

"I do?" I question, frowning back. I hadn't come into contact with a human for months.

Esme looks unhappy, her soft features marring. "Are you quite sure she's a vegetarian Carlisle?" She asks hesitantly.

Carlisle sighs and looks intently at Esme. "Absolutely. Her eyes have a golden tinge to them. I stole the doe she was going to drink from." He explains quietly.

"Have you been in contact with humans recently Bella?" Esme questions quietly, her golden eyes sharp. Then she frowns. "No wait, of course you haven't. You're a newborn."

"That's got nothing to do with it." I explain. "I haven't been in civilisation for the last few months – mainly because of my clothes. I'd be noticeable. But before that, when I was first changed, I spent some time with humans."

Esme frowns again. "You've been around humans in your early months as a newborn … And you didn't attack them?" She sounded disbelieving.

I frown back. "No, why would I?"

Esme looks confused, a look out of place on her soft motherly face. "I don't understand how that is possible, but I do know you shouldn't still have the scent of humans on you after all those months." She lets go of Carlisle's hand and flits over to me, scenting the air. I back away a few inches, taken by surprise. She frowns at me, studying me intently. "It's not your clothes that smell like humans." She whispers, sniffing again "It's … it's … Oh my goodness, it's you!" She gasps.

"What?"Carlisle asks sharply, instantly flitting across to me.

I forcibly stop myself from growling at him. He was too close for comfort and like Esme, he was smelling me. He frowns in shock. "Esme's right! I smelt it in the forest on you … As did Emmett, but I assumed you'd been near humans. But … It's not the scent of humans on you … It's actually _you_! You smell like a human." He sounded disbelieving.

I froze and forgot about wanting to growl at him. "And a vampire. You have that sweet vampire smell to you, but it's mixed in with a human smell. You smell quite a lot like human blood." Esme adds, instantly stepping back and swallowing. "There's enough vampire in there to stop the human scent being overpowering and besides I've just fed but you do smell rather appealing."

I can't help but freak out. "I smell like … a human? What the hell!" I yell. "I'm a vampire! Why do I not smell like one?" I stamp my foot so hard that the floor cracks.

I freeze, looking at the floor guiltily. "Uh. I'm sorry. I think I've just broken your floor." I mumble.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed." Carlisle says quietly.

I glance up to see Esme looking at me with a surprised expression on her face. "I was expecting you to go on a rampage and trash the house." She says neutrally. "But you reigned in your anger and stopped. Emmett was right – you really are tame." She breathes.

I shrug. "I also happen to smell like a _human_!" I growl.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation." Carlisle says quickly.

I force myself to breathe. "I sure well hope so!"

Carlisle bites his full bottom lip. "We'll look into it while you stay here." He promises. "But I'm sure you'll like to get out of those clothes?"

I look down at my torn dress in surprise. I'd completely forgotten my ripped attire. "I don't mind." I say quietly.

Carlisle laughs. "Esme does. You're our guest. Alice?" He questions loudly and I knew the vampire Alice, whoever she was, would have heard him if she was at the river at the back of the house.

Twenty seconds later and a gush of wind at my back tells me that a vampire has just flitted into the room. "You called me Carlisle?" A sweet soprano voice trills.

"I did indeed Alice. Bella has urgent need for some of your clothes. She's a temporary guest of ours." Carlisle explains softly.

I turn around to smile at Alice apologetically. The first impressions I had of Alice was that she looked rather erratic with her short dark pixie like hair, large golden eyes burning out of her pale face, peeking out from under long black eyelashes, dressed in a gorgeous purple dress that wouldn't look out of place at a party. She was just as pretty as Esme, but substantially smaller with a lithe graceful body that reminded me of a ballet dancer. My smile faded as Alice didn't smile back. Instead she stood there absolutely motionless, only like a vampire can, staring at me with a look of horror and shock on her face.

I frowned. Was this normal for Alice? Was she as erratic as her appearance suggested? Carlisle cleared his throat, frowning also, so I guessed this _wasn't _normal behaviour for Alice. "Alice? Are you okay?" Carlisle asks immediately.

"No." Alice chokes, not taking her eyes off me. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Her name is Bella and she's a guest." Carlisle says, his voice sharp.

Alice is shaking her head wildly before he's even finished speaking. "This is not good. We have to get her out of here before Edward sees. He's freaking out already, this won't help. It's too soon." She says so fast I'm glad I have vampire hearing.

"Alice. Slow down! What's going on?" Carlisle demands.

"I've just had a vision. Bella was in it. Edward went crazy." Alice says, her soprano voice wavering.

"Vision?" I question, wondering what the hell they were talking about.

Carlisle glances at me, his eyes startled. "Oh of course, you're a newborn. You won't know about gifts. I'll explain later." He says quickly, before turning back to Alice. "What was in your vision that shocked Edward so much?"

I couldn't help but interrupt again. "Edward?" I question.

"My son." Carlisle explains patiently. "Alice answer the question."

"Well Bella was…" She begins before I hear a noise at the door. We all turn to look. Emmett enters the room, flanked by two vampires I'd never seen before.

They were both blondes, but different genders. The male was tall and leonine and just radiated a sense of ease. He had honey blond hair that matched his golden eyes and pale skin. My gaze travelled to the female. She was beautiful, even by vampire standards. Her hair was long, perfectly blonde and fell down her back in thick waves. Her eyes were large and luminous, the golden colour of them matching her hair beautifully. She was of medium height with curves that were impressive, even on a vampire. Her legs were perfectly shaped, hugging the jeans she was wearing.

The leonine male flitted over to Alice, his expression concerned. "Alice? What's wrong? What's going on?"

Alice stared blankly at him so he turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle what's…" He breaks off suddenly, blinking. "Carlisle, I think you've overdone it at the hospital today. You reek of humans."

Carlisle sighs. "I haven't been at the hospital today Jasper." He says quietly.

The male frowns. "Then why does this room smell like humans?" He sniffs the air, his golden eyes unfocusing. "It's not a bad scent actually."

"Jasper." The blonde female says warningly, her voice like golden chimes, before turning to Carlisle. "Carlisle who's the female vampire?" She demands.

The blonde male turns to stare at me, his eyes focused once again, evidently noticing me for the first time. His expression hardens. "What's a newborn doing in our house?" He asks flatly.

I blink in surprise, staring at him whilst wondering how he'd known I was a newborn from just one brief look. Then I notice his skin is glittering in the light. Looking more closely I realise his skin is covered in crisscross scars. It took me a split second to realise what they were.

Vampire bites.

I cannot help but gasp. He looked like he had been attacked by hundreds of vampires at once… And survived. His whole appearance screamed _dangerous _and scared me so much more than Emmett's bulk ever had.

"Whoa! You're scaring Bella." Emmett's loud voice says suddenly and he instantly flits across the room to my side. "Take it easy Jasper. She's a guest."

"How do you know who she is Emmett?" The statuesque female demands harshly, while Jasper crosses his arms in annoyance.

Emmett grins, showing pearly white teeth. "Chill out babe. I was with Carlisle in the forest and met Bella there."

"Humph." The blonde pouts, looking remarkably like a stroppy teenager.

Jasper turns to me suddenly, growling. "It's not Carlisle that smells like humans. It's you." He snarls. "How many humans have you killed today?"

Emmett steps in front of me as Jasper tenses but he looks uncertain. "He's right Bella. You stink of human blood. I'm glad I've fed today or I'd probably be attacking you, it smells that strong." He shrugs.

"Carlisle what the hell are you doing bringing a newborn into our home, especially one that's slaughtered humans today?" The blonde female demands harshly, glaring at me with undisguised hatred.

"Rosalie." Esme says warningly, speaking for the first time.

The blonde bites her lip. "I don't care Esme. She's obviously feral. Look at how she's dressed!"

That insulted me and I growled at the blonde. "You'd look like this too if you'd been living in the forest for eight months!"

Emmett immediately stepped away from me and closer to the blonde. Carlisle sighed. "Bella, quiet. The same goes for the rest of you."

Surprisingly all the vampires stop growling and give Carlisle their full attention. "Everyone this is Bella. Yes she's a newborn. Bella, this is Jasper," he points to the tall leonine male, "and Rosalie." He gestures to the beautiful blonde glaring frostily at me. "You've already met everyone else. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett there's something you have to know. Bella's a vegetarian vampire – she's never fed on human blood, not even when she was first created.

"I know!" Emmett says loudly, rolling his eyes. "I was with you when she told you!"

Rosalie speaks at the same time. "Oh sure she hasn't, that's just why her clothes stink of human blood." She says scornfully, flipping her golden blonde hair.

"Rosalie, if you smell Bella you'll realise that it's actually her and not her clothes that smell like humans. Bella, although she is a vampire, has a human scent." Esme says firmly.

Jasper and Rosalie turn to stare at me and Emmett immediately bounds back, smelling me. He frowns. "She's right babe." He says to Rosalie. "Bella smells like a vampire, but she also smells like human blood." He smells me again. "It's a really nice scent actually – I'm glad I've hunted."

Rosalie scowls at Emmett's close proximity to me. "How is that even possible?"

"Carlisle, what's wrong with Alice?" Jasper exclaims, before Carlisle can answer Rosalie.

As one, every vampire turns to stare at Alice who has been standing motionless throughout the entire conversation, her eyes unblinking. Carlisle frowns and instantly flits over to Alice. "She's in shock." He says after a few seconds.

"A vampire in shock? Not possible." Jasper says instantly.

"Alice." Carlisle says urgently. "Alice. It's okay. Tell us what's wrong."

There's a brief silence and then Alice blinks, her eyes searching the room until they finally focus on me. "What are you doing here?" She demands, her soprano voice rising once again.

"We've gone over this Alice." Carlisle says firmly. "Bella's a guest."

Alice shakes her head fiercely. "She can't stay here Carlisle."

"Why not?" Carlisle asks in surprise. "I know you've had a vision but…"

"You don't understand!" Alice exclaims. "Edward mustn't see Bella! She must leave! Now!" She growls. Alice instantly frowns after her outburst, staring at me. She gracefully dances across the room, as lithely as a ballerina, so she's stood in front of me. "You smell like a human." She says bluntly.

"We've established this." I say dryly.

"This isn't good." She moans, closing her eyes briefly. "Go Bella. Now. Before Edward comes back. He can't…"

"Carlisle! I need your car!" A velvet male voice yells suddenly, interrupting Alice. "I need to go now and I don't want to stop!"

Every vampire in the room freezes except me and I hear fast footsteps flitting at vampire speed on the landing at the top of the stairs.

"I think it's a bit late Alice." Emmett mutters, his voice unusually quiet. "Edward's here."

I feel a gush at my back again as another vampire flits into the room.

**A/N - I'm trying to stay as true to the original characters as possible so please let me know if I'm succeeding or I need to change them a little. My Bella does have a little more sass, after all she is a vampire now.**

**I'm guessing some of you will be annoyed with the whole vampire having a human scent thing but trust me I haven't gone against the supernatural world of Twilight. It isn't completely OC I promise you. However, I can't tell you right now. It will ruin things to come.**

**Keep an eye out for Bella's creator I mentioned in chapter one. They're important later. I'll update again as soon as I can - I'm back at college now. Please review again, it means the world to me.**

**Now I'll stop babbling and be evil as I leave you on this little cliff-hanger.**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	3. Edward tries to eat me

**A/N** **- Again I was very pleased with the amount of favourites and alerts I received although I only received a couple of reviews. I would be grateful if you could all leave a quick comment after reading this chapter. Thanks much. Hope you enjoy.**

Every vampire had frozen, with the exception of myself. I didn't bother to turn around to look at the newcomer, Edward. I was too busy trying to make sense of what I'd seen.

I couldn't help but stare at the pixie like Alice. What had Carlisle meant when he'd asked her about her vision? I'd had perfect vision since my transformation so I knew he didn't mean it in the literal sense of the word. And he'd mentioned gifts. I couldn't help but groan mentally. I hated being a newborn and knowing hardly anything.

"I knew it would be a surprise that I'm leaving but I didn't expect it to be this bad." The velvet voice says quietly, from near the doorway. I could tell that the vampire who'd said it wasn't fully in the room. "Seriously people, I'll be back… I just need some time to wrap my head around this." He sounded worried.

Nobody answered. I heard the vampire take another step into the room, but I still didn't turn around, suddenly feeling like it would be a bad idea. "What's wrong? Carlisle? Esme?" I could hear the frown in the velvet voice. "What's shocked you so badly? Why are you all standing there like that?" His voice sounded frustrated. "Is this some trick to try and get me to stay here?" He growls, finally coming into the room. "Well I'm not…" He comes to a choking halt and I can't help but turn around to stare at him. I'd never heard a vampire choke before.

I was immediately shocked at what I saw. A tall, hard-muscled vampire stood there. He looked younger than the two boys and his hair was a tousled bronze that was just as windswept as mine. He was just as beautiful as Rosalie, his pale skin highlighting the beauty of his golden eyes. His hands were large, but he had long slender fingers, like a pianist. He was less bulky and more lanky than Jasper and Emmett. He was absolutely stunning, except for one thing.

He was staring at me with an expression so full of hatred that I couldn't help but flinch. His golden eyes burned into mine so ferociously I felt weak-kneed for a second.

Alice unfreezes suddenly, screaming, "_NO_!"

And then he lunged across the room without hesitation towards me, just a blur even with my vampire senses. He was fast, even for a vampire. Stunningly fast actually. I barely saw him coming.

Luckily my newborn instinct saved me. I ducked down so fast the room swirled around me. The bronze haired vampire went straight smack into the wall behind me but it didn't faze him as he instantly backflipped backwards, grabbing for me again.

Instead of trying to dodge out of the way like I would if I was still human I positioned myself so that when the bronze-haired vampire reached me, my hands closed round his throat easily, lifting him off the ground.

I knew that I could hurt this vampire, I was stronger than him, but I reined it in and controlled myself, focusing instead on keeping him still.

I was doing quite well even with the vampire doing his best to lunge for my throat when suddenly a huge pair of hands closed around the struggling vampire's shoulders, yanking him cleanly out of my grip.

The vampire continued to struggle, his frenzied unfocused golden eyes fixated on me and I smiled gratefully at Emmett who was holding the bronze vampire.

Suddenly in a move so fast I completely missed it, the vampire broke out of Emmett's hold as Emmett readjusted his hands like the vampire somehow knew what Emmett was going to do before he did it. A pale brown haired blur reached for the bronze boy, but he completely dodged it without any effort, still focused on me.

I sighed and then jumped the vampire, completely surprising him and knocking him off balance. In no time at all I had him pinned, his hands under my knees, unable to move.

And still he growled senselessly at me, writhing uselessly. His eyes were unfocused, he wasn't seeing me, focused on my scent as he was.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper. Get Edward out of here. Now." I'd never heard Carlisle's voice sound so hard, but it did now.

The three vampires instantly flitted over to me, grabbing Edward. Emmett nodded at me and I instantly backed away, watching grimly as they yanked him out of the room.

The silence in the room was heavy as Carlisle turned to Alice. "Alice. Do you want to explain?" He asks sharply.

The pixie like vampire sighs. "Bella's human scent drives Edward insane." She sniffs the air. "While she smells nice to us, she smells inexplicably lush to Edward."

Carlisle blinks in surprise as Esme gasps. "She's his singer." Carlisle breathes.

"What?" Me and Alice ask simultaneously.

Carlisle sighs. "In the vampire world when you have a human that smells the way Bella obviously does to Edward we call them singers, because their blood sings to the vampire. It's viewed as a great pleasure to find a singer, drinking their blood is meant to be savoured. It's a rare thing." He explains.

Esme looked even more shocked than I felt. "How do you know this Carlisle?" She asks softly.

"The Volutri." He says simply.

Esme looks unhappy but doesn't say anything. "The Volutri?" I question.

Three sets of golden eyes stare at me. Carlisle is the first one to speak. "You don't know of the Volutri?" He asks, his voice stunned.

"No. I'm a newborn remember?" I ask slowly.

Carlisle frowns. "I'm aware of that Bella but your creator should have told you about the Volutri and their rules for vampires. You're your creator's responsibility. They can't have you running wild, it's against the rules."

I shrug. "Perhaps my creator would have told me about them but I left so he never got round to it. So the Volutri create the rules?" I ask eagerly.

Carlisle nods slowly. "They do."

"So they're like the royalty of the vampire world?" I press, this idea strange to understand. I'd always thought that vampires did as they pleased.

"They are." He answers quietly.

"And do they rule fairly?" I ask, before I can stop myself.

"Hell no!" Alice interrupts in her soprano voice, giggling for some reason.

"Alice!" Carlisle says sharply, before turning back to me. "Yes they try to. Their purpose is to maintain the secrecy of the vampire world from humans."

I frown. "Well what do they do with vampires that break the rules?" I muse. "A simple slap on the wrist wouldn't be effective I'm guessing?"

Carlisle looks uncomfortable and Alice rolls her eyes. "They kill them Bella. Then they can't do it again." Both Carlisle and Esme glare at her and she shrugs softly. "What? She's a vampire, not a doll. She needs to know these things." She sings.

I frown. "A vampire can be killed?"

"Yes." Carlisle says grimly.

"I thought we were immortal." I sigh. "So a simple bit of wood though the heart does it right?" It was a shame, I loved running through the forest all the while having no idea how dangerous it was.

Every vampire in the room looks incredulously at me. "Do you not know... Well anything about being a vampire Bella?" Esme asks softly.

"Only what I've guessed myself and what other covens have briefly mentioned. Like I said, I left my creator almost as soon as I was turned." I say quietly.

"It was a miracle you were able to think rationally with the bleeding human next to you." Carlisle comments, his eyes shocked. Esme gasps, she hadn't known about that. I nod sheepishly as Carlisle speaks again. "No wood doesn't hurt us. We have to be ripped apart and the pieces burned to die. If the pieces aren't burnt we can reform." He looked uncomfortable at such a subject.

I blink in surprise. "Oh." I say simply. Luckily, I was saved from having to expand on this by the arrival of Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Edward's run off. We couldn't catch him. He's too fast." Emmett says loudly, his expression clouded. Carlisle looks unhappy and Esme worried. Neither of them say anything.

"Do you want to explain what the hell you did to my brother?" Rosalie snarls suddenly, her beautiful face contorting into something fierce and untamed.

Anger grips me suddenly and I growl so much more menacingly than Rosalie had. I step towards her, still growling. "I don't know Rosalie! Why don't you stop being such a bitch to me? I know as much as you!" I glare at her, noticing that Emmett and Jasper had stepped closer to her.

"Emmett! Are you going to tell that _bitch _not to call me names?" Rosalie growls suddenly, staring at Emmett expectantly.

"Well angel, Bella's right. You can be a bit of a bitch." He grins at Rosalie's shocked expression. "Just keeping it real, sweetheart." He adds, taking her hand and I realised suddenly they were together. As in _together. _I felt a strange pang in my chest as the realisation sunk in.

"Bella's human scent drives Edward insane. She will smell sweeter to him than any other vampire or human. He couldn't control himself and with no preparation no wonder he couldn't, so he attacked her." Carlisle explains when I don't answer, staring at Emmett's and Rosalie's linked hands.

I sigh wistfully, wishing that I could be loved as much as I could see Rosalie and Emmett loved each other. Esme's soft voice broke into my reverie. "Is that what your vision was about, Alice?" She asks softly.

Alice shakes her spiky hair. "Not the first one." She says simply.

I frown at her, curious to know what it was about, but she shakes her head furiously. "No Bella. I'm not telling you what I saw yet. You have to figure it out for yourself." She sings.

"Is ... Edward going to come back?" I ask hesitantly, finally voicing what had been annoying me for a while.

Six sets of golden eyes stare at me in shock. It's Alice that finally speaks, her golden eyes slightly unfocused. "I see him surrounded by snow. He's in the North ... He's on his own. He doesn't have any plans to come back yet." She says bluntly.

I couldn't help the lance of guilt that speared my chest and Jasper speaks, his words softer than I'd heard him so far. "You shouldn't be feeling guilty Bella. You can't help the way you smell."

Rosalie snorts but I ignore her as I frown at Jasper. "How did you know I was feeling guilty?" I ask quietly.

Jasper cracks a smile for the first time. "I can sense people's emotions as well control them. It's my supernatural gift." He explains.

I frown briefly, processing this information before turning to Alice. "I'm guessing you have a gift too?" I ask. It would explain her strange behaviour.

She nods, looking slightly surprised. "Yes Bella. I can see the future."

I blink in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yup." She laughs.

I grin. "That's ... That's incredible. Do all vampires have gifts?" I aim this question at Alice but it is Carlisle who answers.

"No. Only a few do." He says quietly.

I turn to frown at him. "Why do some vampires have a gift and others don't?" I ask quietly.

"I believe that when you turn into a vampire you bring your strongest trait with you. Alice was precognitive as a human and Jasper was probably susceptible to people's emotions just as Edward was to people's thoughts." Carlisle explains.

"Edward can read minds?" I ask, this thought making me uncomfortable for some reason.

Jasper looked at me strangely as Carlisle answered and I focused on keeping my emotions in control. "Yes. He's a mind reader."

"I have to go and find him." I say suddenly, before I can stop myself.

Silence falls in the room.

**A/N I am updating as quickly as possible, but please bear with me. Please review as well, it means the world to me. I'm aware that in the original Bella wasn't there to witness Edward running off when he first encountered her scent, but this is a twist :)**

**Please enjoy and review. :) **

**Shirelle**

**X**


	4. I nearly get deafened by Alice

**YOU GUYS ARE EPIC! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR ALERTS AND FAVOURITES AND FOR REVIEWING! YOU SO DESERVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and plots you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

There is silence for a good few minutes before Carlisle speaks, his kind face patient. "Bella," he says quietly, "that's not a good idea. Firstly, Edward will be near enough impossible to find. If a vampire doesn't want to be found it's difficult to find them. Secondly, he has the advantage of hearing your thoughts before you approach him and he's very fast Bella. And lastly, your scent... it's not a good idea to find him yourself."

"Then I'll take Alice with me." I say fiercely. Alice looks at me, her golden eyes shocked.

"No." Carlisle says suddenly, before anyone can speak. "I wish for you to stay here as a guest for a while until Edward returns. We can tell you more about the vampire world and maybe tell you why you have a human scent." He looks imploringly at me. "Please stay."

I nod, even though my mind is elsewhere. Carlisle relaxes. "You can take Edward's room for now."

Rosalie makes an angry noise under her breath, almost like a hiss. "Is that really a good idea Carlisle?" She growls.

"Well our spare guest rooms aren't furnished Rosalie." He says reasonably. "She'll have to borrow Edward's room for a day until we sort out some space. Esme and I will do it tonight."

"She's a vampire! She doesn't need furniture!" Rosalie growls again, refusing to let it go.

Carlisle smiles at her. "Neither do you, but it didn't stop Esme building you a house. Now, let us leave this conversation Rosalie." He says quietly, but with a firm tone.

She scowls and stomps out of the room, her golden hair swinging. Emmett grins sheepishly at me before following her out. "I'll take Bella to Edward's room" Alice sings, before anyone says anything.

Carlisle looks surprised for a brief instant but then nods. "That's a good idea Alice. You can answer any questions that Bella may have about the vampire world. Esme will you come to the dining room and plan Bella's room please?" Esme nods and instantly leaves the room. "You can come too if you want Jasper." Carlisle offers.

Jasper nods at Carlisle before smiling at Alice. "See you later." He says before flitting out the room after Esme.

Carlisle smiles at us both. "Look after Bella, Alice." He says before flitting out the room.

Alice raises her eyebrows. "Follow me. Quickly." She commands, blurring out the room. I follow easily, while in awe of her never ending gracefulness. We came to a halt outside a light tan door and she nods approvingly. "You're still strong which makes you fast. This is Edward's room." She says in the same breath.

She opens the door and I instantly look around, inhaling the light lilac and honey scent that filled the room. I knew that it was Edward's scent. His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. The whole back side of the house must be glass. His view looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range. The mountains were much closer than I would have believed. The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs.

So Edward liked music. There was no bed, which I'd expected, only a wide black-leather sofa. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade. I was quite impressed with the room actually and, even though I wouldn't admit it out loud, Edward's scent made it even better.

I sighed. Now I sounded like a stalker. "I can't imagine you fool humans when they come round if there are no beds in your rooms." I say quietly, looking for something to say to distract myself.

Alice doesn't say anything as she dances over to a sophisticated looking sound-system in the corner and turns it on. She turns the volume up to full blast so the once soft music hurts my sensitive vampire hearing. She cringes too. "I know what you're planning Bella." She says suddenly and I instantly understand the need for the loud music. She didn't want the other vampires in the house to hear.

I decide to play it innocent. "What do you mean?" I ask quietly.

She fixes me with a look that shows me she's not fooled. "I see the future remember Bella? Downstairs I saw a vision of you sneaking out the window to go find Edward. However, I agree with Carlisle. You can't find Edward on your own, if things went bad he could kill you. He's a very gifted vampire. So, instead of trying to stop you which I so could, I'm going to take you up on your offer. I'm coming with you." She grins.

I blink in surprise. "Seriously? You would defy Carlisle to help me curb my guilt?"

Alice's golden eyes stare into mine. "I'm not doing it because of your guilt. I hate to defy Carlisle but some things are more important. And this is one of them." She sings softly.

"Why? Why is it so important?" I ask instantly.

Alice sighs. "If you knew the future life would be boring Bella. Now, are you going to accept my proposal or not?"

I sigh at her change of subject. "Yes. I think your help will be indispensable. You'll be able to see where Edward is, won't you?" I ask.

"Yes." She agrees. "Right, let's go."

"What now?" I ask in shock.

She grins. "Well actually you do need to change first, but then yes." She sings.

"How are we going to escape? Climb out the window?" I ask.

She laughs, her voice like tinkling chimes. "No Bella. We're walking out the front door."

**Please read my author's note below.**

**As the last chapter started the basis of Edward and Bella's relationship, I used this chapter to develop a relationship between Alice and Bella and Rosalie and Bella. Rosalie hates Bella, for a different reason than in Twilight but it still fits. I completely stole the description of Edward's room from the book. Hope you don't mind.**

**Alice****will always be Alice. She's a completely interesting character and I love chapters with her in it. I honestly think that if in the original something like this happened she would break the rules. After all, Alice is closer to Edward than any other sibling and in the original she desperately wants to be friends with Bella. This is totally something she would do. I'm hoping this is close to the originals for you guys, but also different at the same time.**

**I'm hoping you're enjoying it, I know it's a bit slow paced, but it gets faster I assure you. Next chapter update should be... TODAY since this chapter is short. I know, I'm amazing. ;) Please review, it helps encourage me to go faster.**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	5. We're ambushed in the snow

**Second chapter update of today. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**

**THINGS ARE HEATING UP ;)**

**Disclaimer: All characters, descriptions and plots you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

I stared at the full-length mirror in shock. Alice had forced me to change and then look at myself. She'd dressed me in a long flowing white dress with white gladiator sandals to match. She'd yanked a hairbrush through my brunette locks and pinned up my hair so I currently resembled what felt like a Greek goddess. My eyes, although still mostly red, looked less harsh and scary with the light colours of the dress. My skin was pale and flawless, my body inexplicably slender. I stared my reflection. I couldn't believe how beautiful I felt and looked. I wasn't vain but my new appearance was really different to my human appearance, I looked like a glamorous model.

Although I didn't want to admit it to Alice, I looked quite nice in her clothes. My hair looked sophisticated and regal, matching my new stunning features perfectly. "I look like a fairy princess." I grumble to Alice who laughs in delight.

"No you don't. You look beautiful. Now, you're ready to go." She sings, taking my hand. "Let's do this thing."

/

Leaving was surprisingly easy. Alice was a born liar, seriously. I nearly believed her myself. "I'm taking Bella hunting!" She yells as we open the front door. "Since you interrupted her in a middle of a hunt she's still desperately thirsty! We won't go far!"

"Okay Alice." I hear Carlisle say softly from the next room and Alice grins at me in triumph. "Don't be too long."

"Let's go!" Alice murmurs, grabbing my arm.

We sprint towards the forest.

/

We don't stop for anything. An hour later I'm still laughing in exhilaration at the feel of running. Alice laughs lightly from behind me and I slow down slightly, letting her catch up. She grins. "I love running too. The feeling of being this free, this alive, never goes away. I could run forever."

I smile in response as she speaks again. "Carlisle and the rest of them will know we're gone now." She giggles, her voice soprano.

I can't help but laugh too. "He's not going to like me when we get back." I point out.

Alice instantly stops laughing, her expression serious. She looks straight ahead as we run. "You may be surprised." She says quietly.

I ignore the forest blurring past me as I answer. "Are you going to tell me why you're helping me Alice?"

She glances at me, lightly leaping over a fallen tree trunk. "Since I can see you won't let it go..." She laughs. "My brother, Edward, he's been alone for a long time."

I frown at her. "But he has you guys, his family." I say, suddenly feeling a strong sense of sympathy for Edward. I knew what it was like to be alone.

Alice sighs. "Family isn't everything though. He makes do but it must be hard on him, being the only one who isn't in love." She says softly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, frowning at her.

She raises her eyebrows. "I've sure you've noticed that Emmett and Rosalie together, as well as Carlisle and Esme. Me and Jasper are a couple also which leaves..."

"Edward." I interrupt.

"Exactly." She says quietly. "He's the odd one out."

"But what have I got to do with this?" I question.

"You could be what he needs." She says ambiguously.

"Meaning what?" I ask.

She laughs at my annoyed expression. "Whatever you want it to mean." She answers.

I sigh, guessing correctly that Alice wasn't going to reveal anymore.

/

I soon gave up trying to grill Alice for information and we ran in silence for the next eight hours. As the ground became less green and snow started to coat it Alice had gripped my hand. Then darkness fell, but it didn't slow us down. We ran for another hour, making it ten hours in total we'd been travelling, then seemingly, in the middle of nowhere, Alice yanks me to a halt.

I look around in confusion. We're standing in the middle of a snowy field that stretched for miles. It's deserted besides me and Alice. "This is where I saw him." She says, pointing to a snow covered tree with low hanging branches about an acre away. "He was sat slumped in front of that tree."

We both turn to stare at the tree, but there's no figure in front of it. "He's obviously left." I say softly, a strange feeling gripping me suddenly.

Alice shakes her head. "No Edward is still here. I would have seen if he'd left. He probably saw or heard us coming. Be on your guard." Her voice sounded frustrated.

"Well we should at least check out the tree where you saw him at least." I say slowly.

Alice nods and we dash across the snowy fields to the tree. We'd just both skidded to a halt in front of it when a dark figure jumps on us, knocking us both to the ground in one simple move.

**I hoped you noticed the wedding reference with the long white dress and forced mirror gazing to Breaking Dawn. Bella is dressed like a goddess because she is as strong and beautiful as a goddess and to Edward she is a goddess. I had to use a / to show a time change as my computer doesn't like * stars.**

**Dressing Bella up to go meet Edward seems exactly the thing Alice would have done in the original if she could have gotten away with it, and here she can. A nice little cliff-hanger just for you... To encourage you to review.**

**That's three chapters this week. Next chapter will be called "Alice tries to strangle Edward." ;) Please review, it means a lot to me.**

**See you soon :) Shirelle**

**X**


	6. Alice tries to strangle Edward

**I should be updating at least two chapters every Saturday now, just to keep you guys happy. I am so happy with all of you. Thank you SOOOO much for all your reviews, favourites and alerts, I'm sure the whole of my town could hear me yelling in happiness as I checked my emails.**

**So, to all of you who have shown an interest please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and descriptions you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

I roll on impact, my newborn instincts getting me away from the attacker. Alice snarls, jumping to her feet. I flip to my feet to see her gripping the bronze-haired Edward around the throat. He isn't moving, only staring at Alice with an eyebrow raised. "What the hell Edward?" She growls.

He grins jovially, his handsome features lightening, like Alice isn't currently trying to strangle him. "Just thought that I'd give you a scare that's all. Trying to sneak up on a mind reader is impossible." He says in his velvet voice.

Alice lets go of his throat, sighing. "We've just..."

"Defied Carlisle and spent ten hours getting here. Yeah I know." He laughs, his laugh so beautiful I can only stare at him.

Tiny Alice narrows her eyes at him. "No one likes a smart Alec, Edward." She chastises.

"No-one likes a freaky little pixie who can foresee their every move either." He says, grinning at Alice with such warmth and love I can tell that it's a joke. "Alice will you just give me five minutes to speak to Bella please?" He says, not taking his eyes off her.

I blink in surprise. It was the first time he'd acknowledged my presence. Alice's eyes unfocus for a few seconds and then they go back to normal. Alice then nods and instantly flits away, a small smile on her face. Edward's golden eyes follow her and then seemingly reluctantly, he turns to look at me. I force myself not to melt under his expression, slapping myself mentally. What was wrong with me?

"I must apologise for my behaviour earlier Bella." Edward says quietly, meeting my eyes with a soft intense look. "I ... I lost all sense."

"Why aren't you attacking me now?" I ask warily, tensing slightly. "I still smell like a human."

He swallows suddenly, backing away as if he's just noticed my scent once again. "Yes you do but your scent isn't as strong when were outside. I ... I think it may be because you'd been in our entrance hall for a long while. The room was full of your scent and it was ... Maddening. It's easier here. Besides Alice has just checked that I can control myself." His eyes close briefly and I notice he has lavender coloured eyelids. "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way. I've not introduced myself." He says, when his eyes open.

"Bella Swan." I say instantly in response, then I grimace. Why had I just told him that? Even Carlisle didn't know my full name.

Edward's golden eyes flicker to mine eagerly and then he frowns. He leans forward slightly, still peering at me intently. "No way!" He exclaims after a few seconds silence.

I match his frown, seriously confused. "What is it?" I ask quietly.

"Your mind. I can't read it." He says bluntly, suddenly right in front of me and peering into my eyes.

"But why?" I ask, taken aback by his sudden close proximity.

He blinks and then immediately backs away, swallowing hard. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to be that close to you yet." He murmurs.

I bite my lip, unsure of how to reply to such a statement. Edward sighs. "Please don't be afraid of me." He murmurs.

"I'm not." I blurt in surprise.

Edward blinks. "But you were biting your lip, like you were afraid of something." He says in astonishment.

I laugh, unable to help it. "I was biting my lip because I was unsure of how to respond." I admit.

Edward looks annoyed. "If I was able to read your mind I wouldn't have made that mistake." He scowls, his beautiful lips pressing together. "I hate not being to read your thoughts. How do you cope with not being able to know what people are thinking?" He rants.

I smile. "Edward," I say, loving the way his name sounds in my mouth, "It's not normal to know what people think. Whilst it's annoying sometimes not being able to guess what someone is thinking is what makes life, life. It's guessing the meaning behind words that is fun. Life would be boring if you knew what everyone was thinking." I finish in a rush.

He smiles crookedly and I'm sure that if my heart still beat it would have stopped at that smile. "No actually," he murmurs, "it makes life a lot easier."

"Well we don't all have that advantage." I mutter cynically.

"Well we don't all smell like humans either." He shoots back.

I scowl. That was a sore point for me. "I can't help it if I'm a freak!" I growl at him.

Edward's expression instantly turns dark. "You're not a freak. Don't ever call yourself that." He growls, so much more menacingly than I did.

I flinch. "Why do you care so much?" I mutter defiantly.

Edward blinks, his eyelashes long and beautiful. "I'm not sure." He says quietly. "There's something about you Bella..."

I tried to keep myself from shivering at the sound of my name coming from his perfect velvet voice. "It could be just because you can't read my mind." I tease lightly.

He steps forward slightly, his golden eyes piercing. "No I don't think so." He says softly.

I attempt to change the subject, his golden eyes unnerving me. "Why can't you read my mind?"

He looks surprised for a brief instant before answering. "I don't know. What I can only guess is that your mind is on a different wavelength to everyone else. Like I'm only getting FM and your mind is on AM."

"Great. Another thing to add to my weirdo list." I deliberately avoided using the word freak.

It didn't satisfy Edward, who scowled again. "Stop calling yourself these degrading names Bella." He says firmly.

I sigh. "You can't deny it." I say, meeting his eyes challengingly. "My scent drives you crazy. Isn't that weird enough?"

He swallows again. "Yes it's a rather ... Appealing scent, but I will... I _can_ control myself around you." He swallows again. "Stop changing the subject Bella. I notice you still haven't replied to my statement."

I sigh. "Alice was right. You are a smart Alec."

He chuckles at my avoidance again. "No. Just a good observer. You tend to be if you can read minds. I'm very good at reading people in general."

"Oh really?" I question. "What do I tell you? Go on, read me." I say, suddenly confident.

Edward looks surprised but bows his head in compliance. "Well firstly," he says, chuckling again. "I see my sister got to you in the clothes department. I don't remember what you were wearing when I ... When we were back at the house, but those clothes are definitely Alice's design."

"Yes," I admit, "but anyone can tell that just by knowing Alice."

"Patience." He says softly. "Secondly, I can see you are quite a young vampire, with surprisingly good self control for someone so young. Your eyes have a golden tinge to them - you drink animal blood, don't you?"

I nod. "Yes. I have done ever since I was created, eight months ago." I admit.

Edward gasps. "You're a newborn?" I refrain from rolling my eyes as I nod. He frowns. "I should have known, I guess." He says quietly, "There are things that give it away. However I merely assumed you were a young vampire because of the level of control I've seen you have today. It is practically impossible for a newborn to have your level of self control, hence why I mistook you for an older vampire than you are. You didn't attack me back at the house, you simply defended yourself. Usually newborns are governed by instinct for the first year - all they can think about is blood." He explains solemnly.

"Jasper said that too, but it's not true. I hardly ever think about blood. I hate the stuff." I admit.

Edward gasps, his golden eyes widening. "You don't like blood?"

"Not particularly. Even human blood repulses me for a few days. After a few days it starts to appeal a little. After a few weeks I can stomach animal blood but I prefer to wait a few months until I begin to get thirsty to drink animal blood since it tastes so foul." I tell him honestly.

Edward gasps again, his golden eyes shocked. "Have you told Carlisle this?"

"No why? Why would he want to know my hunting habits?" I question.

Edward sighs at my cluelessness. "Those hunting habits are not normal, especially for a newborn. Even mature vampires have to feed every two to three weeks at the very least to sustain full strength. With newborns it's every week at the barest minimum and then its human blood which sustains them more."

I frown in shock. "But I don't start feeling weak until the fourth month of abstaining."

Edward sighs. "Carlisle may be able to help you. I have no answers. All I know is you are one extraordinary vampire, Bella."

I growl in frustration. "I'm just a freak." I whisper, covering my face with my hands in shame. "I'm new to this life but I'm finding out that I'm different to all the other vampires. Why can't I just be normal?"

Warm, soft hands suddenly gently prise my hands away from my face and I look up in surprise to see Edward staring at our hands in shock, like he can't believe that he's just pulled my hands away from my face. An electric tingle runs down my spine, the skin burning hot where he'd just touched. "Bella you wouldn't want to be a normal newborn, trust me. All you'd be able to think about is human blood. You wouldn't be yourself. However different you are to the average newborn that's a good thing. Don't be ashamed of it." He says fiercely.

I can't look him in the eyes as I answer. "It doesn't feel like a good thing Edward." I mutter. "I hardly understand this new life, being a vampire and all and then I discover I'm different. That's hard."

I hear Edward swallow and he lets go of my wrists instantly, leaving a strange coldness behind. However his voice is soft when he speaks. "Look at me Bella." He commands.

I instantly look up. There's no disobeying a tone like that. I see Edward's backed away a few paces, but he meets my eyes steadily, the golden colour burning intently. "Stop putting yourself down Bella. You're seriously fine the way you are. Trust me, you wouldn't want to be any other way."

Our eyes connected and held. "I do trust you." I say breathily, feeling weak under his gaze. It was true. I trusted him inexplicably.

He never looked away, although he looked surprised. "I'm glad." He says quietly. Then he laughs, his voice soft and velvety. "I can't believe Alice dressed you like that when you're standing in the middle of a snow-filled field."

I laugh too, quelling the intense moment. "I have the feeling no one can stop Alice and I haven't even known her that long."

He smiles, that same crooked smile that makes my knees weak. "No you're perfectly right. She is impossible to reign in." He pauses. "It suits you though. You look... Beautiful."

I oddly felt like blushing, an impossible feat for a vampire. If it were possible I'd be a bright red by now. "Thank you." I murmur.

"Edward's right you know. My handiwork is amazing." Alice says suddenly, materialising by my side.

Edward grins at her, totally at ease. "Should have known you'd be listening when I actually deign so low to compliment you." He winks at her.

She laughs in her soprano tone. "I don't think you were complimenting me as such Edward. More Bella."

He grins, feigning nonchalance. "Well it makes your job easier when you have someone like Bella to dress up."

Alice studies me briefly. "Yes it does." She sings.

I force myself not to squirm under their combined gaze. "Are we returning back to Carlisle and the others?" I ask, as neutrally as I can manage.

"I've just rang Carlisle to tell him where we are. He was worried. I told him that we had Edward and we'd be returning home soon." Alice explains.

"And... And is he mad at us?" I ask softly.

Alice shakes her head as Edward laughs quietly. "More relief that Edward's okay and we're all coming back on one piece." She looked pointedly at Edward when she said this and he sighs.

"I'm under control." He promises, holding his hands up in surrender.

She skewers him with a glare. "I don't care what you think. I want you to hunt before we go home. I don't want you trying to eat Bella on the journey."

Edward goes very still and I can tell Alice's words have offended him. "Alice I don't think Edward is going to hurt..." I begin, but she interrupts fiercely.

"No Bella. He may be fine now, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Edward. Go now. We'll be here."

Edward stalks off angrily without another word.

**I hope you're seeing parallels with the original Twilight. I've taken some speech from it and put it in my own story because I'm trying to make this as similar as possible whilst making it my own.**  
><strong>Edward is the kind of gentlemen who would apologise for his behaviour, especially as it involved him trying to kill Bella. Alice's comments may seems cruel (and funny) to you but she doesn't intentionally try to annoy Edward in this chapter, she's simply looking out for Bella. Another chapter today people. :) Please review.<strong>


	7. We try to kill total strangers

**Second chapter of today, I hope you enjoy :) Yes it does end on a total cliffhanger, muh hah hah.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and plots you recognise belong to Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

Edward had been gone fifteen minutes and I'd been standing as still as a statue contemplating my whole existence when Alice's eyes suddenly went blank and she moaned. "Alice? I ask worriedly and then I realise what is happening.

She was having a vision.

"Alice!" I say again, more sharply, moving out of my frozen stance. I had no idea what to do. "Come on!" I mutter angrily. "What are you seeing?"

I'd asked this question rhetorically but Alice answers me. "Edward... Woods... Vampires..." She moans.

Icy cold fear doused me, making me gasp. "When?" I cry out.

"Soon... Too soon..." She blinks suddenly, her eyes back to normal.

I grab her in panic. "What's happening Alice?" I growl.

She doesn't even bother to shrug out from under my grip. She just turns around and sprints in exactly the same direction as Edward went.

I race after her without a second hesitation.

We sprint into the woods, running faster than I ever have before. I easily overtake Alice, focused solely on Edward's scent. I didn't know what Alice had seen exactly but I had a feeling that Edward was in danger. I wasn't going to allow that. A small part of me wondered why I felt so protective and worried over him, but the bigger part of me ignored it, urging me to go even faster.

I was running so fast that even the trees were blurring. Which is why I didn't see the vampire until it was too late.

All I saw was that she had pale blond, almost silver hair that hung straight as a ruler to a blunt edge at her chin, parted evenly down the center as I ran straight smack into her, our skin colliding with a crash that echoed off the mountains. I fell back but managed to regain my balance, curtsey of my vampire senses.

The blonde vampire didn't have the same luck. She stumbled backwards and fell on the hard ground, my collision totally surprising her. Suddenly out of nowhere another blonde vampire dropped out of the trees above, landing in a crouch next to the fallen blonde vampire.

And then Alice was there with her hand wrapped around the newcomer's blonde hair. "What have you done to my brother?" She screams as the fallen vampire blurs to her feet.

I turn to Alice, momentarily distracted. "These are the vampires you were talking about? The ones you saw in your vision?" I demand.

I felt a cold hand touch mine but I didn't look away from Alice. "This was where I last saw Edward." She snarls, dancing away from the blonde vampire in front of her when she lunged for her.

Fury consumes me as I realise these vampires must have had something to do with why he wasn't here now. I turn around with such a fierce growl I flinch at myself. I was momentarily surprised to discover that the cold hand that touched me had been the newcomer vampire front of me. She had long blonde hair that was as straight as corn silk and she was staring at me in complete and utter shock. "How...?" She gasps in shock but my attention is diverted as I'm flung to the ground. I flip over to see Alice's golden eyes staring into mine in the same second as the pale blonde vampire jumps over us, obviously aiming for me.

Alice backflips to her feet and neatly grabs her throat. In one smooth move tiny Alice has pinned her against a tree. The other blonde vampire snarls suddenly and dives towards Alice's back but we're both one step ahead. Alice ducks at exactly the same instant as I grab the long straight corn-silk hair yanking the vampire back. She yowls, turning on me so suddenly I freeze. She starts towards me but then her legs are yanked out from under her. Alice lightly jumps up, grinning. I smile at her gratefully as I lunge across the clearing, re-pinning the dazed pale blonde vampire up the tree while Alice grabs the fallen vampire and yanks her up.

Or I should say _attempted_ to yank her up for, as soon as Alice touched the corn-silk haired vampire's skin she jerked backwards like she'd been electrocuted and her knees buckled as she crumpled to the floor. The blonde vampire instantly jumped on her and I had to let go of my pale blonde vampire in an attempt to drag her off Alice before she hurt her. I had only just released my vampire when something pale whistled past me, hitting the corn-silk haired vampire with such force that she fell away from Alice.

In the next second the vampire I'd just released was yanked away from me and pinned against the tree again.  
>Alice blurred to her feet, ready to attack the newcomers when she froze. We all did.<p>

There were two new vampires in the clearing. One was a female. She had blond curly hair that bounced along her shoulders with a strawberry tint and her eyes were as golden as Alice's. She was pinning the other blonde vampire to the floor.  
>But she wasn't important because, standing next to her, pinning my vampire against the tree was Edward.<p>

He was just as good-looking as ever and completely unharmed. My head spun in confusion and Alice growled. Edward looked up sharply at Alice. "Alice! Stand down!" He growls. "They're not a threat! The same goes for you Bella! Look at their eyes!"

He instantly releases the vampire he's pinning and she shakes her pale blonde hair, growling fiercely. "Irina." Edward says sharply, causing the vampire to freeze instantly. "Attack Bella or Alice and you'll regret it. Tanya, let Kate up."

The strawberry blonde vampire instantly lets go of the corn-silk haired vampire who blurs to her feet, staring at me with wide golden coloured eyes. I instantly shift my eyes away from her, guilt hitting me. I'd completely missed the fact that they both had golden eyes. I'd been too busy attacking then when I'd thought they'd hurt Edward.

Alice hisses in shock, staring at the female vampires. "You all hunt animals?" She asks in disbelief.

The strawberry blonde one answers her. "We do. According to Edward, so do your family." She says softly.

I narrow my eyes involuntarily when I hear the way she says Edward's name, almost with reverence. Then I instantly frown at myself. Why was I so bothered how the strawberry blonde was saying his name?

Alice laughs suddenly. "Incredible!" She sings, her voice a high soprano. "I thought we were the only ones."

I don't share her enthusiasm. To be honest I was pretty pissed off at the moment. I growl menacingly and Alice instantly stops laughing. I fixate my eyes on Edward, furiously pacing towards him. He swallows and steps back but I don't let his obvious discomfort at my closeness stop me.

"So you think you can just wander off so that me and Alice think that these vampires," I snarl harshly, pointing at Kate and Irina, "have _killed_ or done something to you so we attack them and they're completely innocent and then you just saunter back up here and think it's okay because you've discovered three vegetarian vampires!" I roar. "Well Edward Cullen it's sure as hell not okay! We could have killed them!"

"They nearly did." Irina says suddenly, her voice light but serious. "That little one," she points to Alice, "is a seriously talented fighter. It was like she saw our moves before we made them. She was always there."

Me and Alice snort at the same time, trying not to laugh. The other blonde vampire, Kate, glares at me. "Who are you?" She asks suddenly, her tone unfriendly.

"Oh I've not introduced us have I? I'm sorry." Edward says instantly, ignoring my earlier angry question and backing even further away from me. Tanya moves with him but Kate doesn't take her golden eyes away from me. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Alice." He points to Alice who smiles softly. "And Bella Swan, a guest of ours. Bella, Alice, this is Tanya Denali." He says, gesturing to the strawberry blonde curly haired vampire who smiles angelically at him. "And these are Kate and Irina, her sisters, who've you already met." He bites his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Irina smiles at me and Alice, showing there are no hard feelings. Kate, however, does no such thing. She growls and blurs across the clearing, reaching for my hand at exactly the same time Edward yells "NO!" and lurches towards me.

I step back away from Kate but she grabs my hand. I idly wrench it away from her, my gaze locked on Edward's frightened face. There's a few seconds of shocked silence and Edward visibly relaxes. I instinctively turn to look at Kate, wondering why she isn't continuing her attack. She's stood there openly gaping at me, visibly frozen to the spot. I self consciously glance around the clearing to see Irina, Tanya and even Edward all staring at me with the same shocked expression. I look at Alice in puzzlement. She shrugs, peering curiously at the four golden eyed vampires.

Kate is the first to speak, her face finally composed. "I thought as much when you didn't feel my touch the first time." She frowns. "That's rather interesting. I've never met anyone who can't feel it, vampire or otherwise."

I frown at her. "Feel what?" I ask curiously.

Edward answers before Kate can. "Kate is gifted. She has the ability to make anyone who touches her skin feel pain so intense they can't physically stand up." He scowls at Kate. "You could have hurt Bella."

Edward's protective tone makes me feel strange but I ignore it, staring at Kate. "That's why Alice's knees gave out when she touched you!" I exclaim.

Kate nods but she's looking at Edward in confusion. "Yes Bella. It only downs a vampire for a second but it's enough." I shiver, thinking of how close Alice was to death. "How did you know about my ability Edward? We never mentioned it before."

Edward sighs. "You aren't the only one who's gifted Kate. I can read minds. That's how I knew it was safe to go off with Tanya while she explained about your family."

Kate looks shocked. "Seriously?" She asks.

"Think of a number." He challenges. There is a second's silence and then Edward speaks again. "57.2, what kind of number is that?" He sounded amused.

Kate laughs suddenly. "Impressive."

"I agree." Tanya's bright voice rings out suddenly and I glance at her to see she's staring at Edward earnestly. Jealously grips me and I struggle to refrain from flirting across the clearing and throwing Tanya and her strawberry blondness against a tree.

Edward laughs suddenly, as musically as ever. "I can read your mind too Tanya." He says firmly.

She grins, not embarrassed at all. "Are there no exceptions to your talent?" She flutters her eyelashes.

Edward smiles crookedly and his eyes meet mine. I force myself to remain still. "Just Bella." He says neutrally.

The three female vampires turn to look at me as one and I meet their eyes steadily, even Tanya who is glaring frostily. It is Irina that speaks, completely surprising me. "It seems like Bella is full of surprises." She says lightly. "Correct me if I'm wrong Bella, but you're a newborn, aren't you?"

"I'm eight months old." I agree.

Irina blinks, her golden eyes shocked. "You have incredibly good self control for a newborn. You reacted earlier to defend yourself but didn't continue attacking when the fight was over. Not many newborns would be able to reign themselves in like that."

"Truly Bella is something special." Edward smiles, his voice full of pride. I smile back at him and then of course Tanya has to interrupt, her voice full of contempt.

"Not that exceptional. She still drinks human blood."

Alice, having been quiet all this time, rolls her eyes. "Actually Tanya her eyes are only red because she is a newborn. She drinks animal blood just like us."

Kate turns to stare at me "A newborn drinking animal blood? How strange." She muses.

I bite my lip, uncomfortable under her scrutinising gaze but luckily Alice saves me. "So let me get this right, you come across Edward in the woods, see his golden eyes and guess that he doesn't drink human blood. Tanya goes and talks to him and you two stay here, with no one else present while she explains everything about you. That's when me and Bella came along and attacked you right?" She says petulantly, her tone sharp.

Edward frowns at her, obviously attempting to read her thoughts. Kate answers. "Yes that is what happened."

Alice frowns. "Then who are they?" She points upwards. Every vampire in the clearing looks up straight into the startled faces of two vampires, near enough hidden on a high branch directly above us.

**Cliffhanger ending... I know Kate, Tanya and Irina don't meet the Cullens this way in the original but like I said I needed to change some stuff and I thought this would be a good thing to include in my story. Please review, I love you guys - Next update on Saturday. The next chapter is titled "Edward admits he has a thing for brunettes." I hope that keeps your minds wondering what is going to happen next :) I made the chapters longer especially for you guys.**


	8. Edward admits he prefers brunettes

**When editing this story, I accidentally deleted this chapter so I had to rewrite it from memory. Hope I did it justice.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and dialogue you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

The two vampires instantly drop down into the middle of our loosely positioned circle -a very dangerous thing to do, especially considering they probably knew I was a newborn from their eavesdropping. One of the vampires was female with long black hair and a slightly olive tone to her chalky complexion. The other vampire was male and he was black-haired too with the same olive toned skin although his hair was substantially shorter. I noticed immediately that both vampires had piercing golden eyes, the exact same shade as every vampire in the clearing with the exception of myself.

"You _are_ kidding." Edward murmurs at exactly the same time as Alice speaks.

"No way in hell is this happening." She chokes.

The man smiles bashfully as he meets the shocked gazes of the Denali sisters. "Hello, my name is Eleazar and this is Carmen." The dark-haired woman smiles warmly as Eleazar continues, his voice gentle. "I must assure you that we are not of any threat to you. Just ask your mind reader if you have any doubt." He says, gesturing to Edward.

Edward frowns, looking at Eleazar. "He is speaking the truth." He says quietly. "Now tell them why you're here."

Eleazar chuckles before turning to look at the Denali sisters. "I must confess we've been following you for a while. A couple of weeks. We were so intrigued to find others like us, who abstained from human blood that we followed you to observe. Never did we dream that there would be even more like us." He looked at Edward and Alice as he spoke.

Kate spoke before any of them could. "You've been _following_us? How did you manage that without our noticing?"

I notice Eleazar stiffen slightly but his voice is friendly as he answers. "We have our methods." He says figuratively.

"You were part of the Volutri guard?" Edward gasps suddenly.

All eyes turn to Eleazar who sighs. "I'd forgotten about your ability." He says quietly. "Yes I used to be in the guard. It's why I was able to follow you three without you knowing I was there - training and practice from the Volutri." He finishes, looking at the three sisters.

"But you left them." Edward says quietly.

Eleazar looks at him curiously. "I did." He admits. "I'd learnt all I could from them. I'd found Carmen and I wanted a peaceful life that they didn't offer. So I left."

Alice snorts. "A peaceful Volutri guard? I've never heard of such a thing."

Both Carmen and Eleazar give her a sharp look. "It is possible." Carmen says, speaking for the first time, her voice thick with a Spanish accent. "My Eleazar is a gentle vampire."

Edward nods. "She's right Alice."

"So you're vegetarians too?" Alice asks Eleazar and Carmen who both nod eagerly. Alice grins. "And here I thought we were the only ones. Wait until Carlisle hears about this." She says excitedly.

"Carlisle?" Eleazar frowns.

"Mine and Edward's father. He kind of runs our family." Alice sings, shrugging.

Every vampire except Edward looks shocked. "There's more of you?" Tanya breathes.

Edward grins. "I can't believe I didn't mention it. Yes, we have a big family. Besides Alice I have another sister, as well as two brothers and Esme who we think of our mother, who is Carlisle's wife."

"There's seven of you in total?" Eleazar breathes, his golden eyes completely shocked.

"Indeed Eleazar." Edward answers.

"That's an impressive amount." Carmen comments, smiling softly.

Edward smiles back at her. "I'm very sure Carlisle will be delighted to meet others like himself. He was the one who discovered we could sustain ourselves with animals. If you aren't too busy can you come back to our house with us?"

"You have a house?" Kate questions sceptically.

"It helps us fit in with the humans that we socialise with." Edward says simply.

Eleazar murmurs to Carmen for a brief moment. "Yes, both me and Carmen will return with you."

"As will me and my sisters." Tanya says firmly, not even glancing Kate and Irina's way.

I can't help rolling my eyes at her enthusiasm. I knew it was simply because of Edward. He _must_ be aware of it too so why wasn't he telling Tanya to shove it?

"Follow me then." Edward says, flitting out of the clearing. Tanya was straight behind him.

I fall behind, attempting to distance myself from Edward, partly because of Tanya and partly because of my scent. Alice falls into step besides me. "Edward's too much of a gentleman to turn Tanya down so quickly." She murmurs.

I look at her, completely surprised. "How did you..." I begin.

"Oh please." She rolls her eyes, interrupting me. "It was written all over your face Bella."

"Right." I force myself to sound neutral.

Alice grins from beside me. "No need to sound ashamed Bella. You'd be better for Edward than Tanya any-day." She sings.

"I never said that I wanted to be with Edward!" I splutter, wondering how she'd come to that conclusion.

She grins again, looking more like a pixie than ever. "You didn't have to. Your face says it all Bella. You hate Tanya."

"I don't hate her." I mutter. "That's too strong a word."

Alice laughs in delight at my acceptance that I maybe liked Edward. I wasn't too sure myself whether I did or not. She instantly turns serious. "Well my bet is on you Bella and I'm rarely wrong. Take it from me." She taps her head.

I start to grin at her as we speed up to catch up with the other six vampires when I hear part of a conversation between Tanya and Edward that completely wipes the smile off my face.

"Mind-reading is a very impressive talent Edward." Tanya simpers.

"Thank you." Edward says, his voice genuine.

I grit my teeth as Tanya giggles and swings her strawberry blonde hair. What was up with all the blondness anyway? How many beautiful blonde vampires could you meet in one day? "I've always liked impressive vampires Edward. They're interesting." She pauses but Edward doesn't reply. "And I've been alone for a rather long time." She hints.

Alice digs me sharply in the ribs as I snort with laughter. "I'm sorry to hear it." Edward says softly. "I know how it feels."

I instantly scowl. Now it sounded like he was encouraging her! Tanya obviously wasn't bothered who could hear her because she continued. "Well I'm sure you can read what I'm thinking anyway but I was thinking that maybe we could... You know, get to know each other better and then..." She trailed off but I got her meaning.

It was only Alice's sudden movement of grabbing my arm that stopped me leaping over there and ripping that pretty blonde head off.

"I'm sorry Tanya." Edward says and his voice is not unkind. "I have no qualms of getting to know you better but I'm purely not interested in a relationship like that right now. It's nothing to do with you. Honestly." He says earnestly.

"Oh." Tanya says but she doesn't sound too upset. Edward had turned her down in a nicer way than she deserved.

"Your sisters want you." Edward murmurs and her sisters speed up suddenly so they are right by Tanya's side. Edward falls back as Alice lets go of me and dances forward to continue leading the Denali's. Carmen and Eleazar speed up too so that somehow Edward ends up next to me.

He is breathing quite shallowly but seems fine besides that. "So..." I say quietly, struggling to find something to say that didn't involve what'd just happened. It failed miserably. "Tanya asked you out."

As soon as I say it I want to crawl under a rock and hide. Now I sounded jealous, which of course, was exactly what I was.

Edward looks amused. "You heard that then?" He grins. "Yes she did."

"But you turned her down." I state as neutrally as I can manage.

Edward takes it as a question. "I did." He says quietly.

I find I have to look away from his golden eyes as I ask the next question. "Why?"

"A few reasons actually," he murmurs, glancing forward at Tanya to make sure she wasn't in earshot. "Tanya's too forward for someone like me and besides, we've only just met. I'm sure she's just mesmerised by my appearance and not me myself as a person."

I peer sideways at him. "But Tanya's ... Very pretty." It killed me to admit it but it was true. With her strawberry blonde curls she was rather blessed in the looks department. "And blonde." I add, as an afterthought.

Edward's eyes suddenly meet mine and he meets my gaze, his golden eyes burning into mine. "Which leads me on to my last reason, Bella." He grins suddenly. "I much prefer brunettes."

**Thank you so much to IThinkINeededThat who reminded me that I'd forgotten to put the last sentence on. Hope it makes sense now. Please read and review as always.**

**Much love,**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	9. Emmett and I have a ball

**I have been bad, VERY bad in not updating. I'm sorry all my little chickens ;) would you believe me when I tell you I'm having the most unpredictable week? Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter, I was still overwhelmed by the amount of people who are showing an interest in this story. It's you guys who continue to make me want to write.**

**Remember, I will always reply to reviews even if it isn't straight away so make sure you keep reviewing. Now, let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and descriptions you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

I stare at him in shock, unsure whether he is teasing. He looks back at me, his face completely serious. Apparently not teasing me then. I wonder how to reply to such a thing when Alice yells for Edward and with a crooked smile he flits to the front of the line in less than a second.

Jeez he was fast.

I stare after him, shaking myself mentally. What the hell was I doing? I hardly knew the vampire yet I was pining after him like a human teenage girl pumped full of hormones. "Jeez Bella." I mutter to myself. "Get a grip already."

"They say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." A musical voice says lightly and I look up in surprise to see Kate has fallen into step beside me. She's grinning.

"They also say vampires don't exist." I murmur back. "But here we are."

She laughs in a long light peal. "Correct you are Bella." Then her expression falters. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but did Edward say you're a guest of theirs?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "If you want to ask me about it, go ahead Kate. Just don't pretend you've forgotten or aren't sure. A vampire's memory is perfect. I remember everything with crystal clarity from my vampire birth so don't try to pull that one." I say fiercely.

Kate chuckles. "I think I'm going to like you Bella."

I smile at her. "Yes Edward did say I was a guest." I answer.

She frowns. "And how long have you been a guest?"

"About half a day." I murmur.

She looks surprised. "So they're as much strangers to you as they are to us? How strange. You seem so..."

"So what?" I ask abruptly.

She smiles softly. "You seem like you're a part of their family already. That was why I wanted to confirm you were a guest. You seem like you've known them for years..." She hesitates before continuing. "Especially Edward."

I look at her confusion. "And what do you mean by that?" I ask quietly.

She bites her lip, unsure. "I don't really know." She confesses. "It's just like you have this... Magnetism. It's strange, I've never seen anything like it."

"I agree with that actually Kate." I instantly glance up to see Eleazar glancing back over his shoulder at us. I glare at him and he smiles apologetically. "I apologise for eavesdropping but I couldn't help hearing your conversation."

"Kate's right." Carmen interjects suddenly. "I have only been watching you for a brief while but you seem to have this... Inner energy. You connect with each other." She finishes softly, her Spanish accent apparent.

"It's like Edward moves and you move with him. You center yourselves around each other and it's totally unconsciously done." Eleazar adds quietly.

I scowl at both him and Carmen. "Well since you've been eavesdropping you should know that I've only known Edward for a day." I forced myself not to show any emotion as I spoke his name. "So whatever you're hinting at is complete nonsense." I say coldly.

"No Bella." Carmen says softly. "It's not nonsense. It doesn't matter how long you've known him, it's obvious that you belong with each other."

"You're wrong." I say fiercely. "We can't belong to each other."

"Why?" Eleazar asks, his voice gentle.

I frown and then sigh, regretting even saying anything. "My scent drives Edward insane. No matter my personal opinion how can we be together when he can't stand to be in close proximity to me?" I ask quickly.

"What do you mean 'your scent?" Kate asks, looking puzzled. She sniffs the air as she speaks. "You smell like a vam..." She breaks off suddenly, whirling to a halt.

Eleazar and Carmen scent the air too then immediately skid to a halt. I roll my eyes and force myself to stop running. They double back, still sniffing the air.

"That's impossible." Eleazar breathes. "You smell like a human."

Kate blinks and sniffs me even closer. "How is that possible?"

"Makes you glad we're vegetarians." Carmen murmurs quietly as Eleazar takes a step towards me.

"If I may?" He asks, gesturing to my hand.

I nod curtly and he leans forward, taking my hand. His touch is warm against mine, we were the same temperature, but nothing like the hotness I felt when Edward had touched my skin. His golden eyes peer into mine and I stare back unflinchingly. He sighs. "Your skin is the same temperature as ours, just like you have the speed, beauty and presumably the strength of us. Your eyes are lighter than they should be for a newborn, even if you have been drinking animal blood and obviously you have a human scent, although it is mixed in with a vampire scent that stops the human scent being too overpowering." He lets go of my hands and steps back.

"How is this possible Eleazar?" Kate asks bluntly, staring at me.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I've never witnessed anything like it. Never." He says quietly.

I was seriously uncomfortable with all the sniffing and staring so I forced myself to smile. "Shouldn't we be catching up to the others?"

I don't wait for an answer as I sprint off after the others.

Eight and a half hours later Kate, Eleazar and Carmen hadn't taken their eyes off me but finally we had arrived back at Carlisle's house. We'd all just jumped the river when Edward had stopped and told us all to walk the last few meters.

The Denali sisters along with Eleazar and Carmen all murmured appreciatively as they spotted the Cullen house. Edward grinned at then as he knocked lightly on the front door.

It was opened almost instantly by Esme, her golden eyes worried. "Edward!" She exclaims. "I'm so glad..." Then her eyes fell on the rest of us and she blinked in shock. "What is going on?"

"We have a few visitors." Edward grins lightly. "May we come in?"

Esme wordlessly steps aside and watches open-mouthed as our eight vampire party walk into the entrance hall. Esme closes the door behind us, looking thoroughly in shock.

A dark blur races down the stairs and Emmett skids to a halt. "Bella!" He rejoices. "You're back!" Then he notices the other vampires and instantly drops into a hunting crouch. "What's going on?" He growls.

I notice Carmen back away slightly at the intimidating size of Emmett as Edward calmly answers. "They're friends Emmett. Relax."

Emmett straightens up, his eyes seeking mine. "You go out seeking one and come back with five extra." Then he grins, showing his pearly white teeth. "Well haven't you been extra naughty Bella? Sneaking out the house with Alice and now this." He tuts.

"Close that mouth or I'll close it for you." I say pleasantly. Emmett looks shocked and I growl. "I have been running all damn night and am not in the mood Emmett."

Every vampire in the room turns to look at me curiously. "Are you tired Bella?" Eleazar asks finally.

"Not physically." I snap. "I'm just trying to keep ahold of everything and jibes really aren't helping."

"Well really," Emmett says, clearly offended. "There's no need to be like that."

"Are they back yet?" I hear Carlisle's voice say before he blurs into the room. He notices us all instantly and his golden eyes widen. "Edward? Alice?" He pauses. "Bella? What's going on?"

Edward steps forward. "It's okay Carlisle. We met them earlier. They're vegetarians, like us. That's why I brought them back." He says softly.

Esme, who has just blurred back to Carlisle's side looks as shocked as Carlisle. "Vegetarians?" She whispers.

Carlisle doesn't speak until he's looked at each new vampire in turn. "Yes I can see they all have golden eyes." He blinks. "But I thought we were the only ones."

"So did we." Tanya murmurs.

"As did we." Eleazar adds.

Carlisle's face lights up into a brilliant smile. "Well I'm glad to see how wrong I've been. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme."

"I'm Tanya Denali and these are my sisters, Kate and Irina." Tanya says softly, a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm Eleazar and this is my wife, Carmen." Eleazar explains.

Carlisle smiles even wider. "Two different families, how brilliant." He sounded honestly excited. "Who is the eldest out of you?"

Tanya looked at her sisters. "I was born in the 1000s and transformed not much later by my great aunt, Sasha. Kate and then Irina were turned not long after but I am the oldest. I don't know about Carmen and Eleazar though." She admits.

They shake their heads. "We were both born and transformed in the 1700s." Eleazar explains.

Carlisle blinks, his expression and completely and utterly shocked. "You sisters are older than me. I was transformed in 1663 and was born in 1640."

I stare at him, along with Carmen and Eleazar. Carlisle was so much older than I'd expected. It didn't help that he looked twenty three.

Tanya smiles, but it's not flirty like with Edward. "And how did you discover the ability to survive on animal blood Carlisle? Edward told us it was you who discovered it." She breathes.

"Can you hold that thought?" Edward asks suddenly. "Rosalie and Jasper are coming in."

Sure enough, two seconds later Rosalie's beautiful face along with Jasper's leonine body came into view. Rosalie was scowling but her expression instantly turned to one of surprise as she noticed how full the entrance hall was. Jasper tensed, scanned the room and instantly relaxed.

"Rosalie." Carlisle says warningly. "These vampires are all vegetarians like us. Jasper, Rosalie these are Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar." He points each vampire out. "Everyone this is Rosalie, my daughter and Jasper, my son." He turns to Tanya. "I would like to hear more about your family Tanya and how it was formed, how you came to be vegetarians. Please come with me. Alice, will you please answer any questions Carmen and Eleazar may have? Rosalie and Jasper please show Kate and Irina around our house." There was a brief seconds silence and then Rosalie and Jasper gesture for Kate and Irina to follow them, then they all flit out the room. Alice dances out gracefully, Carmen and Eleazar following her. Then Carlisle squeezes Esme's hand and leaves with Tanya.

I scowl at her retreating back. Why was she so pretty, even for a vampire? Esme's soft voice broke into my inner monologue. "I'm so glad you're okay Edward!" She says, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you so much for getting him for me Bella." To my surprise she flits over to me and hugs me tightly too.

"Ah Bella, you're so lucky. Esme never hugs me." Emmett winks from his place on the stairs.

Esme laughs, lightly stepping away from me, wrinkling her nose slightly. "Only because you're too macho to want a hug from your mother." She teases, smiling broadly.

Emmett grins. "It's not good to have a female hugging you. It makes you look puny."

"You don't mind with Rosalie." Esme laughs.

"Ah well Rosalie's my angel. I meant with any other female, even you Esme." Emmett winks again.

"You're just afraid to look soft." Edward jibes, grinning.

"I agree." I say, laughing along.

"I am _not_ soft!" Emmett says loudly. "I'll prove it to you Bella."

"Go on then." I challenge, crossing my arms and grinning at him.

"Let's have a mock fight. No ripping each other apart but no other rules apply." Emmett suggests, flexing his mountainous muscles.

"Fine then." I say lightly. In reality, I wasn't sure if I was stronger than Emmett's huge stature but I wasn't going to let him intimidate me.

Emmett laughs loudly. "Outside. Let's go."

A few seconds later, we're outside, a safe distance away from the house with Edward and Esme standing a short distance away from us.

Edward is frowning. "Bella," he says quietly as I stare down Emmett. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh come on man." Emmett rolls his eyes. "Don't be a spoilsport."

Edward looks affronted. "I'm just checking that Bella's comfortable with this."

I keep my face smooth as I glance at Edward. "Yep, I'm fine." I lie through my teeth.

"Woo! Let's go!" Emmett chants, smiling widely.

And then he's reaching for me.

I instantly dance out the way, much to the surprise of Esme, who gasps.

Emmett blurs towards me again and I instantly drop to the ground and kick upwards, causing him to stagger backwards.

I blur to my feet noting his shocked expression. Then he grins and charges towards me. At the last second I jump up off the ground, grab a branch high above me and swing like Tarzan over him. I then flip around in mid air and land neatly on his back.

He instantly tenses his shoulders and jumps backwards, smashing me into a tree, causing it to shudder. I jab sharply downwards with my foot, interfering with his balance and giving me enough room to slither off his back.

He turns and charges again. I wait until he's close enough and then grab him by his throat, flinging him into the tree.

As Emmett hits the tree, a loud ominous creaking sound can be heard and then the whole tree topples over.

All forty feet of it.

It was like a chain reaction that knocked several other trees in the area all within a second of each other.

Emmett, who has been charging towards me again, freezes and stares at the fallen tree in shock and all the disruption it'd caused. Trees had finally stopped falling down. I'm motionless too wondering how I'd managed to knock a tree that big down. My strength was more than I'd thought.

I turn to Emmett, a forced smile on my face. "I win." I say quietly.

He doesn't argue, very uncharacteristic of him. "Yes you do." He says, still staring at the tree.

"Oh my god Esme, Emmett, Edward, Bella! Are you okay? We heard fighting and..." Carlisle appears out of nowhere along with Tanya and her sisters but trails off as he notices the damage.

Eleazar, Carmen, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie appear in the same second and their jaws drop too.

"What happened here?" Carlisle breathes. "Surely one of you didn't do this?"

"Bella." Edward says quietly, when no-one speaks.

Twelve pairs of golden eyes stare at me, the expression accompanying them varying from vampire to vampire. Carlisle is the first to recover.

"You... Did this Bella?" He looked disbelieving.

I make a guilty face. "Yes, it was an accident." I say quietly.

Carlisle frowns, his expression confused. "But how did you do it?"

"I chucked Emmett into the tree." I admit.

I hear Edward chuckle and Rosalie growl but Carlisle ignores them. "You threw Emmett with enough force to knock the tree down?" He questions.

"Yes." I say bluntly.

Carlisle's eyes widen. "That would require a lot of strength Bella. A lot. More strength then any of us possess, including Emmett."

Emmett scowls. "Bella's not stronger than me!" He protests.

"She is." Alice and Edward say instantaneously.

"She's a freak, that's what she is." Rosalie mutters under her breath, but of course I hear her.

I'm frozen to the spot for one never ending second and then I'm sprinting away from all of them as fast as I could, using my strength to my advantage.

**The dates of each transformation are completely correct as to my knowledge. I must remind all my readers that this is typed up on an iPod and I do proof read it to try and get rid of any errors but "I'm only human" ;0 so if there are any I must apologise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is the lead up to next chapter because in the next chapter, IT happens. You all know what I'm talking about, we've been waiting for it to happen for ages. (Ahem the kiss between Bella and Edward).**

**So now I've just let that little thing slip here's another thing to keep you on your toes. Next chapter is titled "The chase and the capture."**

**So review, or you'll never find out. MUH HAH HAH.**


	10. The chase and the capture

**Author's note - PLEASE READ, EVEN IF I'M RAMBLING ;)**

**Okay, chapter ten is here woop! I tried updating earlier this week but I seemed to be having problems logging on... so sorry for the delay. I WAS OVERWHELMED BY ALL OF YOU! SEVENTY REVIEWS SEVENTY! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS, YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST. This is the most reviews I've EVER received. EVER! A special thank you to the following people for constantly reviewing my chapters, it means the world to me:**

**Marauder Neyo  
>Randon Trbetr<br>kasumi-kimi (for making me laugh)  
>DutchGirl01<br>cbmorefie**

**Sorry if I've missed any regulars off. I love you guys!**

**A doubly special mention needs to go to Ilovemondays. I wish you were on Fanfiction signed in so I could thank you. Thank you so much for your reviews... I was stunned by how many you'd given me. Thank you also to all those who have reviewed my story for the first time - you should be on that list very soon.**

**In response to vladaspichak Bella does not have a physical shield (this is as like to the original series as possible) but she is stronger than the average vampire, for reasons you will discover later. NOW LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and descriptions you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

Many thoughts flew through my head as I ran. They were mostly thoughts of hurt and anger. Rosalie was right. I _was_ a freak. I'd been stupid to believe Edward.

I sighed and increased my pace. I'd been especially stupid to begin to like Edward. He'd even admitted he didn't want a relationship so why was I still pining after him? Trees blurred past me and I felt a small sense of satisfaction that none of them would be able to catch me up. My increased strength meant that my bounds were longer and I knew none of them could take as long strides.

Which is why I nearly jumped out my skin when a warm hand touched my bare shoulder, leaving a hot trail behind. I skidded to a halt, nearly impaling myself on a branch as I turned around so fast my vision blurred.

As I'd expected from the hotness of the touch, it was Edward. "What are you doing here?" I growl fiercely, not particularly caring that this was Edward.

"What does it look like?" He asks quietly.

"You must have been fast to catch up with me." I mutter angrily.

"Yes I'm very fast." He admits. "I wouldn't have been able to follow you if not." He says lightly.

"Why did you follow me Edward?" I growl.

"You were upset Bella. I wasn't going to leave you to run off and maybe not come back." He murmurs.

"I'm not coming back Edward." I say harshly.

His golden eyes meet mine. "Because of Rosalie? Come on Bella, don't let her get to you. She's like that with everyone at the beginning." He reasons.

"Really?" I say sarcastically. "She seemed fine with Kate and Irina and the others."

He sighs. "Well if you must know... She's jealous." He mutters.

I blink at him in surprise. "Jealous? Of me?" My voice shot up a few octaves.

He shakes his head in wonder. "You're just as beautiful as her - she's not used to that."

I felt rather hot around the face even though that was impossible for a vampire. I snort. "Me as beautiful as Rosalie? Yeah right."

He steps towards me, his glorious angel face frustrated. "I guess you don't see yourself clearly Bella." He sighs. "And she's also jealous of how much everyone likes you already. It took me, Carlisle and Esme a while to get used to her at first."

"Yet you all like me?" I ask incredulously.

Edward groans. "Of course my family do. Emmett thinks you're great fun and Esme adores you."

"And the rest of them?" I demand.

"Carlisle likes you too. He likes your personality. Alice... Well you already know about Alice. She'd have never volunteered to come with you to find me if she didn't like you. In many ways she sees you as a sister already, since you let her dress you up. Even Rosalie doesn't allow that usually. Jasper doesn't really know you but I'm sure he'll like you once he gets to know you." Edward says earnestly, stepping closer to me again.

"And you?" I ask quietly. "What do you think?"

He stares at me for a few seconds and then slowly walks the rest of the way forward. He takes a deep breath, grits his teeth and then relaxes. "Well... Besides from the fact that your scent drives me insane I feel... I quite like you Bella. You intrigue me."

"How so?" I ask softly.

He smiles crookedly and I physically stop myself from sighing. "Your mind is silent. Your actions so far have been so unpredictable - you're difficult to read." He grins. "I love that about you. You speak your mind, you're not afraid to do that and to top it all off you must have the best self control I've ever seen in a newborn vampire and in a lot of mature vampires as well." He says passionately.

"Uh thanks." I say, unsure how to respond to such a passioned statement.

"But..." He hesitates before continuing quietly. "It goes beyond liking you."

His golden eyes meet mine fiercely and I freeze in surprise. It takes me a few seconds before I can reply. "What do you mean?"He pauses and then takes another step towards me. He's now in my personal space but I find I don't really care. His honey and lilac scent fills the space and, like with his room, I can't help but breathe him in.

He smiles softly, his golden eyes still holding mine. "You're different to any other vampire I've ever met Bella." He murmurs.

"We've established that." I say drily.

He grins at my tone. "I didn't mean that. I meant you're different because you make me feel... Something I've never felt before." He says softly, instantly serious.

I don't answer. I can't. I watch with wide eyes as he slowly lifts his hand and, ever so carefully, places it on my cheek.

My eyes instantly drift closed and I'm surprised of how safe I feel when he's touching me. I feel him sigh and pull in a shuddering breath. "I'm hoping it's obvious." He whispers, his cool breath fanning my face. He was that close to me.

I half smile, keeping my eyes closed as I answer. "Edward I've known you for a day."

"That's what you said to Carmen too but does it really make a difference if we're meant to be together?" He asks quietly.

I jerk open my eyes but don't step out from under his hand. "You _heard _that?" I breathe.

"Not physically. Carmen's thoughts were pretty loud." He admits quietly. "It was that conversation that convinced me of my feelings for you."

I couldn't concentrate when he was looking at me with those liquid golden eyes. "But... But you told Tanya... You didn't want a relationship." I say incoherently.

Edward tilts his head forward so his eyes are directly level with mine. "I didn't want a relationship with Tanya. You, however, aren't Tanya."

I frown. "Edward why would you want me when you can have someone as beautiful as Tanya?" His intense gaze made me blurt out the first thing that came into my head.

He sighs and places his other hand on my face, making me gasp at the intense warmth. "You really don't see yourself clearly. You're beautiful Bella. More beautiful than Tanya, Kate, any of them." He says fiercely.

"I'm not." I protest.

"You are." He stares at me. "Believe it Bella."

I couldn't look away from his eyes so I ended up sighing in defeat. Then I frowned as I remembered something. "Alice. What did she see in her vision? Something to do with me. She wouldn't tell me." I stared at him earnestly, wondering if I could use this to my advantage.

Edward took his hands away from my face, but his expression was soft, almost tender. "She saw this." He whispers, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I lean into him. I can't help it. "She saw you put your arms around my waist?" I question sceptically.

He chuckles, his eyes warm and as golden as butterscotch. "Not exactly."

I look at him questioningly as he takes a deep breath and leans forward.

Then he kisses me.

The chase was over.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys but I'm SO EVIL! I needed to leave it here for you guys ;) I love cliff-hangers. IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED! THE KISS WOOP!**

**Before you all kill me I want you to know that there is no way in hell it's as simple as it seems. I hope none of you have forgotten Bella's scent and before you ask this first kiss ends just as badly as the original first kiss. Let that keep you on your little tippy toes. Next chapter titled "kiss me or kill me"**

**Any readers of Angst, please note that I will be rewriting it but concentrating on this story mostly. Thank you for sticking with me. Next update... should be Saturday for this story. ;) Please review... It'll help me write quicker ;)**


	11. Kiss me or kill me

**Author's note: Please read - it's important for all you guys.**

**You so nearly didn't get this chapter today, Fanfiction seems to be giving me some problems. However I persisted into trying to get this chapter posted and you know why? 89 REVIEWS! 89! OMG, GUYS THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! 11,053 hits! 92 favs! 98 alerts! YOU ARE FANTASTIC!**

**It seems like I owe all my readers one giant hug! I would like to add the following writers to my thank you list for having reviewed more than once (if I've missed you out sorry, but so many people reviewed ;) I know some people in the following list have already been mentioned but you're so epic you need another mention.**

**AnNaLeE m O'bRiEn  
>coldbeatle89<br>vladaspichak  
>cbmorefie<br>DutchGirl01  
>LordXeenTheGreat<br>Anna Bea  
>Randon Trbetr<br>kasumi-kimi  
>Marauder Neyo<br>CullenLover  
>lifeishardbeingavampire<strong>

**And of course the amazing Ilovemondays, who nearly made me cry, again. Okay, I'm going to be quiet in a second, but first I want to strike a deal. If we can get to hundred reviews :0 by next Saturday (my next update btw) not only will I probably pass out from shock but I'll update an amazing three chapters! THREE! Today, I'm going to be updating another chapter so hold on to your socks and enjoy the ride.**

**Let's get this show on the road.**

His lips were hesitant against mine when our lips first touched but as I felt myself respond he suddenly kisses me with more passion, making me feel like I'm seriously falling. Just with this one simple touch I'd felt like the world had slotted into place, that this was where I was meant to be all along, _who_I was meant to be with all along, but I was only just discovering it.

My arms subconsciously hooked around Edward's neck but unfortunately before the kiss could really get started I felt Edward release the breath he'd been holding since he went to kiss me and then it all happened.

He instantly wrenched away from me and shoved me away from him with enough force that I collided with a tree. I wasn't hurt of course but Edward dropped to his knees, trembling. I gasped at the sudden absence of his warmth.

"Stay away from me." He gasps through clenched teeth as I go to step towards him.

I instantly freeze. "Why? Edward what's wrong? Have I done something?" I ask desperately.

He lifts tortured golden eyes to stare at me. "Not you." He whispers. "Me. I'm too weak to kiss you. I can't control myself."

"But you didn't hurt me." I say gently, utterly bewildered.

He growls. "I wanted to Bella! I wanted to bite into your neck and drink from you until I exploded!" He yells suddenly.

I hesitate. "Edward that would be bad if I was a human but I'm not." I say quietly. "I don't have any blood for you to drink."

"Doesn't mean I can't hurt you!" He says desperately. "I could have still ripped you to pieces."

"But you didn't." I say calmly, walking towards me.

"_Don't_ come any closer!" He yells, blurring to his feet.

"Or what Edward?" I challenge, ignoring his request and walking closer anyway.

His hand is suddenly wrapped around my throat and I freeze. His golden eyes burn into mine dangerously as he gasps in air. "I could do it you know." He says very quietly. "Hurt you."

I don't flinch. "No you couldn't." I say, my voice just as quiet as his.

"I'm a vampire..." He begins, his voice outraged.

"I didn't mean physically!" I growl. "Physically you probably could. What I meant is that if you feel anything like I feel about you for me then you wouldn't be able to hurt me. Your feelings would stop you." I choke out, hardly able to believe I was admitting my newly awoken feelings to him.

Edward blinks and instantly removes his hand from my throat. "It doesn't work like that." He whispers.

"So now there's a rulebook?" I shoot back.

He backs away from me, his expression miserable. "Just leave me alone Bella."

"Oh really, just like you left me alone." I say sarcastically.

He fixes me with an angry glare. His scowl was so much better than mine. "That was different." He says flatly.

"No it wasn't!" I argue. "It was exactly the same principle except I was running away from Rosalie and you were trying to run away from me!"

His expression was tortured. "I'm trying to keep you safe."

"I'm a vampire. I can keep myself safe." I argue.

"No you can't!" He growls. "Not from me!"

"Right so I'm guessing you've forgotten the bit where I chucked Emmett into a _tree_? I'm perfectly capable of defending myself from you. You're not as strong as him!" I roar.

"But you don't let Emmett kiss you either!" He yells. "You wouldn't defend yourself from me if I attacked even if you are capable!" His expression was so dark I had to look away as I answered.

"I would be able to defend myself." I say quietly. "I'd just be unable to hurt you."

An anguished looked appears on his face. "Bella..." He breathes. "Please, you're making this too difficult. I'm not strong enough to be around you."

"Yes you are." I say softly, inching closer to him. "You've proven that already. I trust you Edward."

"Don't." He says sharply.

"I can't help it." I say, just as sharply. "You're just going to have to accept it because I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are." Edward says suddenly, his expression guarded.

His words don't hurt me. I know he's trying to upset me so I leave him. "Alice wouldn't let me go. She'll want to see her vision play out."

Edward's expression turns hard. "It's not happening." He says bluntly.

"You've been alone for a long time." I murmur.

"So? What's your point?" He mutters.

"My point is that you don't have to be alone anymore Edward. The future may not be set in stone, I don't care what Alice thinks but I'm willing to give this a chance."

"Alice's visions are subjective." He murmurs instantly.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"They can always change." He did not look happy.

"It also means that they change based on what people decide and I decide to make this work." I say strongly.

He stares at me with shocked golden eyes. "Bella..." He groans. "You don't understand the dangers."

"I think I do." I say calmly.

"And how do you think I would feel if I lost you Bella? Particularly because of something I did? I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He chokes, his expression pained.

"Edward Cullen. Just you listen for a second! I'm a _vampire_! We don't get hurt easily. You can control yourself around me! I _know_ you can." I growl at him.

"I can't." He whispers, but I'm not listening.

I instantaneously launch myself across the space at him and unable to see me coming but with reflexes like a cat he jumps back out of my reach just like I knew he would.

I had positioned myself correctly so in one smooth move I had him pinned against the tree. He chokes in shock.

"Go on then!" I growl. "If you can't control yourself push me away from you, then attack me. Go on! I won't stop you."

His eyes are horrified. "No Bella! Don't..."

"Or kiss me." I interrupt bluntly. "You have two choices. Kiss me or kill me."

**And cue Edward's original dilemma. Tee Hee this is fun! Another chapter today... remember a hundred reviews and I'll be delighted :) XXXXX**


	12. Edward decides between my life or lips

**Oopsie, I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and plots you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

**Btw, I know these chapters are short, but if we get one hundred reviews on this story you'll be in for a treat... Chapter fourteen, as well as being the funniest chapter I've ever written is so long it hurt to write. MUH HAH HAH!**

Edward stared at me for a few agonising seconds. "Stop it Bella! Stop it now!" He growls, keeping his eyes squeezed tightly shut, gasping in air. "You don't understand what it's like! Imagine you hadn't fed for two years, how would humans smell to you then? _You're driving me insane!_" He yells.

I try to ignore the guilt that was slowly creeping its way in at his anguished expression. "I'm sorry." I say honestly. "But I know you're strong enough to do this."

He wrenches his eyes open, staring fiercely at me. "At any moment your scent could become too much and your life would end!" He gasps shallowly

I raise an eyebrow at him. "It doesn't matter!"

Rage fills his face. "How can you say that?" He yells and in the next second he's shoved me away from him and thrown me across the clearing.

I land on my feet but stand motionless, awaiting his next move. This was it. Was he going to kill me or kiss me? I wasn't going to stop him either way.

His golden eyes were burning intently as he slowly stalked over to me. "Run." He begs.

"No chance." I say defiantly, looking directly into his eyes. "I don't run away from things that scare me."

That halted him in his tracks. "I scare you?" He whispers, before an expression of pain flitted across his face. "You _should_be afraid of me."

I sigh. He just wasn't getting it. "Edward." I say quietly. "I'm not afraid of _you_. I'm ... I'm afraid of losing you."

He turns startled eyes to me. "You should be afraid of _me_. Why aren't you afraid?" He says breathlessly.

"How can I be afraid of you?" I say quietly, gesturing to his magnificence. "I look at you and see... Goodness and purity. God knows you've had plenty opportunities to kill me already and yet you haven't. Doesn't that prove something?" I say desperately.

"That I have good self control." He says sarcastically. "Trust me Bella, any moment I could attack you, so lost in my thirst that I wouldn't know what I'm doing."

I roll my eyes at him. "You could. But you seem to be doing an okay job at the moment."

His jaw was clenched. "It's not without effort." He says shallowly.

"But is anything without effort?" I question lightly.

He looks surprised. "No I guess not. But nothing is as dangerous as this."

Something snapped inside me and I lost all sense of rationality. I felt like we were just going round and round in circles. When was this beautiful boy going to realise that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him?

Hell that even scared myself but I couldn't help the way I felt.

So I flipped out and literally launched myself across the clearing, screaming my lungs out. "DECIDE NOW EDWARD!" I roar. "KISS ME OR KILL ME! I DON'T CARE WHICH! JUST CHOOSE!"

I was already in front of Edward which made it easy for him to reach out and grab me, yanking me to him.

In the next second he'd crushed burning hot lips to mine, surrendering completely.

He'd made his decision.

**You know what I've just been sat here thinking that there's no Jacob in this story... and if I'm making this as alike to the original as possible I must mention him. And I just had a brainwave to how to put him in, as well as Charlie and Renee. YES! But considering I've already drafted up to chapter twenty, the whole Jacob thing won't be able to start until then.**

**This is going to be a long story... with many chapters. Just pre-warning you guys ;)**


	13. I'm no lamb

**ARRRRGGHHHH!**

**WE DID IT!**

**I can't believe it! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M DOING A LITTLE HAPPY DANCE RIGHT NOW! THE WHOLE OF GRIMSBY CAN HEAR ME! 113 reviews!**

**I'm still updating three chapters on Saturday as promised but in celebration since I have reached one hundred and thirteen reviews. 113! I am updating an extra chapter today because I am so pleased! My next goal is 150 reviews*hint hint*.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE ALL INCREDIBLE. Without your support... I don't know where I would be. I must apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but chapter fourteen is a long one.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and dialogue you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

Even my vampire brain struggled to think straight when Edward was kissing me. All I could feel was him, smell his lilac and honey scent, feel his hard lean muscles underneath my hands and the piercing hotness of his lips against mine.

He kissed me like a man drowning and I was his only salvation. I found myself unable to think as I responded with such ferocity that I surprised even myself.

Too soon the kiss was over and Edward was panting for breath. I watched him closely. His eyes were closed and his breathing was laboured, but he wasn't trying to kill me.

I guess that was a good thing.

As I watched, his golden eyes opened and they were bright with excitement. Pulling in a deep breath and backing away he scowled at me. "That was a very stupid thing to do." He growled, but the anger didn't quite meet his eyes.

I grinned at him. "Me? I didn't do anything. You were the one who kissed me!"

He was in front of me so suddenly I only had time to blink. "You gave me no choice! I couldn't exactly kill you, could I?"

"You could have." I disagree.

He shook his head, his bronze hair even more tousled. "You misunderstand Bella. I couldn't have killed you. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had." He breathes. "I don't know." He groans. "There's something about you." He pauses briefly before continuing. "All my life I've been alone and quite fine with that and then you come along and everything changes. I wasn't looking for love... Yet here it is."

I stared at him in frozen shock. Was he saying what I thought he was? I didn't dare to speak, afraid that this was some figment of my imagination. He laughs quietly, his voice soft. "Bella." He chokes on my name. "I don't know how this can be, but ..." He took a deep breath. "But I think I love you."

I stare at him in shock. "Why are you looking like that?" He asks quietly. "Is it not obvious how I feel? Can you not see it in my face?"

"Yes," I gasp, "but I never expected you to..." My head spun and I couldn't finish.

"Feel this way?" He questions and I nod helplessly. "Well me neither. This has happened so quickly, all in a day." He breathes.

"For a vampire, life is one big day." I say quietly.

"True." He agrees, before his facial expression grows serious. "So the lion fell in love with the lamb." He murmurs.

"I'm no lamb." I say fiercely, ignoring the thrill has words sent through me.

"No more like a lioness." He smiles softly.

"Edward," I say suddenly, feeling the need to declare myself "I ... I want you to know that I feel the same away about you too."

Edward's expression instantly darkens. "This is getting complicated." He murmurs. "Me loving you is one thing, but you loving me? I can't have that."

I growl at him, a curt shocking sound. "Like that's fair." I scoff. "What makes you say that?"

"It makes things more complicated if you feel the same way. It makes it even harder to do what I should be doing." He doesn't take his eyes away from me as he speaks.

"Well here's a tip Edward Cullen." I say fiercely. "Don't do what you should be doing, do what you _want_to do."

"But..."

"Do you love me Edward?" I interrupt fiercely.

"Yes." He says simply.

"And you want to be with me?"

"Yes." He repeats.

"Then let's leave it at that. It doesn't have to be complicated. I undoubtedly love you and you love me. It's simple." I say fiercely.

He groans, his golden eyes soft. "Only you would say that Bella."

I smile at him. "No relationship is simple. Get used to it already."

He instantly flashes me a crooked smile, affecting my perfect articulation. He grins. "Did I just distract you enough to interfere with your breathing?" He laughs.

I scowl at him playfully. "Shut up Edward." I mutter.

He laughs, before instantly turning contrite. "I can't keep myself away from you Bella so I guess we'll have to continue this way. But, please don't blame me if you get hurt." His voice was deadly serious.

I step forward and take his hands, marvelling at the heat of them. "Edward I won't have to blame you because I won't get hurt. I trust you. Now trust yourself." I implore.

He bites his full bottom lip. "We should be returning to the house. My family will be worried. We've been here for two hours."

Not exactly the answer I'd wanted but it'd do.

**"I'm no lamb." I just couldn't resist adding that in. Hope that cleared it up to my readers to what Edward's decision is.**

**Fingers crossed for more reviews, but I'm perfectly content with 113 for now! THANK YOU! SEE YOU SATURDAY!**


	14. Tanya has a tantrum

**Many apologies all my lovely chickens for not updating on Saturday as promised but I had SERIOUS problems with my internet connection... So here, as promised, is the start of my promised three chapters (might make it four just to make it a nice even number). Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME GET TO OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS - MY NEXT TARGET IS 150 (Can we do it :) I KNOW WE CAN))**

**Enjoy... and review. Tanya is having a tantrum... oh yes.**

Me and Edward raced each other back to the house. Now my fury had faded he was faster than me, even with my newborn strength. Like the gentleman he was Edward skidded to a halt a few yards away from his house and waited for me to catch up so we could walk the rest of the way together.

Edward's warm hand grasped my own and it felt so natural my breath quickened. My head had different ideas to my heart. "Edward," I murmur, "your family. Won't they think it's too quick?"

He stops suddenly, making me stop with him, turning golden eyes to look at me. "Bella, Rosalie got Carlisle to change Emmett after he was mauled by a bear. She hadn't known him beforehand. She simply saw him in that five minutes of his life ending and knew that she wanted to be with him forever. Carlisle changed Esme on a fleeting look. Guaranteed, he had met her as a teenager but after one look at her vulnerable dying adult face, he couldn't let her die. Just like I can't leave you alone." He finishes quietly.

I stare at him in awed shock before voicing my last fear. "And what... What if your family don't accept me?"

Edward laughs, his whole face lightening. "They will." He says assuredly. "Trust me on that." He winks as he pushes open his door.

As soon as Edward enters the mammoth hallway a pale figure immediately jumps on him, surprising him, but he manages to keep hold of my hand. I scowl as I spot the strawberry blonde hair and realise it's no one other than Tanya who is hugging Edward.

Then I freeze.

Uh oh. That was a bad thing.

"Oh gosh I was so worried!" Tanya cries. "I wondered why you were so long."

"We got... Caught up." Edward says sheepishly, carefully extracting himself from Tanya.

She smiles brightly at him, completely ignoring my presence. "Well you're back now. That's all that matters. I wanted to talk to you about something... You see the thing is I ..." Tanya's voice breaks off in a strangled choke as her gaze falls to our linked hands.

I grimace, unable to stop the feeling of guilt that grabs me. Edward looks apologetic. "What?" Tanya chokes.

Edward sighs. "Me and Bella... We've... We've entered a relationship."

Tanya fixes furious golden eyes on me. "With her? But you said you didn't want a relationship." She growls.

Edward shifts slightly closer to me, not taking his eyes off Tanya. "And I didn't lie." He explains quietly. "This wasn't planned. It just... Happened."

"Yeah right." She turns hurt golden eyes to Edward. "You lied to me, gave me false hope!"

"She's my mate Tanya." Edward says quietly.

Tanya frowns, some of the hurt disappearing from her face. "Are you sure?" She asks breathlessly.

"Indeed." Edward nods.

"Oh." Tanya sighs. "I guess it can't be helped." She pauses. "I really liked you though."

"I know." Edward says and his tone is apologetic.

She turns carefully guarded eyes to me. "I won't begrudge Edward's wishes of being with you but you should count yourself a very lucky person." She scowls.

"I know." I say simply, reeling from the truth of my own words.

She bites her full bottom lip. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." She mutters before stomping out the room. She slams the dining hall door behind her with enough force that it falls off its hinges.

"Tanya? What's happened?" Kate asks, suddenly appearing in the room. Then she realises Tanya isn't in the room. "Tanya get back here right now!" She yells.

Tanya blurs back into the room, her expression furious. Esme blurs downstairs, followed by Carlisle and Irina.

"Are you quite okay dear?" Esme asks worriedly, looking at Tanya.

"I'm fine." Tanya says, but her voice sounds strangled.

Edward kicks the door shut behind us and sighs. "No you're not." Kate presses. "What's happened?"

Tanya shakes her head and doesn't reply. Kate turns to me and Edward, a puzzled expression on her face. "Edward? What's happened to... Whoa!" She exclaims, spotting our linked hands.

"Kate?" Carlisle asks suddenly, frowning.

A brown blur flits into the room before anyone can say anything. Alice slides smoothly down the banister landing in front of the ensemble of vampires. "Oh for goodness sake!" She exclaims. "Bella and Edward are together. Get over it!" She ignores the shocked faces of everyone present as she turns to us. "It's about time!" She gushes. "I've been waiting for ages for this to happen!"

"It's been a day Alice." I say drily.

Alice giggles. "Still too long."

"Maybe for those of us who can see the future." Edward adds. "But for the rest of us, it's rather quick."

Alice raises her eyebrows at him before looking at me. "So Bella, how was it then?"

"How was what?" I ask, honestly confused.

Edward looks shocked as Alice answers. "Kissing Edward, duh!" She giggles.

I stare at Alice incredulously and Edward chuckles loudly at my expression. "Alice! I'm not going to tell you how kissing your brother made me feel!" I growl and hear my growl mirrored by Tanya.

Edward laughs even harder when Alice's facial expression falls, ignoring the now shocked silence in the room.

"Why not?" Alice whines.

I elbow Edward sharply in the ribs as he doubles over laughing. He broke off with a gasp and I wince. "Sorry." I mutter. "Forgot about my strength."

"It's fine." He chokes before his voice returns to normal. "Give me a moment to check for bruises."

I roll my eyes at him. "Shut up Edward. Even I know vampires don't bruise."

He grins at me. "Just testing."

"You really are together." Carlisle's shocked voice sounds across the space.

"We are." Edward says quietly.

Esme launches herself at us suddenly, yanking us into a tight hug. "Oh I'm so happy!" She exclaims, before releasing us and looking at me. "Thank you so much Bella."

"I didn't do anything." I confess.

She smiles softly. "You've finally ended my son being alone. Of course you have."

Tanya snorts suddenly and I turn to look at her. Kate is glaring at Edward. "Thought you said you didn't want a relationship." She accuses, shifting into a crouch.

I immediately step in front of Edward without another thought. I would protect him. Edward smoothly pulls me back. "I didn't want a relationship." He says calmly. "But things change."

"Bella is Edward's mate." Tanya says quietly.

Everyone turned and stared at her in shock. Carlisle was the first to recover. "Edward's _mate._" He repeats, his voice stunned.

He wasn't looking at Edward, but Edward answered. "It's true Carlisle." He says quietly.

"That explains the quickness of it." Carlisle muses before hesitating. He closes his mouth with a snap, choosing not to voice his opinions out loud.

Completely forgetting about Edward's mind reading abilities. Edward scowls at him. "Yes I'm aware of the dangers." He says shortly. "But I can control myself."

Carlisle looks guilty. "I'm sorry for thinking such a thing Edward, but I want to protect everyone here and if this ends badly... It'll have a severe impact on us."

I must have had a confused expression on my face because Alice speaks, focusing solely on me, ignoring the other vampires in the room. "Do you honestly think that any of us want to look in Edward's eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?" She murmurs. "Particularly if it was his doing?"

Edward growls and tightens his grip on my hand, but I find I don't mind. "Alice. I think Edward can control himself. He's had plenty of opportunities to kill me already." I say fiercely and Edward relaxes slightly.

"Let us hope you are right." Alice says quietly and I suddenly feel a pang of annoyance. I abruptly let go of Edward's hand and stalk over to Alice, ignoring the now worried murmurs in the room. "Will you _quit_putting Edward down? Do you realise how hard it is for him and you being negative isn't helping!" I yell and Alice jumps backwards, her expression upset.

Jasper suddenly materialises besides Alice, his expression furious. "_Back off_!" He growls at me.

Edward instantaneously grabs me and yanks me behind him. "No you back off Jasper! Bella has a right to have a go at Alice if she so wishes!" He growls back.

"Why the hell are you defending her Edward?" Jasper yells. "She's upset my wife and..." He breaks off suddenly with a gasp, his golden eyes fixating on mine. "What the hell have you done to my brother?"

I frown at him from behind Edward, who still hadn't released me. "What do you mean? I'm stood right here. I haven't done anything." I say, perplexed.

"His emotions. I've never see anything like them." Jasper breathes.

I look at Edward curiously but he is fixated on Jasper. "Think about it Jasper." He sighs.

Jasper is silent for a second and then his golden eyes widen. "You _love_her!" He exclaims, staring at me.

"Oh I've had enough!" Tanya screams suddenly. "It's one thing for all this to happen but you insist in _rubbing it in my face!_" With a strangled cry she rushes past Edward and through the front door.

Which had previously been closed.

Which was now a pile of rubble on the floor.

Esme sighs, pressing her hand to her head. "That's the second door today." She murmurs.

I grimace, guilt lancing my chest. "Sorry." I mutter.

She turns startled eyes on me. "Oh no dear. Don't be sorry for _anything_! It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is." Kate mutters before she and Irina blur out the broken front door after their sister.

"Don't worry." Edward murmurs to me. "They'll come round once they find Tanya."

"Incoming!" Alice sings suddenly and sure enough Rosalie and Emmett appear at the top of the stairs grinning at each other and holding hands, looking rather dishevelled.

No prizes to guess what they'd been doing.

Rosalie's happy expression instantly vanishes as she spots the remains of the two broken doors. "What's happened here?" She demands.

**"No prizes to guess what they'd been doing." If you didn't get what I meant by that, shame on you ;)**

**Uh oh. This was my favourite chapter to write so far but next chapter is even better. I just think Esme wouldn't think that Bella could do no wrong now she's ended Edward being alone. Alice... well Alice will always be Alice. I loved writing Tanya's angry reaction, :)**

**World war three has started right there in the Cullens house. Jasper wants to kill Emmett who wants to kill Alice and Edward who both want to kill Rosalie who in turn wants to kill Bella. Find out why next chapter. ;) Btw, this chapter looked so much longer on my iPod... ah well, next chapter is here tomorrow (can we get to 150 reviews by then?) Let's hope so... Thanks for reading.**


	15. Rosalie makes all hell break loose

**Yay! We are getting there... 128 reviews. Can we get to 150 by the end of the week? If we can then I may have a special surprise for everyone who reviews. (A sneaky peek at my new rewrite of Angst - which I haven't even started yet :))**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed yesterday. A lot of you made me laugh with your comments. And let's just say now, Rosalie's reaction will make Tanya's seem tame. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and dialogue you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE! :)**

No one said anything. I don't think anyone knew what to say, least of all myself.

Rosalie frowns at us all before letting go of Emmett's hand and blurring downstairs. She surveys her surroundings before her frosty glare fixates in me. "You. What are you still doing here?"

Typical. Rosalie wasn't sure what was happening so she'd decided to have a go at me.

"Rose." Emmett says warningly, from the top of the stairs.

"No!" Rosalie yells at him. "All this trouble started when _she_arrived! I want her out!"

Edward is instantly in front of Rosalie, his expression so furious that I flinch. "Well it's not about what you want!" He roars. "She's staying here whether you like it or not!"

Emmett bounds down the stairs and is next to Rosalie in an instant. "Whoa dude. Back off!" He commands, his voice stunned.

"Tell _her_to back off from Bella then!" Edward growls, not moving an inch.

Emmett's golden eyes narrow at him. "Have you been taking drugs or something dude? What is _wrong_with you? Rose is your sister and however irritable she's made you in the past you've never been like this! Never!"

"Edward calm down." Carlisle's firm voice sounds across the space. "Emmett step backwards and take a deep breath. Rosalie you'd better calm down too."

Rosalie scowls at him. "What the hell has happened to Edward?" She mutters, resisting Emmett as he pulls her backwards.

Edward returns back to my side, his expression furious and grabs my hand, breathing heavily. I squeeze it tightly, hoping to reassure him. It seems to work, he relaxes slightly. But then Rosalie spots our connected hands and stops breathing, utterly freezing. "What...? She gasps.

Then all hell breaks loose.

Rosalie breaks free from Emmett's loose grip and in one smooth move she launches herself across the room at me, screeching wildly.

I don't have time to react, her attack was that sudden.

However she never touches me because Edward is suddenly there and she hits him with a loud _smack.  
><em>  
>She bounces backwards off him and growling loudly she runs towards me again. She stumbles to a halt as Alice dives onto her back, screeching and yanking her hair. Edward blurs across to Rosalie and twists her arms behind her back in the same instant Alice slides off her back and forces a growling Rosalie to her knees.<p>

"No! You will not hurt Bella!" Alice yells at Rosalie.

Emmett makes a movement towards Rosalie but a curt growl from Jasper stops him. "No. You hurt Alice and you'll regret it!" He yells.

I freeze and take in the situation. Jasper looked ready to kill Emmett if he made a move towards Alice. Emmett looked mad enough to kill Alice and Edward for what they were doing to Rosalie. Alice and Edward looked ready to rip off Rosalie's head, who in turn wanted to rip of my head and Carlisle and Esme were stood frozen watching their kids fight.

Spotting the horror and desperation on their faces was what caused me to act. "_STOP_!" I roar suddenly and strangely enough every golden pair of eyes in the room turned to me. "Don't you see what's happening?" I say desperately. "All this fighting over me! You're a family not a coven yet you're acting like you want to rip each other apart like a coven would! Alice I'm honoured that you think so much of me to stop Rosalie but I can fight my own battles. Return to Jasper." My voice was like steel so it was no surprise that Alice instantly released Rosalie and blurred to Jasper's side who gasped in relief and held her close.

"Edward." I say quietly, walking over to where he was still gripping Rosalie. "Let go of Rosalie before Emmett comes over here and rips your head off."

It was true. Emmett was so tense I knew it was only a matter of time. "No." Edward growls.

Emmett steps forward. "No!" I yell, flinging my hand out at him. "Don't move! Let me sort this one!"

Emmett hesitates before rocking back on his heels. "One minute Bella." He growls. "Or I'm coming over there and making Edward release her."

I shiver at this threat and turn back to Edward, locking my eyes on his golden ones, completely ignoring Rosalie on the floor. "Edward. Let go of her." I implore quietly and I was sure I saw his hand loosen.

"Why should I?" He murmurs, not looking away from me.

"Edward. I can fight my own battles. I'm not weak. I understand why you defended me from Rosalie but the threat is over. Now, release her." Edward hesitates. "_Now_, Edward." Edward scowls down at Rosalie's blonde head before releasing her. She blurs over to Emmett in the next second who grabs her and pulls her into a tight hug.

Both Carlisle and Esme breathe a sigh of relief but I'm not finished. Ignoring Edward's puzzled look I step forward, glaring at Rosalie. "Rosalie." I say quietly and she's instantly looking at me.

Emmett's grip tightens as I step closer. "I'm with your brother. Get over it. It's not changing. I love Edward and that's final."

Rosalie's jaw drops open and I hear several gasps from around the room. Alice is beaming at me. "No." Rosalie growls. "I'm not having it."

I glare at her and march forward so I'm right in front of her face. Emmett growls. "Oh shut up Emmett!" I yell and Rosalie flinches at my expression. I glare at her witheringly. "Know this and know this now Rosalie. Nothing on this earth will keep me apart from Edward, especially some bitchy blonde vampire. Don't make me punch that pretty little face of yours because if you try and tell me what I can and cannot do I will, do you understand?" I hear a shocked silence behind me but I don't lose my resolve. "Do you _understand_?" I repeat harshly when Rosalie doesn't answer.

Her eyes widen. "Yes." She spits.

"I love her too Rosalie." Edward says softly, wrapping his hands around my waist.

Rosalie looks at us curiously for a moment before sighing. "Fine." She mutters. "I'll let it go. For you Edward, not her."

Edward tenses and I poke him. "Leave it." I hiss. "It's the best we're going to get."

"Yes it sure damn well is!" Rosalie growls before flipping her sheet of golden hair and marching haughtily out of the room, pulling Emmett with her.

"Well... That went well." Alice murmurs and I turn to stare at her incredulously. However as soon as I meet her golden eyes we both end up laughing hysterically, much to the bewilderment of the other vampires in the room.

**"Have you been taking drugs or something dude?"God... I love Emmett. So Bella finally sticks up for herself against Rosalie. It's about time. Next chapter entitled "I deafen Edward", you'll find out why soon ;) The drama doesn't end here...**

**Please review... remember 150 reviews is my target (although more would be good) Thank you... Next update... TOMORROW... :)**


	16. I deafen Edward

**You need to listen to my rambling below ;)**

**OMG WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE SO DID IT! 152 reviews... In the words of Vladaspichak "150! Yay! Sorry, couldn't help myself :D" I must apologise for not answering any of the reviews... I did have tons but I flipped a coin over the fact that you would prefer a new chapter today (as promised) rather than an answer to your review.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND HELPING ME REACH MY TARGET... CAN WE KEEP DOING THIS? My next target by the end of March is 200 hundred reviews... phew a lot I know, but you guys are great. A big thank you to the following people for helping me reach my target:**

**MissMartha (Who is owed a thank you for reviewing previous chapters - I forgot to mention you in my previous thank you list)  
>bbeccaz<br>Vladaspichak (Who nearly killed me with laughter with her comment "Oh Emmett :D Eddie is doing Bella, not drugs")  
>FireShot (For his determination in writing a review using an IPOD - difficult task people)<br>k4tie  
>cbmorefie (A regular)<br>lexybug94 (Another regular)  
>Matthias Stormcrow (Who reviewed every SINGLE chapter in one go - way to go)<br>Fire and Ice and Clouds (Who's crude language cracks me up everytime)**

**Have I missed anyone off? I hope not. Now, this chapter is a bit slow but it's important to the whole storyline.**

Eleazar and Carmen weren't particularly surprised when they found out about me and Edward. They'd entered the room about five minutes after Rosalie's exit to find me and Alice still laughing hysterically.

I was glad Edward's arms were still wrapped around my waist for they were the only thing keeping me upright as I choked on laughter. "You have very beautiful grounds." Eleazar had said as he entered the room before looking at me and Alice in puzzlement. "Have I missed something?" This only caused me and Alice to laugh even harder.

It was Carmen who noticed it first. "Oh my goodness!" She cried in her Spanish accent. "Eleazar, look! They're together!" She gestured over to me and Edward, whose arms were still solidly around my waist.

As if we'd had some invisible cue me and Alice instantly stopped laughing, intently watching Eleazar for his reaction. His face broke out into a brilliant smile. "Yes I see." He murmurs, before glancing at me. "I did tell you, didn't I Bella? It was destined to happen."

I look at him in surprise. "You don't think it's too soon?" I murmur.

"It's never too soon for love." Carlisle answers before Eleazar can. I glance over at him to see him smiling at Esme with such reverence his love for her was apparent. She squeezed his hand and smiled back at him in the same way.

"Indeed." Eleazar agrees.

"Where is everyone?" Carmen asks softly. "The Denali sisters and ... Emmett and Rosalie are missing."

I bite my lip as I catch Alice's eye to stop myself from laughing. "Kate and Irina have gone to find Tanya. She was a bit... Upset by Edward and Bella." Carlisle says neutrally.

"And Rosalie and Emmett?" Carmen repeats.

Alice giggles as Carlisle answers. "Rosalie was upset by them also. Emmett's with her." He explains, his expression neutral.

"Ah." Eleazar says.

"Bella I must apologise for my behaviour towards you. It wasn't fair to blame you or Edward for something that is out of your control." A voice says suddenly and I turn to see Tanya stood in the doorway, her sisters just behind her. Her hopeful expression falls as she notices Edward holding me but she doesn't say anything.

"It's okay." I murmur, trying not to laugh. Tanya's reaction had been tame compared to Rosalie's.

"Is something funny? Kate asks sharply as the Denali sisters fully enter the room.

"No." I say sincerely.

Kate nods brusquely. "Glad to hear it." Then she turns to Carlisle. "Your house is very beautiful."

He smiles at her. "Thank you Kate." He tells her. "Your sisters along with Eleazar and Carmen are welcome to stay for as long as need be. We have spare guest bedrooms."

Kate glances at her sisters who nod their assent although Tanya keeps her gaze fixed on the floor. "Yes, that'll be much appreciated, thank you Carlisle."

"We'd like to stay too." Eleazar adds and Esme beams at him.

"Of course you can!" She gushes. "Come with me, I'll find you a room." Eleazar and Carmen follow a smiling Esme out of the room. I can hear them climbing up the stairs.

"Yes, even though we don't need sleep," Carlisle grins, his pearly white teeth showing, "I'm sure everyone wants some privacy for a bit. Alice, find Kate a room. Jasper, find Irina a room. Rosalie, Emmett!" He yells suddenly. Twenty seconds later a still scowling Rosalie appears in the room, followed by a grinning Emmett. "Ah, there you are." Carlisle smiles. "Rosalie will you find Tanya a room please?" Rosalie nods brusquely at him and then all three sisters follow their guides out the room.

Esme blurs in the room just as Rosalie leaves it. "I'm sorry Bella." She says, her voice worried. "But I had to give what was going to be your bedroom to Eleazar and Carmen so we can accommodate Kate, Irina and Tanya. I hope you don't mind sharing with Edward." Her pale heart shaped face was anxious.

"Oh I don't mind." I say quickly, wanting to soothe Esme. Seeing such a sweet motherly face so flustered felt wrong.

Emmett snorts loudly and I jump, having forgotten he was still in the room. "Oh I _bet_she doesn't mind!" He winks.

Edward stiffens from behind me but I was one step ahead. I fix a huge smile on my face as I turn to Emmett. "Let's not forget what you and Rosalie were doing just before we all arrived, shall we not?" Emmett's smile instantly disappears. "I think me sharing a room with Edward is tame compared to that."

Edward chuckles from behind me and I can't resist smirking at a shocked Emmett. "Well that was quick Bella, I'll give you that." He says grudgingly.

"You've been here for thirty six hours now." Edward murmurs suddenly in my ear.

I disengage myself from him and turn to stare at him incredulously. "Seriously?"

He nods, smiling crookedly. "Don't forget the ten hours it took to get to me when I ... Went away and the ten hour journey back."

"Ah that makes more sense now." I smile.

"Edward as _if_you've counted." Emmett laughs.

"Yes I'm counting every second I've known Bella." Edward says seriously, not the least bit embarrassed at Emmett's comment.

I smile at him, locked in his golden gaze. Emmett clears his throat loudly and I turn to glare at him. "Can we _please_tune down the romantic looks towards each other? It's making me gag."

Edward growls and I poke him to make him be quiet before I shoot daggers at Emmett. Then I grin widely. "Emmett, if we're talking about what makes people gag lets discuss the fact that you and Rosalie were having sex with _your parents in the house_and I sure as hell can bet you weren't quiet." I point out.

Carlisle and Esme laugh loudly before clapping their hands over their mouth as Emmett glares at them. Edward is still chuckling by the time Emmett sighs. "Damn you are good Bella. I think you won this one."

"Too right." I smirk, before turning to Edward. "Shall we go?"

/

Edward's room seemed even better with him in it and the lilac and honey smell was even stronger. I smiled as Edward shut the door.

"Have you been in here?" Edward asks suddenly, frowning.

"Ah, yes." I say sheepishly. "With Alice. This is where we made our plan to come find you."

Edward looks appeased as he gracefully crosses his room to his music player. I remember, too late, about the loudness of the music. "No Edward don't..." I start before the music is blasting through the room.

"_OUCH_!" Edward yells before scrambling for the mute button. He hits it and I sigh in relief at the silence. He looks at me in puzzlement.

"Alice." I say as way as explanation.

He shakes his head in exasperation before turning the music dial down and cautiously hitting the play button. This time soft classical music gently sounds out the speaker and now my ear drums aren't bursting I find I recognise it. "Clair De Lune?" I ask in surprise.

Edward looks as surprised as I feel. "You know Debussy?" He asks carefully.

"Yes. I listened to Debussy a lot ... when I was human." I admit.

Edward sighs and sits down on the wide black-leather sofa. I guess it was habit for him, vampires didn't need to rest, I was perfectly comfortable standing up. "It must have been hard transitioning from human to vampire. You're still so young and, even though you make it look easy, it must be difficult for you." He says softly.

"No it wasn't actually." I admit quietly. "I knew I was going to be a vampire beforehand so it wasn't that difficult at first."

Edward frowns at me. "You knew you were going to be a vampire beforehand?"

I started to fidget. We were getting into dangerous territory. I didn't want to talk about my creator, not to Edward. "Yes. I was aware of what was going to happen so I had plenty of time to prepare myself to be a vampire. I think that is why I have so good self-control." I say in an effort to distract Edward.

It works for a brief moment. "That could be part of it." He murmurs. "I believe it's something more though, something else." Then he frowns. "Why did you know that you were going to be a vampire? Not many of us get that opportunity." He says quietly.

I sigh and fidget even harder. "Come over here Bella." Edward says quietly and I reluctantly walk over to him. In one smooth move he has taken my hands and pulled me down next to him. "Tell me Bella." He says earnestly, staring into my eyes. "You can tell me anything. Trust me."

"I do." I whisper, before sighing again. I wasn't going to be able to avoid the subject any longer. "My creator told me what he was planning to do. He asked for my permission. I gave him it." I said bluntly.

"He?" Edward asks instantly.

"Yes, he." I say sharply.

"So, he told you... What? That he could give you immortal life just out the blue and you just _accepted_ it?" He asks, his tone disapproving.

"It wasn't like that!" I cry, wrenching my hands out of his. "I knew my creator long before he turned me! I'd known him for about a year and after half a year he told me about being a vampire. Two months later he offered to make me one!"

"He told you he was a vampire when you were still human?" Edward asks quietly.

"Yes. So?" I challenge.

"So he broke the one main rule of the Volutri." Edward says quietly. "That put both of you in extreme danger of death, you for knowing about vampires and him for telling you about them. Why would he take such a risk and tell you about himself regardless of the threat of the Volutri?"

"I wouldn't know anything about the Volutri." I say evasively. "He never mentioned them."

"You still haven't answered my question Bella." Edward says, his voice dangerous. "_Why_would your creator take that risk and tell you about being a vampire?"

I couldn't dodge the question now so I look away from his perfect face as I answer. "Because he ... He told me he loved me." I say, my voice cracking. "He said he didn't want to keep any secrets from me anymore hence why he told me."

"And he offered to change you because he loved you as well I'm guessing?" Edward says, his voice careful.

"Yes." I say. I could tell that Edward knew the answer to that question anyway just by the tone of his voice.

There is silence for so long I can't help but look up at Edward. He is staring at me intently and I instantly get trapped in his golden eyed gaze. "And you Bella, did you love him back?" He asks softly.

I shiver at his intense gaze but he doesn't look away. "I thought I was starting to like him." I say quietly. "But I wasn't. It was far too easy to leave him when I turned. And, later on I realised I was just a pawn to him."

"But you let him change you because you loved him?" Edward presses.

"Damn Edward! What do you want me to say?" I demand.

"The truth." He says softly.

"Not exactly." I whisper. "I didn't want to be alone anymore. I'd never had male attention like that and I honestly believed that he cared for me. And I did care for him back. That's why I let him change me, because I cared about him, not because I loved him." I say truthfully.

Edward relaxes slightly. "Just one last question Bella." He says quietly.

"What?" I ask warily.

"Did you kiss him or he kiss you?" He asks softly.

I break into a relived smile. "No. Never. That's one of the reasons that made me realise he didn't really love me."

Edward looks as relieved as I feel. "I'm glad Bella." He says softly before instantly pulling me close to him and pressing his lips to mine.

My head is spinning by the time he's finished and he rests his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. "You have a very floral smell. Like freesia." He says suddenly. "It's mouth-watering."

I grin at him. "Yeah Edward that's the right thing to do. Kiss a girl then tell her she smells mouth-watering." I joke.

He frowns. "It's no laughing matter Bella. I'm simply explaining why I'm still struggling to be too close to you for too long." He leans back slightly. "I'm trying, but it's difficult."

"I understand." I say softly.

He sighs. "Tell me about your human life. Did you have any siblings?" I understand he's asking me this to distract his mind from my scent.

"No I was an only child. My parents split up a few years after I was born." I tell him quietly.

"Your parents?" He questions.

"Charlie and Renee." I say with a strange pang in my chest. "My mother... She was so erratic and harebrained but I loved her dearly and my dad... I can't really remember him. He was Chief of Police and I used to spend two weeks every summer with him but stopped when I was fourteen... I regret that decision now." I say quietly.

Edward squeezes my hand. "I'm sorry." He says quietly.

"It's okay." I lie. "What about your family?"

A flicker of pain crosses Edward's face. "Esme and Carlisle are my parents now." He says quietly.

"But before that?" I ask softly.

Edward sighs and then proceeds to tell me the story of his transformation and his parents. His story took a surprisingly long time so it was many hours later when Edward stopped talking.

I smile at him. "I can't believe you're nearly a hundred years old."

He laughs, long and loud. "I love how that's the first thing that comes into your head."

"Well what was the first thing that came into your head when I told you my story?" I ask defensively.

"How beautiful you look in that dress." He says instantly and I look down in surprise. I'd put my clothes to the back of my mind. "Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?" Edward continues, his voice like velvet.

I smile shyly at him. "You might have mentioned it once or twice." I tease.

Edward smiles crookedly at me and I still can't stop myself from reacting to it. He stands up suddenly and walks over to his complicated music player and presses a few buttons. Clair De Lune sounds out of it again. Edward takes my hand suddenly, completely surprising me. I look at him questioningly.

"Let's dance." He smiles.

"I can't dance." I admit.

"Bella, you're a vampire. Of course you can dance." He smiles. "Especially dressed like that."

Before I can comment he pulls me to my feet and whirls me around so fast the room blurs but I keep my balance perfectly.

Guess I could dance after all.

**Please read my A/N below.**

**A bit more of Bella's creation story here, I think Edward would be instantly disapproving if Bella had accepted a random strangers offer to make her immortal... after all, all of the Cullen's had their lives "stolen" away from them. Sorry about the cheesiness - but there's going to be a lot of action in the next couple of chapters - chapter eighteen especially so I had to fit this in somewhere.**

**Keep an eye out for her creator - he will return and when he does it won't be pretty. Still trying to figure out a way to get Renee and Charlie in the story... am working on it. Last night I was writing chapter twenty one and two and guess what... JACOB IS COMING :) A little teaser for you.**

**Next chapter, a bit of Edward's history as well as an insight into Edward's mind in his ten years away from Esme and Carlisle and even a little bit of Rosalie's history. Chapter eighteen (the one after next chapter) is the best, most action filled chapter I've ever written - Jasper goes wild! And let's just say, Bella's paper cut in New Moon will look tame compared to what happens in that.**

**So on that note... please leave a comment and thank you once again.**


	17. Edward's secret diary

**Huge apologies to FireShot for the gender mix up... I was very naughty in automatically assuming that you were a girl. I have rectified the mistake. In a way I'm glad since you reviewed so many times) and now I have 172 reviews. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and left comments, I really do appreciate it. Happy birthday to MissMartha (a day late I know).**

**Four chapters this week... I think I've upheld my end of the bargain, as have all of you. Thank you so much for all your support, you never fail to make me happy. So next chapter is where all the action begins! WOOP WOOP! Please review and enjoy. So let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: Since I keep forgetting it I would like to say in advance that everything in this story that you recognise such as characters, plots, dialogue belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer, but the rest is MINE! ALL MINE!**

Edward and I whirled around and around the room. I'd never felt so beautiful as I did when I looked up at Edward to find him staring at me intently. The look in his eyes stirred something within me, made me feel fierce, regal and protective.

The music ended with a flourish and I somehow ended up in Edward's arms with him looking down at me. I smiled at him and closed my eyes, anticipating his next move.

Only it never came.

I opened my eyes to see him on the other side of the room, face guarded, wearily watching me. I guess in a second what had happened. My scent had gotten to him again.

"I'm sorry." He says in a low voice, looking disgusted with himself.

I sigh. "It's not your fault."

"It is." He disagrees. "I should be stronger."

"You couldn't possibly be any stronger." I say softly. He turns his back to me to stare out the window and I start to walk towards him when something sticking out of a cupboard door on a high shelf distracts me.

I reach up there and open the cupboard door, wondering what I'd seen and cannot believe my eyes when I see that the cupboard is crammed full of leather journals. Sneaking a glance at Edward's turned back I casually reach for the brown leather journal which was the corner I'd seen poking out the top of the cupboard and examine it.

In pale faded gilt lettering down the side was the number "_1933."_With a sudden thrill I realised that it was a date, the date the journal had been written and surely it belonged to Edward. It would be about thirty years after his transformation, all his feelings and thoughts.

But it was private...

I glanced at Edward again who still had his back turned to me and realised I simply had to look at the journal, private or not. The concept of Edward being around that long ago was highly fascinating to me.

I gingerly opened a random page in the aged journal and began reading the neat spirally handwriting inside.

_12th December 1933_  
><em>Downstairs in Carlisle's office a screaming blonde girl lies. She has been screaming continually for the past two days now and quite frankly I'm getting tired of hearing it. Carlisle has the patience of a saint, as usual and Esme feels too much compassion for the near dead girl to complain.<em>  
><em>I know of the blonde girl lying on the table that is to be her deathbed. I've seen her walking around town, acting like she was very aware of her beauty, for Rosalie Hale is the supposed beauty of Rochester.<em>  
><em>And she is very beautiful I suppose and will be even more so once her transformation is complete but such a shallow mind will never appeal to me for all Rosalie Hale thinks about is herself.<em>  
><em>She's not lying on that table screaming just because of the pain of transformation but because she lost her chance at human life, of being happy and having a child like her friend Vera. This is what she lies there thinking about on that table when she is not convinced she is dying.<em>  
><em>I do see why Carlisle saved her, in his mind it was a shame to waste such a young life, so cruelly taken but I think it was a stupid thing to do given that Rosalie's face is one of the most recognised in Rochester.<em>  
><em>I fear Carlisle, from hints I have picked up in his mind, has turned Rosalie in the hope that she will be one day to me what Esme is to him.<em>

I stopped reading with a gasp and a split second later the journal is yanked out of my hands. I look up to see a furious Edward glaring at me. "That's _private_!" He hisses.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. "I just saw it and... I'm sorry."

Edward's face softened slightly. "I'm sorry Bella." He murmurs. "It's just that I wasn't expecting you to... I was a different person back then, I'm ashamed of some of the things I thought." He glanced at the journal. "1933. I guess you read of Rosalie?"

"Yes." I mutter, avoiding eye contact although he didn't sound angry.

He chuckles. "It took us all, me especially, a long while to get used to Rosalie's shallow mind."

"I ... Uh. Is it true what you suspected Carlisle of doing?" I ask incoherently.

"Yes." Edward says simply. "He transformed Rosalie with the sub-conscious idea of providing a mate for me."

"You could have had _Rosalie_ yet you chose me?" I ask incredulously. "I could never compete with her."

"There's no competition." Edward growls. "I never saw her that way. I always loved her like a sister and she me like a brother, regardless of her looks. Besides, you're much more beautiful than her."

"You would say that. You're biased." I mutter.

"Oh really?" He chuckles. "Anymore questions?"

"Yes, why was Rosalie dying? I'm assuming that's why Carlisle changed her?" I ask.

Edward's expression darkens. "Oh yes. Carlisle would never do this to someone who had another choice."

"So why?" I ask again.

"As a mind reader I know much more than I probably should. Every private thought anyone around me has ever had. It's not my story to tell, it's Rosalie's, please don't ask me about it." He says quietly.

"Okay Edward." I say quietly. "I understand." And I respected him for it too, he knew everything through no fault of his own yet he kept it to himself.

He looks relieved at my agreement. "So why do you keep a journal when you have crystal clear memory?" I ask lightly.

"Just a habit from my human years." He laughs. "I was very studious and I wanted to retain some part of my human self now I was a vampire."

"And you have a journal for every year?" I continue.

"Yes." He says simply. "Ever since I was aware of my transformation."

"Can I see another year?" I ask and his expression darkens again. "Please?" I ask earnestly.

He sighs. "One year only." He says grudgingly.

I root through the cupboard eagerly and pull out a battered looking journal that said "_1927_" down the side. That grabbed my attention. It was ten years after Edward's transformation in 1917. "Not that one." Edward says quickly, reaching for the journal.

I place it behind my back put of his reach. "Why not?" I ask curiously.

"There are some things... Particularly that year, that I'm ashamed of." He says quietly, meeting my eyes.

I take that information in before replying. "I won't judge you." I say earnestly before opening the journal. Edward gives in with a sigh and sits on the wide black-leather couch as I begin to read.

**I hope the diary entry sounded like Edward. Of course you know what happened in 1927 but I don't think Edward would be willing to tell Bella personally so here's an alternative.**  
><strong>This chapter wasn't planned like most of my other ones but I thought if Edward has his music organised by year then why shouldn't he have some journals for each year too? Surely Edward would document his life in the same way Carlisle does.<strong>  
><strong>It seemed like a good way for Bella to get more info on Edward anyway. Next chapter is where it all happens! I'll give you the next chapter title as a clue to what goes on "Jasper goes feral". Hope that keeps you on your tippy toes. Next update will either be tomorrow or Saturday and everything is kicking off!<strong>


	18. Jasper goes feral

**I cannot believe how much interest this story has gained over the past week... my target of 200 reviews is so very nearly reached and it's not even the end of March. Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviews and shows their support... every single one of you are brilliant and I will always be so grateful.**

**So now the mushy thank you's are out the way I have a few notes for you. Firstly, someone requested to know when I am going to update Angst. I will not be updating it for a long while as I am planning to get this story finished first and then I will either be rewriting it or starting a whole new story from Alice's POV (I had the idea yesterday from a dream) LOL. I know some of you do not like the fact that Jasper is a weak link in the Cullen family, but as I have already explained, I am making this follow the storyline of the original saga and it is Jasper who attacks Bella in New Moon. I apologise to those of you who do not like this - I will make up for it later, but for now, this has to happen.**

**And for those of you who are wondering... James is going to be in this story (and Laurent, Victoria) in a very nasty way. I have started making the links subtly to him already, but I hope you haven't noticed yet. Now let's get on with this story, I do not think I will be updating tomorrow though due to a pile of college work, so I hope this chapter keeps you salivating over the weekend.**

**Disclaimer: Everything in this story that you recognise such as characters, plots, dialogue belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer, but the rest is MINE! ALL MINE!**

_17th February 1927_  
><em>I feasted, for the first time ever, on human blood today. I suppose I should feel something, remorse for killing a human being, shame for defying Carlisle and everything he's worked for but I don't feel anything but hatred for the human scum I murdered.<em>

I gasped but couldn't tear my eyes away from what I was reading. I felt Edward fidget next to me and I knew he was deeply uncomfortable as I read on.

_He deserved it for this human was a serial killer on his way to kill yet another young girl when I just happened to read his mind and foresee what he was planning. I saved her, the young girl, his to be victim and surely that makes what I did right? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. I will only hunt those who hunt others, murderers, rapists, lunatics, etcera and then at least that way I haven't completely undone everything Carlisle showed me._  
><em>I can't go back to him and Esme now, it's too late. Instead I will stay here doing what I must, ridding this city of its human scum.<em>

I close the diary, having read enough and look up at Edward. His golden eyes are troubled and ashamed. "You came back even though you said you wouldn't return to Carlisle." I say neutrally.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme were much more ... Welcoming to me then I deserved. They welcomed me back with open arms." He said quietly, sounding disgusted with himself.

"How long were you... Gone?" I ask softly.

He hesitates before answering. "Ten years."

I nod slowly. "And why did it take so long for you to rebel against them?" I question.

Edward looks startled. "Out of all the questions... And comments, you choose that one?" He shakes his head and his expression grows serious. "I could read Carlisle's mind so I understood his perfect sincerity of why he lived life the way he did which is why it took so long for me to defy him, but defy him I did." He mutters.

"You shouldn't be ashamed." I murmur. "You only hunted the guilty. Rather the guilty than innocent humans." And it was true, if a vampire was going to kill then surely it was better if those he killed were killers themselves?

Edward was shaking his head before I'd even finished. "And that made me as bad as them, didn't it? I killed the killers, as if I had any-right choosing who lived and who died!" He cries.

"You probably saved as many lives as you took." I argue. "I don't think you have to be ashamed Edward. You came back and that's all that matters."

"But Bella..." Edward begins and I cut him off fiercely.

"_AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS_." I repeat more fiercely.

He smiles suddenly, surprising me. "You really don't sound shocked about what I did."

I smile back. "No. You rebelled but then you returned. You found the right path again."

"You're incredible." Edward grins. "The way you just overlooked everything I did."

"Well I've seen evil vampires, damned vampires and you're not one of them." I say fiercely.

Edward's expression grows hard. "You don't believe all vampires are damned? That there is no afterlife for our kind?"

"No." I growl. "Not for someone like you or even your family. It's not what you are that counts, but who you are. None of you are damned, how can you possibly be? You're all too pure for that."

Edward chuckles. "Even Rosalie?"

I laugh. "Even Rosalie." I agree.

"Edward's right." A low voice sounds from the doorway. "You _are_incredible." I look up to see Jasper leaning casually against the doorframe. He grins. "After everything Rosalie has done you have every right to be pissed at her yet you're not." He laughs before turning to Edward. "Incredible. May I come in?"

"You may enter my room Jasper." Edward says warmly.

Jasper smiles and walks into the room, speaking as he walked. "Alice wanted me to ask..." He breaks off suddenly, choking to a halt. "What _is_that smell?" He gasps.

Edward blurs to his feet. "Uh oh." He says. "Bella get out of here."

I instantly jump to my feet. "Why what's going on Edward?

"No time to explain. Get out before he attacks you." Edward says sharply, gesturing to a motionless Jasper.

I don't hesitate at that tone. I leg it to the door. Even with my newborn strength I wasn't fast enough because in the next instant something had tackled me, knocking me to the ground. I instantly bared my teeth and growled instinctively, noting with some shock it was Edward who was on top of me, who had knocked me to the ground.

So where was Jasper?

My question was quickly answered, for, a split second later Jasper sailed harmlessly over me and Edward, landing exactly where I'd been just milliseconds before. Edward growls fiercely as Jasper instantly turns on his heel, his frenzied golden eyes focusing on mine. Edward flips backwards off me and grabs Jasper by the throat as Jasper blurs towards me, flinging him into the wall so hard that it splintered, causing a crack to jag down the wall.

To give him credit, Edward didn't even flinch, focused entirely on a struggling Jasper. "_Get out Bella_." Edward growls at me and I instantly sprint for the door.

The door opens before I get there and Carlisle and Esme blur in, looking shocked and confused as well as blocking my only escape. "What's go..." Carlisle chokes to a halt as he takes in my panicked expression and Jasper's feral growls. Edward now had him in a headlock and he was struggling fiercely.

"_MOVE_!" Edward yells, still grappling with Jasper. "_LET BELLA OUT_!"

A stunned Carlisle and Esme begin to move to the side to let me out when, with a feral roar Jasper breaks free of Edward and neatly catches me around the waist.

"_NO_!" Edward screams as I jerk my head forward out of reach of Jasper's snapping jaws. He's crossed the room in the next second and grabbed Jasper, yanking him off me and throwing him away from us with all his strength.

_CRASH_!

One of Edward's shelves of CD's rained to the floor in splinters as Jasper slammed into them but it didn't faze Jasper who jumped to his feet, baring his teeth at me.

Me, Carlisle and Esme hit the floor as Edward blurred over to Jasper and neatly flung him through the window.

That's right.

_Through the window._

It exploded in a shower of glass that flew through the room, only missing me because I was on the floor. Edward looked at us grimly. "Bella get out, he'll be back up here in a minute." He growls. "He's cottoned onto your scent and is in full hunting mode."

I couldn't see how anyone, even a vampire, could recover from a four storey drop but there was much I didn't know about vampires and I trusted Edward so I instantly started blurring for the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Emmett's roar sounded and I skidded to a halt as his bulk filled the doorway. He blurred into the room followed by a pale Alice and an angry Rosalie who had her hands on her perfect hips.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY NOW! ALL OF YOU!" Edward screams in response and all three vampires instantly move aside at his tone but it was an instant too late for I felt a tug on my hair and in the next second a sharp shooting pain as teeth sank into my neck.

**THINGS HAVE HEATED UP OH YES!**

**Hee hee, I loved demolishing Edward's bedroom... it seemed so wrong but so right at the same time. This is probably the meanest cliffhanger I've ever left anyone on but HAHAHA! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Next chapter, a surprise that will shock you all - if you saw this coming you'd have to be psychic. Next chapter titled "A whole lot of blood" and will contain a shocking climax for all you readers.**

**So please review... I'll be back on Monday :) Oh, and just to comment, the chapter one of the new rewritten Angst is now on here, in the version of a new story, it's called... "Angst (Rewritten)" (original I know), and if you'd like check it out. I do like it :) But don't forget to review this one just because I have updated a new story, I will be deleting the old Angst soon.**

**Much love,**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	19. A whole lot of blood

**I decided I couldn't wait until Monday, I couldn't do it to such loyal supporters, so here you go chapter eighteen. Just read my A/N below first please.**

**OMG, you did it again! 213 reviews! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. I want to thank the following people and give them giant virtual hugs.**

**Lexybug94*  
>CullenLover*<br>XxIHeartTwilightxX  
>vladaspichak*<br>Mylissa*  
>bbeccaz<br>DutchGirl01*  
>cbmorefie*<br>Ilovemondays **  
>FireShot *<br>MissMartha *  
>Matthias Stormcrow *<br>teamedward14  
>antiguayold<br>Randon Trbetr *  
>ShaneDawson8451<br>Fire and Ice and Clouds *  
>Vampire Academy Lover 13<br>teddywashere  
>maggie79<strong>

**The people with * next to them are people who are owed triple virtual hugs for being loyal to my story for a very long time and constantly reviewing, it does mean so much to me. And of course my special Ilovemondays for your cute reviews that almost always make me cry!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE IN THIS LIST, AND ALSO TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO ADD ME TO THEIR ALERTS AND FAVOURITES. I DO NOTICE. :)**

**So, since you clicked on this to read this chapter and not listen to my rambling here we go. THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR - EVERYTHING GOES TOPSY TURVY HERE... AND CUE THE MADNESS.**

**Disclaimer: Since I keep forgetting it I would like to say in advance that everything in this story that you recognise such as characters, plots, dialogue belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer, but the rest is MINE! ALL MINE!**

Considering the fact that I'd just spent the last five minutes and in reality that's all it had been, being thrown around the room as Edward did his best to protect me, I hadn't felt one jot of pain, courtesy of my vampire skin. As Jasper's teeth sank into my neck I felt pain.

More pain than I'd ever felt.

It equalled the pain of my transformation it was that painful. For a fleeting second I knew how it felt to be the animals I hunted, how it must feel as my teeth sunk into their delicate flesh but now it was my flesh that was being ripped apart by a frenzied Jasper and he was not being merciful as I was when I hunted.

I did not cause unnecessary pain.

Nor was I an animal and I wouldn't let Jasper treat me that way. All these thoughts passed through my head in less than a second and I screamed, throwing my head forward while wrenching my body away from Jasper. I had help for Edward, having frozen for a split instant launched himself at Jasper and pulled him backwards instantaneously as I wrenched myself forwards.

The result was that Jasper and Edward went flying backwards into the wall, causing parts of it to crumble into fine powder and I went soaring forwards, landing with a thump on the floor, gasping softly.

The first thing I noticed as silence fell was the strange wet feeling on my neck. My hand subconsciously travelled to my neck and I gasped in shock as I discovered that my neck felt wet because it _was_wet.

A dark red liquid covered my hand as I withdrew it from my neck and squinted curiously at it. I frowned as I smelt the stuff. Whatever it was it smelt totally unappealing and I wondered idly why it was dripping down my neck. I could feel it start to run now; not only drip and I heard several gasps.

I looked up and met Edward's golden eyes. He was sat on Jasper who was sprawled out on the floor, staring blankly at me but Edward's posture was tense and his jaw was clenched so tightly it looked like he might chew it off.

"Edward?" I question quietly, momentarily forgetting the red stuff dripping down my neck.

I hear a snarl and my eyes immediately travel from Edward's stunned face to the source of the sound. It came from Rosalie, who, strangely enough was being held back by a confused looking Alice and a shocked Carlisle. My eyes scanned over the room and I frowned. Every vampire was motionless, so motionless they looked like they weren't breathing.

"Everyone out now!" Carlisle commands suddenly as my neck gives a particularly nasty throb.

Emmett, who had been just as tense as Edward and staring at me in the same way, needed no further instruction. He blurred over to the now insanely struggling Jasper, pushed Edward off him, slung Jasper over his shoulder and yanked Rosalie out of the room with his free hand without another glance at me.

Alice instantly backed away from me, hissing as she stood closer to Edward. Her golden eyes were wide and burning, exactly the same as Esme who had her hand pressed to her mouth in shock. "Uh... is everyone okay?" I ask slowly.

"Esme, will you bring me some bandages for Bella please?" Carlisle asks quietly, the least tense out of the remaining vampires.

Esme looks apologetically at me before instantly blurring out the room. I frown. "Bandages? Whatever for?" I question.

Carlisle blurs over to me holding his hand out warningly to Alice and Edward who are intently fixated on me.

No not me, I realise with a shiver.

On my neck.

"You're... Well I don't know how to tell you this, but Bella... You're bleeding." Carlisle says hesitantly.

"I'm _what?_" I yell suddenly and I feel the hot stuff stream down my neck even faster.

"_Don't_ move Bella! You're making it worse!" Carlisle scolds as Alice cries out.

"I'm sorry... But I can't stand it anymore!" She hisses, her golden eyes burning intently before blurring out the room.

I wanted to yell at Carlisle and ask him what the hell was happening but then my eyes locked with Edward's. He looked like a man in agony. His body was half-tilted in my direction and he was so tense I knew he could jump at any second. I knew he was struggling against the call of my blood - I could see it in his burning hot golden eyes.

Carlisle evidently noticed it too because he spoke softly. "Son you should leave. Go find Jasper. I'm sure he's very upset and won't listen to anyone but you right now."

Edward didn't move, his eyes still fixated on my bleeding neck. "Go Edward!" I urge, feeling a prickle of warning. "You don't have to put yourself through this."

Edward blinks suddenly and his expression turns to one of confusion and then disgust. "I'm so sorry..." He whispers and then he's gone.

I turn to Carlisle sheepishly. "Well... I know how to clear out a room full of vampires at least."

Carlisle looks grim. "It's not a joke Bella. This is impossible." He studies my neck. "You shouldn't be bleeding, you're a vampire, so why does your blood reek of humans?"

"I have human blood?" I yelp.

Carlisle turns calm golden eyes to me. "Yes. It's the strongest human blood I've ever encountered as in it has the strongest appeal I've ever known." He swallows. "If it weren't for my centuries of abstaining I wonder if I would have been able to resist the call of your sweet blood. The others did well."

"Esme told me you have need of these bandages Carlisle? She couldn't face the thought of bringing them up here herself so I volunteered." I looked up to see Eleazar leaning in the doorway, holding an armful of supplies.

"Thanks Eleazar." Carlisle says warily as Eleazar's eyes travel around the wrecked room and then with a gasp notice my bloodied neck. "Eleazar." Carlisle says warningly. "Don't enter this room. Her blood is strong."

Eleazar smiles and walks slowly into the room. "Nothing to fear Carlisle. My age has allowed me to learn some self control. The scent of human blood does not send me into a frenzy even if it does call to me. I'm safe here, I promise."

I glance at Eleazar curiously and indeed he does not show any signs of discomfort. Carlisle relaxes. "Good, you can help me treat Bella. Take out the liquid stitches."

Eleazar rummages through the equipment he's brought as he speaks, his voice full of curiosity. "How did this happen?" He asks softly.

"Jasper attacked Bella. When he bit her she bled." Carlisle says simply, grabbing what smelt like an antiseptic wipe.

Eleazar passes Carlisle a little box. "That's impossible." He says in a low voice. "Vampires can't bleed."

"It's a mystery to me too." Carlisle shrugs. "But right now I have a patient to treat."

"Of course." Eleazar says smoothly, ripping open a packet he was carrying.

Carlisle turns to me. "This may sting a little Bella." He says quietly, before placing the antiseptic wipe on my neck.

He was wrong.

It hurt like hell.

"_OW_!" I cry and Carlisle grimaces.

"Sorry Bella." He mutters.

"Why... why aren't you attacking me?" I ask quickly, trying to take my mind off the pain shooting through my neck. "Not that I'm complaining of course but none of the others seemed to be able to cope with my blood."

Carlisle smiles softly at me. "I work with human blood Bella. I'm a doctor. It took me centuries to perfect my work but now that I have the scent of human blood rarely bothers me."

I gasp. "You're a doctor?" A vampire who was a doctor. I'd never have imagined such a thing.

Carlisle grins. "I am indeed."

"Incredible." I gasp. "To put yourself through such temptation over and over again."

Carlisle smiles. "It's worth it especially when my... enhanced abilities allow me to save someone who would have otherwise been lost. It's very satisfying at the hospital."

"You are the most incredible vampire I've met Carlisle." Eleazar agrees suddenly. "Human blood doesn't affect me as much because of the amount of time I've been on this diet. Bella's blood is calling but I can ignore it right now, but to work in a hospital surrounded by human blood constantly? No. I couldn't."

Carlisle smiles in reply as he removes the wipe from my neck. "Right that's all the excess blood off." He tells me.

"The blood that shouldn't even exist." I mutter sourly and Eleazar grins at me.

"Right it's time for the stitch..." Carlisle breaks off suddenly, staring at my neck. "Oh my goodness!" He exclaims. "Your skin has just healed itself!"

After everything that had happened in the last half hour, including the fact that I had human blood, the apparent healing of my skin was what threw me off the edge.  
>"What the <em>hell<em>?" I screech, throwing myself to my feet.

Eleazar looked at me, startled. "It's true Bella." He murmurs. "There's nothing there."

"Your skin healed while I watched." Carlisle breathes in shock. "I've never seen anything like this. Ever."

"Me neither." Eleazar sounded awed. "And I've seen a lot in my time."

"I'm confused." That was the best word to describe my crazy state. I had no idea what was happening, of why this was even possible.

Carlisle looks up at me. "We'll figure it out Bella, I promise. You're our guest here, we'll find out how this is possible."

"I _hate_being different!" I yell. "Not only do I have a human scent but I have human blood too!"

"Bella, you probably have a human scent because of your blood." Carlisle says calmly before hesitating. "If it is okay with you may I take a sample of your blood and study its properties?"

"Yeah whatever." I mutter, throwing myself down on what was left of Edward's couch.

Carlisle grabs something from his supplies lying on the floor and I shudder as I realise it's a needle. He notices my shiver. "You don't like needles?" He asks.

"Hate them." I whisper, eyes fixated on the needle.

Eleazar laughs suddenly, long and loud and I narrow my eyes at him. "Sorry." He grins. "But you fight like a lioness, all feral and graceful, yet you're afraid of needles?"

Carlisle laughs too and I feel a slight poke in my neck. I instinctively turn to see Carlisle staring at my neck in shock. "Your skin is impenetrable. This needle won't go in."

"Huh?" I ask, it's all I _can_ask.

Eleazar studies my neck from besides Carlisle. "Your skin is as impenetrable as normal vampire skin... So why did you bleed?"

"Eleazar look at her neck, where Jasper bit her." Carlisle says in a low voice.

There is a pause while Eleazar looks and then he gasps. "A scar." My expression must have shown some of my irritation for Eleazar hurriedly continued. "Bella, you have a scar on your neck the same as Jasper's scars. The scar of a vampire bite."

"Bella," Carlisle says suddenly, "I can use some samples of your blood off the fabric from your dress but firstly you must tell me if there is anything about you being a vampire that you have noticed doesn't happen with other vampires."

I glance down at my dress and am horrified to see it is no longer a pure clean white. Now it is covered in stiff drying blood. I wrench my eyes away from it as Edward's voice from yesterday drifts into my head. '_Have you told Carlisle this?'_

I sigh. "Yes, there are a few things you need to know about my hunting habits."

***SHOCKED SILENCE***

**Well well well. Wasn't that a long chapter? Bet****_none_********of you saw that coming, although I have been planning this for quite some time now. This****_isn't_********O/C I promise you, I have come up with a plausible theory for Bella's human blood but you will have to wait for it. MUH HAH HAH! Okay, just thought about it and at least two of you guessed what was going to happen here. I know you'll have some questions but I will answer them in later chapters.**

**This chapter obviously has its links to Bella's paper cut in New Moon but I wanted to make it more dramatic. This was originally going to be two chapters, but I put them together to make them longer. I hoped you enjoyed.**

**BTW, next chapter swaps point of view, so it won't be narrated by Bella. Isn't that a surprise? And who better to start a new POV off then Mr Carlisle Cullen himself? Please review, I'll be updating soon (not too sure when, am extremely busy with college at the moment) but I'll definitely be back.**

**Let's see if we can push this boat out all the way and get to three hundred reviews. At the speed we're going, I don't doubt we will. See you soon**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	20. A medieval shield

**Hello everyone! I have been going through all the previous chapters and checking them for typos, hopefully they're all gone now, but if you notice anything let me know. I hate having mistakes in my stories. I know it's been a short while, but like I said I've been busy as hell - college work and exams are really pressing down on me at the moment but I thought you'd enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for your continuing support and reviews - it means the world to me.**

**We all like a little Carlisle POV don't we? And since it's the first change of POV since the start of the story I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and descriptions you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE! Some descriptions and quotes have been taken directly from the official illustrated guide of Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella's revelation about her infrequent hunting habits completely shocked me. I was shocked to hear that she didn't have to drink blood regularly, the last time she had drank having been four months ago. It was one thing for the girl to have human blood but for a vampire not to crave human blood was physically impossible. Even I occasionally craved it, even if I'd learnt long ago to ignore that urge. And she was only a newborn!

"You're full of surprises." I comment lightly, making sure my tone didn't portray my shock.

Bella looks miserably at me. "I don't want to be full of surprises... I want to be a normal vampire."

"Bella if you were a normal vampire you wouldn't even be having this conversation right now." Eleazar says quietly. "You'd be murdering some defenceless human right now, stuck in the throes of your newborn instincts."

Bella shudders as she imagines what Eleazar is saying. She sighs, quietly. "Well I don't want that, but having blood... human blood, that's not normal." She whispers, as she shudders again. "I need to go find Edward... Apologise for what I put him through." She says suddenly, her voice growing stronger and she sprints for the door. I don't make a move to stop her, her flight was too fast, too unexpected but suddenly Eleazar was there, gripping her wrist.

Both Eleazar and I were aware that Bella was stronger than both of us put together, her tree breaking episode had proven that, but she did not make any attempt to remove her wrist from Eleazar's grip. I stare at Eleazar in shock as I try and figure out how he'd moved so fast to stop Bella.

Eleazar smiles grimly at my confused expression. "I'm sure Edward mentioned to you that I was in the Volutri?"

I nod mutely. "Well, let's just say some of the Volutri training is still with me. It makes me... faster and more aware than other normal vampires." He explains.

Bella growls suddenly, completely startling me. "Let me go Eleazar, I must find him. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't let me go."

My compassionate side instantly surfaced. "Bella," I say warningly, "You're our guest, but please remember that Eleazar is too."

Bella's shoulders slump. "I'm sorry," she says quietly, before turning to Eleazar who had a peculiar expression on his face as he stared at Bella. "I don't mean any offence Eleazar. Just let me go.

Eleazar's face transforms into a frown, before his golden eyes start to burn intently, all the while staring at Bella. "Edward can't read your mind, can he Bella?"

Bella looks startled, her gold tinged irises staring at Eleazar in confusion. "No," she says hesitantly, "how do you know that?"

I notice that Eleazar is still gripping Bella's wrist but she wasn't resisting him now. I observe his golden eyes increasing in intensity as he stares down at Bella and I wonder idly if my eyes ever looked that golden. "But Alice can see your future... and Jasper can control your emotions?" He continues questioningly.

"Hang on," I say slowly, my super vampire memory triggering a new thought. "We've never mentioned Alice's or Jasper's abilities around you." Eleazar glances over to me, before returning almost immediately to Bella. His eyes are fixed on Bella as he answers.

"I was in the Volutri for a reason Carlisle." He says simply.

"You have a supernatural gift." I state.

"Indeed." Eleazar agrees.

"What is it?" I ask flatly, the mention of the Volutri making me tense. Eleazar turns knowing eyes to me.

"I have the ability to sense the type and strength of gifted vampire's talents." He explains neutrally.

Bella stiffens. "Are you saying I have a supernatural gift Eleazar?" She asks quietly.

"Is it self control?" I blurt suddenly, my thirst for knowledge consuming me.

Eleazar laughs at my eagerness. "No Carlisle, although that is a point."

"Then what?" Bella and I ask simultaneously, smiling at each other afterwards.

Eleazar releases Bella's wrist suddenly, probably figuring she wouldn't run now. "Well I can't get a read on you Bella. When I look at vampires, and even humans, I get a ... Sense of them, if you'd like... Who they are, what abilities they possess, but with you... nothing." He explains.

Bella looks confused. "So what does that mean?"

"It means you're blocking me. Totally subconsciously, you're that powerful. It also makes you pretty easy to classify when it comes to gifts." He expands.

"Blocking you? What do you mean by that?" I question, when Bella frowns.

"She's a shield." Eleazar says calmly.

"A what?" Bella and I ask simultaneously again. I feel confused. What was Bella shielding? I couldn't get the picture of a huge medieval shield out of my head.

"A shield." Eleazar repeats calmly. "As she protects herself from others. Purely mental, which is why Alice and Jasper's physical abilities work on her, but it means her mind is protected from any mental attack, hence any gifts like Edward's that involve interfering or accessing the mind are useless against Bella. A purely mental defence, but effective." He explains.

Silence falls and although I am focusing solely on Bella I distantly hear a thump like something has hit the floor and Alice screaming something. Knowing that I'd be called down if anything was wrong puts my mind at rest, although I kept one ear on what was going on downstairs.

"So my mind is completely protected?" Bella asks, distracting me from the events downstairs.

"Yes." Eleazar answers patiently. "Nothing can get through that. There's this one female vampire, Renata, they call her, in the Volutri and she is..."

"A physical shield." I blurt suddenly, remembering.

"Physical? How does that differ to mine?" Bella asks quietly.

Eleazar sighs. "Renata is a bodyguard to Aro first and foremostly. Her gift causes assailants to become confused as they approach her. They find themselves moving in a new direction, with a blurred memory to as to what they were trying to accomplish. Very simple, but effective in defending herself and Aro. But it doesn't protect her mind, only their physical bodies, that's how it differs to your shield."

Bella frowns, her pretty features crumpling. "So even though her ability is physical... it works in the mind? Which makes it mental?" She questions.

"Yes many of our abilities are mentally based – they work in the mind rather than physically, such as Jane and Alec in the Volutri." Eleazar answers.

"The... twins?" Bella asks hesitantly.

I nod. "Yes. I take it Edward filled you in on the Volutri?" I question.

A grimace of pain lances across her face when I mention Edward's name but she nods. "Yes and a few other necessities about the vampire world."

"Good." I say approvingly.

"So Jane only makes you believe you feel pain? In your head? It's just an illusion?" Bella queries further, changing the subject.

"Yes." Eleazar nods. "It's the same with Alec. He just makes you believe you're incapable of moving. It's just a misapprehension."

"So... If I've got a mental shield then Jane, Alec and even Renata's abilities wouldn't work against me?" Bella asks quietly.

"Or Aro's, Chelsea's, Marcus' and probably Demetri's." Eleazar added thoughtfully. I looked at Bella closely to see how she'd react to being told that the largest grouping of gifted vampires in history wouldn't be able to use their gifts against her.

She looked miserable. "Great. I'm becoming more normal by the second." She says sarcastically.

Eleazar looks baffled. "Bella, you quite possibly have one of the strongest and most useful gifts in the vampire world. The Volutri will undoubtedly attempt to collect you – they'd be practically unstoppable with you on their side. You'd be the ultimate defence, just as Jane and Alec are the ultimate offence."

"What use is a gift like mine if I can't stop others from being hurt too?" Bella whispers and I knew she was thinking of Edward.

"What's to say you can't shield others too?" Eleazar challenges. "Renata can project her shield out from herself a few metres – you may be able to do the same."

Bella's golden tinged eyes lit up. "I would... Be able to protect others? From vampires like the Volutri hurting their minds?" She asks breathlessly.

Eleazar never got the chance to answer because a female voice sounded sharply from elsewhere in the house. "Eleazar, Carlisle, Bella! Get down here now! We're going to have company!"

**A/N**

**I hope this chapter sounded like Carlisle. Bella has to find out about her gift somehow... And I couldn't think of a better way to do it. Yes Bella does seem to be getting ideas about her gift, doesn't she? The Twilight official illustrated guide saved my life, giving me some extra information of the Volutri.**

**So the next few chapters... Company turns out to be a friendly face... The guy you've all been waiting for since I mentioned him the Author's Note of chapter twelve. Please review or you'll never see him ;) Next chapter an Edward POV, hope that gets you excited. It's going to be called "Alice sees trouble" and provides an insight to what is going on downstairs while this is happening with Bella.**

**Also I know some of you were confused about Bella's hunting habits but I did mention them in the chapter with Bella and Edward in the snow filled field in chapter six, and chapter one talks about them too, so if you're still confused, remember to re-read them and they should answer your questions.**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter... I should be doing English work right now, but gave up when I got distracted by Fanfiction. My next update should be pretty soon – but I am one busy girl.**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	21. Alice sees trouble

**A/N – Please read**

**Some of you were asking about Renesmee... I don't know how to fit her in the story yet or Renee but Jacob and Charlie are definitely in it. Perhaps Bella will have Renesmee... I'm undecided.**

**Also, about the Volutri... Undoubtedly there will be a confrontation with them but I haven't figured that out yet either. I'm guessing a lot of you are firmly team Edward (like myself) but I am attempting to stay true to the originals and Jacob DOES fall in love with Bella in that (not sure how I'm going to make it work here or even if I am making him fall in love). Just bear it in mind.**

**I am very proud to now have 249 reviews and extend a joyous hug to all those readers who have supported this story. Thank you so much. I am sorry for the gap in updating, all the coursework deadlines at College are coming up and I've been very busy.****All the sentences below in Italics are thoughts that Edward is reading.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and dialogue you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine. ALL MINE!**

Edward POV

_"I love you Edward." Bella whispers to me, her eyes a complete, beautiful burning golden._

_"I love you too." I whisper back to her. "I always will."_

_Bella smiled serenely at me as she laughed, her voice like tinkling chimes. "I feel so safe with you." She says contentedly, stretching in my arms like a cat._

_"You're safe with me." I promise. "Always."_

Just that one little word played havoc with my heart. My non-existent, silent heart which felt alive for the first time since I'd become a vampire. All because of this one woman. Bella. She was my soulmate, my destiny and I would never leave her side.

Another image hit me and I scowled at Alice. "Will you quit looking through mine and Bella's future? When all this stuff happens I'd like it to be a surprise!" I growl in exasperation.

Alice grins as she shakes her spiky dark hair. "If you don't want to see the future, don't read my thoughts. It's simple really."

"You know I can't control it!" I growl playfully at her.

She giggles in soprano. "And I can't help it if my gift wants to show me your future Edward!" She laughs at my annoyed expression and I end up smiling at her giggles.

"I'm glad to see you've started smiling again Edward." A voice says suddenly and I look up to see Esme watching me intently.

My smile vanishes as I realise what Esme being here means. "How's Jasper?" I ask instantly.

She frowns. "He's doing okay. Rosalie and Emmett are with him." Then she smiles. "You really helped him when you talked to him. Thank you Edward."

I smile back at her, loving her compassion. "Well Jasper is my brother, I didn't want him to remain upset with himself forever." I say neutrally. And quite frankly I couldn't blame him for something I'd so nearly done myself.

Esme smiles softly as she takes a seat. "Will you play something for me Edward?" She asks suddenly, gesturing to my piano. "It'll take your mind off Bella."

I force myself to smile, instead of tense up at the mention of Bella. I refused to let myself think of how much I'd wanted her blood. "Sure Esme." I say, just to please her.

I walk over to my stool and have to smile when Alice does a little happy wiggle and then sits down next to me, an eager smile on her face. I ran my hand gently up the scales, testing the pitch. The tuning was still perfect.

_Edward is playing again_. Esme thinks joyously, a smile breaking across her face.

I add a harmonising line, letting the central melody that had just entered my head weave through it.

Esme sighs with contentment. _A new song. It's been so long. What a lovely tune._

I let the melody lead in a new direction, following it was the bass line. The song was compelling, but incomplete. I toy with a bridge but it doesn't seem right somehow.

"It's charming. Does it have a name?" Esme asks.

"Not yet." I answer, engrossed in my work.

"Is there a story to it?" She asks, a smile in her voice.

"It's... a lullaby, I suppose." I got the bridge right then. It led easily to the next movement, taking on a life of its own.

"A lullaby." She repeats to herself.

There _was_a story to this melody and once I saw that, the pieces fell into place effortlessly. The story was a beautiful female vampire with long brunette tumbling locks, fierce and gentle at the same time... Alice sighs in contentment next to me and in her trilling, wind chime voice, she sketches out a wordless descant two octaves above the melody.

"I like it." I murmur. "But how about this?" I add her line to the harmony – my hands were flying across the keys now to work all the pieces together – modifying it a bit, taking it in a new direction...

She caught the mood and sang along. "Yes perfect." I say.

Esme squeezes my shoulder. "That's beautiful Edward." Esme says softly.

"Yeah it really is." Alice agrees, her voice excited. "You need to call it something! Pick a name!"

"Bella's lullaby." I say, without thinking.

Esme smiles broadly. "What a lovely name! It does remind me of a lullaby, so soothing."

"Except the chick doesn't sleep." Emmett's voice sounds suddenly and I look up to see him standing in the doorway, totally at ease.

"Her name is Bella, not 'the chick'." I say curtly, annoyed at his nickname.

Emmett smirks, his dimples appearing. "But she _is_a chick, bro. Surely you, of all people have noticed that?" I glare at him and he holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay dude I get it. She's _your_chick. Now chill out." He turns to Alice, a huge smile plastered on his face. "What's up Alikins?" He laughs.

Alice looks serious for once. "How is Jasper doing?" She asks lightly, instantly sobering up Emmett's mood.

"Better. Rosalie's talking to him. She's good when it comes to Jasper... Understands how he doesn't feel like he fits in with this life." Emmett says grimly.

_Thank me later for distracting him Edward._Alice's thought floats into my head and I raise an eyebrow at her.

Then a thought from upstairs where Eleazar and Carlisle are with Bella reaches me and I gasp. "Whoa!" I exclaim.

"What?" Alice asks instantly.

"Bella had a ... wound from Jasper." I say hesitantly. "Carlisle was cleaning it, then it healed itself. Just like that. The skin closed while he watched."

"That girl is something different." Emmett says suddenly and the fact that he didn't call Bella a chick showed that he was serious. "Not bad different," he says hurriedly, after Alice shoots him a look. "just different to us vampires."

"Well I'm sure Carlisle will be able to help Bella find out why she is a bit different." Esme says calmly, her faith in Carlisle as strong as usual, her thoughts full of warmth and compassion. I had to smile when I realised I no longer felt any envy of this fact. I didn't feel left out anymore.

"That's because you have Bella." Jasper's voice sounds sincerely and I glance up to see him hovering uncertainly in the doorway, Rosalie just behind him. I smile warmly at him.

"Yes I think it is." I agree.

_I'm sorry._Jasper's thoughts instantly begin but I cut him off.

"No don't be Jasper. She's okay now, healed. It was just a mistake." I reassure him.

_One that shouldn't have happened. I should have been in control._He thinks firmly.

I shake my head at him. "I was barely in control, how could I have expected you to be in control?" I admit quietly. "You're still younger than all of us Jasper when it comes to our diet. I understand that."

"She has to go." Rosalie hisses suddenly and I turn to growl at her when someone beats me to it.

"No." Emmett growls, completely shocking me. "Babe we've gone through this. Bella makes Edward happy, therefore she must stay."

"I'm not making Bella leave!" Esme exclaims, her golden eyes shocked.

"Stop being such a bitch Rosalie!" Alice tells her.

Rosalie tosses her mane of golden hair, clearly displeased with our comments. "Well I don't like her!" She growls.

I had been pretty calm up to this stage, considering that Rosalie had been insulting my mate but this comment irritated me no end. "Well we don't always like you but you stay here, don't you Rosalie? So shut up about Bella! Don't you think she's gone through enough? She has _human_blood for god sake! Just stop being so damn selfish Rosalie!" I snap at her and she stares at me, hurt in her eyes.

_Least she has some human part left._I hear Rosalie think to herself before she turns panicked golden eyes to me. _Did you hear that?_She demands, her thoughts instantly turning to worry.

"So that's what it's all about." I breathe. "That's why you hate Bella so much."

Rosalie scowls impressively at me while Alice looks confused. "Why does Rosalie hate Bella so much?" She questions.

"Because not only has Bella fit in with us so well without trying, but even though she gave up her human life to become a vampire," I explain, feeling glad that I'd filled in my family with Bella's creation story, "she has still kept all her human traits, not lost to her newborn instincts, she chose to become a vampire through choice and Rosalie hates that and... Perhaps most importantly of all, Bella still retains a little bit of humanity with her human blood. And besides, Rosalie really doesn't like people calling her a bitch." I grin, reading the rest of her thoughts.

Alice smirks and Esme looks at Rosalie in concern. "Oh sweetheart, I know you don't like the circumstances of this life but..." I tune Esme out as I hear my name spoken in another conversation, this time from upstairs.

"Edward can't read your mind, can he Bella?" This was Eleazar.

I frown. What relevance did this have? My mind noted that they'd been discussing Bella coming to find me, I'd been listening subconsciously, yet this question from Eleazar seemed almost completely random.

Bella sounded as confused as I feel when she answers. "No," she says hesitantly, "how do you know that?"

"But Alice can see your future... And Jasper control your emotions?" Eleazar asks further.

"Hang on," Carlisle says. "We've never mentioned Alice's or Jasper's abilities around you."

Eleazar's voice sounded neutral when he spoke, but his thoughts were apprehensive. "I was in the Volutri for a reason Carlisle." He says quietly.

"You have a supernatural gift." Carlisle says instantly, his thoughts disapproving.

"Indeed." Eleazar agrees.

"What is it?" Carlisle asks flatly, his thoughts filling with anxiety at the mention of the Volutri, those _friends_of his that he spent decades with.

"I have the ability to sense the type and strength of gifted vampire's talents." He explains and I frown. That was interesting news, very interesting. No wonder the Volutri had collected Eleazar, he would have been most valuable to them in telling them which vampires had what gifts, who would be the biggest threat to them.

Bella's musical voice broke me out of my thought track. "Are you saying I have a supernatural gift Eleazar?" She asks quietly.

"Is it self control?" Carlisle asks quickly, his voice eager for new knowledge.

"Edward." Alice's voice broke into my subconscious.

"What Alice?" I ask, still listening intently to the conversation upstairs.

Eleazar laughed at Carlisle's question. "No Carlisle, although that is a point."

"Edward!" Alice says again, more sharply.

"What Alice?" I repeat, my tone matching hers.

"Then what?" Carlisle and Bella ask simultaneously.

"I've just had a vision Edward." Alice says curtly, grabbing my wrist.

"Not now Alice." I mutter. "It's your fault for poking through my future."

"Well I can't get a read on you Bella. When I look at vampires, and even humans, I get a ... Sense of them, if you'd like... Who they are, what abilities they possess, but with you... nothing." Eleazar tells Bella and I frown. This was interesting. I longed to go upstairs and ask Eleazar what this meant for Bella, but Alice was still gripping my wrist and I couldn't didn't want to throw her off me. And besides, Alice would probably foresee my intentions.

I had to smile as Bella asked the question I had wanted to ask Eleazar. "So what does that mean?"

"It means you're blocking me. Totally subconsciously, you're that powerful. It also makes you pretty easy to classify when it comes to gifts." Eleazar explains.

"Blocking you? What do you mean by that?" Carlisle asks speculatively.

"She's a shield." Eleazar says calmly.

"A what?" Carlisle and Bella ask simultaneously again.

"Oh boy," I mutter, "she's a mental shield. Makes sense now." Eleazar's thoughts were telling me everything I needed to know, putting me before Carlisle and Bella who still sounded confused.

"A shield." Eleazar repeats calmly. "As she protects herself from others. Purely mental, which is why Alice and Jasper's physical abilities work on her, but it means her mind is protected from any mental attack, hence any gifts like Edward's that involve interfering or accessing the mind are useless against Bella. A purely mental defence, but effective." Eleazar explains, confirming everything I'd heard in his thoughts. It explained why I couldn't read Bella's thoughts and, frustrating as it was to me, I was glad to have some of the madness explained.

Silence fell upstairs and I was so distracted by Eleazar's thoughts that Alice's hand smacking across my face triggered my vampire instincts and I twisted under her hand, throwing her to the floor.

"EDWARD FOR CHRIST SAKE PAY ATTENTION!" Alice roars, flipping herself to her feet. "I just had a vision that could change everything! DAMN YOU!" She growls.

I finally give Alice my full attention, realising how flustered she was. Then her thoughts hit me and I cursed very verbally.

"Edward! Esme chastised, but I wasn't hearing her.

"When?" I demand of Alice.

"Ten minutes." She whispers, half locked into the future, half locked into now.

"What does it mean for us?" I ask slowly, dreading the answer.

"Trouble." She answers. "With a promise."

"What's to say you can't shield others too?" Eleazar's voice floats downstairs. "Renata can project her shield out from herself a few metres – you may be able to do the same."

Bella's voice sounded hopeful. "I would... Be able to protect others? From vampires like the Volutri hurting their minds?" She asks breathlessly.

Alice growled menacingly under her breath before sprinting for the staircase and shouting up it. "Eleazar, Carlisle, Bella! Get down here now! We're going to have company!"

**A/N – Please read**

**This was quite a long chapter wasn't it guys? It's only what you deserve for being so amazing. A virtual Edward to anyone who can guess who the company is... Guess that means we're all going to have Edward tonight (It's not the Volutri, yet ;))**

**I'm wondering if any of you got the Midnight Sun reference with Esme listening to Edward playing Bella's lullaby for the first time. That part was taken directly from Midnight Sun (Stephanie Meyer's first rough draft of Twilight from Edward's POV. It's a shame it hasn't been finished. I enjoyed reading it.) No copyright infringement intended. It all belongs to SM.**

**Okay so next chapter is Edward POV again (I hoped this chapter sounded like him and portrayed the rest of the Cullens well too) and includes the word pineapple just for Randon Trbetr, oh, and a hot werewolf by the name of Jacob Black...**

**Thanks so much to IloveMondays for all your help with this chapter. It's appreciated. Next update... either today or tomorrow YAY! Please help me get to three hundred reviews :)**


	22. A furry friend

**Another really really really long chapter just for you all to say thank you for your patience and all your time spent reviewing. It does mean a lot to me. Please note that my next update may be a while as I am still busy with exams and coursework. It's that time of year at college :) Oops, got it wrong, pineapple reference next chapter :) But this long chapter should make up for it.**

**But please review anyway and help me reach my target of 300 reviews by the end of March.**

**A few swearwords in the chapter below (Quite mild – but still have to warn my readers)**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots, dialogue and descriptions you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

**Edward POV**

My breath was taken away as Bella appeared on the stairway before sprinting down it. Carlisle and Eleazar were just behind her.

Part of my breath was taken away by Bella's beauty just as effective on me as it had been the first time I'd seen her and the other part by her dress. It was no longer a beautiful pure white, but was now a stiff resemblance covered in Bella's blood.

Now Bella looked like an avenging goddess as opposed to a normal goddess, as fierce and beautiful as ever. Her golden tinged eyes flicker to mine as she lands in the entrance hall but she instantly looks away.

_Glad you're okay son,_Carlisle says silently to me, not taking his gaze off Alice. "You called, Alice?" He says out loud.

Alice looks troubled as she presses her slender fingers together. "Yes I did Carlisle." She says quietly. "We have some... visitors coming here."

"Who?" Carlisle asks quickly, his tone sharp.

"The dogs." She spits.

"Don't call them that Alice." Carlisle says firmly. "We have a treaty with them."

"And nowhere in the damn treaty does it say I can't call them dogs especially as they stink like wet mutts!" Alice protests.

I hadn't taken my eyes off Bella so I noticed when she looked up sharply. "Who are the dogs?" She asks in confusion.

"You _really_don't want to know." Alice mutters before turning to Carlisle. "There are thirteen vampires in this house, they are only expecting seven. What the hell do we do?"

"Explain to them that we have some visitors." Carlisle says calmly. "Nowhere in the treaty does it say that we can't."

"Yes but when they see Bella they are going to freak. She'll look like a newborn to them." Alice points out.

"Which she is." Emmett states.

Carlisle remains just as calm as ever. "Well we'll just have to explain to them that, besides Bella's newborn appearance she has the maturity and control of one of us." He explains patiently.

"Alice darling," Esme says suddenly, frowning, "I thought you couldn't see the pack in your visions."

I frown at Alice too, it was a good point; one that I'd completely missed in my panic. Alice shakes her head. "Well I didn't see them exactly, just the blank space around them as usual. It was Bella who my vision centred around. For some reason she was directly involved with the mutts." Alice explains.

Even Carlisle was too stunned by Alice's statement to chastise her for calling them mutts. I was barely concentrating – trying to stop the horror inside me. "Wait, what Alice?" I choke. "You never said that Bella was involved!"

She shoots me a steely look. "Because, brother, I knew this would be exactly how you reacted. We need you to have a clear head for this even if it does involve Bella." She says calmly.

"Everything is about damn Bella." Rosalie mutters.

"Shut up Rosalie!" Alice screeches, without looking round. "Right, someone go get the Denalis and Carmen and explain to them what's going on. We have five minutes."

"I'll go." Jasper volunteers quickly and I hear his thoughts. _Bella's blood soaked dress is driving me mental. I need to get out of here._

"There's no time to get her to change it now." I murmur softly and Jasper looks ashamed. "I know you're strong enough to stay focused right now." I reassure him.

Alice, never slow on the update realised what I was talking about and she took Jasper's hand, staring him in the eyes. "You're in control." She says quietly. "Now go find everyone and tell them what's happening."

Jasper looks relieved as he presses his lips to Alice's and blurs out the room. "I'll go with him." Eleazar volunteers, his thoughts full of Carmen as he blurs out the room after Jasper.

Alice doesn't stop for anything. "Emmett, Rosalie. I need you. Come with me." She says instantly.

Rosalie and Emmett don't hesitate; they follow Alice out of the room. When she was like this there was no use in ignoring her. I catch Alice's thoughts as she leaves. _You have an almost empty room. Take advantage of that brother._She urges silently.

My eyes flicker to Bella who is stood awkwardly at the bottom of the staircase, very deliberately avoiding my gaze. Carlisle clears his throat loudly and I look at him in confusement. _Speak to her_, he commands mentally, _the sooner the better._

I nod at him and stare at Bella again. "Bella." I say quietly.

Her eyes flicker to me and then away again. _Again Edward_, Esme thinks gently, _she looks unsure._"Don't you think we have a lovely lawn, Carlisle?" She says out loud.

I have to smother a laugh as Carlisle agrees with her. They were not too subtly giving me privacy with Bella, showing me that even though they were in the room they weren't actively listening. I appreciated that.

"Bella." I say again, more loudly.

Her eyes travel to mine but this time she doesn't look away. "What?" She asks coldly.

Her tone surprised me but I persisted. "Why will you hardly look at me?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

Bella's eyes flickered to Carlisle and Esme who were very deliberately ignoring our conversation staring out the window, before she answered. "Do you think I can honestly forgive myself?" She asks in a low voice.

I frown at her. "Forgive yourself for what?" I ask sceptically.

Her eyes looked worried. "For putting you in a position like that... For putting Jasper in a position like that. I know he is the newest of you and to do that to him... Well no wonder he couldn't control himself." She says miserably.

"Bella," I say in shock, "that... What happened was out of your control! How can you help that you have a scent?"

She casts her eyes downwards. "I don't know but I shouldn't have put you in that position. You could have so easily lost control and I would have been responsible."

"And you could have died Bella! Because of me! That's all I care about!" I growl.

"Stop blaming yourself!" She growls back. "It was my fault."

"No, _you_ stop blaming yourself!" I growl furiously. "The whole damn thing was out of our control. It happened and hopefully it won't happen again! So leave it."

Bella still doesn't look up so I blur across the room and before I know what I'm doing I grab her chin and press my lips fiercely against hers, ignoring the burn in my throat at her scent. I kiss her until she relaxes in my arms and then I pull away, grinning. "Don't argue with me, ever." I joke. "I'll always win."

Bella looks stunned for a second, before smiling. "Want to bet Edward?" She asks mischievously. "I can play dirty too."

"Not in our piano room I hope." Emmett winks, walking back into the room. Alice was beaming from behind him and Rosalie looked relatively neutral, which surprised me. One look at her thoughts told me that she was worrying about the reason the dogs were coming and that took priority over her hatred for Bella.

Jasper blurred into the room then, followed by the Denalis and Eleazar and Carmen. "They're updated." He says simply.

"Good." Alice says sharply. "My vision has just disappeared. They're here."

And true enough, I picked up on the pack's thoughts straight away. I groan mentally at the chaos. "They're in human form." I explain. "Which means they're not here to attack."

"How many?" Carlisle asks.

"Five." I answer.

"You'll keep any eye on their thoughts?" Carlisle requests.

"Yes. We better get in the foyer." I tell him, taking off. Our party of vampires blur into the foyer, following me. Carlisle and Esme stand next to me. Jasper and Emmett stand just behind us, tensed and waiting. Alice, Rosalie and Carmen were stood at the bottom of the stairs looking wary, with the Denali sisters just to their right. Bella and Eleazar were hovering near the door we'd just blurred through.

Then my attention is diverted as the thumping on the door begins. "Ugh, someone let the dogs in." Alice mutters. "_Before_they kill the door."

Carlisle shoots her a warning look before calmly opening the door. He steps back politely as five bare-chested boys march in. They moved almost in synchronisation, reminding me of brothers with the same long, round muscles under the same red-brown skin, the same cropped black hair and the way their expressions altered to disgust at exactly the same moment. Instantly the one they called Paul groans and holds his nose. "God you leeches stink!"

The Denali sisters, Eleazar, Carmen and Bella all bristle at the insult, not used to the werewolves rude behaviour.

"Well you don't smell much better, with your wet mutt smell!" Alice growls, her face livid.

"Stop!" The eldest, Sam, roars as the other four boys start to growl low in their throats. "We are not here to attack, remember?"

The word of the Alpha calmed the others and Sam turned to us and almost immediately his thoughts are full of trepidation. "Why so many lee... vampires?" He asks lightly. I didn't miss the fact that he was just talking to Carlisle, ignoring the rest of us. It didn't surprise me, Carlisle was the most civilised and if the dogs had to talk to someone they'd rather it was him.

"Just visitors." Carlisle says smoothly. "Friends of ours. All vegetarians."

Sam's thoughts were full of anger as he answered. "Well we've come to you with a request for your less civilised friends." He growls.

"By request he means order." A mutt, Jacob growled.

I studied Jacob carefully. Jacob had grown into some of his potential in the last eight months since the last signing of the treaty. He'd passed the point where the soft muscles of childhood hardened into the solid, lanky build of a teenager; the tendons and veins had become prominent under the red-brown skin of his arms, his hands. His face had hardened too – the planes of his cheekbones sharper, his jaw squared off.

_Why the hell is that leech staring at me?_Jacob thought silently, obviously not aware of my mind-reading ability. I had to smother a laugh as I learnt, directly from the pack connection that Jacob was the newest member of the pack at the moment but they were expecting more soon, Quil Atera next. I frowned as I learnt that Jacob was the rightful Alpha, but had given that up. The reasons for that weren't clear though. I hadn't realised that I was still staring at Jacob thoughtfully until his thoughts interrupted me again.

_Seriously, that bastard better stop staring or I'll tear him apart._

I made my voice as cold as steel as I stared Jacob down. "I'd like to see you try to tear me apart, Jacob." I growl and the growl is mirrored by the vampires behind me.

Jacob bristles, along with the rest of his pack. "Did you just...?"

"Read your mind? Yeah, it happens." I interrupt with a smirk.

Sam did not look happy, his black eyes were sharp. "It's true then?" He asks unhappily.

"That some of our kind possess supernatural gifts?" I pick up on his thoughts. "Yes it is." I say cheerfully.

"We have a right to know what gifts you have then in case...!" Sam begins sharply but I interrupt.

"In case it comes to a fight?" I question. "Yeah well then that would give you the advantage, wouldn't it? We don't know how many more werewolves you're expecting, do we?"

"But..." Paul begins brusquely.

"No." Sam holds up his hand. "The bloodsucker has a point."

I smile sweetly at him. "Thank you, mutt." I tell him.

Sam scowls as he fixes his eyes on Carlisle. "Like Jacob said, if you don't stop the damn leeches from killing humans, we will, whether they're friends of yours or not, have you got it?" He asks sharply.

Carlisle looks shocked. "What do you mean? What vampires? I wasn't aware of any more in the area."

"Yeah right." Jacob mutters.

"Jacob!" Sam chastises, keeping his gaze on Carlisle. "You are not aware of the leeches then?"

"No," Carlisle says honestly, "the only vampires in the area that I'm aware of is those in this house and we're all vegetarians. We don't hunt humans."

"Then you don't care if we kill the leeches?" Sam asks carefully and his thoughts showed that he did not believe Carlisle.

Carlisle looks troubled at the thought of killing. "Certainly, although they probably won't be aware that we have a full residence here. We could talk to them, tell them to leave."

Sam did not look convinced but he nodded. "You better." He says sharply.

"How many are there?" Carlisle questions.

"Three, two males, one female." Sam says instantly. "We've been tracking them but they seem able to predict our moves and stay out of range." He scowls. "Probably because one of them has a supernatural gift."

"They're probably just passing through." Carlisle says quietly.

Sam shakes his head. "They're looking for something, slaughtering any humans that get in their way." He says coldly.

Carlisle flinches. "How many humans?" He asks sharply.

"Four dead so far, two missing." Sam answers bluntly.

"We'll speak to them." Carlisle promises, his thoughts full of horror.

"And if they don't listen?" Sam asks sceptically.

"If they won't leave, then by all means, kill them." There was no hesitation in Carlisle's voice. He too wanted to protect the humans in the area.

Sam knew that Carlisle was telling the truth so he nodded brusquely. "Good, you have three days to end this. Let's go."

But the dogs never left because at that moment Jacob opened his mouth. "You said all your leech visitors were vegetarians!" He roars at Carlisle.

Carlisle looks bewildered. "They all are." He says, gesturing to the vampires in the room.

"Yeah right!" Jacob growls, stepping forward so he's next to Sam and closer to us. "Then why the hell are _her_eyes glowing like a red flame?"

I cursed mentally, knowing exactly who he was talking about before I turned to look where Jacob was pointing.

Yep, at Bella.

_Bella's future just disappeared._Alice told me silently.

_Crap!_I think mentally as I blur over to Bella's side. "She is a vegetarian!" I growl at Jacob, fury and panic consuming me as Paul starts to shake in anger.

"Paul!" Sam says sharply and Paul takes deep breaths to calm himself.

"She's a newborn." Carlisle says quickly. "Hence why her eyes are red. If you look closely, you'll see golden tinges to them from the animal blood."

Sam cringes at the mention of blood. "Er no thanks." He mutters, before frowning. "I thought newborns couldn't resist human blood?" He asks suspiciously.

"What would you know about newborns?" I growl at him.

"He's a werewolf you fool! It's his job to know about leeches!" Paul roars before shuddering violently and exploding into wolf form. Dark silver fur flew out from the boy, coalescing into a shape more than five times his size – a massive crouched shape, ready to spring.

Our visitors gasped as one, shocked at the size of the wolf. It was shocking to those of us who hadn't seen it before, horse size wolves are not what you expect.

"Paul!" Sam roars and the wolf that is Paul hesitates. "Don't you dare! Lay there and stay! NOW!" The word of the Alpha is law. Paul whimpers and lays down on the floor, his expression furious but physically unable to move.

So the word of the Alpha took away free will too, I noted. The werewolves really were tightly bound.

"She isn't the average newborn." Carlisle says hurriedly, his eyes fixed on Paul. "She's in full control."

Sam nods, but Jacob growls. "That's complete bull!" He yells. "Look at her dress! It's covered in blood! She's a killer!"

_Shit_! Alice curses mentally as the rest of the dogs bristle. _This really isn't good Edward._

"It's my own blood, you moron!" Bella screeches suddenly, shocking the wolves with her fierce expression. Her chestnut hair was blowing wildly around her, her anger giving her adrenaline.

"Yeah right!" Jacob snarls at Bella and I want to rip off his head for the way he's talking to her. "Leeches don't bleed, so try a new one why don't you, you lying bitch!"

"Keep on talking to her like that and I'll rip your head off!" I threaten, my voice silky with anger.

"Edward!" Carlisle says sharply.

"Who are you, her father?" Jacob says coldly to me, ignoring Carlisle.

"Jacob!" Sam warns.

"Edward!" Bella says, as I make a movement towards the mongrel, grabbing my arm and abating some of my fury a little. "I can fight my own battles, remember? Let me deal with this mutt." Her voice grew hard. "Let me spell this out, _dog_," she growls, "I am not a normal vampire, newborn or not. I have human blood and I don't like the taste of human blood. Whilst I hate that I'm different I will not let some mongrel who doesn't know me accuse me of being a liar. Do you get that?"

Jacob blanches at her fury before recovering and sneering. "I think you're lying again." He growls.

"And I think I'm going to let Edward rip off your head if you don't shut it Jacob!" Bella growls.

"The bloodsucker is right, Jacob." Sam says loudly. "You need to calm down. We're not here to fight."

"And you, whoever you are," Bella growls at Sam. "My name is Bella, not bloodsucker. Get it right or I'll call you mongrel for the rest of your life. You notice how I called Jacob by his name? Show some respect!"

Sam froze for a second. "Bella what? He asks, his voice strangled, his thoughts a jumble.

"What?" Bella asks blankly, taken aback by the change in subject.

"What's your last name?" Sam roars, making us all jump, including his pack. I peer at him intently, trying to figure out his thoughts but they are all over the place.

"Swan." Bella mutters. "Isabella Marie Swan."

The room was instantly abuzz with thoughts.

_Shit!_That was Emmett.

_How the hell did we miss that?_That was Alice.

_Oh god!_That was Carlisle.

_We're in trouble now._Esme thought blankly.

_This is really bad!_Jasper groaned silently.

_Why does that bitch continue to make problems?_And that, of course was Rosalie. I growled at her but Bella turned to me before I could go kill Rosalie.

"Edward, what's going on?" She had picked up on the change in atmosphere.

Funnily enough, it was Sam who told her. "You're Charlie Swan's daughter, aren't you?"

The rest of the werewolves look shocked and even Paul stopped growling. Obviously the mutts hadn't caught on to where the rest of us were yet. "No," Jacob whispers, his face paling. "She can't be."

A flicker of pain appears on Bella's face. "I was before I died and became a vampire." She says quietly. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Because Charlie is here, in Forks. He's the Chief of Police." Sam says grimly.

**A/N**

**Carlisle only knew Bella as "Bella" as she never told him her full name, so the connection was never made. Likewise, Edward only knew her as Bella Swan, not Isabella and his thoughts were so full of Bella that it didn't click that she was Charlie's daughter.**

**HAHA!**

**Edward won't be leaving Bella like he did in New Moon. That really irritated me in the originals, although I saw why it had to be done, but here Edward knows Bella is a strong vampire, not a weak human who needs protecting so he hasn't got any reason to leave. One guess to whom the three vampires are who Sam mentioned? You probably know where this is going, although there is a major twist since Bella isn't a human.**

**Next chapter, an Alice POV, I'm trying to get all the Cullen's to have a POV during the next few chapters. It'll be titled "Blank Vision". I hoped you enjoyed the chapter title for this chapter "a furry friend." LOL, couldn't resist. Do you see why this chapter had to be Edward? I like to have an insight into other characters thoughts and the only person who can read minds is Edward. I enjoy writing about Edward's reaction from Edward himself – for he is such a complex character who has interesting morals (especially when it comes to Bella)**

**I need to make it clear that there are only five werewolves at this point – Quil and the rest have not been changed yet. They will probably be changing through the course of this story. The first sight of the werewolves was actually taken directly from New Moon when Bella sees them – no copyright infringement intended SM and also the description of Jacob. :)**

**Okay I'll stop babbling now. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter – please review. I'll be back as soon as possible.**


	23. Blank Vision

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Considering I only updated yesterday I was OVERWHELMED by the number I received in a day. I am nearly at 300 reviews now and I'm literally jumping up and down with joy. I wrote this chapter during a lesson so if there are some typo's I apologise but I was supposed to be doing work. THANK YOU.**

**I would like to request that Missy B Girl make an account (or sign in) so I can thank you personally for your reviews. Thank you also to all those who reviewed last chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and dialogue you recognise belong the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine. ALL MINE!**

**Alice's POV**

At the mutt's words Bella's face paled so much she actually looked like one of the walking dead, irony of that statement aside. "You what?" She whispers, trembling. "But... But why did no one tell me?"

"Bella," I say quietly, the urge to comfort her strong, "none of us made the connection. We've been fools, of course you're his daughter. The resemblance..." I trail off. "Look he doesn't know you're here." I say desperately.

Bella looks pained. "You're missing the point Alice! He's here, in Forks. I didn't realise he'd still be here." She was talking almost to herself now. "I used to come here when I was younger to see him but I'd thought he'd have moved on by now, somewhere else."

"What... what does he think happened to you Bella?" Carlisle asks hesitantly, asking the question we all wanted to know the answer to but didn't dare ask.

Bella threw her head back in defiance, her brunette locks tumbling down her back. "Oh he thinks I've been kidnapped, stolen away in the dead of night as I was."

Carlisle clears his throat uncomfortably. "Actually Bella, he thinks you're dead." He corrects quietly.

"Carlisle!" Edward growls, but Bella's growl is much louder.

"No Edward! I have to know this stuff!" She argues. "Why?" She asks sharply, her gaze fixed on Carlisle.

"Well I've not spoken to him much, I've only ever seen him at the hospital but you've been missing for eight months Bella. There was no trail, nothing to prove you were still alive. At your... deathbed, there was nothing but blood. I should know, I was called to investigate." He mutters.

"What?" Edward explodes suddenly.

"Yes I know Edward." Carlisle says miserably. "I should have made the connection sooner. How I didn't see this I don't know. I've been too distracted by Bella's differences that I haven't thought this through. I'm sorry Bella." He says quietly.

"Charlie called _you_to the place where he thought the blood... Bella had died?" The tallest mutt, Jacob demanded.

"I'm a doctor in this town, remember?" Carlisle says, his voice icy cold.

"What was that Jacob?" Edward asks suddenly, his tone murderously angry and I realised he was reading the dogs' thoughts.

Jacob is staring at Bella, his face surprisingly vulnerable. "We used to make mud pies together when we were little. I don't know if you remember." He says quietly.

Bella stiffens in surprise. "Jacob... Jacob Black? Rachel's brother? No, I remember." She says slowly. "Do... do you see... Charlie around?"

Jacob looks at Bella in puzzlement. "Yes quite often. Billy, that's my dad, goes round to his often and I sometimes go with him. He's very into fishing."

Bella smiles, the first genuine smile in a while. "Yes he was when we were younger, hence the mud pies."

Jacob laughs. "I'm glad you remember that. It was fun. Rachel would never touch mud, but there you were, fearless."

"Rachel was always the girly girl type." Bella laughs too.

I frown at her. Why did it sound like she and Jacob were friends rather than natural enemies? Paul seemed to agree with my thoughts, still restlessly shifting on the floor. Edward was on edge, growling under his breath at the exchange.

Sam's shoulders were tense. "Jacob, we must go." He says loudly. "We've passed the message on and the leeches will uphold their end of the bargain."

"No wait!" Bella cries and instantly all eyes in the room are on her. "Don't go! I... I need to talk to Jacob."

"No way in hell!" Edward growls curtly.

"Absolutely not!" One of the mutts yells. "We don't converse with leeches!"

"Too right!" Another mutt agrees.

"Bella, you can't!" I try to say reasonably.

"Why ever the hell not Alice?" Bella asks, her eyes flashing in fury.

"Because they're mongrels!" Edward yells at her.

"Werewolves actually." She corrects coldly.

"And a danger!" He rants.

"And I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." Her voice was like ice.

"And I won't let you..." Edward begins but Bella interrupts.

"_You_won't let me? _You_won't be doing anything Edward! Who are you, my father?" She screeches.

Jacob chuckles at his words being repeated by Bella. "Bella," I say, sensing Edward was on the edge of breakdown, he was protective when it came to those he loved. "Don't. It's really not safe. Werewolves," I forced myself to say the word, since she had issue with the insults, "are volatile, out of control creatures. As... Paul proves, just one simple thing can push them over the edge. You wouldn't be safe. Werewolves are natural enemies of us vampires."

"Alice, what is a pineapple? Pine or apple?" Bella asks suddenly, completely throwing me.

"Huh?" Is all I can say at the sudden change in subject. "What the hell Bella? A pineapple is just a pineapple."

"Wrong." She says instantly. "It's neither pine nor apple, although both those words make up its name. A pineapple is a fruit first and foremostly, which is the important thing to remember."

"Where the hell are you going with this Bella?" I mutter, scowling at my inability to see what she means.

"Can we not be vampires or werewolves even though that is what defines us and just be the important parts, the human parts? Hi I'm Bella Swan and I'm a Virgo. Surely that's more important than me being a vampire!" She says quickly.

"That is the most convulsed argument I've ever heard!" I yell, finally pushed over the edge, my voice ripping through octaves. "It doesn't even make sense! We're not pineapples!"

Bella doesn't even look my way, she is staring intently at Jacob. "I think it's your choice Jacob. Can you just be Jacob Black and me Bella Swan? No vampires, werewolves or any of that crap?"

I turn, along with Edward to skewer Jacob with my eyes but he winks as he turns to Bella. "I would never usually agree to talk to a lee... I mean a freaky Virgo," He grins, "but I'm interested into how this will go, so yes. I'll talk to you."

"Jacob!" Sam yells, before anyone can react.

"The only way I'm not talking to Bella is if you take away my free will Sam! Are you going to do that?" Jacob roars at him.

Sam hesitates. "No." He says quietly. "Not in this case. Everyone else but Jacob, let's go. And Jacob, if you get yourself killed, it isn't my fault."

Without another word Sam, followed by Paul, still in wolf form and the other two mutts leave the house, shutting the door loudly behind them. Then the growling begins, first from Edward then the other vampires, including myself. "It's like being in a cattery." Jacob smirks, looking totally at ease. "So where we doing this?" He asks Bella leisurely.

"NO WHERE!" Edward roars. "DAMN THE TREATY! I'M NOT STANDING FOR THIS!" He looked absolutely livid, his face deathly white, his golden eyes seemingly burning out of their sockets.

A small cough from Bella distracts him. "Actually Edward, if you want me to come back you will."

"What?" Edward whispers, stunned into silence and a small growl escapes my lips.

Bella looks pained. "I don't want to play this card but I will Edward. I need information on Charlie."

"_We_can give you information." Edward says desperately, staring at Bella imploringly.

"It's not the same and you know it isn't." Bella says quietly. "You don't talk to Charlie, Jacob does."

Edward slumps in defeat. "If you harm a hair on her head I will kill you, mongrel!" He says threateningly to Jacob.

_NO EDWARD!_I shout at him mentally, as my vision goes blank again. _DON'T LET HER GO, I CAN'T SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER!_

"I won't do anything to her, if she doesn't do anything to me, okay bloodsucker?" Jacob says, holding up his palms in mock surrender.

Was I the only one who noticed that Bella was the only one he wasn't calling 'bloodsucker?'

Edward starts to growl but then Carlisle speaks. "Edward, just let this happen." He sounds weary. "Bella has proven she is capable of defending herself."

"Bella can't go out dressed like that!" Edward says desperately and even I could tell he was clutching at straws.

"Bella can get changed at my place." Jacob says, grinning. "I have spare clothes."

"She's _not_going to your house!" Edward roars, grabbing Bella's arm.

The look Bella shot him could have killed him again. "If you don't let go of my arm, you're going through the wall Edward!" She yells and Jacob starts laughing, loud guffaws that made my skin crawl. "Shut up Jacob!" Bella snaps at him. "You aren't helping!"

"Oh just let the bitch go! If she gets killed by her own stupidity then so be it!" Rosalie snaps, finally being unable to keep such thoughts to herself. She'd done well so far but now she'd snapped.

Both Edward and I, frustrated beyond hell, make a move towards Rosalie, ready to rip her head off; after all Bella was still in this family even if she was being stupid but Bella got over there first.

With a low thudding sound her hand connected with Rosalie's face, sending Rosalie flying backwards. "If you want a bitch," Bella yells. "You've got it! Let's go Jacob!" She yells again, striding out the door.

Jacob legs it after her before any of us recover from Bella's sudden attack and our shock.

And after all, it was quite an exit.

**A/N**

**Not much from Alice here I know but she's back next chapter. Randon Trbetr you better have noticed the pineapple reference. Did it meet your challenge and make sense? It was fun, you should set another one.**

**Yes Bella lost her temper, but don't forget that she is still a newborn and she has to lose her temper sometimes. I loved making her hit Rosalie – it was weirdly satisfying. There will be NO lemons in this story – check the rating people.**

****Next chapter Alice sees death. Literally. Next chapter titled "The horrific murder of Bella Swan" and is quite possibly the most shocking chapter I've written so far. Hope that keeps you on your tippy toes and encourages you to review. Next update will probably be Monday. See you then :)**  
><strong>


	24. The horrific murder of Bella Swan

**A/N - Please read, I'm not going to be here for a while.**

**OMG GUYS WE DID IT! WE GOT TO THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS BY THE END OF MARCH! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! Okay, I'm going to try and update a couple of chapters today as I don't know whether I will be able to during the Easter hols... the amount of revision I've been given for my exams is awful... I don't even think I'm actually going to have a holiday at this rate.  
>BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. I hope that we can get some more for this chapter, it will make me really really happy. HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE.<strong>

**I want to thank the following people for all your support and reviews, it means the world to me.**

**csp4  
>Fireshot<br>CullenLover  
>Tabpire<br>xTbonex  
>DutchGirl01<br>heartstrings13  
>Charchisto<br>IThinkINeededThat  
>MatthiasStormcrow<br>Chrystal06921  
>Randon Trbetr<br>cbmorefie  
>Fire and Ice and Clouds<br>Fahylin89  
>nikkistew2<br>roni garcia**

**Those are all the people who reviewed chapter twenty three, although there are many people who have received other chapters who deserve a big thank you too but you know who you are :)**

**However, in response to pumpkinmykitty's review, whilst you had some points that I happen to agree with, you could have perhaps phrased your review in a nicer way? It's not that Bella doesn't want to listen to the Cullens, it's that Jacob happens to be the one in this case who knows more about Charlie as he goes with Billy to Charlie's often and Bella is desperate for any information about her dad that she can get. It just so happens that Jacob is the one who can give it to her.  
>I don't think she is being selfish in this case, although the character of Bella can be sometimes but don't forget this story is staying close to the originals so she will be similar, although my Bella IS different. So please, I understand people's opinions and I love that people are reviewing my story but please try and put things across in a gentler way if you aren't happy with my story.<strong>

**Thanking you.**

**Anyway, enough rambling I'm sure you want to read this chapter. I've kept you waiting long enough.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and descriptions you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine. ALL MINE!**

Alice POV

Since I was already looking into the future trying to see past those damn mutts, I luckily saw Edward's intentions. Without hesitation, I rugby tackled him to the ground, stopping him from leaping to his feet and running after Bella and the mongrel.

"No Edward!" I yell as he goes to roll out from under me. Foreseeing his intention I roll with him so we're in the same position as before. He growls at me. "Damn it Edward! Not now! _EMMETT_!" I scream as my next vision hits me.

Edward, locked into my thoughts blurs to his feet and tackles Emmett at exactly the same moment I jump on his back. Jasper is instantly next to me, adding his strength to stop a rage filled Emmett from going after Bella.

"SHE HIT MY WIFE!" Was all he could roar.

"Who called Edward's mate a bitch so _shut up_Emmett!" I scream at him, pressing him to the ground.

"Carlisle, stop Rosalie!" I yell, as my vision of the future shifts again. Carlisle and Esme hurriedly grab Rosalie who had just blurred to her feet.

She glares at me. "Why tell them Alice?" She yells.

"You will not hurt Bella, she's part of our family now!" I yell back, knowing she wanted to go find Bella and hurt her.

"Stop. Stop this now." Eleazar's voice sounds suddenly as Rosalie bristles. Surprisingly every vampire in the room turns to look at him, even Emmett on the ground. He just had that sense of authority about him. "You're a family, not a coven. Start acting like it."

Carmen looks worried from besides him. "You're letting this tear you apart. From what I know," she smiles at Eleazar, "love is a wonderful thing. You all have that kind of love. You," she points at Rosalie, "need to let Edward love Bella, just like you love Emmett. Put your personal feelings aside child. Emmett, you need to let Rosalie fight her own battles, she is not fragile. Alice, I know you're defending Bella but let her do her own thing. And Edward," she sighs, "I understand the need to protect but Bella is not a child. She knows how to look after herself. You need to let her or she'll end up leaving."

Silence falls after Carmen's advice and she smiles shyly at our stunned faces. "You need to keep better control of your children Carlisle and Esme." She laughs.

Esme giggles, light-hearted as always. "Like anyone can keep them under control."

I was about to laugh and agree with her when my vision blurs and I suddenly wasn't in the room anymore. "Alice?" Jasper's worried voice comes from a long distance away.

"She's having a vision." Edward explains quietly.

"A vision?" Kate's voice questions.

"Alice sees the future. It's her gift." Eleazar explains patiently.

And then the vision began.

_A vampire with bright burgundy eyes is standing there, peering into a window. He is so clear, it's almost like I'm actually with him but I know this is just a vision._

_The crimson coloured eyes told me he was a human blood drinker and I shuddered mentally as I noted the vampire's appearance. He had non-descript features, nothing special especially considering he was a vampire. He had light brown hair, cropped close to his head and was quite slight._

_I had no idea who he was but figure he'd be in one of our futures soon if I was seeing him now. I just had to figure out whose future he belonged to._

_A female vampire suddenly appeared behind the male vampire and he turned around with a growl. He relaxed when he saw the woman and she smiled sultrily at him. She was feline, almost cat-like with her walk. Her hair was wild, untamed and a vivid red as flames colour that matched her blood-red eyes perfectly. Her face, although pretty and soft had a feral feel to it, like she could switch from babylike and innocent to a cold blooded killer in seconds._

_"What are you doing James?" She asks, her voice a sweet trill. "I'm bored of this town. It's so boring."_

_"You know I'm here for a reason Victoria." James says sharply, peering through the window._

_"Tracking the girl, yeah I know." Victoria sounded bored and in one smooth move James had her pinned up against the side of the house. She squealed and flung his hand away from her, ducking out from under his next wild grab with a speed I'd never have expected._

_James scowled. "One day that gift of yours will fail and I'll hurt you Victoria. You know this girl is important to me. She needs to be killed."_

_"Well as long as we can do it quickly. Like I said, Forks is killing me. Your gift seems faulty, your tracking has been off lately." Victoria comments softly, giggling quietly._

_"Yeah well I'm pretty sure she's here." James says sharply._

_"You said that about Seattle. And Puerto Rico. And New York. And Washington." Victoria points out silkily._

_"I know!" James snaps and he sounds frustrated. "She's difficult to track. I keep veering off course but I'm sure she's here."_

_This vision was dragging on a bit but I kept my patience. I knew it would be important just as I knew Edward would be telling the others what I was currently seeing._

_"And you weren't wrong this time James." Another male vampire appeared on the scene. This one had even darker skin that Eleazar and Carmen, as dark skin as one of our kind could have, with his olive hue and long black dreadlocks that hung to his waist. His eyes were as red as the other two._

_"I wasn't?" James asks hopefully._

_"No. I've seen her." The newcomer says._

_"Where?" James asks instantly, his face ecstatic. "Tell me Laurent!"_

_"Coming back from La Push. She's back in Forks now." Laurent answers smugly._

_Alarm bells were starting to ring. I had an idea to who's future this was._

_"Good. We'll find out where she is staying, who with and if the odds are in our favour we'll kill her." James snarls, his red eyes glowing in anticipation._

_"What if she's with other vampires?" Victoria asks petulantly._

_"Then we'll kill them too. Either way, Bella Swan is mine." James snarls._

_FLASH_

_The vision changes. Bella is walking alone down a street in Forks when James jumps out at her. "Hello Bella. I've been waiting for you." He sneers as Victoria and Laurent appear on the scene too._

_Bella pales. "James. Oh god." She sounded like she knew him, although he was a complete stranger to me._

_He smiles vindictively. "Goodbye Bella."_

_There was no chance for Bella to even defend herself, he moved that quickly, like he'd been planning this for months. James lunged over to Bella and ripped out her throat, yanking off her head, blood splattering everywhere._

_And then Bella Swan was dead._

My vision ended and I came back to reality screaming. Edward was rigid in shock, his mouth wide open.

"ALICE!" Jasper roars, shaking me. I hadn't even realised he was next to me. I rattled loosely like a rag doll in his arms. "Your emotions! Edward's emotions! What the hell did you just see?"

I felt a blast of calmness from him but it did nothing to calm me. "The horrific murder of Bella Swan." I whisper.

**A/N**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now the threads are starting to connect, I've been planning this chapter for a long while now. You'll start to see the links soon. Hope you enjoyed. James, along with Victoria and Laurent will be back - I promise that. You'll soon learn why James is hunting Bella... Like I said, Twilight with a twist. I need to tie in some more threads though before James appears. :) Next chapter, Jacob's POV yayyy! Hope the next chapter will convince some of you not to hate him as much. It will be entitled "I turn thirty-five". Keep reviewing until then, and thank you :)**


	25. I turn thirty five

**A/N**

**Okay, a huge apology to all my readers for my long absence... what has it been a week, two weeks? I apologise profusely but I have been so busy, so busy I have been unable to update my fanfiction. However, I see that my readers have been VERY busy in my absence. 340 reviews!**

**I can't believe it! Okay, some of you in your reviews and I'm not going to name any names because then that just ruins the fun have accurately guessed where I am going with this story... some of you definitely have not.**

**But it's up to you to decide who has guessed right and who hasn't. Anyway, here's chapter 25, it's a Jacob POV (the first in my story) and I hope it lives up to your expectations. Thank you so much for everyone who continues to show an interest in this story and continually reviews, I know I always say it but it means the world to me.**

**Now let's get this show on the road.**

Jacob's POV

I couldn't help but smirk the whole time it took us to get off the leeches property. As if Bella had punched the blonde bitch! It made me grin. I never had learned the blonde bloodsuckers' name but she had seemed like a complete and total bitch who was just begging to be smacked.

And Bella had complied.

I couldn't help but snigger. I'd heard of the volatile tempers of newborns but to see it up close and personal was, well, it was freaking awesome.

Bella looked over at me curiously. "Do I really want to know what's making you so amused?" She asks warily.

"The blonde bitch's face after you smacked her!" I chortle.

Bella doesn't laugh. "Rosalie... Well yes she can be a bitch but I shouldn't have hit her. I'm a guest at their house and I've behaved appallingly."

I bite back a witty reply when I see how downcast Bella looks. "I'm sure it'll be fine. The leeches defended you pretty well in there against us. I'm sure they'll let you stay." I point out.

Bella scowls. "Stop calling them leeches Jacob!"

"They drink blood, don't they?" I ask casually.

She falters. "Yes, but..."

"Then they're leeches!" I interrupt.

"Says the boy who turns into a giant shaggy dog." Bella says just as casually as I had earlier.

"Hey I'm not shaggy!" I protest.

She laughs, a sweet sound that surprised me. "Still not denying the giant dog transformation." She sings.

I scowl at her. "I can't help what I am."

"And you think we can?" I noticed that she included herself with them. "They're trying their best with the hand they've been dealt! I've seen others of our kind Jacob and none of them are like the Cullen's! None of our kind has a respect for human life!" She sounded pissed.

"Well that's stupid," I mutter, "considering they used to be human."

She glares at me. "They still are Jacob! Just a little less active in the heart department!"

"Eesh," I shudder, "let's not talk about this."

"Fine." She says sullenly, "but only because I want to know how we're getting to your house."

I fix her with a speculative look. "Well we're hardly going to get on the bus with you looking like that and besides my good looks will only attract attention." I grin at her unamused expression. "We're running Bella. What else did you think?"

Bella looks uncomfortable. "Jacob, vampires are fast runners."

I laugh. "I know Bella. But we're just as fast."

Bella looks unconvinced. "Seriously Jacob. You can't outrun a vampire... We're deadly fast."

"We are designed to kill your kind Bella. How are we supposed to do that if we can't keep up?" Bella flinches and I feel guilty. "I'll prove it. Race you to my house?"

"But I don't know where you live." She says, looking shocked.

"La Push. But if you get lost just follow the wet dog smell." I wink at her, before taking off my jeans.

"What the hell are you doing Jacob?" Bella yells, averting her eyes.

I laugh at her. "What does it look like I'm doing Bella? I'm taking off my clothes." I say calmly.

"I get that Jacob!" She screeches, still looking away. "But why?"

"Because I don't want to remain naked when I phase back." I say, rolling my eyes and tying the jeans to my legs with the cord I take with me wherever I go. "Imagine what the neighbours would say."

Bella ignored my last statement. "Your clothes don't just appear when you... phase?" She asks, testing out the unfamiliar word.

"This isn't a fairytale Bells." I say sarcastically.

Bella looks pained. "Charlie used to call me that." She says quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I say quietly, frowning at myself. What the hell was I doing? Why wasn't I just sticking with Bella, instead of a nickname? Hell, why was I even speaking to her like she was my friend? She was a bloodsucker, not the Bella I knew and remembered.

That Bella was dead.

And I didn't want to confront that so I began the transformation process, letting the heat take me and leaving my confusing thoughts behind. Everything was much simpler when I was a wolf. I let myself go completely, my human shape, my human form as I quickly shifted into a wolf.

Bella looked at me, awe on her pale face. "That looks painful." She comments.

I shake my head so she knows I can hear and understand her although part of me is distracted. The transformation wasn't painful, more like a slight tug on muscles you don't realise you have. It's weirdly satisfying to let yourself go and I was adept at changing at will.

However, I was still distracted.

Something was missing here. Something was wrong.

"You're much bigger than Paul." Bella continues quietly. "And you're russet coloured, not silver like him."

With a jolt I realised what was wrong. A whining growl slipped from my throat with the revelation. Bella did not smell like sickly bleach like the other bloodsuckers did.

In fact, she had no scent at all.

Bella frowned at my discomfort. "What's wrong Jake?" She asks instantly.

The nickname did not sound wrong coming from her lips, which unnerved me most of all. I shook my head at her and took off running to my house as fast as my legs would carry me.

/

Bella was right. Vampires are fast, her particularly as her newborn strength gave her increased pace. But I was still faster.

I barrelled onto my property and phased into human form, pulling my jeans on before she appeared. She looked startled. "You weren't exaggerating." She says in awe. "Are all wolves that fast?"

"No I'm the fastest." I tell her. "I was supposed to be the Alpha." The words just slipped out.

Bella's eyes widen. "So why aren't you?"

I had already said too much. I had to remember who Bella really was. "It doesn't matter." I growl.

Bella looks surprised at my tone but doesn't comment. "So, this is your place?" She gestures to the house behind me.

"Yeah. Mine and Billy's." I tell her.

She looks panicked. "Billy? But he'll..."

"Chill Bells." I flinch when I accidentally call her that. "He's out. It's cool."

She relaxes. "Ah good. We better hurry though. The Cullen's will probably be here soon."

"Nah." I grin. "The leeches aren't allowed on this land. Quileute lands are forbidden to them. It's all part of the treaty."

"If vampires aren't allowed on this land…" She begins.

I see where she's going and head her off. "We uphold the treaty, us wolves, so if one of us allows the blood… vampires onto our land then that's fine." I explain.

"What exactly is this treaty?" Bella asks, confusion all over her face.

"A pact that the cold ones signed with us. They promised not to hunt on our lands or bite a human in return for us letting them stay here and not revealing what they really are to the humans." I explain.

"The cold ones?" She asks, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, you're freezing. Haven't you ever noticed?" I mockingly groan in exasperation.

"Not in my eight months no. My skin feels normal to me." She answers.

"Well believe me. It's like ice." I say, shuddering at the thought.

"And let me guess," She says dryly, "your skin is warm."

"Nah," I grin, "it's _hot_. I'm just too goddam hot."

She rolls her eyes. "Typical."

I laugh. "Come on Bella. Let's go inside before my humour kills you. Oh wait," I smirk, "too late."

"Harsh." She mutters. "But I'll accept your offer."

I open the front door for her and she walks inside, her walk graceful and soft, looking round as she enters. "Nice house." She says appreciatively.

"It's kind of small." I admit. "Nothing like the bloodsucker's place."

"Yeah well, money isn't everything." She says, her tone strange. It was hard and unyielding.

"How long have you been with the bloodsuckers?" I question suddenly, my brashness taking me off guard. I'd had the underlying instinct to move the conversation onto something that didn't make her tone sound so hard.

She glances at me with her strange coloured eyes – a mix of red and golden. "Two days." She says softly.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "That short a while?"

"Yes." She says stiffly. "You sound surprised."

"I _am_." I admit. "You… You seemed to fit right in with them. Like you were part of their… family."

Bella looks thoughtful. "I do want a family," she admits, "and they do seem perfect for me. They all agree human life is to be preserved."

"As do we," I scowl. "And is it because of the bronze haired bloodsucker that you find them so perfect?"

Bella frowns at me. "Edward? He's only part of it. I'm surprised you noticed about him actually."

Her tone was casual but I could feel my face burning hot. Why did I sound so jealous about the mind reading leech? What he and his coven did was none of my business. "Yeah it was pretty obvious by his protectiveness." I say honestly.

Bella's expression darkness. "Protectiveness I didn't need. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." She growls.

I found myself rushing to appease her, which worried me. Why was I so anxious to make her happy? "I know you are." I tell her sincerely.

Her face lightens. "Seems like you're the only one who does." She brushes a strand of mahogany hair behind her ear.

"You have very human mannerisms." I comment suddenly, to change the subject.

She laughs, the same musical tinkle as before. It was strangely appealing, unlike the other bloodsuckers musical voices which just set me on edge. I grin at her words. "I didn't die and turn into a cat. I still am human, in a way. I don't feel any different now."

The thought of her death sobers me up and I stop grinning. "Did… did it hurt?" I ask suddenly, tripping over the words.

She fixes her eyes on me. "Becoming a vampire? Yes. It hurt like hell. Like having your body burned over and over."

"Do you regret becoming a vampire?" I ask boldly, sitting down at my kitchen table. I didn't feel the need to be on guard against Bella.

"No," she says slowly. "I enjoy this new life. The freedom, the strength, the speed." I noticed she didn't say beauty. "And besides, I wouldn't have met Edward or you in these circumstances if I wasn't a vampire." She says thoughtfully.

I blink in surprise. Did she really hold me that much in high esteem? "Why did you choose not to drink human blood?" I ask quickly, wanting to change the subject. "Not that I have a problem with that, but I thought all newborns craved human blood."

"Apparently they do, but not me." She says solemnly. "I've never wanted to drink human blood, not even when I was first created but even if I had I don't think I would have been able to face the possibility of killing a human. Especially as I had been one not so long before." She looked troubled and I longed to brush the anxious expression away. I clenched my fist on the table. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I going all soft on leeches?

"Bella, go upstairs and get changed." I say and my voice is hard. "First door to the left is mine."

Bella doesn't move. "What's wrong Jake?" She asks instantly.

"Don't call me that!" I snap. "Me and you could never be friends, stop deluding yourself!"

Her eyes blaze with fury and I force myself not to cower. "Oh really, I hadn't realised that was what I was doing… _deluding_myself. Now why don't you tell me what's really bothering you instead of snapping at me?"

I stare at her, startled at her perceptiveness and she smirks. "Oh yes Jacob, I'm not stupid. I know something's up. What is it?" She demands.

I find myself telling her the truth. "When I look at you I can't help but see _her_… the Bella you used to be when we were younger."

Her face softens. "I still am that Bella, Jake."

I don't yell at her this time. "You're not." I say softly. "You're a vampire."

"And you're a werewolf... But you're still Jacob, still that annoying little boy who used to enjoy throwing mud pies at me." She grins, taking a seat opposite me although I knew it wasn't necessary for her.

I can't help but smile. "Who you calling little?"

"Well I am older than you." She laughs.

"Thirteenth of September, right?" I ask and she nods, surprise in her eyes at me remembering. "My general hotness and experience makes up for the natural age difference, so technically I'm older."

"Like hell you are!" She scoffs. "What experience are you referring to?"

"Bet you can't dismantle a car and put it together with your eyes blindfolded?" I smirk.

She falters. "Well no."

"Your general paleness makes you lose years too." I continue, laughing at her wounded expression.

"Like that's fair."

"My build and stamina give me extra years too. You're tiny. I tower over you." I conclude.

"I'm not tiny!" She protests. "We can't all be six foot seven giants!"

"Yeah yeah. That's what all the jealous midgets say." I grin.

She grins too. "Whatever Jacob. I need to get changed. I'll be right back. I hate dresses." She shudders dramatically, before blurring off.

"Okay, I'll give you some years for hating dresses!" I call after her and I hear her tinkling laugh. "You can be twenty," I say thoughtfully, "I'll be thirty five!"

"No way!" She yells back, after a short pause. "I'm at least thirty!"

"I'm too old for you, my hearing has gone! I can't hear you!" I yell back.

"Well then perhaps I should say it closer to you." Bella whispers suddenly, her cool breath fanning into my ear, appearing out of nowhere.

I jump so much I fall out of my seat. She laughs so hard she has to clutch the chair for support. "What the hell Bella?" I exclaim. "That was quick!"

"I should get five years just for scaring you." She laughs and I notice that she's changed into a pair of my old jeans that were way too long for her and my favourite checked shirt that she'd rolled up at the sleeves. "And I'm a vampire, remember?" She finishes.

"Nice." I say approvingly, gesturing to her borrowed outfit and I wasn't lying. It suited her. "It strangely looks good on you."

She smiles. "Thanks, I think. It's a relief to get out of that dress." She offers me a hand suddenly and I realise I'm still on the floor. With only a small hesitation I take her outstretched hand and she pulls me up. Her skin isn't as cold as I expected, instead it's smooth and rather soft.

Bella raises her eyebrows. "You weren't exaggerating about your temperature." She comments.

I grin as I sit down again. "No Bells, I'm just too hot." Part of me was shocked that I was being so carefree with her but the other part didn't care.

She snorts. "Alright then Jake." She says sarcastically, resuming her old seat. "So, how long have you been a werewolf?" She asks randomly.

I knew I owed Bella some answers, after all she'd answered my earlier questions so I sigh and tell her the truth. "Two months."

She bites her lips. "Not that I know much about wolves because I don't but… Paul lost his temper and exploded into a wolf, you've been angry and remained human."

"Perceptive." I say approvingly. "Yes you're right. I can only assume I'm more advanced that the others because of my bloodline."

"Because you were supposed to be the Alpha?" She asks. "Tell me about it?" She requests.

And you know what shocked me most?

I did.

/

Me and Bella spoke for hours. In return for me telling her about my Alpha bloodline she told me her creation story in as short terms as possible. It had shocked me and horrified me but I understood why she had chosen to become a vampire.

I told her what it was like to be a wolf, about imprinting, things I had never mentioned to anyone and in return she told me what it was like to be a vampire and to have found Edward. I found that part of the conversation irritating for some reason but I kept my patience and listened.

By the time we'd finished talking I knew practically everything about Bella and her about me. It felt … strangely comforting to have told everything to a bloodsucker but the more I'd spoken to Bella and listened to her stories the less I'd remembered that she was a vampire and started viewing her as more of a human.

And that scared me because, if a few hours with her had changed my mind about her, then what would any other length of time do? I realised with a jolt that I actually _wanted_to spend some more time with Bella, I'd known her for a long time before and I felt like I was just getting to know her again.

And I liked it.

Finally though, I realised that we were both avoiding the subject that really mattered. "Charlie…" I say quietly.

Bella sighs. "I know." She says, almost inaudibly. "I keep thinking if I don't think about him then the problem will go away."

"Oh Bells," I say quietly, "it's not going to go away. He's your dad."

"And I miss him." She admits.

And then everything went to pot as a familiar voice floated into the kitchen. "JAKE I'M HOME! I MISSED YOU BUDDY!"

"Shit!" I curse.

For it was the voice of Billy Black, my father.

**A/N – It's a long one, but please read.**

**Haha! What an ending! I know nothing really happened in this chapter but I used it for Bella and Jacob to get to know each other and to start to develop a relationship with each other. Jacob does seem rather shocked about seeing Bella as a human, rather than a vampire, doesn't he, but I think it's the same for him in Breaking Dawn and remember this has similarities.**

**I must say I'm firmly on team Edward but I just have gotta love Jacob and all his humour. He's such a lighthearted character and Edward doesn't get the chance to be funny like Jake. "Let's get inside before my humour kills you. Oh wait," I smirk, "too late." Genius. Gotta love Jake. Did you think this chapter sounded like Jacob?**

**Please leave a review commenting on my chapter even though I've been a bad bad girl for not updating but also telling me what team you're on. Edward? Jacob? (The majority of you will be one of these, although I'm assuming some of you will like other vampires/humans) Let me know in a review.**

**I know some of you aren't pleased with the whole plan to maybe make some dynamics between Bella and Jacob but this is based on the originals so please don't forget that. Merci. Next chapter titled "Billy goes berserk." Guess that's self-explanatory. Will be a Bella POV although I'm back at college on Monday and slap bang in the middle of exam season so updates will be few until the end of May. Sorry guys, I'll get on here when I can.**

**Good luck to those of you with exams.**

**Shirelle.**

**X**


	26. Billy goes beserk

**A/N – It's a whole mushy load of thank yous that you need to read :) As well as a more serious note right at the bottom.**

**So... as I suspected a lot of you are team Edward and I will definitely bear that in mind when writing. A good number of you reviewed chapter twenty five which really pleased me and I just get this little thrill inside me when my reviewers quote my own story back at me. IT'S GREAT! I was also happy with the length of people's reviews such as xXxPINKxXx, csp4, Randon Trbetr and FireShot. Thank you for taking the time to type all that!**

**So... yeah, updating is gonna slow right down as this week is mock week (which is why I've been slow updating) and then just three weeks to hell... I don't think I'm gonna have much time to come on here, but I'll try and do at least one chapter a week. It's what all my readers deserve for supporting me so much. In response to the review by CullenLover yes Bella is a vampire so she can stop Billy finding her which is exactly what she does in the chapter below. Enjoy :)**

**A huge thank you to xXxPINKxXx whose review made me laugh until the very end. It was BRILLIANT!  
>And a great big thanks to everyone else who I haven't mentioned:<strong>

**Missy B Girl  
>Nyx'sReincarnation<br>vladaspichak  
>heartstrings13<br>Matthias Stormcrow  
>twilightlover0224<br>DutchGirl01  
>CullenLover<br>cbmorefie  
>Olivia<strong>

**Simply because you all reviewed chapter twenty five. Good on you :) Thank you so much. Okay let's get on with this thing.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and dialogue you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

**A bit of swearing in the chapter below... just to warn you.**

Bella POV

"JAKE I'M HOME! I MISSED YOU BUDDY!" A rich tenor shout reaches my eyes and Jacob jumps up like he's been shot, his face paling.

"Shit!" Jacob curses.

"Jake!" I chastise, morals fighting with politeness. "Watch your language!"

"You didn't tell me you'd brought a girl home Jake!" The voice chortles and the sound of a door closing can be heard. "And by the sounds of it, the girl has manners! I like her already!"

Jacob turns panicked eyes to me. '_It's Billy_!' He mouths.

I don't hesitate. I blur to the wide bay window and instantly shove it open, performing an agile roll through it in one smooth move. "I'll be outside." I whisper, ignoring Jacob's open mouth at my swift exit.

I crouch down and peek through the window to see a wheelchair enter the room. I didn't want to leave Jacob, but I didn't want Billy to see me. That wouldn't be a good idea. I recognised Billy straight away even though I hadn't seen him for years.

He was heavy set with a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin. My vampire sight picked up that his eyes were a black colour from his brief glimpse around the room. I swiftly ducked out of his eyeline as I contemplated things.

Billy Black hadn't changed much. Even my fleeting glimpse of his eyes showed me that his eyes still held the infinite majesty and might I'd been aware of even when I was younger. It made more sense now I knew why. Even though Jacob had told me that Billy wasn't a werewolf it was obvious that the magic and legends surrounding Jacob had passed directly through Billy to him, unaffecting Billy physically, but behind those eyes I could see the power that Billy Black held, just in a different way to his son.

Even confined to a wheelchair as he was.

I frowned. Jacob had briefly mentioned the wheelchair – something to do with Billy's diabetes but it hadn't prepared me for the sight of such a powerful man (metaphorically speaking) reduced to sitting in a chair permanently. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for Billy.

I straighten up and look through the window again as I hear Billy's strong voice. "Good day son?" Billy asks, grinning at Jacob and passing him a brown paper bag he was holding.

Jacob still looked pale but attempted to smile. "Yeah. How was yours?" Jacob unsteadily walked to the table and placed the bag and its contents down with a thump. It smelt like fish and I wondered idly if Billy had been fishing with Charlie today. The thought of Charlie filled me with a strange emotion that I didn't like the feel of, so I forced myself to focus on the conversation.

"Got a good catch, it was great." Billy tells Jacob before frowning, his age lines deepening. "Son, how long have you been home?"

"A few hours." Jacob says slowly. "Why?"

Billy frowns deeper. "Why does it smell like the cold ones in here?"

I clap a hand over my mouth to stop myself from gasping. I hadn't realised that Billy would be able to smell me. Obviously Billy had more werewolf magic in his blood then I'd expected.

Jacob goes rigid. "Does it?" He asks quickly. "I hadn't noticed."

Billy fixates his steely black eyes on Jacob, showing that he wasn't fooled for one second with Jacob's lie. "Who's been here and why? Please tell me it wasn't a damn Cullen leech." He demands.

"It wasn't a Cullen, dad." Jacob says honestly, relaxing slightly. I relax too. Billy's use of past tense told me that he wasn't aware that a vampire was still at his house, he'd assumed that they'd left so I was off the hook for now.

Billy relaxes back in his wheelchair, with Jacob's apparent honesty. "I'm glad son. Don't want to be hanging around with bloodsuckers. So, where's that girl who was here then?" He smoothly changes the subject.

Jacob looks panic stricken. "What girl?" He blurts.

"Aw come on Jake! I heard you speaking to her." Billy grins, rolling his wheelchair to the kitchen table I'd been sat at only minutes before.

"There was no girl here." Jacob says tersely. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Boy, did Jacob need to work on his lies.

Billy frowns. "Why are you lying to me son? I heard her voice, plain as day." His frown deepens and I can see suspicion on his face. "Her voice was very melodic. Was she a bloodsucker, son?" He demands.

Jacob stiffens. "No." He says, through clenched teeth.

He _really_needed to work on his lying skills.

"Then what was with the musical voice and the swift exit? Normal people don't just disappear Jake, nor do they sound like wind chimes." Billy says, his voice hard.

Jacob's face is just as hard. "She left when she heard you coming. She knew that you didn't know that..." he falters and then continues, "that she was my girlfriend and didn't want to get me into trouble. So she left. Not because she was a bloodsucker, but because she was my girlfriend."

A small growl slips out from between my lips and I freeze until I'm sure Billy didn't hear me. Jacob's _'girlfriend?'_Oh I was so going to kill Jacob for using that card. My frustration instantly disappeared as I realise this could possibly be a good thing if it got Billy away from the vampire scent in the room.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Jacob," Billy says very slowly and clearly. "I was your age once and I know what a teenage boy hiding his girlfriend from his dad looks like. You are not that boy. So... Why don't you tell me what's really going on? That girl you were speaking to was a bloodsucker, wasn't she?"

"No." Jacob says firmly.

To be honest if I'd not known better I would have fallen for Jacob's sincerity here. His desperateness to protect me had improved his lying skills majorly from when Billy had first started questioning him.

Unfortunately, Billy was obviously better at reading his son than I as he sighs. "And you're lying again son. Why are you defending her? There was a bloodsucker here!" He snaps, his voice cold.

Jacob looks exhausted as he sighs too and something inside of me snaps. His father or not, Billy was being really unfair on him. Jacob had a lot to deal with, including that his good childhood friend was a vampire, who was now supposedly a worst enemy of his kind and Jacob had spent the entire day overcoming that inhibition and actually responding to me like he would any other person. Billy was not going to wear Jacob down this way and ruin what we'd accomplished today. I would not let that happen.

So, with a massive sigh I stand up and roll back through the open window, coming to a smooth halt in front of Billy.

To say Billy was shocked is possibly an understatement. He turns so white I was sure that if I stood next to him his skin would be the same colour as mine and he nearly falls out of his wheelchair in his haste to get away from me.

And for a man confined to a wheelchair he was pretty damn fast.

"Hello Billy." I say quietly, holding my hands up in surrender to show that I wasn't a threat.

It had the opposite effect. Billy obviously thought I was going to attack him and his reaction was instantaneous. He rolls his wheelchair, with a speed that shocks me for a man his age, to the kitchen sink unit and yanks open the cupboards, pulling out a shotgun.

In one smooth move he has it levelled at me. I don't have any time to react before Jacob has jumped in front of me, like an arrow from a bow, his arms outstretched.

Protecting me.

My mouth, along with Billy's drops open at Jacob's actions. But Jacob doesn't hesitate. "Dad, put the gun down. NOW!" He roars.

Billy's eyes tighten and his hands shake but he keeps hold of the shotgun. "Step aside Jacob! Now!" He yells, his voice as loud as Jacob's. The ferocity in his voice made me shiver.

"No." Jacob says defiantly.

Billy looks like he's going to pass out, his eyes were frenzied. "Jacob," he says, his voice shaking, "if you don't get out the way I'll shoot you. You'll heal quickly but that thing needs to be killed. Now."

Jacob's mouth drops open at Billy's threat and once glance at Billy tells me that he's deadly serious. I open my mouth to tell Jacob to move when he beats me to it.

"No." He says again, harder this time.

Thank god I was a vampire. It was what allowed me to save Jacob as Billy pulled the trigger. A human would hear the shot long before seeing it and by that time it would have been too late but I wasn't human. With superhuman reflexes I shove Jacob out of the way of the path of the bullet, which I could see very clearly before its sound reached me, with more force than I'd mean to, so Jacob hit the wall with a smack.

I didn't have time to do anything else and the bullet hit me squarely on the chest, the force of it sending me flying backwards. I twist my body round as I flew across the room, so I land in a crouch.

Ignoring the ringing in my ears I push myself to my feet and lunge across the room, snatching the gun out of Billy's hand before he can blink and instantaneously twist it into a hideously deformed shape like it was made of paper, snapping it cleanly in half. I threw what was left of the mangled piece of useless metal back to Billy without looking at him and rush over to Jacob.

"Jacob!" I cry, grabbing him and turning him onto his back so I can see his face. He looks dazed for a second and then pushes himself into a sitting position. He takes one look at me and groans.

"Oh god Jacob! What's wrong?" I cry, my voice shooting through octaves, mistaking his groan for pain.

"My shirt! Look at my shirt!" He chokes.

I immediately glance down to see a giant hole in my borrowed shirt but no harm actually done to my skin. I breathe a sigh of relief; it would have been just my luck to start bleeding everywhere. It seemed like only vampire teeth were strong enough to get through my skin, the way it should be.

"Shit dad! That was my favourite shirt and you blew a hole in it!" Jacob chokes, pushing himself to his feet and glaring angrily at Billy.

Leave it to Jacob to get his priorities straight. I hadn't just been shot or anything.

"Why the hell is the leech wearing your shirt?" Billy yells, his once rich voice struggling from strain, throwing the mangled piece of metal on the floor in contempt.

Fury fills me. "I've had this conversation with Jake! I'm not a leech, _DAMN YOU_! I'm a _PERSON!"_I roar at Billy. "Learn some respect Billy Black or else!"

"How the hell do you know my name?" He yells back.

I ignore him and calmly turn to Jacob, ignoring Billy's sudden movement. "Are you okay Jacob? You hit the wall pretty hard."

"I'm fine." Jacob says, grinning as he shows me a pale pink line on his hand. "I cut my hand open when I hit the wall but I'm a fast healer."

"You... you don't say." I stammer, staring at the evidence on his hand.

"Get out of here leech or I will not hesitate to kill you." I look up at Billy's angry face and have to fight an urge to laugh when I see he's holding a thick butcher knife. Laughing at him probably wouldn't go down too well.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "If bullets don't hurt me, I hardly think a knife will. Be reasonable Billy." I tell him. "I don't want to break your knife too."

Billy's arms shake as he reluctantly lowers the knife. "Jacob," he says, his voice icy cold, "you better have an explanation for this. She," he spat the word out, "is in clear violation of the treaty."

"Sam gave permission for her to be here." Jacob corrects quietly.

Billy jerks in his seat like he's been electrocuted. "_Sam_gave permission?"

"Special circumstances dad. That you _don't_know." Jacob explains, his voice cold.

"Her eyes glow like the sun! She's not even a frickin 'vegetarian!' Why the hell Sam would allow that here I don't know! It's my house! Uley should have asked permission!" Billy yells, sarcastically making quotation marks with his fingers on the word "vegetarian".

"Shame my eyes aren't the sun. I could burn people who piss me off. Like you. I'm a person, not a _that_." I mutter, low in my throat.

Billy, luckily doesn't hear me but Jacob looks up sharply and shakes his head at me. I frown at him, he had good hearing and I hadn't expected him to hear me mutter. "Dad she is a..." Jacob swallows. "Vegetarian, okay? The only reason her eyes are red is because she is a newborn."

Billy's face goes a strange shade of purple. "Not sure you should have mentioned that Jacob!" I exclaim, when Billy freezes.

"Get it out of here NOW!" He explodes. "Special circumstances or not! I'm not having a damn newborn on my property!"

"Billy if I was going to hurt you I would have done it by now." I remind him cheerfully. "So what's the problem?"

"You drink blood, leech!" He yells.

I smile angelically. "And your son turns into a giant wolf. Not much difference." I point out.

Jacob snorts as Billy's face goes red with anger. "He can't help what he is!" He yells.

"And neither can I! What's done is done!" I snap at him.

Billy turns sharp eyes to Jacob. "Your _girlfriend_?" He asks sarcastically.

"Shut up Billy. You know full well that I'm not his girlfriend and he only said that to protect me." Now I was majorly pissed off especially as I noticed Jacob grinning out the corner of my eye.

Billy's angry face suddenly twists and he looks puzzled. "You remind me of someone... but I can't think who." He says slowly to me. "You have a temper."

I growl at him. "I don't have a temper when people are being fair to me and not prejudiced!"

Billy looks angry again. "Prejudiced? You kill people, bloodsucker!"

"You _absolute moron!"_I scream, having finally snapped. "I don't kill! I'm a _vegetarian!_Don't you _dare_start accusing me of things I don't do Billy Black! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Bella! Don't call my dad a moron!" Jacob yells before chuckling suddenly. "Even if he is acting like one."

A choking sound coming from Billy distracts me and I turn to look at him incredulously. He's staring at Jacob, his eyes wide. "_What? What did you just call her?_" He whispers.

Jacob immediately looks panicked and I force myself to remain calm. "Nothing." He says quickly.

Billy's eyes flicker to me. "Bella. That's your name. You're a newborn. Oh god. Oh no. Please no." He whispers.

"Dad calm down." Jacob says quietly as I shoot him a worried glance. "I know what you're thinking and it's okay."

"No it isn't." Billy chokes, not looking away from me. "You're her, aren't you? Charlie's... daughter? Isabella Swan?"

There was no point in lying, Billy knew exactly who I was, so I nodded. Billy's face lost all colour. "Oh good Lord. I thought you were dead. Turns out you are, just not in the way I expected."

"I'm not dead! I still talk and have emotions!" I say sharply.

Billy trembles. "You're a bloodsucker which makes you dead to me!" He instantly looks vulnerable. "Oh god Bella. Why does it have to be you?" Tears trickle down his cheeks. "Charlie... Charlie was devastated. And here you are."

"Charlie... dad. How is he?" I ask softly.

Billy wipes his eyes angrily and fixes them on me. "He's fine." He says curtly. "What happened to you?"

"I became a vampire." I say coldly.

"I realise that." He says stiffly. "But how? Did a lee... vampire just attack you randomly?"

"That's none of your business Billy." I say, my tone even colder.

"It is when my best friend's daughter is one of the walking dead!" He snaps.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?" I snap back.

"Least this explains your actions." Billy says accusingly to Jacob. "She... she hasn't changed that much from when she was younger." He admits grudgingly.

"I know dad. She's still as stubborn as ever." Jacob says softly.

"She still shouldn't be here." Billy says firmly. "In fact, she shouldn't even been in Forks at all. Suppose her dad were to see her."

"She's staying with the bloodsuckers... I mean the Cullens." Jacob says instantly. "Unless Charlie went there, which is unlikely, he won't see her."

"So what if my dad sees me?" I ask suddenly, a strong urge gripping me. "He'll know I'm alive then. I want to see him."

"No way Bella!" Jacob erupts. "How would you explain your changed appearance and the eight months you've been missing? Your dad went to find you in Phoenix when you disappeared! How would you explain that?"

"Those explanations wouldn't be necessary!" Billy snaps. "For she'd murder Charlie as soon as she sees him! She's a newborn!"

I growl so loudly at Billy the floor shakes. "Yes I am a newborn but I can control myself around humans! I haven't made a move to hurt you and you have human blood!"

Billy scowls. "I also carry the werewolf gene within me. I hear that repels your kind. Charlie doesn't have that advantage. You'd kill him!"

"You... You BASTARD! He's my _dad!_I wouldn't hurt him!" I roar.

"I'm... I'm inclined to go with Bella on this one." Jacob says quietly. "She seems... trustworthy."

"And what evidence have you got to make such a judgement Jacob?" Billy yells.

"You don't know Bella!" Jacob shouts at him.

"Oh and I suppose you do, don't you?" Billy shouts back.

"Yeah actually, I do." Jacob says coolly. "I've spent all afternoon talking to her and I... trust her."

I turn to stare at him, along with Billy, who is beyond furious. "You can't be serious Jake!" Billy protests.

"Yes. I'm deadly serious. I'll escort her to Charlie's and remain with her through her visit if it makes you feel better dad." Jacob says firmly.

"What would make me feel better is if she didn't see him at all!" Billy yells, his face exhausted.

Jacob sighs. "She hasn't seen him for years dad! And he's believed her to be dead these last eight months! She has to see him!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was I actually going to be able to see my dad after all this time? Before now the urge to see Charlie hadn't been strong, he was just someone in the back of my memories but when I'd discovered that he was still in Forks after all these years it'd brought with it the strong urge to see him.

Billy was fighting hard. "But he thinks she's dead!" Which she is!" He adds bitterly.

"We'll find a way around that. She needs to talk to him, I understand that. She misses him." Jacob says fiercely.

"Her eyes are red." Billy argues. "He'll notice."

"Contact lenses should work." Jacob argues back. "Look dad, I'll make sure Charlie's safe. One move out of line on Bella's part and I'll take her out. Do you understand that Bella? Don't think I won't. Human protection comes first." His dark eyes were fixed on me seriously.

"I understand." I say quietly. "I won't hurt Charlie."

"Good. There'll be consequences if you did. Let's go." Jacob tells me.

"What, now?" I ask, stunned.

"Yes, why not?" Jacob shrugs.

"I suppose I can't stop you." Billy says helplessly.

"Nope." Jacob agrees readily.

"Unless I told Sam. I'm sure he would agree with me about Charlie." Billy says evenly.

"I'm sure he would." Jacob says cheerfully. "Except Forks is a neutral area in the treaty so there's really nothing he can do." He looks thoughtful. "Well, he could always declare war on the bloodsuckers but guess what? We're outnumbered by them so he won't do that." He grins and moves to the door. "See you later dad. Try and chill in my absence. All this anger is not good for you."

"You're grounded!" Billy yells in a last ditch attempt as Jacob sprints outside.

I follow him, not wanting to be left alone with Billy and he laughs. "Turn away Bella. I'm taking off my clothes."

I instantly turn away. "I'm not sure you should wind Billy up like that Jake." I say quietly. "He's still your dad." Silence greets me so I cautiously turn around to see Jacob in wolf-form, seemingly grinning at me, if such a thing was possible. As I watch he lifts his massive shoulders in what could only be a shrug.

"But thanks for sticking up for me." I mutter as we take off running.

Towards Charlie's.

**A/N - It's a long one but please read.**

**Okay, I would like to note that I've had to change the original Twilight slightly so that Bella never went to live with Charlie in Forks; she stayed with Renee in Phoenix instead. This may mean that Phil doesn't exist, I don't know. But regardless of this, I seem to remember in one of Bella's POV her saying that she hadn't seen Charlie for years so I figure the reason for this must be that she never went to live with him. I also think that if Bella had "died" in Forks, she wouldn't be too keen on the idea of going back in fear of her creator, who threatened to kill her. So I apologise for having to change this, but the story will make more sense with it in.**

**A long chapter, but no less than you deserve for being so patient. The diabetes thing with Billy was actually taken from Twilight Wiki. Can you actually believe there's a Wikipedia just for Twilight? That's awesome. Sorry I made Billy shoot Jacob but I needed to show his desperateness to protect his family from a vampire. Twilight Wiki describes him as being very family orientated and this is the perfect way to show what lengths he will go to against vampires.**

**Even though the bullet doesn't hurt Bella, I still think that something moving at such an incredible speed would have a force attached to it sending Bella reeling backwards, vampire or not. Jacob arguing with Billy about Bella is a bit like Edward arguing with Rosalie over Bella so links are already starting to form. As this chapter has suggested, soon Charlie will be in this story YAY and will definitely have his own POV (he is my favourite human).**

**Next chapter will cover what's going on after Alice's vision back at the Cullen's and even includes a little outburst from Edward to Tanya (someone did request this in a review a few chapters back) It will be a Jasper POV (the first from him YAY) I hope you enjoyed. I'll be back soon. VERY VERY SOON. (As In later today :))**

**I was just wondering, should I change the rating of this story from a k+ to a T because of the amount of swearing or do you think I can get away with keeping it a K+? Let me know what you think in a review. Merci.**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	27. Pinned against the wall and choking

**A/N – Nothing really to write here, except don't forget to review please. Second chapter of today to thank you for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and dialogue you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

**This continues directly from the end of chapter 25. AND CUE JASPER...**

Jasper's POV

With Alice's declaration emotions immediately started running wild through the room, attacking my head and I struggled to concentrate on what was important. Alice and Edward definitely needed my attention right now.

Alice's emotions were border-lining frenzied and Edward seemed past the point of all reason. I was holding Alice so I worked on sending a second shot of calmness into her system and this time it worked. Her breathing slowed and her eyes cleared, so I knew now when she was looking at me she was actually seeing me and not Bella's death.

I didn't want Bella to die, really I didn't, but right now I had priorities and they involved helping my family out so I had to overlook Alice's vision for now. Edward desperately needed my attention.

"NO!" I yell, as his emotions rocket sky high. I can sense he's planning on breaking the treaty and going to get Bella. His emotions show me that he doesn't give a damn.

"EMMETT!" I roar and my shout is echoed.

"Emmett!"

Emmett immediately rugby tackles Edward, never slow on the uptake, who has begun a fast sprint to the door, catching his arm and throwing Edward to the ground. I breathe a sigh of relief as I realise Alice was the one who shouted with me, she had been using her gift to see Edward do what I'd guessed he would. Relief filled me again as I realised this meant that Alice was functioning again, keeping herself together while we attempted to sort out this mess.

With a feral growl, Edward threw Emmett off him, sending Emmett flying into a wall and we all turned to stare at Edward in astonishment. Since when had Edward been stronger than Emmett? Yes, Edward was fast, but not strong.

One look at his emotions showed me why. Edward was full of rage, his emotions literally off the scale and I knew from experience that the stronger an emotion a vampire felt, the more apt they were to be able to do things they wouldn't have necessarily be able to do otherwise.

Alice is a blur as she instantaneously throws herself at Edward, her eyes glassy and collides with him before anyone could react. He snarls and lunges for her, presumably to throw her away from him as he had done Emmett, but she gracefully dances round his reaching hands in a blur of movement.

No giggles from her, like there would normally be when fighting Edward, so I knew Alice wasn't completely back to normal but at least she was still using her gift to keep Edward at bay.

I realised that I probably shouldn't be watching my wife, the love of my life, fight our brother even if she was perfectly capable of defending herself. Edward's mood was murderous and I wanted to protect Alice from that. Without further ado I jumped into the fray and neatly caught Edward's arm, pinning it to the floor.

Alice dances out of the way of his next one handed lunge and pinned his other arm. Edward immediately kicked up with his legs, sending me and Alice flying backwards with the force, but we both landed on our feet, instantaneously going for Edward again.

He growls loudly as Emmett joins us and as one we grab him around the middle and throw him to the floor. Alice jumps on his legs and I help Emmett to keep him pinned which is no easy feat since Edward is thrashing like a man being electrocuted.

Emmett turns serious eyes to me for once, his expression grim. "Is Edward usually this strong?" He asks curiously, tightening his grip and forcing Edward back to the floor as he pushes against us. "It's taking three of us to keep him pinned."

"No." I say calmly. "But he is furious, beyond furious actually. His rage is heightening his strength. It's normal." I close my eyes and concentrate on channelling calmness and peace into Edward, now I knew it would be stronger whilst I was touching him.

He jolts as I begin to alter his emotions and growls furiously, fighting me every step of the way. "Leave my feelings alone Jasper!" He roars.

"You don't mean that." I soothe, pushing even more calmness at him. "You don't want to be angry; you want a clear logical head."

"No. I. Don't." He spits between clenched teeth before his sudden panic hits me like a steam train.

"Edward?" I ask uncertainly, peering down at him. He's not looking at me, his emotions immediately escalating but down a different route this time. He's becoming calmer, more level-headed but it wasn't my doing. He had rejected my calmness.

I look to see where he's staring at and am somehow not surprised to see it's at Alice who has her head cocked to the side, steadily gazing at him. Edward was watching her back, his emotions growing calmer by the second and I suddenly realise Alice was silently telling him something.

Edward nods suddenly and slumps back to the floor, instantly stopping fighting us, his emotions finally contained and under control. "Emmett, Jasper. Let Edward get up." Alice commands quietly, clambering off his legs.

Emmett looks wary. "But Alice he'll..."

"No he's calmer." I explain. "I'll keep an eye on him." I let go of Edward and climb to my feet, Emmett reluctantly following. Edward gingerly stands up, his eyes still fixed on Alice. Now I can concentrate on other emotions in the room I find that everyone with the exception of Alice, Emmett and Edward were so shocked it had kept them staring at us through the whole fight with Edward.

I sigh and send a wave of calmness at them and they all blink and come back to reality. "So," I say, when no-one speaks. "do you want to explain what just went on?"

"I had a vision." Alice says slowly, carefully watching Edward. "Bella was murdered by another vampire called James. There was blood everywhere." She shudders and I automatically reach out to quench her fear.

"She bled again when attacked?" Carlisle asks softly, speaking for the first time.

"Yes. James' teeth ripped out her throat. Then she was dead." Alice says distantly, her eyes still fixed on Edward.

I could feel tension beginning to creep back into Edward so I calm him again. "What are you telling Edward, Alice?" I ask, when nobody else speaks. "He's so much calmer now."

Her eyes to flicker to me. "Something simple really. My visions can always change. Bella was alone in my vision, so as long as she isn't alone, it won't happen like that."

"But she's with the dog." Emmett points out and I shoot him a warning look. If he got everyone riled again then...

"Then we have to get her back." Alice says fiercely and Edward nods, his approval completely distracting me from Emmett.

"What?" I ask, although I had heard perfectly fine. "Are you suggesting we break the treaty to get Bella back?"

"Yes." Alice says instantly.

"Yes." Edward echoes.

"We cannot break the treaty." Carlisle says instantly. "It'll be war."

Anger immediately rose from Edward. "Well I'm not leaving Bella to die, Carlisle!" He protests.

"I'm not suggesting that. Of course not." Carlisle says calmly. "Don't you think that the wolf can protect Bella just as well as we can?"

"No. I don't." Edward says flatly.

"They seem... capable to me." I admit reluctantly.

"Right." Carlisle says, relief radiating from him at my acceptance. "So we get in touch with Sam, tell him to make sure that Jacob stays with Bella and brings her back immediately. That way she's not alone and we get her back quickly."

Edward was scowling but I could sense he was attracted to the idea. "And then we keep her here." He insists. "She doesn't go out. Not anywhere."

I spin to look at him. "Are you suggesting what I think you are Edward? To keep Bella as some sort of prisoner? To not allow her out?" I demand.

I can feel the desperateness radiating out from him. "She'll be safe here Jasper! Imagine if it was Alice! What would you do?" He snaps.

I steadily meet his eyes, pushing calmness at him. "I'd been scared, of course I would." I say firmly. "But I wouldn't confine her to a house. That's not right."

"As if you could confine me anyway." Alice says, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face. She turns to look at Edward. "And I don't think you can confine Bella either. She's not an object Edward."

"So you _want_her to be killed?" Edward yells, rejecting my calmness again.

"She's not saying that!" I growl in frustration. "Quit shouting at my wife!"

"I think you all need to stop now." Esme's voice, harder than I've ever heard it, stops us all in our tracks, even Edward who had opened his mouth to retort. "Edward, Bella is very important to us. I love her like she's my own daughter, how could I not? But Alice and Jasper are right. You cannot keep her confined."

"But..." Edward starts, his voice calmer than before.

"No Edward." Esme says gently. "She would come to resent you in the end if you kept her trapped. Give her freedom, it doesn't mean you can't remain with her and protect her from harm."

"Fine." Edward mutters, his face dark. "Get the mutt to bring her back here _now_."

Carlisle nods and speeds out the room, his phone instantly in his hand. "Carlisle has the wolves' phone numbers?" Eleazar asks Esme, puzzlement on his face.

"Only Sam, their Alpha." She says softly. "For safety reasons."

"Can you explain to us about the wolves?" Carmen asks, her accent strong. "I always thought children of the moon did not hunt in packs."

"The werewolves aren't children of the moon. The transformation into wolves was just by chance, they were shapeshifters right at the beginning and wolves were the form they chose." Esme explains softly.

"How did you come across them?" Carmen asks curiously, a small smile on her face.

"We came across them hunting." Rosalie tells Carmen, her lips pursed. "Apparently they were going to kill us all but then Carlisle used his charm and got them to sign a treaty with us."

Esme sighs. "That's not exactly how it happened Carmen but Rosalie has covered most of the main points. The thing is we actually outnumbered them in the beginning and..." I tune out her soft voice and Rosalie's bitching as I hear Emmett's booming laugh from another conversation.

"So you can sense vampires' gifts then Eleazar?" He asks.

Eleazar smiles at him. "Yes Emmett. It is my gift."

"Do _I_have a gift?" Emmett asks eagerly and I have to smile at his childish mentality.

Eleazar laughs. "No Emmett. But your strength is above that of the average vampire. You should be pleased with that."

"Oh I am." Emmett grins, flexing his muscles. Emmett couldn't remain serious for long, it just wasn't in his nature.

"I don't have a gift either." Irina says, moving away from Kate and Tanya to join in with the conversation. "But I'm perfectly content."

"Really?" Emmett asks, with some interest. "Don't you get bored of immortal life sometimes?"

Irina looks puzzled, as she pushes her straight blonde hair behind her ears. "No. Should I be?" She asks softly, confusement radiating from her.

Emmett laughs again at her expression. "No. I was just thinking that I would be mightily bored if I didn't have my angel to keep me company. But you, or any of your sisters for that fact haven't mentioned a love."

"Emmett." Esme chastises. "Irina may not want to talk about it." She and Rosalie move to join Emmett, Eleazar and Irina in a loose circle. Carmen takes Eleazar's hand as Rosalie wraps herself around Emmett, obviously highlighting the point that Emmett just made.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Tanya and Kate quietly move away from the group but I don't pay much attention, interested to know the answer to Emmett's statement. "It's fine Esme." Irina smiles awkwardly as Rosalie and Emmett become reacquainted with each other.

"I'm not going to have to tell my own children to get a room, am I?" Esme giggles and Emmett instantly releases Rosalie.

"Later Rose." He promises, laughing loudly.

Irina laughs too before growing contrite. "You see, humans are very breakable, not like us vampires. We haven't found a vampire mate, not like you lucky people, so we consort with humans. And to be honest, we've fallen in love with many over the years but their lives are so very short and they are so fragile. We've killed many." Her voice was glum and I could sense grief radiating from her.

I longed to help her, perhaps send a soothing emotion to her but the talk of killing humans was making me uncomfortable so I sought out Alice who was talking quietly to Edward in a corner. "Jasper," Edward says when he sees me approaching; stopping whatever conversation he was having with Alice. "Thanks for trying to help me out a few minutes ago."

"No problem." I say as Alice slides her fingers into mine. "How are you feeling?"

Edward smiles slightly. "You should know brother."

I grin at him. "Just testing. It keeps you on your toes. So... what were you and Alice talking about before I came over here?"

Edward's eyes flicker to Alice's and he hesitates. "Love." He says finally.

"Love?" I question, having not expected that answer.

"Yes love." Alice says softly, her voice like chimes, her eyes fixed on mine. "I was reminding him of his love for Bella, how he should feel when he thinks of her, how his stomach should twist with butterflies when he sees her, how he should never want to stop kissing her when he starts."

"Hmm... you sound very knowledgeable on the subject." I tease her.

"Well... I was taught by the best." She grins, stretching on her toes and pressing her lips to mine. I kiss her back for a few seconds, lost to the feel of her and then pull back as I realise something is different.

I turn to look at Edward in astonishment. Whereas before I tried to keep my feelings about Alice under wraps around him because I could sense his envy and loneliness, today, even after kissing her right in front of him, I felt nothing but light amusement from him.

Edward grins as he hears my thoughts. "That's because I have my own Alice, Jasper. Bella is my very own Alice. I love her with every single part of me." His feelings for Bella hit me suddenly and I laugh at the joy of such a positive feeling.

"I'm glad you've found her Edward. She's changed you so much already and you've only known her for a few days. Love is the most important thing – it never fades once you find it." I tell him.

His golden eyes light up as he laughs. "Oh I know. Just look at Em and Rose." I turn along with Alice who is still holding my hand to look at Rosalie and Emmett who are kissing again.

Alice giggles. "Yeah but they're more physical with their love." She sings, finally back to the same old Alice I knew and loved so much.

"We could put them to shame." I grin at her.

Her eyes glitter with mischief. "I'm sure we could." She agrees.

I lean down to kiss her again when I hear something, a very quiet voice, trying hard not to be heard. I think I only hear it because I was in a strange position, my head half inclined to Alice's.

"All this attention over Bella again." The voice says. "I bet she set this up for Edward's attentions. Like she hasn't paraded him in front of me enough." I freeze and then whip my head around to the source of the sound.

Tanya.

In the furthest corner, with a strong feeling of resentment glowing from her, quietly talking to Kate. Tanya's eyes meet mine and by her panicked feeling I know that she knows I've heard her. Of course, we'd both completely forgotten about Edward who luckily hadn't heard her comment.

But he was a mind reader.

And my mind was completely open to him.

With a feral growl Edward blurs past me and Alice and lunges for Tanya, catching her and pinning her to the wall. Anger explodes from Kate but I blur over to her before she can touch Edward. "No Kate." I warn her. "You heard what Tanya said about Bella. Let Edward talk to her."

Kate is furious, but she keeps her hands to herself. "There's talking and then there's pinning someone to a wall. That's what Edward is doing." She growls.

"I can see that." I say calmly. "But I don't think Tanya's got it yet. Edward loves Bella, anyone with half a brain can see that but even more I can _feel_it and guess what Kate? I've never seen my brother like this. Never. So perhaps Tanya should stop being so spiteful about Bella. If she really feels so strongly about Edward then she should be happy that he's happy with Bella. Now, let Edward sort this one out. It's his battle." I command.

Kate hesitates and then Irina speaks. "Jasper has a point." Irina says quietly. "Tanya has insulted Edward's mate and therefore Edward, yet again, so she must face the consequences. You wouldn't let a human get away with insulting someone you loved, it's the same principle." She tells Kate.

Kate nods and reluctantly leaves Tanya, striding across the room to stand next to Irina. I notice Rosalie bite her lip but she doesn't say anything. The room is silent as we watch Edward, none of us say anything. Alice slides her fingers into mine again, suddenly next to me as we watch Edward.

He's lifted Tanya off the ground, holding her against the wall. "_When_will you learn Tanya?" He asks in exasperation, unaware of anyone else. "I've been nothing but polite and truthful with you but then you shove it back in my face when you start insulting my mate!" His face darkens as his grip tightens. Tanya is staring at him in fear, although he's not hurting her, just holding her in place. "I've said this to Rosalie so it's not like I'm treating you any different but lay off Bella, okay? I _love_her." Tanya flinches and Edward sighs. "I'm sorry that hurts you." He says in a softer tone. "But you can't help who you fall in love with. You know that from experience with your trysts with human men."

"They're not trysts." Tanya says fiercely.

"Exactly." Edward agrees, loosening his hold on Tanya. "You fall in love with them and that love remains until they die. It's the same principle here except I won't even stop loving Bella even when I'm dead. She's my soulmate Tanya. That's a thousand times more powerful than love. Do you understand that?" He asks gently.

Tanya looks down. "I get it." She says quietly.

Edward stares at her intently. "I can see you mean it." He says finally. "So I'm going to let you down. By all means, have your own opinion about Bella and now even about me, but please, hold your tongue. I would hate it if we had to have this conversation again. Next time I won't be so accommodating." With a sigh, he gently places Tanya on his feet and she immediately blurs out the room.

"Don't worry about it." Edward says cheerfully when Kate and Irina start to speak. "She'll be back soon. I've hurt her. She needs some time to think, change her opinions about some people."

"I'm glad we've got that sorted." We all turn to see Carlisle hovering at the other door, smiling broadly. "Good news Edward. I've just got off the phone to Sam. He's going to call Billy and get Jacob to bring Bella back sharpish. I've explained the situation."

Edward's relief smacked into me so suddenly my legs nearly gave out. Alice grins as she steadies me. "It's going to be fine." She says in relief.

**Except it's not because Bella isn't at Billy's anymore, remember? She's on her way to see Charlie! Oh dear... Keeping up with all the different vampires is quite hard but I know you haven't really had any action that isn't Bella, Edward or Alice in these past few chapters so I thought you deserved a bit of everyone.**

**I know this chapter was a bit mushy but I wanted to show Jasper loves Alice differently to how Rosalie and Emmett love each other. I hope this chapter sounded like what you would imagine Jasper to sound like. I tried to show that he wasn't a third wheel, or a weak vampire in this chapter. He was very much needed.**

**For those TwiHards a bit of info for you, Emmett restrains Edward in Midnight Sun too so there's another similarity. Next chapter is going to be a Charlie POV (can it be anyone other?) and will be titled "The ghost and the wolf". Sounds good huh?**

**I hope to see you soon. Please don't forget to review and tell me your answer about the rating question (end of last chapter)**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	28. From the same mould

**Hello all again! This is the second day I've updated in a row (I'm so proud of me) but I'm even more proud of all my readers who reviewed my two chapters yesterday. THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH!**

**So, about the chapter below, it's CHARLIE'S POV (woop woop) and it is one of the most vital chapters of the entire story as it gives you some more information about Bella's "death" (*transformation*). It's important that you remember this information. And I lied... the next chapter will be called the ghost and the wolf, not this one. Oopsie :)****Right, so let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, dialogue and anything else you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

Charlie POV

Eight months. Eight whole months without Bella. It'd felt like an eternity. I remember what happened like it was yesterday. I'd gotten a frantic phone call from Renee telling me that Bella had been missing for two days and without a further thought I'd caught a plane to Phoenix to conduct the search for my daughter.

I'd contacted the local police department, told then who I was and where I was from and they'd put me in charge of the investigation although it was way out of my catchment area. It'd been another day before we'd found anything. A hiker had come across a clearing in the forest and had urgently called the police station. It'd been sheer luck that I'd decided to go with them; at this point none of us knew it was linked to Bella.

I did what all good cops have been trained to do and followed my hunches, which told me I needed to go to the clearing.

And the most horrible sight greeted me. It was like some strange sacrifice ritual gone wrong, blood stains splattered everywhere. The only clue that someone had been there were three pairs of footprints and a body imprint in the dirt.

But no body.

We'd instantly called forensic experts to the scene who'd soon identified the blood as belonging to a young person, not long into adulthood, eighteen perhaps nineteen years of age. It had dried up enough that they reckoned it had been there two to three days.

As soon as they told me that the most horrible feeling gripped me. I knew in my heart I was looking at my daughter's deathbed but refused to admit it to myself until the forensic reports on the footprints reached me.

"Chief Swan." Bobby, the forensic scientist had told me. "We've got the result from the footprints and the body imprint."

"Hit me with it." I'd said wearily, anxious to know the truth, trying to maintain some professionality.

"The shape of the body imprint shows that it belongs to a young female. One set of footprints matches up with the female body imprint. Experts guess her age to be closer to nineteen that eighteen. We also think that the blood belongs to her too."

A sick feeling had gripped me and I had spoken in a panic. "Have you got any matches on her blood in the database?"

"No Chief. She's not on file." Bobby had said regretfully.

"I want you to take a sample of my blood." I'd said, without thinking.

"What for Chief?" He had questioned worriedly.

"I think... I think my blood may match with this blood in the clearing. I think it belongs to my daughter, Bella." My voice had cracked. "She was eighteen years old. Just eighteen, she was _days_away from her nineteenth birthday."

"Chief, it may not have been your daughter. There's hardly any evidence." He said quickly. "It may just be a coincidence."

But I'd known deep down it was. "Bobby," I said tonelessly, "the footprint belonging to Bella," Bobby made a disapproving noise at my insistence but I ignored him, "size six, wearing sneakers." Bobby's mouth dropped open and I took that as confirmation. Ignoring the numbness inside me I'd spoken again.

"Blood sample. Take it. Now." I'd choked out.

Bobby hadn't argued with my tone. He'd taken a vial of my blood and checked with his results on the other blood. I'd spent twenty minutes gazing at the body imprint I knew my daughter had left before anyone spoke to me.

"Chief?" Bobby had said quietly. One look at his pale face told me everything I had needed to know.

"The blood, it's hers, isn't it? My Bella's?" I'd asked numbly.

"Yes Chief. The blood seems to match up." He'd said regretfully.

With a strangled moan I'd fallen to my knees. Bobby had rushed over to me. "It doesn't mean she's dead Chief! There's no body!"

"I've seen murder scenes before Bobby. The amount of blood she's lost suggests that she's dead. It looks like someone tried to kill her. Why would they do that?" I whispered hollowly.

"Chief, there's evidence. We can find out who did this. We've got the result back from the tests on the other two footprints." Bobby had told me.

"And? Who do they belong to?" I asked automatically, disattached from the situation.

"One was a masculine foot definitely, but it's strange as it was bare foot chief. We nearly mistook it for a female print at first, it was that light, but it's definitely male."

"And the other?" I'd asked for the sake of asking.

"A female, wearing ballerina pumps. Size three. She was young. Her footprint was heavier than the males which is unusual, almost like the male was dancing or something. Weirdly enough, the female print was lighter than you'd expect too, like she was more graceful than she should be."

Usually such a thing would grip me and I wouldn't rest until I'd solved the mystery but I found I didn't care less. "Okay Bobby." I'd said miserably.

"There's something else Chief." He said quickly.

"What?" I ask slowly, hardly recognising that he was telling me something and it required an answer.

"The footprints. The male and... Bella entered the clearing together." I'd noticed that he was admitting it was Bella who'd been here.

"Was my daughter seeing a man who ended up killing her?" I'd roared suddenly, rage consuming me. I would bring this man to justice. He would _not_get away with what he had done to my daughter, I was determined on that.

"That wasn't what I was getting at Chief." Bobby had said, shrinking back. "Tests on the destiny of the footprint show that the male left the clearing first... without Bella. The thickness of the blood splatters show that they were created during the male's and Bella's time together."

"So that bastard _did_kill her!" I'd ranted.

"Most likely sir. But that still wasn't what I was getting at." Bobby said quietly.

"Then what?" I'd asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Once the male left, the blood splatters increase in thickness, there is newer blood that is thicker than the older blood ... like Bella was bleeding. The male left her alone, to bleed."

I flinched. "I don't want to know how my daughter died!" I yelled.

"No Chief." Bobby had said quickly. "But the really strange thing is that roughly at this time the young female entered the clearing, her footprints are fresher than the males and look at them... They lead straight up the body and tests have shown that at roughly this time the bloodflow stopped, no new bloodstains from when we estimate the female reached the body."

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"And then the most peculiar thing. The female left pretty sharpish, the length of time between her footprints were roughly half an hour."

"And then what?" I questioned, sensing there was more.

"And then the male returned. See that?" Bobby pointed to another track of footprints. "There's an hour difference in when those footprints arrive for the second time and when they leave again."

"So what happened in that second hour?" I questioned.

"Well..." Bobby said hesitantly.

Cop experience warned me that he didn't want to tell me. "Tell me. Now." I demanded, using my fiercest voice.

Bobby turned white. "Look at the body imprint Chief."

I'd reluctantly looked at it. "Yes, so?"

"Three footprints lead to it, right? Bella's footprints, the male's and the other female." Bobby says cautiously.

"Yes and?" I questioned again.

"And then the male walks away and the female leaves too so that's two pairs of footprints leaving the body, right?"

"Yes." I said impatiently.

"But there are three different sets of footprints walking out the clearing." Bobby said quickly.

My head snaps up to look at him. "You what?" I'd asked in stunned disbelief.

"Three pairs. The male, the female and... Bella's all walking away from the place her body laid." Bobby said grimly.

My head spun. "I don't understand. Does that mean Bella's alive?"

"The amount of blood coming from her body suggests not Chief. No human could survive losing that much blood. Yet, her footprints definitely walk out of the clearing." Bobby looked confused. "It's strange Chief because even though we're sure they are Bella's footprints they seem different when she leaves to when she enters."

"How so Bobby?" I'd asked, frowning.

"Well... they are lighter the second time, see? They match the male's lightness of foot." He'd said, pointing to Bella's tracks.

"Like... Bella was dancing too?" I'd asked cautiously.

"Indeed Chief." Bobby agreed. "It's a mystery."

"So Bella was attacked, laid dying, somehow recovered and left?" I summarised.

"Seem so Chief." Bobby agreed.

"Impossible. She would have gone home if she wasn't hurt." I'd protested.

"But she didn't." Bobby argued. "And technically with the amount of blood she lost, she should be dead, not capable of walking out the clearing."

"But you don't think she is, do you?" I questioned, hope gripping me.

"I really don't know Chief. This is the most confusing case I've ever had. It doesn't make sense."

/

I sigh, jolting myself out of my memories. It wouldn't do to dwell on the past like that. There had been no more evidence from Bella's case, no fingerprints except Bella's where her body had laid, nothing. It was only because I was Chief of Police in Forks that they hadn't closed the case, although they had really wanted to with the lack of evidence.

All we knew was that Bella had been attacked, was dying and then had somehow left the clearing, probably alive. I shudder. Why hadn't my daughter come home to me? To Renee? What had possibly happened to her to make her want to stay away? I hadn't seen her for years anyway, she'd stopped spending time with me in Forks when she was four, but I regretted it so much. I wanted to see my daughter, more than anything, alive and well.

But I was struggling to come to terms with the fact that probably wouldn't happen. It'd been all I could do to keep Renee's morale up as well as my own, especially as I'd learnt that Bella had been planning to come and live with me in Forks once Renee married Phil to give them some space. That hurt more than anything, the thought of being able to spend more time with my daughter, to have that cruelly ripped away from me.

Now I feared I would never see her again.

A hesitant knocking on my door made me jump and I wearily stood up from my chair to go and answer the door. Mrs Newton's cat had probably fallen down the well again and she wished me to go and help and, regardless of my fragile emotional state, it was my duty to offer my help. With a sigh, I march to the door and pull it open.

"Yes, how can I help y..." I begin and then blink in surprise. Jacob is stood there, grinning and shirtless. "Jacob." I say warmly. "You're not wearing a shirt."

"Never do Chief." He grins. "It's too warm for me out here."

"It's the middle of winter." I disagree. "You'll get a chill."

"Nah, not me." He laughs. "I'm a hot boy."

I laugh with him, relieved for some lightness to bring me out of my depressed mood. "Did Billy send you?"

"No." He is immediately serious. "I'm running an errand for a... friend."

"Oh?" I question. "Can I help with that?"

"Yes I think you can. Meet my friend." He chuckles, before moving aside.

I blink in shock. There is a young woman standing there behind Jacob, perhaps eighteen or nineteen years of age and she is, without any doubt the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. Her clothes were peculiar, a long checked shirt which was rolled up at the sleeves, way too big for her and a pair of jeans which were equally as long for her and rolled up at the ankles and she was barefoot but she was stunning. I had the feeling that if she wore a bin bag she could carry it off.

Her hair was a deep chestnut brown and pinned up, so that she resembled a Greek Goddess. Her skin was pale and flawless, like she'd just stepped off the cover of a glamour magazine but she looked a thousand times better. She looked lithe and slender, with a more voluptuous body than any woman I'd seen. I stare at her in complete shock when I noticed that she could do with a few nights sleep, there were light purple shadows under her lovely eyes which were a strange purple colour. I'd never seen anyone with purple eyes before, let alone a woman who resembled a supermodel. The strange thing was that this woman looked remotely familiar although I was sure that I'd never seen her before.

My eyes were drawn to a hole in her checked shirt and I spoke before thinking about it. "Is that... a bullet hole?" I ask warily. I'd seen a few bullet holes in my time and this definitely looked like one.

The woman frowned and looked down at her shirt. "Oh... yeah. About that." She said sheepishly and my mouth dropped open at her voice, which was melodic and sweet.

I wondered briefly if this woman was any relation to the Cullens, she had many of their... qualities and definitely shared their good looks. "Are you related to the Cullen family by any chance?" I ask quickly, curiosity getting the better of me.

A flicker of pain flashes across the woman's face before she composes herself. "No, although I am staying with them for a while."

"Are you from around here?" I ask, attempting to make conversation and stop the sorrow on the woman's face.

The woman looks pained again as she takes a deep breath. "No. I'm from... Phoenix."

My eyes widen. "Phoenix?" I question, unable to keep the pain from my voice.

The woman nods, her purple eyes strangely sympathetic. "Yes."

"Well I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Charlie Swan, Chief of Police." I say stiffly, extending my hand out for her to shake. She takes it cautiously and I try not to flinch at the coolness of her skin, so similar to Dr Cullen's on the few occasions I'd met with him.

"Pleased to meet you... Charlie." I notice that she did not offer a name.

"May we come in Charlie?" Jacob asks suddenly, his expression serious once again.

"Oh... er sure." I say, wondering why Jacob was here. I step aside and watch Jacob and the woman walk into my house. Jacob is the same as usual, sauntering along, totally at ease and the woman is so graceful in her walk I try not to gawp. She was definitely from the same mould as the Cullens. I wondered briefly why I found her so familiar, it was evident that I'd never seen her before, I would remember a face and a walk like that.

I sit down at my kitchen table and gesture for Jacob and the woman to sit down too. Jacob instantly sits next to me but the woman remains standing, staring at my cupboards with a look of pain on her face. "They're still yellow." She says quietly.

I look at my cupboards in puzzlement, the yellow paint is peeling off them softly. "They've been yellow since I first moved here with my ex-wife, Renee." I say, frowning at the woman.

"And you haven't re-painted them since?" She questions, hurt still on her face.

I swallow, memories of Renee flooding me. "No." I say quietly. "I like yellow."

The woman nods, her expression tender. "I'm sure you do." She agrees before finally sitting down in a chair opposite me.

"So... Jacob." I say, when no-one speaks. "What can I do for you, and your... friend?"

"Well..." Jacob says slowly. "It's more about what my friend can do for you."

I frown at him. "What do you mean Jacob?"

The woman stiffens in her seat but Jacob is still relaxed. "Look at her Chief. Does she seem familiar to you?"

"Um... what sort of question is that?" I frown.

"Jake... Not like this." The woman says suddenly, shooting a warning look at Jacob which he totally ignores.

"I mean it Chief. Does she look familiar to you?" He demands.

I look at the woman, take in all her off-worldly beauty and finally nod. "Yes, she seems familiar, although I'm sure we've never met. It's just a strange coincidence."

Jacob smiles grimly. "Not sure it is Chief."

I frown at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know this woman." Jacob says impatiently.

"Enough Jacob!" The woman snaps, her eyes seemingly glowing a scary red for a few moments. "Not like this."

"Look," Jacob snaps back. "You wanted to do this. Bluntness is the best way. Charlie is tougher than you think."

My head spun in puzzlement. "What's all this about Jake?"

He stands up, his grin back in place on his face. "You don't live in the world you think you live in Charlie."

"And what do you mean by that?"

But there's no answer from Jacob. The air around him starts to ripple and shimmer and I can only stare at him in astonishment. "Shit Jake! No! Not like this!" The woman yells, her voice almost a growl.

"Language young lady!" I chastise automatically, still watching the air around Jacob.

Then there's no Jacob.

Instead, in his place is a giant horse sized, russet coloured wolf.

**A/N – IMPORTANT PLOT DEVELOPMENTS**

**MUH HAH HAH HAH! Okay originally this was going to be a longer chapter (because next chapter was going to be part of it too) but I didn't want to bombard you with too much information and I do love my little cliffhangers. I'll let you have the weekend to absorb this chapter's information in before I give you the next one :)****The next chapter will be a Charlie POV again (can't get enough of him) and he'll soon find out about Bella. YAY!**

**Like I've already mentioned I've changed Twilight a bit so that Bella didn't go to live with Charlie in Forks (hence she wasn't transformed into a vampire in Forks) but was planning to go and live with him once Renee and Phil got married (like the originals) but of course she "died" before she could do that.**

**You see, I've made Bella days away from her nineteenth birthday when she was changed into a vampire to coincide with the originals when Edward changes her. Also, in response to a review, I never said that I wasn't going to put Renesmee in this story (I think I may have to for Jacob) but I'm still figuring out how to do it. I'm trying not to change the originals but I've had an idea how to put Renesmee in the story but it's quite OC. Do you think I should do it? I can't tell you how I plan to do it though, or it'll ruin the ending of the story. Purple eyes = Red eyes + Blue Contacts. **

**Just to summarise what you know about Bella's "death" so far because it is of the utter most importance that you know this. Bella and a male (who we know is Bella's creator from Bella's POV chapters) bit her to change her (I want you to note that there's much more blood than you'd expect from a normal transformation) and then her creator****_left_********(Bella isn't aware of this..." a female entered the clearing (Not Victoria, that's all I'm going to tell you). While the female was there Bella's bloodflow stopped (did she heal her?) and then her creator returned (You know this from Bella's earlier POV).**

**I also want to note that Bella's transformation is nothing like it seems. Bobby and Charlie's version of events is much closer than what Bella believes. She was unconscious while all the good stuff happened. Just though I'd tell you this to be nasty and keep you wondering what is going to happen in the BIGGEST twist of all time.**

**In response to a review, I'm not for ruining the bonds in the Cullen family (I show their love for each other, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Jasper etc... within their pairings and that Jasper wants to help his family feel better in chapter 27, but I must also show that Bella is causing discord in the family just like in the original.)**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, I'm making my target four hundred by the end of May. I'm sure we can do it, you're all brilliant.**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	29. The assertion of reality

**A/N**

**Okay people I am officially back! Sorry I haven't updated in so long... I've just checked and it's been almost a month! :0 How could I do that to all my loyal readers? So, now exam season is officially over... YAY! I can spend more time updating this little gem of a story. I hope you enjoy.**

**I noticed how close I am to reaching my 400 review target and I ask all my readers to please review this chapter so I can reach it even though I don't deserve it in not reviewing for so long. So, I'm going to stop babbling now and give you the chapter that you all really deserve.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and descriptions you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine. ALL MINE!**

**Enjoy!**

**Charlie's POV**

There was what felt like never ending silence whilst I stared at the wolf and it seemingly stared back at me as I tried to figure out whether this was really happening or whether I was having the weirdest dream of my life.

A curt growl from the woman sat at the table showed me that this definitely wasn't a dream. My subconsciousness wouldn't be so warped as to be able to make a female growl more threateningly than a ... well than a wolf. If this was real (which I strongly feared it was) then how had the woman growled like that?

The woman in question shot to her feet and I rubbed my hands across my face. She had looked so fast she'd almost blurred which was completely impossible.

_Just as impossible as a boy turning into a wolf?_My mind commented drily.

"You _fool_Jacob!" The woman growled, sounding more like an animal than a human. "Are you trying to give... Charlie a heart attack?"

I pause mid-way in pinching myself to check this wasn't a dream when she said my name. The sound of my name coming from her lips, albeit hesitantly, sounded oddly familiar like I'd heard her say my name before.

But I'd never heard a voice as musical as that, with exception of the Cullens, so how could I know her? I guess I was just imagining things now, my mind as shocked as it was by the whole Jacob wolf thing.

Which was completely impossible. And yet, had just happened.

"Like I said before, Charlie's one tough cookie. He won't have a heart attack." My draw drops open as my eyes seek the voice and I see it belongs to Jacob who is now Jacob again, as in completely human Jacob.

And completely naked.

"Wha... _What?"_I choke out, more perturbed by the sudden change from wolf to human form than his non-clothes situation. "You were a... a..."

"A wolf." Jacob says cheerfully. "Yep."

"And now you're... you're naked." I say, my other priorities catching up with me.

Jacob's grin slips as he frowns. "Oh yeah, didn't think about the consequences of doing that. My mistake. Please Charlie, you gotta lend me some clothes." He whines.

"Huh?" I ask incoherently, thrown by the sudden change in subject.

"Well I'm guessing you have lots of questions." Jacob says, grinning again. "So if you want to ask them without being uncomfortable with me being all _au natural_then I need to borrow some of your clothes."

I manage to glare at him, keeping my gaze directly focused on his boyish face "Why don't your clothes pop in and out of existence when you...?" I begin and then trail off when I'm not sure how to phrase it.

Jacob shoots a sideways glance at the woman at the table, who has now returned to her seat and is sat rigidly, so much so she could be a statue, her eyes safely averted away from Jacob. "This isn't a fairytale Chief." Jacob says quietly, his expression strained. "Things never happen the way you expect them to. Now," he says, forcing his tone to be cheerful although I can still see the severity underneath. "Can I _please_borrow some clothes?"

"Upstairs, first door to your left. There will be some shirts and stuff in the chest of drawers." I mutter finally.

Jacob grins and instantly rushes out the room, yelling as he goes. "Thanks Chief!"

I shudder at the memory of him turning into a giant wolf and find I have to sit down. "He's still Jacob, you know." The woman across the table says, her eyes fixed on me. "Even if he does spend half his time as a wolf."

I shudder again. "Urgh... please. Keep it to a need to know basis okay? I could have gone happily my whole life without seeing that."

The woman laughs, her laugh like tinkling chimes. Her face softens as she laughs, making her seem years younger. "Your whole life without seeing what? Jacob's transformation or his nudity?"

I find myself laughing too, properly for the first time in months. "Both." Then my grin disappears as I meet the woman's purple eyes again. "How can you sit there so calmly when Jacob just... just turned into a wolf?" I force myself to admit that it really did just happen and I didn't imagine it.

"I've seen weirder things in my time." The woman says softly.

"Such as?" I hedge quietly, wondering what on earth this woman had seen to make someone turning into a wolf seem so normal. Because in my opinion, that sure as hell wasn't normal.

The woman hesitates, pain flickering on her face once again. "You want to operate a need to know basis right?" She asks quietly.

"I guess so." I say reluctantly.

"Well then I'm sure you don't want to know." She says slowly.

"Are they all like that?" I ask quickly, attempting to change the subject when the pain returns to her face once again.

"Are all who like what?" She asks, confusement etched on her face.

"All the Quileute boys. Do they all turn into wolves?" I ask, trying to remain calm at the idea that the human race was completely different to everything I'd ever learnt about them.

The woman bites her bottom lip, which is slightly out of balance with her top lip. Finding this small flaw made me feel better like perhaps this woman isn't as unattainable and distant as her perfect appearance indicated. "Have you noticed a change in any of the Quileutes recently?" She answers my question with one of her own.

"Such as?" I question.

"Like a change in hair style, unexplainable growth spurts, a change in physique, that sort of thing." She answers quietly.

I think about it for a moment and realise I have noticed a change in a few of the Quileutes but had attributed it to natural factors. "Yes, a few of the boys have suddenly shot up, got a muscular physique and cut their hair really short. I thought they were just working out or something. Sam Uley was the first to become like that." I add.

The woman nods, but doesn't look surprised. "That's how you know." She tells me calmly. "They have a growth spurt which readies their bodies for the transformation and then cut their hair otherwise they'd have really shaggy hair in their wolf form."

"I hope you're not giving away all of our secrets." Jacob says suddenly, appearing at the foot of the stairs, dressed hurriedly in a pair of my old jeans that were slightly too small for him and a shirt of which the sleeves only reached his elbows. He was big, way bigger than me and it made me shudder to think that it was to do with him being a wolf.

The woman laughs. "As if I'd do that Jacob. Besides, Charlie only wants to be told things on a need to know basis."

"Need to know." Jacob says thoughtfully. "Hmm... I can manage that."

A sudden thought strikes me and I voice it. "You're... you're not a wolf too?" I ask quietly, my eyes fixed on the woman.

"She wishes she were that cool!" Jacob laughs, slapping his hand on the table as he sits down opposite me.

The woman rolls her eyes at him before turning back to me. "No Charlie I'm not a wolf." Her voice was light, but her expression and her eyes were serious, as if they were trying to tell me something.

I sigh in relief. Least there was some element of normality in my now freaky life. "So... uh why are you here?" I ask finally, when no-one says anything further. "I'm sure you didn't come to show me... uh... about your other side." I say to Jacob, avoiding his eyes.

"Chief come on! I'm still the same old Jacob! Just treat me like you usually do!" Jacob grins at me.

"You're still the same old Jacob, with exception of the giant dog you turn into." I mutter.

"Chief I've been turning into a wolf for the past five months." Jacob says cheerfully. "Still same old me."

"Fine." I mumble. "I'll try and treat you normally. After all, being a wolf hasn't changed your personality one bit. Is... Billy aware of this?"

"Of me being a wolf? Yep." Jacob smirks.

"And he's okay with it?" I hedge, wondering why my best friend had neglected to mention it to me. Half of me didn't really want to know, and besides, I was happy with the need to know basis.

"Sure is Chief. I'm his son, he doesn't care what I do as long as I come back to him at the end of the day. End of." Jacob says and his voice is hard.

"Okay." I say softly. "That's fair enough."

Jacob instantly brightens. "So, you want to know why me and my friend are here, right?"

The woman stiffens which I notice, but both Jacob and I ignore it. "Yes, I do, but can we keep it to a need to know basis, _please_? I'm not sure if I can handle another shock like that right now."

Jacob immediately looks chagrined. "I'm not sure I can stop you being shocked by this Chief. This is a bigger shock than me becoming a wolf. I only showed you my wolf form to prepare you for the practical impossibility of this."

"Enough Jacob." The woman says and her voice is hard. "I can't do this. I've seen him again and that's enough. We need to go." She quickly gets to her feet, supple and graceful. "Thank you for having us here Charlie. I hope we haven't shocked you too much with all this. We better be going now."

I could see the woman was pining to go, so although I was burning with curiosity to what their intentions were in coming here, I decided to let it go for the woman's sake. I don't know whether I could have handled more obvious pain on the woman's face. "Okay, I hope to see you around sometime." I say politely.

The woman looks relieved. "And you Charlie." She smiles slightly. She turns to Jacob and her expression hardens. "Come on Jacob, I'm sure Charlie has got things to do and we need to get going."

But Jacob doesn't move from his place at the table, his expression unusually serious. "I'm not going anywhere until the reason we came here is out in the open. So why don't you sit down and talk to your father, Bella?"

**A/N**

**I know it's a short chapter but there should be another update on Friday, and I had to leave it on a cliffhanger just to be mean to you all. So please review and I'll see you then when I update.**

**Thanks so much**

**Shirelle**

**P.S. See you in hell.**


	30. Creation story number three

***It wasn't until I received a PM from FireShot that I realised it had been quite a while since I'd updated... I forgot to upload this chapter, although it's been written for a while and I've been too busy to notice really... Sorry :( I hope you don't mind my lateness. Anyway, if you'd read my A/N below before you start this chapter I'd appreciate it :)***

**A/N**

**WE MADE IT! We made it to 400 reviews by the end of May! YESSSSSSSSS! Oh I can't believe you guys. You are absolutely incredible and have never let me down. I just can't believe it! Thank you so much to all my loyal readers, no other author has reviewers as faithful as you I'm sure.**

**I was glad to see quite a number of new people reviewing my story, thank you so much for trying it out and spending a few minutes leaving a review which means so much to me. Thank you also of course to my regulars who have reviewed quite regularly and stuck with me for a long while now. You are absolutely incredible. And I've made this chapter way longer than chapter twenty nine, partly because you deserve it and partly because it's chapter thirty. The big 30! Seems an important number to me I can't believe I'm actually writing this thing thirty chapters later but that's all due to my amazing loyal readers.**

**So, let's get on with this thing. You didn't click on this chapter to hear me babble and I did leave you on a rather cruel cliffhanger, didn't I?)**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and descriptions you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine. ALL MINE!**

Bella's POV

Every muscle in Charlie's body freezes and he stares first at Jacob and then wildly spins his head to capture me in his completely shocked human gaze. I force my body to remain absolutely motionless as I contemplate diving across the table and throwing Jacob through the nearest wall.

Although I'm pretty sure that wouldn't help my case at all or help my poor father with what Jacob and I have put upon his only human shoulders.

I seriously wanted to throttle Jacob for what he'd just done. Yeah, Charlie was a _tough cookie_ or whatever Jacob had called him, but he was still just a human and to subject him to the cold harsh resemblances of reality in this manner was just cruel, regardless of Jacob's good intentions. To find out his daughter was very much alive after all this time and looking so much different was a callous blow for Charlie.

My vampire senses picked up the sound of Charlie's heartbeat which was racing at least twice as fast as a normal human's heartrate. His face was slowly turning purple, his breathing raspy as he stared at me almost blankly.

I stared at him back, anxiously relying on my senses to make sure he wasn't going to pass out or anything. Did Charlie still recognise me or had I changed beyond all recognition? He had admitted he found me familiar but would that be enough to make him believe that I was Bella Swan, his long believed dead daughter?

A growl escapes me before I could control it. Jacob was going to get hell for this. How dare he tell my father in this way! There was a gentler way, I'm sure of it! Jacob may as well introduced me to Charlie with a sign on my forehead stating '_hey I'm Bella Swan and I'm not dead'_just to make sure Charlie actually drowns in the deep end.

And although I'd seen the necessity for the whole wolf-shifting thing to prove to Charlie that he doesn't know the world he lives in, Jacob should have at least given Charlie some fair warning of what he was about to do instead of just phasing and nearly giving him a heart attack.

I'm not sure that even _tough cookie_Charlie would get over this shock so easily.

All these thoughts passed through my mind at the same second, courtesy of my vampire mind and then Charlie blinks, his eyes still fixed on me. He laughs, although his laugh is bleak and humourless. I can tell he doesn't find this funny.

"Jacob get out of my house. And take your... friend with you." He says, his voice full of pain.

Jacob immediately looks shocked. "No Chief!" He protests. "It really is Bella!"

"_Shut up_Jacob!" I yell as Charlie's heart rate accelerates again. "You'll give him a heart attack!"

Charlie ignores my outburst as he jumps to his feet, glaring at Jacob furiously. "_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_He roars. "Do you know how _long_Bella's memory has tortured me? She's _dead_and there's nothing and I can do about it yet you insist on coming round her to further my pain! Well I hope you're satisfied! _NOW GET THE DAMN OUT OF MY HOUSE!_"

"Bella! A little help please! Jacob pleads, glancing at me imploringly.

Charlie is crying now, tears cascading down his face. It hurts me to watch. "_THAT'S IT_!" He roars, marching to the yellow cupboard just above the sink. He yanks the door open so hard it breaks and dangles off its hinges but he doesn't blink as he snatches out his work rifle. He clicks off the safety and aims the rifle at Jacob. "_GET OUT!"_He screams.

I growl in frustration. I was pissed at Jacob, so _so_pissed, but he wasn't going to get shot at again on my watch. I owed him that much at least. Charlie swiftly swung the rifle and pointed it at the ceiling, pulling the trigger as he did. Bits of white plaster rain down on us, covering us in a fine powder.

Jacob flinches as Charlie aims the gun at him again. "That was your warning shot. Get the hell out of here." He says, his voice deadly.

"Perhaps we should go." Jacob says slowly, backing towards the door.

If looks could kill I would have killed Jacob with the look I shot him. "We're not going anywhere." I say witheringly. "You got us into this mess and I'm not leaving Charlie in this condition."

I almost missed the movement of Charlie pointing the gun at me, his eyes still blinded with tears. "And you missy! Get the hell out of here and never come back!" He yells.

"I don't communicate well when people point guns at me." I say coldly. "Put it down."

"I'm the Chief of Police! How _dare_you tell me what to do!" He yells.

I growl fiercely at him and he pales but manages to hold the gun steady. "And I've already been shot once today so if you don't put the gun down it's going out the window." I add.

"You've... been shot?" Charlie asks, unable to keep the horror out of his voice as his hand lowers slightly. "So it _was_a bullet hole."

I keep my voice as calm as possible. I had to let Charlie speculate with what I'd become but not know the full truth. Who would want to know their daughter was a vampire who drank blood, even if it was only occasionally? "Yes it was a bullet hole. Let's not make a second one."

"It won't be _if you get out of my house!_" Charlie yells, anger returning to him at my calmness.

"Well we're not leaving." I say firmly.

"Then I have no choice." Charlie says shakily. "You're trespassing on my property." Then he aims and promptly pulls the trigger.

I was prepared this time. I leap out of the way of the speeding bullet, thanking the heavens that Jacob was safely on the other side of the room then I immediately blur over to Charlie, snatch the gun out of his hand and blur back to my original position all in less than a second.

Charlie blinks and then looks down at his now empty hand. "My gun. Where did my gun go?"

I stand and calmly wave the gun at him. He pales again. "But I shot you. It was supposed to knock you unconscious so I could call for backup... But you're still standing." He splutters.

"Yeah well I don't like people shooting me." I snarl, deliberately sounding inhuman as to scare Charlie. "I would snap this gun cleanly in two like I did with Billy's but I know you need it for work so I'll be nice."

I promptly unclip the cartridge and pull the bullets out, crushing them into fine powder in my hand. Normally I wouldn't be so careless but Charlie had just seriously pissed me off. I was sick of being shot at. His jaw drops open but I ignore it. "Is that the standard practice for police now then? Shoot innocent women?" I ask fiercely.

"You're... You're not innocent." Charlie stammers, his face a shade of white. "You shouldn't be able to crush bullets."

"People shouldn't be able to turn into wolves either but hey guess what? _It just happened._" I knew I was being blunt but I was so consumed by rage that it didn't matter to me. "You don't know the world you live in Charlie. To be honest I'm pretty sure you _really_don't want to know the world you live in. That's fine. Just quit with the guns!" I throw it to the ground in disgust and Charlie stares at it and then at me.

"Who _are_you?" He asks in shock.

I sigh, cursing Jacob mentally for this. "It's true. I'm really her. Isabella Marie Swan." I say softly.

Charlie shakes his head wildly back and forth. "I know what Bella looks like!" He splutters. "Not like... that." He gestures wildly to my perfect shape.

"Appearances are deceiving dad. You haven't seen me since I was four so how would you know what I look like?" I ask gently.

Charlie looks shaken. "Don't call me dad." He says sharply, squeezing his eyes shut. "Please just stop! And I know what Bella looks like and why you're not her because Renee sent me pictures of Bella just over a year ago when she was at..."

"At a neighbour's christening. I was wearing a blue knee length dress and my hair was all pinned up." I interrupt smoothly. "Yeah I remember. Horrible day," I shudder dramatically, remembering what had happened. "I ended up twisting my ankle in those high heels. I did warn Renee that I had about as much grace as a fish but would she listen?"

Charlie laughs despite himself and then quickly glares at me. "I don't know how you know what Bella was wearing." He says brusquely. "I guess you've seen the picture or something." He takes a deep painful breath. "But it just proves that you're not her. She wouldn't have changed this much in under a year. Bella was... beautiful but she wasn't perfect, not like that." He sounded like he was forcing the words out.

"I have a perfectly good explanation for my changed appearance." I say quietly and notice Jacob stiffen. "But I'm keeping this to a need to know basis only and right now you need to know that I'm Bella. Nothing more."

"You're _not_!" Charlie yells. "Bella _DIED_! I should know! I saw the place where she… where she died!"

"What?" I ask sharply. "But that would have been in...Phoenix." I manage to say finally.

Charlie glares at me with tear filled eyes. "Yes it was." He snaps. "I travelled over there as soon as she went missing and found evidence of her last moments on earth in a…"

"Clearing in the forest." I supply quietly, remembering suddenly and realising what Charlie would have seen.

"That's confidential information! How do you know that?" Charlie asks desperately.

"Because I'm really her. I swear I'm Bella." My tone matches his and I flinch at my musical voice and body making it so hard for him to believe the truth.

Charlie is breathing heavily again. "Fine, let's say you're my Bella. Why didn't you come back after… after your journey to the clearing? I examined the footprints and you just… walked away."

I couldn't help the jolt of surprise that hit my body. I should have known they would have been able to discover loosely what had happened to me, but I wish I hadn't been so careless. I had been dizzy and unfocused straight after my transformation which Edward had said was very rare when becoming a vampire. He'd said once I'd completed the transformation I shouldn't be able to feel things like dizziness. Anyway, I guess me being out of it had caused me to forget to clean up after myself.

"Dad..." I say slowly, relishing the fact that I can call him that again. "Something bad happened in that clearing. I couldn't go back home until I'd figured out exactly what. I was going to return." I hated myself for lying but Charlie could not know the truth. "Besides if I had come home looking like this you would have never believed that I'm me."

I can see from the stunned look on his face that I'm right but then his expression hardens. "If you're really Bella you'll be able to tell me what happened in that clearing." Charlie says shakily. "There was so much blood, it was like you been murdered."

Jacob's head snaps up. "Blood?" He demands. "I'm no expert but there shouldn't have been blood. Bella?" He sounds uncertain.

I stare at him, pondering this over. "I don't think there should have been either. When... Edward was telling me his... story, he didn't mention any blood. That's not how it works apparently. The... Thing..." I found myself unable to say "venom" in front of Charlie, but I knew Jacob was aware of what I was talking about from the half look of disgust and fear on his face. "Heals you, not causes further injury." I say quickly in a rush, hoping that Charlie didn't understand what I was saying.

Charlie looks baffled. "Edward's story? As in Carlisle Cullen's son? What do you mean?"

"Shut up Charlie!" Jacob and I yell as one, not even glancing Charlie's way.

"So why was there blood?" Jacob chokes out.

"I don't know." I say quickly. "I remember seeing blood on the ground, all around me but I thought that was all part of it. Oh _god_," I groan. "Why didn't I make the connection sooner? I should have realised as soon as Edward told me."

"What else was there in the clearing Charlie?" Jacob demands.

"That's confidential information." Charlie snaps, almost automatically.

"Not to me it isn't!" I screech, my voice ripping through octaves. "I'm your daughter and I need this information!"

"No." Charlie says resolutely. "You're _not_ my daughter!"

I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. "Dad you can either tell me the information yourself or I'll get someone here who can get it for me!" I threaten viciously.

Charlie pales. "How dare you threaten me in my own house!" He yells.

"It'll get a lot worse if you don't tell me what was there dad!" I yell back.

"Who are you thinking of to get the information?" Jacob asks me speculatively.

"Edward." I say quietly.

Jacob snorts. "Figures."

"Why Edward? What can Edward do?" Charlie asks wildly.

Luckily I don't have to think of yet another lie in response to that question as the phone on the wall rings suddenly, a piercing shrilling sound. Glaring daggers at me and Jacob, Charlie walks unsteadily to the phone and yanks it off its stand. "Good afternoon, Chief Swan at your service. How can..."

I was sure that even Jacob could hear the yelling coming from down the phone. With my vampire senses I certainly could. "Get the dog on the phone now!" The voice yells, interrupting Charlie mid-flow.

My heart sank. It was Edward.

"Who is this?" Charlie demanded, looking relieved that he could get answers out of someone at least.

"Edward Cullen." Edward practically growls. "Now get the dog on the phone!"

Charlie frowns at the phone. "By dog you mean..."

"_BLACK_!" Edward roars. "I mean Jacob Black!"

Charlie clutches the phone tightly. "You know?" He whispers suddenly, looking like his world had just turned upside down.

"That he's a dog?" Edward growls, not realising what trap he was walking into. "I think everyone knows what a mutt that boy is."

Jacob makes a move towards the phone, he knows that Edward knows that he can hear every word but I grab his arm, restraining him, watching for Charlie's reaction. "So does everyone in the entire world know that the Quileutes are werewolves or is it just me?" Charlie roars down the phone, seriously pissed.

On the other end of the phone Edward's rhythmic breathing stops. "You know?" He asks in a forced calm tone. "You know about that?"

"Hard not to." Charlie says fiercely. "He... Changed right in front of me."

Edward literally growls down the phone and Charlie flinches. "Chief Swan get him on the phone right now!"

Charlie instantly presses a button on the phone, not arguing with that tone, transferring the phone to loudspeaker and then holds out the phone to Jacob. I let go of his arm and he snatches the phone angrily out of Charlie's hand. "What do you want bl..." Jacob forcibly stops himself from calling Edward a bloodsucker, aware that Charlie was listening intently.

"Two things actually." Edward sounded pissed, obviously not realising he was on loud speaker and that Charlie could hear every word he was saying. "What the _hell_are you doing at Charlie's house? Do you know what that'll do to Bella? Being there after all those months?" I hear a sharp intake of breath from Charlie but avert my eyes as truth began to dawn on him. This would be hard enough for him already without me staring at him. "And why the hell did you phase in front of him? Are you insane?" Edward hisses.

"I don't have to answer your questions." Jacob says harshly. "It's nothing to do with you!"

I can hear Edward pacing. "When Billy told Carlisle where you two are do you realise how close I was to breaking the treaty and coming after you? How dare you do this to Bella!" He growls.

I can hear Charlie's heartbeat increasing so I stalk over to Jacob. "Give me the damn phone." I hiss.

He doesn't argue at my tone, he just places the phone in my hand. "Hello Edward." I say pleasantly.

Edward breathes a sigh of relief. "Bella! Are you okay? You're at Charlie's again after all this time and..."

"Edward you're on loudspeaker." I interrupt calmly.

I can tell Edward's frozen. There's no sound for a few seconds and then in a detached voice he asks. "How long have I been on loudspeaker?"

"Since Charlie gave the phone to Jacob." I tell him softly.

"So... Uh... Charlie heard everything?" Edward sounds horrified.

"Yes." I say stiffly.

"Including me calling you Bella?" He demands.

"Yes Edward. But he already knew that anyway." I tell him.

"He did?" Edward asks incredulously.

"Yes. Some mongrel called Jacob let it slip." I growl.

"Aw come on Bella. I thought we'd grown out of all that name calling by now." Jacob complains loudly.

I shoot him a frosty look. "If anyone deserves to be called mongrel it's you Jacob Black! I did warn you that I didn't want Charlie to find out the truth like this but you went ahead and ignored me anyway! So shut up complaining when I call you names!"

Edward makes a choking sound from the other end of the phone. "He told Charlie who you really are?"

"Just that I'm his daughter. Nothing else Edward." I say hurriedly.

"Oh that's a relief then." Edward says sarcastically. "At least now he gets to die painlessly as opposed to a nice long painful death."

Charlie, who had seemingly retreated into shock reacted to this. "I'll not be having death threats in my house, young man!" He yells at the phone.

Edward ignores him. "Bella, get the mongrel to bring you back here." He says, his voice tense. He hesitates. "You're in terrible danger and as much as I hate to say it the mongrel will give you protection until we can. Come back now."

"Edward..." I begin quickly, wanting to object to this command.

"I know you want to spend more time with Charlie, Bella, but I wouldn't ask if this wasn't important. You know I wouldn't. Alice ... Saw danger. You need to come back. Promise me you will Bella. Promise me." He says desperately.

"I promise Edward." I say eventually, weighing my options.

"And Chief Swan?" Edward asks quietly. Charlie is breathing heavily now but he manages to choke out a quick "yes". "I'm so sorry for the truth you had to learn today. We can sort out the details later but right now your daughter is in terrible danger and only we can protect her. Keep calm Charlie, you can deal with this shock." Edward says calmly.

Then Edward hangs up.

I place the phone back on the receiver and turn speculatively to look at Charlie. He sounds like he is having problems breathing again. "Dad, it's okay. I promise." I say gently.

He looks like he's just been shot, he's that white. "You're her. You're really her. You're my Bella." He breathes.

"It's about time you believed that." Jacob says loudly.

I don't even look his way. "Jacob if you don't shut up now I'll throw you through the wall."

Jacob, naturally, didn't say anything else.

"You're... You're actually serious, aren't you?" Charlie splutters. "About throwing him through the wall? You really would be able to."

"Need to know basis Charlie." I say grimly. "Too much information isn't a good idea."

"Why not?" Charlie demands, clutching on a chair to steady himself.

"Well... Dad." I say hesitantly. "Your heart is racing like a rabbit caught in headlights. I'm pretty sure you will pass out soon if you don't calm down. Any more information could send you over the edge." I say logically.

Charlie takes a deep breath and I can hear him counting to ten underneath his breath. "I've just found out my daughter is alive after eight months. How can I be calm?"

He had a good point. "I'm not sure dad. But all this stress is not good for your health. Please just breathe."

"Why do you look so different?" Charlie demands. "Not that it doesn't suit you but..."

"Bella got ill. She had to change a little in the process of getting better." Jacob interjects quietly. I shoot him an impressed look for his quick lie which he mistakes for anger. "Don't throw me through the wall please! It'll be a waste of time and energy to heal!"

"I'm not going to throw you through the wall." I mutter. "Although that's what you completely deserve for what you've done today."

"You shouldn't be so hard on him... Bella." Charlie trips over my name. "He told me the truth when no one else did, at least."

If I could still blush, I would have. "I'm sorry dad. But I just wanted to see you again. I wasn't planning on telling you about me today. You have too much to deal with already." I say quietly.

"I..." Charlie's voice cracks. "Missed you Bella. I thought you were dead."

I wince at his pain and then frown. "About that dad," I say slowly. "Why was you so convinced I was dead?"

"All the blood in the clearing." Charlie shudders and I'm sure the memory had haunted him.

"All the blood that shouldn't have been there." I mutter.

"Uh... Sorry to interrupt Bella but shouldn't we be going back to lover boy right now?" Jacob asks loudly.

Charlie and I turn to stare at him. "Not that I care." He shrugs. "But you made a promise and I figure you'll get upset if you break a promise to lover boy."

"Quit calling him that, Jacob!" I snap. "And besides, if you recall, I promised him I would come back which I will but I never specified when!"

Jacob freezes for a split second and then chortles wildly. "Oh you slippery little thing! That's so mean but so clever!" He says gleefully.

"Your_lover boy_?" Charlie splutters.

I groan internally. I was going to take back my previous comment and throw Jacob through the wall.

"Yes." I grit my teeth and scowl at Jacob who beams innocently at me.

"As in a boy you're romantically attached to?" Charlie presses.

I was _so_glad my face did not portray the bright red embarrassment I was feeling right now. "Yes." I repeat again.

"But..." Charlie begins, instantly on the defensive.

"Dad can we _please_not talk about this right now?" I plead. "I want to know what was in that clearing. What did you find?"

Charlie sits down heavily, his expression troubled and I got the feeling that this was the only subject that would have distracted him from Edward. "Besides all that blood we found footprints."

I close my eyes. My creator. They would have found my creator's footprints. The thought that I'd believed my creator's lies even for a second, filled me with sorrow. "Three of them. One of them was of course yours Bella and the other belonged to a male who..." Charlie begins.

"_Three_footprints?" I repeat sharply, interrupting him and flinging my eyes open.

Jacob frowns. "Bella what's wrong?" He asks quickly, acutely aware of my emotional change.

I can't do anything but shake my head at him. "_Three_?" I demand.

Poor Charlie looked so confused but I needed to know this information. "Yes three." He repeats. "One pair was yours." He grins suddenly. "At least your gracefulness explains why your footprints were different when you left the clearing."

"And the other two?" I choke out.

"One was a male. He matched your lightness of foot on the way out." Charlie says slowly.

I nod. That would be my creator then. "And the other?" I ask tensely.

Charlie frowns. "A female. Size three feet. She didn't match yours or the male's lightness of foot although she was still more graceful than the average human."

"A _female_..." Jacob muses. "Do you know who that could be?" He asks me directly.

I shake my head, my thoughts going haywire. "No... I... Just thought it was me and my creator."

"Your... Creator?" Charlie asks sharply.

I curse myself mentally for letting that one slip. My mind wasn't functioning correctly, trying to figure out who had been in the clearing with us but it kept on coming up blank.

"Um... I mean my doctor." I say wildly, saying the first word that came into my head.

Charlie scowls. "I don't want to know everything but I'm done with the lies!" He yells, seeing straight through my half hearted lie.

"Dad... I really was dying. This... Man saved me." I say carefully. That was as close to the truth as I could get. As a human I was getting closer and closer to death everyday and my creator had technically saved me from the kind of death Charlie was talking about.

It satisfied Charlie who immediately looked confused. "You were _dying_? And this... Man saved you? Not murdered you?"

This was more difficult to answer without lying. Technically my creator had murdered me. I was a vampire, which meant I wasn't technically alive. "I was dying... And he did save me." I say quietly. It was the honest truth.

Charlie looks bewildered. "Hmph. I always thought it was the female who healed you."

I frown. "What do you mean, dad?"

"During yours and the male's time together your wounds got worse, Bella." Charlie says hurriedly. "You were bleeding heavily. No-one could survive so much blood loss. It was like he was trying to kill you, that's why I thought you were dead. And then he left you and in his absence your blood loss got worse like you were dying and.."

"_What_?" I screech suddenly, his hurried words making little sense. "He_left_me?"

Charlie looks baffled. "You didn't know? The footprints show that during your... Losing so much blood, the male vanished."

Anger fills me so suddenly I grab hold of the nearest thing which just happens to be Charlie's kitchen chair and it makes a creaking sound before falling to pieces under my hand. I stare at the shredded chair in absent bewilderment. In my anger I'd clutched it too hard and my strength had crushed it.

"The male _LEFT_?" I ask, my voice sharp.

Charlie doesn't answer. He was staring at the chair too, his facial expression frightened. "Uh sorry dad. I'll buy you a new one." I try and joke to stop his increasing heart rate.

Charlie blinks a few times. "You weren't kidding about your strength and throwing Jacob through the wall. How is this even possible? You're supposed to be just a normal human girl."

"What happened after the male left the clearing, Charlie?" Jacob asks suddenly, his expression thoughtful, sparing me from answering.

"The female came." Charlie says reluctantly, obviously desiring an answer from me.

That grabbed my attention immediately and I stared at Charlie, some of my anger abating. Jacob didn't look fazed. He nodded like he'd expected that answer. "Ah I thought so." He says, sounded satisfied. "And lemme see... Bella was bleeding like the male attacked her." His voice was hard. "Then the female appeared and then... and then Bella stopped bleeding, didn't she?" Jacob demands.

I turn to await Charlie's answer, wondering what had made Jacob jump to such a conclusion. Charlie's mouth was wide open. "Yes she did. How did you know that?" He demands.

"Quick Charlie. Tell us what else you know. Now." Jacob says fiercely.

I had no idea where Jacob was going with this but I found I was too hurt to really concentrate. My creator had lied to me. He'd told me he didn't leave my side through the transformation and here I was finding out that he lied. Just like he lied about everything else. And it hurt so much more than his false love, mostly because I'd always been subconsciously aware that his love was a sham but I'd believed my creation story.

"Well the female seemingly healed Bella which seems impossible... But after a day like today, I'm starting to view the world differently. Then the female left, quite hurriedly. A few minutes later the male came back and then some time later him and Bella left the clearing together." Charlie explains.

Jacob's expression is tight. "You were unconscious during the female's visit wasn't you Bella?" He asks me sharply.

I nod. "Yes I don't remember her. Just a load of blood and pain." I say quietly.

Charlie sucks in a quick breath while Jacob expression darkens. "He lied to you, didn't he?" His voice was deadly. "He told you he stayed with you the whole time, didn't he?"

I wondered how Jacob knew all this. Perhaps it was written all over my face. Perhaps Jacob could just read me well. Either way, there was no point in lying. "Yes." I admit miserably. "He told me he stayed."

Jacob's body began to tremble, the same way it did when he got angry back at the Cullen's. "Jacob keep calm!" I order. "He lied yes but it's fine! I left him!"

"It's not that Bella." Jacob whispers, clenching his jaw together in an effort to keep calm. "Even though it annoys me how that bastard lied to you, that's not the problem."

"Then what is?" I question immediately.

"We're going to have to get... Edward," The fact that Jacob resorted to using Edward's name and not some derogatory term showed me how serious and worried Jacob was. "to confirm this but I don't think your... Creator tried to save you at all. There shouldn't have been blood, not for _that_anyway." He looks disgusted at the idea of my transformation.

I blink in shock. "If he wasn't trying to save me then what was he trying to do?" I demand.

"The female was the one who saved you. I'm sure of it." Jacob breathes. "Your creator on the other hand... I think he was trying to kill you."

**Duh duh duh! Another version of events... And let me tell you, this is the closest version to the truth we've had yet. A very long chapter, but no less then you deserve for waiting so patiently and being so loyal.**

**This chapter contains more vital information about Bella's transformation. We are slowly building up to what is going to be the biggest and possibly most confusing climax in history, but I'll make sure it makes as much sense as possible.**

**I just want to clarify that although Bella knows loosely of the Volutri through what Edward has told her, she isn't aware that she's starting to break their rules by showing Charlie her speed and strength. Perhaps a reason for the Volutri to appear later on, hmmm?**

**A lot of people want to shoot Jacob don't they? Sometimes I just want to shoot him myself... But he is needed. This chapter was quite hard to write, Charlie's emotions were articulately difficult to express, I hated making him cry. But at least now he can become the Charlie we all know and love.**

**Next chapter is from one of the Cullen's view... Carlisle, Alice or Edward. Drop a review telling me who you want and I'll write a chapter from the character that is most requested out of those three.**

**And don't forget to review with your normal comments. Thanks much!**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	31. Visions, a child, threats and marriage

**A/N - I did promise to update yesterday. That totally failed as I was in Hull getting squelched by the rain... So before anyone tries to kill me *ahem FireShot* here is chapter 31. I am so sorry for my slow updating - I've been busy as hell.**

**So the person who was requested the most was ... (drum roll please) ... Edward. I was quite pleased as when I was planning this chapter I wanted it to be an Edward POV.**

**I also wanted to note that the blonde vampire I mentioned in chapter one is not important as to who she is (to be honest I'm my mind she's just "the blonde") I only placed emphasis on her because I wanted you to remember there was a blonde with Bella's creator (it's going to referenced in later chapters)****  
><strong>  
><strong>I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter thirty. I had a massive grin on my face whilst reading all the comments. I want to particularly thank xXxPiNKxXx, aisdfonsecaand as usual FireShot :)<strong>

**Okay so this chapter wasn't planned fully... The idea of visions just came into my head and I had to include them as they set up the rest of the story nicely. You'll see what I mean soon.****  
><strong>  
><strong>And this chapter contains the first ever mention of Renesmee! YAY!<strong>**  
><strong>  
><strong>Okay so now all that information is out the way ... Let's get on with this.<strong>

Edward's POV

After I hung up I slammed the phone to the floor so hard the phone bounced, shattered and then left a noticeable dint on the , Emmett and Carlisle immediately appeared at the doorway, peering in, unsure as to whether they should enter.

Their thoughts hit me immediately, one louder than the others. _Jeez Bro, What's got up your..._

"If you value your life you won't finish that thought, Emmett." I warn, growling low in my throat.

He actually manages to look chagrined for a split second before grinning. "Ah, little Eddie's is going through his monthly "mood swing". He made sarcastic quotation marks with his fingers whilst grinning even wider.

"I'm not sure it's wise to patronise Edward..." Alice begins suddenly but I'm not listening.

I'm already across the room, shoulder barging Emmett into the wall. He stumbles back, my speed having taken him off guard and his back smacks into the wall. "_Shut up _Emmett!" I cry. "The stupid damn fucking mongrel has phased in front of Charlie and then told him who Bella is!"

Emmett regained his balance but did not say anything more, his expression shocked. Carlisle was deeply disturbed by my comment, so much so that he forgot to chastise me for swearing, however uncharacteristic of me it was. "He did _what_?" Carlisle asks, his tone unmistakably tense.

"Phased into a werewolf and then told him that Bella was alive and she was with him. Needless to say poor Charlie sounded frantic on the phone." I say shortly.

_The stupid dog_... Emmett thinks suddenly. _We should never have let him take Bella._

I growl in response. "If I remember correctly Emmett you were all for letting Bella go with the mongrel."

_What gave that impression? _Emmett asks, his head cocked to the side, unable to remain serious for longer than a second.

_Edward you better cool it. _Alice says silently to me. _I've just had a vision where you rip Emmett's head off. _She shoots me a warning look.

Ripping Emmett's head off... Now there was a good idea. "He'd reform." I mutter. "No harm done."

_Well actually Rosalie might have something to say about her beloved lying in pieces, don't you think Edward? _Alice asks, somehow managing to sound sarcastic even silently.

I take her point and force myself to take a deep breath. "Well Emmett it couldn't be the fact that you, Jasper and Alice were all pinning me to the floor stopping me from going after Bella, could it?" I ask sarcastically.

"They didn't want a war to begin son. Nor do I. Now is not the time to be squabbling among ourselves." Carlisle says quietly before Emmett can reply. His subtle warning affects me and Emmett and we stop standing so tersely.

_Phew. _Alice thinks. _I was actually convinced my vision might come to pass for a second there.__  
><em>  
>"Shut up Alice." I murmur playfully. "Of course you weren't."<p>

_I do have a point about your mood swings though bro. _Emmett launches the thought at me.

I stiffen. "You know Emmett if I wasn't so damn furious at the dog right now you'd be in big trouble." I growl.

I hear Alice sigh. _And the future shifts once again. _She thinks irritably.

"Sorry Alice." I mutter and she scowls.

_Now's not the time to have a temper tantrum Edward. We all care about Bella_. I could see in her mind that this was true; she wasn't just saying it to try and make me feel better.

"Did you get Bella to agree to come back here?" Carlisle asks me.

"Yes. She gave me her word." I say in relief.

Carlisle looks relieved. "And Jacob will protect her until she gets back here?" He asks.

I scowl, unable to help it. "Yes the dog will _stay _with her." I say shortly, stressing the word 'stay' and not protect. I did not believe for one second he'd make a good protector but I would not leave Bella alone to face the possibility of death. My unbeating heart would shatter if I lost Bella and there would be no point in existing anymore.

"So Bella is leaving Charlie's now?" Alice asks, her facial expression unmistakably tense.

I frown at her, attempting to read her thoughts but they're incoherent, a jumbled up mess. I settle for answering her question. "Yes. She gave me her word she would leave." I say, hoping this would relax Alice.

It doesn't. If anything Alice is tenser than before and what's even worse her eyes are starting to glaze over. "Did she say when, Edward?"Alice asks quickly.

I frown, the question confusing me. "When what?"

"When she'd leave!" Alice cries, her voice unusually shrill.

I frown deeper and think back to our conversation. A darker mood grabs me as I realise the truth and where Alice is going. "No. She didn't say when. Bella just promised she would leave there."

"As I thought." Alice says briskly.

I bite my lip, angry at myself. "She's clever." I growl. "She deliberately didn't tell me when she'd come back so she didn't break her word. I should have noticed!" I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes in an effort to calm myself. "You don't see her coming back yet, do you?" I force myself to ask.

Alice's eyes are almost fully glazed. "No. She has no plans to leave yet." She says softly.

"Damn it!" I yell, fighting the urge to throw something.

Alice looks at me, her eyes full of understanding. "She's still with the mongrel though if that helps." She says quietly.

My hand subconsciously tightens into a fist. "Thanks Alice, the thought of her getting friendly with that mongrel really makes me feel better." I snap sarcastically.

_No need to be like that Edward. _Alice thinks, clearly affronted before her eyes fully glaze over and images of what I suppose is Bella's future hits me.

_Cloudy... Indistinct... Blurry. _

_Alice can hardly see Bella, only make out a distant shape. Her vision is blocked by something more unfocused. Alice couldn't concentrate on the blurry figure in front of Bella at all. It was Jacob.__  
><em>  
>Damn that mongrel for ruining everything! Bella would have never run off to Charlie's if he hadn't planted the idea in her head, she could have asked me for information about Charlie not some stupid dog who just led her into danger! I knew I was being slightly unfair, after all the dog was trying to protect Bella but I couldn't help the bitterness I felt.<p>

Then Alice's visions reach me again, stronger and more rapid than before.

_Bella in my bedroom, smiling at the future version of me. I watch in absolute amazement as I drop to one knee, confess my love for Bella and ask her to become my wife.__  
><em>  
>I can feel Alice's shock, a mirror of my own but there's no time for any of us to say anything as a jumble of images hit Alice, sending us both mentally reeling.<p>

_A young human female with long brown hair. A complete stranger to both me and Alice.__  
><em>  
><em>FLASH!<em>

_James__, Victoria__ and Laurent._

_FLASH!_

_A long white dress, worn by Bella. Wedding Bells. Me standing at the other end of a long lavishly decorated aisle. _

_FLASH!_

_Aro with a few of his guard._

_FLASH!_

_A screaming cry. Blood everywhere._

_FLASH!__  
><em>  
><em>Blurry images once again, the Mongrel's Voice. "This is your fault bloodsucker! You killed her, you stupid arrogant fool!"<em>_  
><em>  
><em>FLASH!<em>

_Nothing but my own voice, hardly recognisable as my own. "Kill me now Jacob. End my anguish."__  
><em>  
><em>FLASH!<em>_  
><em>  
><em>A child. But blurry. Hard to focus on, but just in sight. The most beautiful child you'd ever see with snowy fair skin, pink cheeks, dimples, long bronze ringlets the exact same shade as my own hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that looked strangely familiar. I could hear the child's heartbeat from here, which told me that appearances were deceiving and that she wasn't a vampire child after all. <em>

_FLASH!__  
><em>  
><em>Bella's voice, light-hearted. "Renesmee don't tease Edward so. He is your father after all."<em>_  
><em>  
><em>FLASH!<em>_  
><em>  
><em>A white snowy field, all my family, Bella and the blurry out of focus child stood there. Out of the gloom Aro appears followed by the whole of the Volutri, including the wives.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>FLASH!<em>_  
><em>  
><em>A voice I don't recognise. "It's over! We're dead! We've all been sentenced to die." <em>

_FLASH!__  
><em>  
><em>A high pitched female scream. A vampire screaming over and over. <em>

The female vampire scream changes, changes pitch, becomes male, screams my name. "_Edward! Edward! Open your eyes!"__  
><em>  
>I wrench open my eyes to see I'm on the piano room floor, Carlisle leaning anxiously over me. He'd been the one shouting, I suddenly realise.<p>

I don't say anything. I instantly flip over onto my side to see Alice lying on the floor, a short distance away, Jasper kneeling next to her, his hands on her cheeks, cradling her face. His eyes were closed; he was sending her calm emotions.

She opens her eyes suddenly; her face a deathly pale and they meet mine. Instantly we both blur to our feet, her gently pushing Jasper away in the process.

"Alice." I manage to say, my head reeling.

"Edward." She chokes in response.

A sudden burst of calm fills me, clearly sent by Jasper. It helps some... I find I can start to focus. "A wedding." I say shortly.

"An off worldly beautiful child." Alice says, just as bluntly.

"James,Victoria, Laurent." I say, my voice thick with emotion and suppressed anger.

"Blood. Lots of it." She looks troubled.

"The Volutri. Twice." I say fiercely.

She doesn't take her eyes off me. "You begging for Jacob to kill you."

I flinch. "Jacob blaming me for killing someone." I continue.

"A stranger. A human girl with brown hair." Alice says quietly.

I hesitate. "Me... Being a father, having a child."

"All of us lined up in a field, facing the whole Volutri guard." Alice shivers.

"Screams. A female vampire's scream. Completely in agony." I add.

"All in Bella's future." Alice says shortly.

"That's what Alice and I just saw." I add tonelessly.

Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were all frozen. No one spoke. I tentatively reached out to access their mind and found numb shock. I caught Alice's eye again, inhaling sharply. She looked as panic stricken as I felt. "What are we going to do?" She asks unhappily.

"What _can _we do? I'm not even sure what we saw." I confess.

Alice bites her lip and instantly gets to the crux of the matter, her usual style. "It looked like... Like you and Bella had a child Edward." She says slowly.

I flinch, but don't deny it as I turn to Carlisle for an explanation. "Would it be... Possible for me to..." I pause for a long while as I struggle to think of a way to phrase it. "... Impregnate Bella?" I ask tightly.

Carlisle's thoughts are still a disarray, a jumble, but he attempts to recollect them when he realises I am aiming the question at him. "I'm not sure Edward." He says slowly. "There aren't many Bella's around to test the theory out but..." He takes a deep breath, "Bella ... Bleeds. If that blood travels all around her body like I suspect it does, then yes I have a feeling there is a distinct possibility that Bella could bear children."

My hands subconsciously tighten. "Edward." Jasper says warningly, sounding like his voice was coming from a very long way away.

"But Bella has vampire characteristics to her." Alice says suddenly. "Female vampires can't have children as our bodies don't change from the moment we are transformed and female bodies need to change to accommodate the foetus. So is it even possible for Bella?"

Even though Alice sounded matter of fact her thoughts were tinged with sadness, an emotion that Jasper undoubtedly picked up on as he was by her side in an instant, holding her hand and rubbing soothing circles into her palm. She relaxed slightly.

"That's an interesting question Alice. I'm not too sure if Bella's body changes... I haven't noticed anything in the few days she's been here but I haven't really been looking either." Carlisle admits. "I think it's unsafe to presume that Bella can't have children even if her body can't change as she does have human blood running through her body which might change a lot of things." Carlisle looks thoughtful. "Are you sure that the child was yours and Bella's, Edward? Might it be an "adopted" child, like Esme has contented herself with?"

Alice and I are shaking our head before Carlisle has even finished the question. "No. The child was exactly that, a child. We all know the laws against immortal children. I would never be the creator of an immortal child, even if I wanted children, which I don't." I say shortly.

"The child looked exactly like Edward." Alice continues. "Down to the last. She was all fair skin, pink cheeks, dimples and long bronze coloured ringlets the exact same shade of Edward's. She had Edward's features, most definitely." Alice looked, and sounded worried.

I stiffen "The child had eyes as brown as chocolate though. Definitely not my eyes, which were green when I was human." I murmur, uncomfortable with the intent look Carlisle was giving me.

"Chief Swan has chocolate coloured eyes. It's wise to assume he passed the trait down to his daughter." Carlisle says quietly.

_Well that would be why the eyes look familiar. _I think wryly to myself.

"The child was out of focus. Besides that one good look Edward and I got of her, the rest of the time she was indistinct and blurry." Alice adds.

Carlisle's eyes light up, his thoughts show that he has more of a theory for this question. "Well you can't see the wolves can you? My theory is that you can't see the wolves because you are not one of them. You see vampires best because you are one and you see humans well because you were one but I'm willing to guess this child isn't a full human or a full vampire so she'll be hard to see." Carlisle explains.

"So Edward's daughter is some sort of half vampire hybrid? _Neat_!" Emmett interjects suddenly before I can comment.

Sadly it was Alice who gained the pleasure of throwing the table at Emmett, who didn't see it coming. He and the table hit the wall with a smack, the table splintering with the force Alice had thrown it.

"That's Esme's _best_ table." Carlisle says in some exasperation. "She's very fond of it."

"Why did you do that?" Emmett whines, ignoring Carlisle. "I say one teeny little thing and I get a table thrown at me! How is that fair?"

I growl so loudly the floor shakes. "You don't know the meaning of unfair Emmett. If you're really that eager to find out come over here." I challenge. "I'll make throwing a table look tame."

Emmett got the message and stuck his middle finger up at me before winking and blurring out the room. "I'll tell the others what's going on before they come storming down here." He calls over his shoulder.

Alice sighs. "Always a drama queen." She mutters.

"I _heard _that!" Emmett yells, two floors up already.

She rolls her eyes as Carlisle clears his throat. "The child you saw. The girl. Did she have a name?"

"Renesmee." Alice and I say instantaneously.

Carlisle instantly looks troubled. "That would suggest indeed that the child belongs to you and Bella, Edward."

"Because?" I question tightly.

"The name is a coinage of two names. One name you know, 'Esme'..." Carlisle begins before he is interrupted.

"Aw! Bella called her daughter after Esme! How sweet!" Alice trills excitedly.

I turn to stare at her, along with Carlisle. "Now isn't the best time for that Alice. There's a time and place." I say stiffly.

"And the other is 'Renee.'" Carlisle says quickly, before an argument can develop.

"Bella's mother." I breathe, distracted by this.

Carlisle fixes his piercing golden eyes on me. "Exactly. The evidence is strong."

"I don't want a child." I say strongly. "Even if it is possible."

"I can always try and find out." Carlisle offers quietly. "With your permission I could conduct a few experiments on Bella?"

"If it lets me know for certain." I agree reluctantly.

"Surely it should be Bella's decision whether or not she wants to be experimented on?" Jasper asks sincerely, speaking for the first time.

We all turn to look at him in surprise. Although Jasper was a central part of this family, as we all were in our own way he was often quiet and reserved, contemplating his words before he spoke. To speak so quickly proved that he thought strongly on the subject.

Carlisle immediately looks chagrined. "Yes of course. You're perfectly right Jasper."

"Edward?" Jasper asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

I look at him until I have to break eye contact, uncomfortable with the silence. "Yes. It should be her choice." I mutter unwillingly.

"As long as you remember that brother." Jasper answers and his tone is kind. He understood my protectiveness for Bella, he too was protective of Alice, would die a thousand times over for her to be safe.

That's what love is.

Jasper raises his head to study me as my love for Bella, however stupid she was acting right now, coursed through me. He closed his eyes for a brief second, letting the emotion wash over him before opening his eyes and grinning at me.

I couldn't help but return the smile. It wasn't often Jasper got highly positive emotions from me and I knew he savoured positive emotions as they allowed him to keep calm and relaxed.

"What else did you see?" Carlisle asks suddenly, smiling at Jasper's and my silent exchange.

My smile disappears instantly. "The Volutri." I say fiercely. "On two separate occasions."

"What were they doing son?" Carlisle asks, his expression troubled.

"The first time was just a brief glance of Aro with Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Dimitri and Felix." I look at Alice to confirm this and she nods.

"And the second?" Carlisle continues.

"The second time they were all lined up in a field." I say slowly.

"All the vampires you just mentioned?" Carlisle questions.

"No." I say quietly. "I mean _all _the Volutri. Every single one, including the three wives."

"But the wives never leave the tower. Never. Not even in the purge against immortal children." Jasper winces at the words 'immortal children' but his voice is sharp.

"What were they doing in this field?" Carlisle's voice is just as sharp.

"Well," I hesitate, looking sideways at Alice who nods sharply, telling me silently to tell them, "We were all in the field too. The child... My child," I choke on the words, "was there too. I think... Alice correct me if I'm wrong... But I think it was our execution. All of us. I think we were there to die."

Carlisle, somehow, stays calm. "Did you pick up on a reason why the Volutri would take such extreme action against us?" He breathes.

I shake my head. "There were a series of visions one after another. It was very hard to keep up." Alice nods in agreement.

Carlisle looks troubled. "I understand that but I just can't see why the Volutri would want to kill us."

"If we can find out the reason, we can stop doing whatever it is that makes them kill us and then we'll be safe." Jasper says quietly.

"Easier said than done." Alice murmurs, her expression dark.

"I know sweetheart." Jasper murmurs back, his face full of understanding. "But we must stop this future from coming to pass."

I was amazed he could talk this calmly when his thoughts were a boiling rage that anyone would dare to hurt Alice. "I wonder where all the blood came from." I muse, attempting to distract Jasper from his dark thoughts.

Alice's golden eyes glowed slightly as she looked over at me. "That, at least, is easier to figure out." She sighs when I look blankly at her and unease crosses her face. "Well Edward it's Bella's future... And she's the only one who bleeds." She sounds pained.

Realisation hits me like a speeding train. "Oh my god! You think it's Bella's blood!" I gasp.

Alice bites her lip. "I thought you'd guessed that too, Edward." She says regretfully.

I shake my head blankly. "No... No. I hadn't. I was too busy with the child. Oh god." I whisper, shock hitting me.

Jasper instantly sends me a shot of calm. "The future can change brother." He reminds me quietly.

"But what on _earth _could cause that much blood?" I whisper.

"I don't know." Alice murmurs.

The door to the room opens before I can start to think of a reply and Esme walks cautiously in, her expression guarded. She takes one glance at me and is instantly by my side, wrapping her arms around me. "It's okay Edward." She breathes. "It's okay."

I hug her back tightly. "No it's not... There's so much danger. For all of us." _Not to mention Bella_. I add silently.

"Emmett told us everything and we couldn't help overhearing the rest." Esme says apologetically, stepping back from me. "But like Jasper said we can change the future. We just have to find out what triggered all this."

"I'll do my hardest to find out." Alice promises in a low voice.

Esme blurs over to her and hugs her tightly too. "This has been a shock for you too Alice. Take a break for a while before you go future searching."

"Okay Esme." Alice agrees timidly, as helpless against Esme's motherly charm as the rest of us were.

Esme smiles warmly as she releases Alice and gives Jasper a quick hug before returning to Carlisle's side and lightly taking his hand. "Edward, you should probably try to ring Bella again." She advises quietly.

I glance down at my silver phone which was still lying on the floor. I gingerly pick it up, noting that the screen was cracked from where I'd thrown it and growl in frustration when it won't turn on. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper bite his lip in an attempt to stop himself laughing. I turn and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Here use my phone Edward." Carlisle says suddenly, holding out his phone, a small grin on his face. "We'll have to get you a new one."

Jasper is unable to keep silent any longer and bursts out laughing. I turn to skewer Jasper with my eyes when Alice's soprano laugh joins in with Jasper's tenor, completely in harmony with each other. I am unable to keep the smile off my face as I watch them and they both stop laughing, smiling back at me, totally at ease.

I tense up as I, gently as I can, enter Charlie Swan's phone number which is permanently committed to my vampire memory.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...__  
><em>  
>Each ring is agonising and seems to go on for an eternity but finally Charlie picks up. "Chief Swan at your service. How can I help?" He asks pleasantly, sounding far more relaxed than he had last time I'd heard him.<p>

"Hello Chief Swan. It's Edward Cullen." I say politely.

I practically hear him scowl down the phone. His whole tone changes. "Yes?" He asks abruptly. "What do you want?"

"Is Bella there?" I ask, frowning of why Charlie is so defensive. He didn't know what I was did he? Bella wouldn't have told him.

"I don't think my daughter will be happy to her you're stalking her. That's two phone calls in twenty minutes young man." Charlie says sternly. "You're her boyfriend, not her dad. That's my job."

My hand clenched around the phone as I breathe very deliberately out of my nose. "You know about my relationship with Bella?" I ask carefully.

Charlie clears his throat. "Yes Edward. I was told." He didn't sound happy.

"By who?" I demand, although I was pretty sure I already knew.

Charlie hesitates. "By Jacob." He mutters.

"That _mongrel_!" I growl, before I can stop myself. Talk about overfilling Charlie's plate! The mongrel had mastered that to a T. "That was none of his business." I say fiercely.

"Now calm down. I will not have any fighting between you and Jacob. You're both Bella's... Friends." He stuttered on the word friend and I could hear his disbelief about me being Bella's boyfriend.

"Incorrect Chief Swan." I growl down the phone, so loudly Carlisle shoots a warning look at me. I lower my voice slightly. "I'm not her friend. I'm her boyfriend. The mongrel is not her friend. He is a mongrel. Do you get that?"

_Easy Edward. _Carlisle warns silently. _You're getting off topic._

"Where is Bella?" I ask quickly, before Charlie can speak.

"Gone. She left five minutes ago." Charlie says, his voice furious.

"To come back here?" I ask relentlessly.

"Yes." He sounded impatient. "You better look after her."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh yes sir. I will be taking very good care of her. She's safe with me. I promise." I say reverently, before hanging up and triumphantly giving the phone to Carlisle. "She's on her way back."

Carlisle smiles and starts to say something but a small choking noise comes from Alice. We both turn to look at her where her eyes are fluttering open.

I can tell she's just had a vision.

"Edward." Alice says, her voice small. "Bella won't get back. The female, Victoria will cross paths with her and Jacob. That's all I can see. The future ends there, all messed up by the dog and indecision. Bella could may well die there."

**Duh duh duh! Okay I'm really sorry it took me so long to update my life is hectic and I find time to update is hard to come by. Don't worry I break up for summer in a week, and after my holiday (to Cornwall - it better not rain) my updates will be more frequent. So please, even though I totally don't deserve it, review and leave your comments. :) (Let's see if we can get to 550 reviews by the end of July - Happy summer everybody)  
><strong>  
><strong>Thanks<strong>  
><strong>See you soon<strong>  
><strong>Shirelle <strong>  
><strong>X<strong>


	32. The creator is back in town

**A/N**

**So I'm finally back for good! I was stunned by the amount of support my readers gave me in this difficult time. It really meant a lot to me so thank you so much to all of those people who reviewed my story, as well as the numerous people who favourited it and added it to their alerts. It really meant so much to me.**

**Well, it's definitely been long enough so I won't bore you with a really long A/N. For those of you who are interested, my new flat is brilliant and now I've got used to living alone I'm finding I'm pretty enjoying my freedom and looking forward to year two at college. I have really good neighbours and am coping quite well.**

**Related more to the story, I have spent some time going over previous chapters and replacing any typos or mistakes I could spot so hopefully this story is now error free. So, let's get on with this thing and I hope you enjoy. I have also been shocked to discover that this story is currently 218 pages on Microsoft Word and 79,000 words! It's practically a novel ;)**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and anything else you recognise all belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine. ALL MINE!**

Bella's POV

"Your creator on the other hand... I think he was trying to kill you." I froze for one never ending second at Jacob's statement and then forced myself to blink. I wouldn't believe it, I _didn't _believe it. My creator hadn't been trying to kill me I was positive of that. He sure as hell never loved me, but he didn't want to kill me. If he had wanted to kill me I would be dead - I know firsthand how powerful vampires are.

_Unless something happened and he really was trying to kill you Bella. _A small nasty part of my consciousness whispers.

No! I wouldn't believe that. My opinion of my creator had already been dinted enough what with the whole threatening to kill me next time we met scenario, the not truly loving me scenario and the whole leaving me while I was dying scenario which hurt the most.

Never mind my creator killing me if we ever crossed paths again. I would kill him first lying to me about that, on top of everything else.

"That _bastard_." Charlie's furious voice cut into my stunned stupor and I blink again, forcing myself to focus on my livid father. "Nobody gets away with trying to kill my daughter. _Nobody._ I'll _kill _him."

"Too late for that. Someone else got there first." Jacob mutters under his breath and I shoot him a dirty look. I was so glad that my father was human right now and couldn't hear Jacob's low mutter.

"Dad there's nothing you can do." I say patiently. "I need to get back to Edward. He said I was in danger."

Charlie scowls at the mention of Edward. "Me and you are going to have some words about Edward, Bella. You can't just be dating anyone. " He literally growls and Jacob starts laughing at his tone.

"_Dad! _There's a time and place! Now is not it! Edward wouldn't say I was in danger unless he really meant it. And _shut up Jacob!" _I growl, turning on the still laughing Jacob.

He instantly bites his lip. "All this growling isn't good for you Bella. You'll hurt your throat." He winks.

"_Shut up Jacob_." I repeat, scowling at him. "You have crossed the line so many times today I'm surprised I haven't killed you already. Are you going to take me back to Edward or should I go by myself?" I pester him.

His smile disappears. "If your bl... boy thinks it's important then I'll come with." He hastily corrects himself after my warning look.

"Good." I say shortly. "Let's go."

I walk to the door, trying to make my movements clumsy but judging by the awed look on Charlie's face I don't succeed. Jacob follows, totally at ease, grinning like a lunatic. "See ya Chief." He grins. "We'll be back soon."

Charlie looks panic stricken, his heart rate increasing once again. "Are you sure?" He asks slowly. "Do you promise you'll come back? Bella?"

I look him directly in the eye. "I promise dad. We just have to sort out a few things first, but I swear I won't disappear again."

He tries, and fails to smile. "You better not disappear again Bella. I don't think I would be able to cope this time. You really don't know how much grief I've had to deal with in the past few months."

I study him briefly and note his wide panic stricken eyes. "Oh I think I have a pretty good idea dad." I say quietly. "I won't leave you again I swear. I'll be back as soon as I understand what's going on."

"Okay Bella... Take care." Charlie mutters reluctantly before moving in for an awkward one armed hug. We were never the hugging type, even when I was human and warm-skinned.

I briefly hug him, noting the warmth of his skin and the sound of his blood pumping round his veins whilst breathing a sigh of relief that it didn't make me thirsty like it would other vampires. "Bye dad." I whisper.

He finally cracks a weak smile, one that reaches his eyes. "Bye Bella."

I open the door and only briefly glancing back at him, exit the house I thought I would never return to. Jacob is right behind me. As soon as the door closes behind me, fury returns to me so fast I hurriedly take a few steps away from Jacob before I do something I regret. I don't turn around as I issue instructions. "Don't phase in the middle of the street." I snap. "Not many humans will be able to cope with a human turning into a wolf in front of them."

"Jeez Bella. I'm not that stupid as to do it in the middle of Forks." Jacob tells me, his tone wounded.

"You could have fooled me!" I roar, turning round to look at him. I knew my eyes were glowing a scary red through my contacts. "What the hell happened in there Jacob?!"

"I told your dad that you were still alive in the simplest and easiest way possible. I could tell you didn't have the guts to do it." Jacob says calmly, meeting my furious gaze.

"_It wasn't a question of having the guts Jacob!" _I growl fiercely at him. "It was the question of not giving my poor dad a heart attack! Or does that not matter to you?"

"Of course it matters!" Jacob yells straight back at me, not the least bit afraid. "Charlie is my dad's best friend. I had his best interests at heart!"

"Yeah you would have been the one to tell Billy that Charlie died of a heart attack because you phased right in front of him and then told him his daughter was still alive!" I scream.

Jacob opens his mouth to presumably scream something straight back but then the door opens from behind him. Charlie pokes his head out, his eyes wide. "Are you two going to continue your shouting match on my doorstep?" He asks evenly.

Jacob immediately looks chagrined. "Sorry Chief. Me and Bella have some... issues to sort out."

I bare my teeth at Jacob, unable to help it. "_Issues? _You bet we have issues Jacob Black." I growl.

Charlie sighs and I even swear he rolls his eyes. "Bella, you've always had a slight temper. Calm down before I have to send Jacob home in a cardboard box."

I suck in a deep breath, mainly for Charlie's benefit. "I'm calmer now." I grind out. "And we better be going."

Charlie nods brusquely. "Yes you should. I'll see you soon Bella."

I try and smile at him past my fury. "See you soon dad."

Charlie shoots me one last smile and then, almost reluctantly closes the door. I have to stop myself from smiling when I see his curious face appear at the window, watching us. Watching out for me. Just like he used to.

I take a deep breath and turn to look at Jacob, willing myself to get calm. "We should be going now, Jacob." I say quietly.

His expression is serious. "We should. Your bloodsucker was obviously worried."

Jacob seemed to be on a mission to try and piss me off, and he was succeeding. About five minutes after we'd left Charlie's and got out of the main area of Forks he was at it again. "Bella you need your dad." He'd started casually, walking jovially down a back alley, gesturing for me to follow him. "And your dad needs you. Did you see how ill and stressed he looked? You were the cause of that."

Without really thinking about it, I turn with a feral snarl and catch Jacob neatly by the throat, lifting him off the ground and pinning him to the wall, thanking my lucky stars we were out of sight. "No Jacob. _You were the cause of that." _I hiss. "Don't you _dare _blame me for my father's stress. _Don't you dare." _ I was literally seeing red I was so angry and when I blinked I felt my contact lenses disintegrate in my eyes.

Jacob blinked rather owlishly at me in shock. "Put me _down _Bella." He commands.

I tighten my grip, giving him just enough room to breathe. "You just sauntered in there, all "I know what I'm doing" and _nearly ruined everything. _Did you even think about Charlie once? _Did you?_" I yell.

"Bella," Jacob chokes, surprisingly not resisting me. "How did I nearly ruin everything? You wanted to see Charlie. I made that happen."

I scowl at him. "I don't see how telling Charlie I was alive was part of the deal!" I yell. "Yes I wanted to see him, I didn't want to tell him I wasn't dead! Jeez Jacob he's only human!"

"He's stronger than you think Bella." Jacob argues. "And he needed to know sooner or later."

"I was opting for _later!_" I yell.

"What? So that he can believe you're dead for a little bit longer? That seems cruel to me!" Jacob yells back, not the least bit uncomfortable at my anger.

"It's not about that!" I scream. "It's that... _God Jacob you couldn't hear his heartbeat! It was way too fast! _I thought we were going to give him a heart attack. You could have built up the blow softly instead of just phasing!"

"Stuff like that isn't for the faint-hearted Bella. It would have shocked him just as much even if we put cream on it and tried to sweeten it up. You can't cover stuff like that up." Jacob argues, angry now. "You were dead to him, I made you alive." His mouth twists. "Well hypothetically, since you're dead. I figured he'd still want to know you even if you are a disgusting bloodsucker."

That hurt. That hurt a lot. I dropped Jacob so fast he was on the ground before he realised what had happened. "Well since I'm so _disgusting _I guess you don't want to be seen with me anymore." I hiss. "That's fine. I'll make my own way back."

"No Bella!" Jacob yells, scrambling to his feet. "I didn't mean that! It just slipped out. I'm so used to thinking of vampires a certain way that it's hard for me!"

"Like being a freak of a vampire isn't hard for me!" I yell back. "It happens! It doesn't mean you have to hurt your friends!"

Then, before Jacob can answer, I run away, using all of my strength to put some distance between us.

I managed to lose Jacob, finally after fifteen minutes of long hard running. Turns out Jacob is faster than me when I'm not using my newborn strength in anger, but I was angry and I certainly had no desire to see Jacob ever again. Perhaps he'd been right about Charlie, but I definitely did not want to admit that right now.

I slowed to a walk when I was sure Jacob had lost my trail and viewed my surroundings. I was on a seemingly deserted side street in Forks, just on the outskirts by the look of it.

And completely alone.

A shiver ran up my spine when I remembered that Edward had seemed hell-bent on getting Jacob to take me home and I'd completely ignored him, purposely leaving Jacob. Who completely deserved it, but still. Edward wouldn't have encouraged Jacob taking me home if he wasn't badly worried about something.

But what? What could have Edward so worried that he is prepared to use Jacob for help?

A slight rustle from the other side of the street gets my attention and I look up warily, expecting to see Jacob there.

It isn't Jacob.

It's a woman. A vampire, most definitely. She was feline, almost cat-like with her walk. Her hair was wild, untamed and a vivid red as flames colour that matched her blood-red eyes perfectly. Her face, although pretty and soft had a feral feel to it, like she could switch from babylike and innocent to a cold blooded killer in seconds. She scared the hell out of me, even motionless as she was.

She wasn't a vegetarian either. I tense slightly, just in case as I make eye contact with the woman. "Do you want something?" I ask sharply. I'd learnt from experience that bluntness was the best defence when dealing with a vampire.

The woman blinks, cocking her head to the side slightly like she's just heard something interesting. She reminded me of a huntress, a really nasty huntress that was preparing to murder me any second. "You are Bella?" She asks and my mouth drops open.

Her voice was the complete opposite of the violence I could see under her surface, just waiting to strike. It was soft, child-like and warm like a stream rippling delicately. It sounded gentle and innocent, the complete reverse of the woman herself.

Her voice unnerved me, but I managed to keep my head. Barely. "Who wants to know?" I question.

"An old friend of yours." Another voice sounds across the street and I glance over to see it is a male who is speaking. This one had even darker skin that Eleazar and Carmen, as dark skin as one of our kind could have, with his olive hue and long black dreadlocks that hung to his waist. His eyes were as red as the red-headed female's eyes.

I tense my body even more, letting the newcomer know I was preparing for defence. He got the message because he stopped walking towards me. "I don't have any old friends." I say warily.

He smiles, and my skin crawls. "Oh but you do young Bella. Of course you do."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I ask calmly.

"My name is Laurent and this is Victoria." He gestures to the red-head who nods sharply at me. "We have been looking for you for a long time Bella. Fancy meeting you here, in this deserted street."

Warning bells were beginning to ring and I back away infinitesimally. "That _is _strange, isn't it?" I ask lightly, making sure that my voice didn't give anything away. I was pretty sure I would be able to take these two in a fight if it came to them, unless one of them had a supernatural gift I wasn't aware of. "Such a shame too. I was just journeying back to some friends of mine. I'm sure they'll be pleased to meet you."

The female smiles cruelly. "We don't want to meet your friends. We want you to meet ours."

With a jolt of realisation it hits me. "You're the vampires who have been killing the humans in the area, aren't you?" I ask in horror.

The female's smile widens. "Oh, so clever." She says softly. "We're vampires. It's what we do."

"You don't need to." I argue. "I don't."

"Well you're just a freak Bella Swan. But I knew that anyway." Another voice, a voice _I recognised _sounds across the street and I freeze instantly, with my heart in my mouth and then I look up.

Another vampire had appeared on the scene. He had non-descript features, so non-descript that you'd overlook him easily and light brown hair, cropped close to his head. His eyes were crimson coloured, just like the other two and he was very slight. The kind of vampire you'd ignore.

I knew this vampire very very well. And there was no way in hell I would be able to ignore him. One wrong move and I was dead. My head was screaming at me to run, but I was transfixed in horror that he could be here. In Forks.

And apparently hunting me.

"I'm not a freak." I whisper, my voice shaking.

He smiles softly. "Ah Bella!" He sings. "So full of life and vitality. Such a shame."

Fury fills me. "Because you are here to kill me, right?" I ask evenly.

"Right you are Miss Swan." He agrees, smiling.

"I won't make it easy for you James." I snarl, dropping into a hunting crouch. He smiles as he too easily drops into a hunting crouch.

"I see you're still refusing to behave like a proper vampire." He grins at me.

"I see you're still collecting females. What happened to the blonde?" I ask, gesturing to the red-headed vampire who looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

"She outlived her usefulness." James says bluntly, with a brief glance at Victoria.

"So you killed her." I say bluntly. "Figures."

"What blonde is the bitch talking about?" Victoria trills, her face furious.

I laugh loudly, although it isn't the slightest bit funny. "You have no idea, do you? I bet you think James loves you, that he'd do anything for you, don't you?" Judging by the look on Victoria's face I was right. She'd swallowed his bullshit too. "Sorry to tell you this Victoria but he doesn't. You're just his pawn. You must have something that makes you useful, that's the only reason you're with him."

"You're lying." Victoria snarls, but she sounds uncertain.

"_He's a hunter." _I snarl back. "He knows more than anyone how to make himself strong. So he uses people. I should know, he tried to use me. Why do you think he wants to kill me?"

"He said that you tried to kill him." Victoria says uncertainly.

I physically stop myself from making a move towards James. One move and he'd be attacking. Instead I give him a cold dark glare. "I tried to _kill _you? Really? That was the best you come up with? Shall we tell her the whole story?"

"Shut up bitch." James says. "Your time is up."

"Whatever you say, _creator._" I say mockingly as James lunges for me.

The fight for my life had begun.

**DUH DUH DUH DUH! SO WE FINALLY KNOW WHO BELLA'S CREATOR IS! JAMES! NOW THE THREADS ARE DEFINITELY STARTING TO TIE TOGETHER. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, ALTHOUGH I AM A BIT RUSTY AFTER MY SUMMER OFF SO IF YOU SPOT ANY MISTAKES PLEASE LET ME KNOW. :)**

**Please review :) Next update will be soon especially considering I have my own laptop now so updates should be more frequent. :) Thanks once again for sticking with me over the summer.**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	33. Decapitation, part one

**A/N - WE HAVE FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS! FIVE HUNDRED! I SERIOUSLY CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT'S ABSOUTELY BRILLIANT! THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS CONTRIBUTED TOWARDS THOSE REVIEWS! THEY REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME!**

**Quite a short chapter guys because I have left it on the best cliffhanger ever! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I turned eighteen on Monday 17th so I have been *ahem* busy all week. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and dialogue you recongnise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

Bella's POV

I had been prepared for James' attack, but not for his speed. It seemed like my creator had gotten faster in the months we'd been apart. James had changed too, he was less human (not that he'd been remotely human in the first place) and more feral and wild. His outwardly appearance showed the wilderness I knew was inside him.

He'd become more deadly too.

In his speed James neatly caught me by the throat and in one smooth move, thrown me away from him. I went sailing to the other side of the street and landed with a thump on the tarmac so hard that a crack appeared in the road. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Victoria take an eager step towards me but a curt growl from James stopped her in her tracks.

"No!" James snarled. "Bella is mine! Get back! Both of you!"

Victoria shrunk back with a disappointed pout and Laurent stood somewhat uncomfortably next to her. I noted Laurent had not yet made a threatening move towards me unlike Victoria. I guess that meant something at least.

In my distraction I didn't notice James sneak up behind me and in one quick move he had me by the throat again, squeezing hard. Of course, a vampire cannot choke to death as we technically don't need to breathe, but a strong vampire, if they squeeze hard enough can detach the head from the body and then, after some burning, no more vampire.

No more me.

James had become stronger and somewhat aggressive but I was still a newborn and if I was stronger than Emmett I was definitely stronger than James. I tensed my back and then with all my strength I swung my arm up and socked James in the face.

It had a pleasurable effect.

James, with a momentarily stunned look on his face, was propelled backwards a good couple of feet with the mere force of my punch. I looked at my hand in surprise. It had felt good, too good to punch my creator.

James, unfortunately was up on his feet in a second, shrieking at Victoria who had made yet another move towards me. "You'll have to do better than that Bella." James taunts. "I have developed a gift. A gift you could only dream about possessing. It puts you at a severe disadvantage for not knowing."

I smile easily at him. "Oh I've already figured out what your gift is James." I say sweetly.

He looks surprised, but hastily feigns nonchalance. "And what is that Bella?" He asks curiously.

"You have a gift for being the biggest arsehole I have ever known." I say innocently.

"YOU...!" James seems lost for words at my bluntness.

"And a bastard for leaving me while I was unconscious, you lying bit of scum!" I yell at him.

"So," he says evenly, not moving an inch, "you know about that."

"Yes I know about that." My tone matches his.

"Ah makes it easier for me." He tells me, before blurring to me and twisting my arms behind my back. "And Bella, I'm a hunter. I have the gift of tracking, the uncanny instinct to know where my prey is and what they are going to do. Unfortunately for you, you are my prey."

I twist my arms out of his grip and he smiles in satisfaction as he grabs my head instead. "VICTORIA!" He yells and she blurs over and grabs my arms again. She hits the back of my legs with a grin of satisfaction and I sink to the ground, James still holding me in a headlock.

I don't dare move my head. "And now you're a cheating bit of scum." I growl at James. "Two against one. Very brave." I twist my leg around and kick at Victoria. I somehow manage to hit her squarely in her stomach and she momentarily lets go of my arms as she instinctively dodges my next kick aimed at her head this time.

I push upwards with my arms shoving James away from me and preparing to run, but before I can move Victoria is on top of me again and before I can shove her off me, James has attacked me again, forcing me to the ground and holding me in a headlock once more.

"This has gone on for long enough." He growls. "Goodbye Bella."

I was unable to move, for if I moved an inch then I would decapitate myself with the strength James was holding my head. I was alone and had no back up. I was going to die.

All alone.

And then James' hands tense and twist my head sharply to the side.

**A/N**

**MUH HAH HAH! Enough said.**

**Please review :) Shall we see if we can make it to 600 by the middle of November namely the 15th? It will be quite an accomplishment but with fantastic readers like you I'm sure we can manage. :)**

**Happy birthday to FireShot, I wasn't sure when your birthday was, but I know it was around mine. I hope you enjoyed it and to anyone else who had birthdays in the Summer and in September :)**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	34. I stand corrected,,, Near decapitation

**A/N**

**Ah hello everyone! I apologise profusely for my slow updating time - college work is murderous in second year, and I haven't given this story a second thought. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in my absence - I do take the time to read all reviews, even if I don't answer to them. Thank you so much! Please enjoy this chapter - I've kept you on the cliffhanger long enough :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and dialogue you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE! :)**

Bella's POV

I should probably correct myself. James' hands _began _to twist sharply to the side, still holding my head, but something stopped him.

A very distracting something.

Something huge and unexpected crashed into James sending him soaring backwards and crashing into a building on the opposite side of the street, causing bits of plaster to rain down on the floored vampire.

Unfortunately, James hadn't let go of my throat when he was taken by surprise so I went sailing with him, landing heavily on top of him. Taking advantage of his surprise I wrenched my head out of his grasp and thrust my hands round his neck, squeezing as hard as I could, watching in satisfaction as his eyes start to bug out of their sockets.

I hear a loud growl and wind whistles behind my back. I instinctively whirl around still keeping my hands tightly around James' neck. Victoria has been knocked to the floor, having just tried to attack me with my back turned.

And my saviour?

Jacob.

Jacob had saved me from both James and Victoria.

He'd come back.

And he was pissed. Although he was in wolf form, it would take a fool not to notice the anger radiating off him.

Victoria dived to her feet in a move that would make an ballet dancer envious and dodged Jacob's next feral lunge, her movements faster than a bow from an arrow. She was dancing now, her surprise replaced with amusement.

James kicked upwards at me, and because I had been too busy watching Victoria my hands loosened slightly from around his neck. It was all he needed to manage to wrench my hands all the way from the rest of his neck. He glared at me with hooded eyes and I found myself watching him intently.

We both straightened up at exactly the same moment, both watching the other carefully, waiting for the other to make a move. He scowled at me. "You've become stronger young Bella." He says carefully.

"I'm not so young anymore." I growl at him. "But I'm still strong enough to kill you."

He looks surprised, before hastily resuming a neutral expression. "You haven't realised, have you? You're stronger now than you was when you were first created. Why is that, I wonder?"

"Does it matter?" I hiss. "You have nothing to do with me anymore!"

"You're right." He nods to himself. "I care nothing for a pathetic newborn like you who refuses to do what is right."

"And by that I take it you mean slaughter innocent humans?" I growl at him.

"Innocent? What makes you think that? They fight among themselves, rape and pillage each other, kill children, are slowing killing this earth through the chemicals they spew out everyday and have unnecessary wars with each other. How am I worse?" He asks evenly.

I glare at him, wishing him to the deepest pits of hell. "Because you stupid vampire!" I yell, "They're not all like that! Some of them are good, some of them are kind, some of them want to help others and do so quite often! Not all of them are monsters! Just like with vampires! We're not all monsters like you! Where has your humanity gone James?"

"Humanity is weak! I don't want any humanity!" James yells, before reaching for my throat. I easily side step him but he laughs and reaches for my waist, neatly catching me and throwing me to the ground. I lightly jump to my feet, scissor kicking him away from me but he rolls with the force of my kick and is back on his feet in a second. Next to me, Jacob and Victoria are a blur but I'm so focused on James that I can't really watch what they are doing.

"Ah Isabella. You'll have to do better than that. I am a hunter, I know how my prey acts. I have watched them for decades." James taunts slowly.

"Well watch this." I growl, before launching myself across the space at him. As expected his hands automatically rise up to protect his throat but I force myself higher, aiming my foot at his face.

It connects.

James goes flying backwards and crashes into a car on the other side of the street, where all its windows break and shatter. The car alarm goes off but one furious punch from James at the dash board silences it. James starts yanking the glass out of his arm, unable to get up until his skin heals.

The alarm distracts Victoria and Jacob who pause in their fight for one second. I notice there are no marks on Victoria save a savage tooth mark on her left hand, presumably from Jacob's teeth but Jacob was limping badly. Victoria was obviously a better fighter than James, even though he had a supernatural gift.

A sudden thought hits me and after a quick glance at James to make sure he hadn't got up yet and another glance at Laurent who still hadn't moved from his position on the side walk I turn to Victoria. "VICTORIA!" I yell, namely to distract her from Jacob. "What's your supernatural gift?"

Victoria hesitates in her feral walking over to Jacob's limping form. "What's it to you?" She hisses before lightly springing up and performing a smooth roundhouse kick that hits poor Jacob who is flung backwards with a yelp. He doesn't get back up from where he thuds to the ground but I can't go to him. I need to distract Victoria before James is fit enough to rejoin the fight.

"It's the only reason you're with James! You must have some really useful gift! What is it?" I yell.

"As if I'd tell you bitch whelp!" Victoria yells. "And give you the advantage? I don't think so!"

Victoria darts towards me and her attack is so sudden, so unexpected that I don't move out of the way as she launches herself at my throat with all the speed and grace of a bullet shot from a gun, obviously aiming to kill.

Fortunately, several things happen simultaneously. Something hits Victoria with enough force she is flung backwards, although she manages to land on her feet. I blink in surprise to see it is Jacob, steady on his feet once again.

Relief washes over me as I realise Jacob had been faking his injury, hoping to lull Victoria into a false sense of security.

A split second later something hits me squarely in the back and I am propelled forward, instinctively rolling so I land on my back. I throw James off me before he can get a grip of my neck. He growls and lands in a hunting crouch. "You have quick reactions Isabella but they won't save you." He snarls. "You're dead."

I push myself to the feet and mimic his posture. "Technically so are you." I say snarkily. "And I wouldn't have died if it weren't for you." I growl.

"Oh do shut up and die already." James growls.

"Just where is your humanity gone James?" I ask, as we start to circle each other, predator and prey. I wasn't going to die without a fight.

"He doesn't have any." A new voice says. "He is completely devoid of anything that might have made him human."

I glance up just for one brief second to look at who is speaking and then James lunges at me, taking advantage of my distraction. Only he doesn't touch me because the newcomer grabs his arm and flips him to the ground.

Then the newcomer turns to me.

"I'm relieved you're still alive." Edward says quietly. "For one horrifying second I thought we might be too late."

_Edward!_

He shoves James away from him without looking as James lunges again. "Oh do give up James." Edward says, rolling his eyes, the very same eyes still fixed on me. "My supernatural gift beats yours."

"Want to bet freak?" James hisses, watching Edward intently.

Edward turns cold furious eyes on him. "Yes James. I would like to bet. What are the odds you can take me, Bella and eleven other vampires on at once?"

James looks confused and Edward cocks his head at him. "Behind you." He says peacefully and James instinctively whirls around. Out of the side street appears Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"James! We need to go!" Victoria yells suddenly, side-stepping Jacob's furious lunge. "Now!"

Before anyone can stop her, Victoria jumps over Jacob's huge furry head and runs for it, pelting it down the side street with such speed and accuracy I wasn't sure that even Edward would have been able to catch her up. James hesitates, but when Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, Carmen and the Denali sisters appear out of the gloom he growls in frustration and instantly takes the path that Victoria took.

Emmett and Jasper make move to go after him but Edward stops them. "No, leave it for now." He commands, his voice cold. "I need him alive. Besides he's dangerous. As is the female, she has a gift for evasion. She could easily kill you both. You did well Jacob." Edward nods curtly to Jacob who inclines his head at him. Edward takes a deep breath. "Thank you for saving Bella." He says quietly and Jacob's eyes widen at his statement. "I can see you were the one who stopped Alice's vision from coming to pass. Thank you for saving the girl I love." Edward's face instantly tightens. "Because I owe gratitude to you Jacob I will pretend I didn't hear that last thought." He says darkly, before turning to me, his golden eyes burning and worried. "I was afraid, so afraid you were dead, just like I saw in Alice's vision. I thought we might be too late." His voice cracks.

"Edward, I don't know what you saw in Alice's vision but I'm alive. I'm here." I say gently, wrapping my arms around him. "Although you and Jacob definitely helped." I say shakily.

"They'll be back." Edward says, his arms tightening around me. "Maybe not today, but they will be back. James was not finished with you and neither was Victoria."

"Where is Laurent?" I ask suddenly, raising my head from Edward's chest.

Edward's expression tightens. "The dark skinned one? He took off as soon as he noticed me approaching. He didn't seem particularly hostile."

"He just watched." I explain to Edward. "I wouldn't have lived if I'd had to fight him as well."

Edward bites his lip before tightening his arms around me. "Well thank goodness you're alright. And I picked quite a lot up from James' mind before he left. I have some explaining to do to you Bella. You deserve to know the truth about your creation."

**Duh duh duh! The important points of this chapter are as follows:**

**Jacob's thought that Edward picked up (You'll will discover it later) and what Edward picked up from James (this will help form the conclusion of my story)**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review :) I'll be updating soon (hopefully)**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	35. The new girl

**Sorry I have taken so long in updating... I have been extremely busy at college and as a result have completely neglected this story. However, I have now decided how to end this story (although that is still quite a while away) It will be a little O/C (okay quite a lot O/C) but remember this is my version of Twilight with a twist and the twist is pretty big. There will be the introduction of a new character very very soon and also I have definitely decided to include Renesmee in this story :)**

**Meanwhile, I have seen the new Breaking Dawn and it is brilliant! I'm hoping by this update you've all seen it and loved it as much as I did. The ending was quite brilliant wasn't it? But just in case you haven't seen it I won't say anything more :) Anyway, thank you for still sticking with me my loyal readers whilst I take so long to update... I promise to try and be quicker. :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Jacob's POV

"I don't want to know yet." Bella says, before Edward can say anything more.

Edward looks confused, frowning at Bella. "But Bella this is important." He says earnestly.

Bella shakes her head, glancing sideways at me. "No. I don't want to discuss James today. I can't handle any more information regarding him."

Well I have to hand it to the bloodsucker. He was quick on the uptake. "Why what else have you learnt?" He asks sharply, his eyes fixed on me.

_Why don't you ask Bella? _I think at him. _Oh wait, that'll be because she just said she doesn't want to discuss James. Like I'm going to tell you if she doesn't want me to._

Edward growls curtly under his breath but my impending amusement at his annoyance is immediately diverted by something nagging at my consciousness. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Edward immediately stops growling and stares at me. "Jacob? What is it?"

Bella looks bewildered at the change in conversation but I ignore her, trying to figure out what it is that is bothering me. I scan my surroundings intently, looking for a place to start, an inspiration, _something _when my agitation increases.

"Jacob?" Edward asks again, more intently.

_I don't know! _I yell silently. _Let me think!_

"What's going on?" Bella asks quickly, her eyes flickering from Edward to me.

Edward gasps suddenly, staring at me. "Something is wrong." He mutters.

_You feel it too? _I ask hopefully.

He nods. "But what? What is it?" He mimics my earlier pattern, scanning the street. "Something is out of place."

"What the hell is going on?!" Emmett yells suddenly, making Bella jump.

Me and Edward ignore him, still scanning our immediate surroundings. Something was out of place, something didn't belong, something... With a jolt I realise the problem.

_There's fifteen people in the street Edward._

Before Edward and I can seek out the person who didn't belong a unwelcome sound reached our ears.

THUMP!

Edward and I turn simultaneously to see every single, without fail, vampire in the street hit the floor, facedown, with a _smack _that resonated off the buildings on the other side of the street.

_Wha_...? I can't even finish the thought.

Edward is a little more effective. He rushes over to Bella and turns her over so she's on her back. I notice, even from where I am stood, that her eyelids are flickering. "Asleep." Edward breathes.

_WHAT? Vampires don't sleep! _I think in shock.

"You're telling me." Edward mutters, his face paler than usual. He blurs over to Esme, the next person closest to Bella and turns her over. He glances at her briefly. "Asleep."

He gets to his feet and meets my eyes. "They're asleep. All of them asleep. I can hear their thoughts. They're... oh damn. They're _dreaming_!"

_No. No. No! This is not possible! Vampires don't sleep and they sure as hell don't DREAM! _I yell mentally, strongly wishing I could turn back into a human and yell all this verbally. However, I hadn't brought a change of clothes with me and the idea of standing in a street, fully naked with vampires, even if most of them were somehow asleep, wasn't really appealing to me.

"And yet somehow you end up thinking thoughts like that instead of focusing on what is really important!" Edward growls curtly.

_Sorry. I'm only human. _I think sourly. _What's wrong now?_

"There's twelve vampires on the floor, me and then you." Edward says hurriedly.

_Yes so?_

"So where the hell did the fifteenth person go?" Edward mutters.

_Oh shit._

"Yes exactly Jacob." He says shortly.

_Did they do this? _I demand.

"I think so." Edward says, sounding stressed. "But where the hell did they go? I didn't get a chance to see what they looked like before they vanished."

_Well neither did I! _I yell silently. _The sight of domino vampires kind of distracted me!_

Edward growls in frustration. "We need to think about this, figure out what just happened!"

"Isn't it quite obvious? All the vampires, with the exception of you Edward, are asleep." A new voice, a female, reaches us.

We both whirl towards the voice and instinctively act as one. We simultaneously lunge for the newcomer, lunging cleanly across the street but don't get very far. I hit something invisible with a SMACK and fall backwards.

I look to my left and notice Edward sitting on the floor next to me, looking very surprised. I cautiously get up and place one paw forward to where I hit whatever it was and am surprised to feel something there, like a wall, but I was unable to see what it was clearly. It was like a shimmer in the air, faintly noticeable.

"It's a shield. Like Bella's, but physical instead of mental." The girl said. "I can't have you attacking me until I've explained."

_EXPLAIN WHAT? _I shriek silently, but the girl, fortunately (or unfortunately in this case) didn't seem able to hear me.

"Explain _what_?" Edward growls curtly, mirroring my words. The notion that we were united, even in these strange circumstances was a foreign yet not completely unwanted feeling. I hear Edward's sharp intake of breath before I can try and change my thoughts to safer waters and he turns to me so fast I almost miss the movement. "We'll be talking about _that _later Jacob." He says smugly, before turning back to the girl.

I snarl under my breath at him hearing that thought and bring my attention back to the girl. She's very pretty with long poker-straight brunette hair and equally brown eyes. She slender, with a small frame, even smaller than Alice, with delicate little feet and petite hands. She's watching us with some amusement, a little smirk on her face, her mouth a perfect heart.

And she's completely and utterly human. I can hear her heartbeat from here.

"Why all your vampire friends and family are on the floor. They're not dead, I assure you." She says calmly.

Edward growls in frustration and attempts to blur to the girl but the barrier holds fast and he only results in falling backwards. "We can tell that!" He yells.

_Interesting use of the plural "we". _I think snarkily. _Now you think and speak for both of us._

"Shut up Jacob. You're supposed to be on my side here." Edward mutters warily.

I raise my hackles and growl. _I am bloodsucker. For now. Find out why she put Bella to sleep._

"Is that all you care about? Bella?" Edward asks, his expression livid.

I ignore him. _Just ask the damn question before I get bored and eat you._

He turns to look at me, his golden eyes blazing in fury. "I'd like to see you try." He hisses.

"Ahem." A quiet cough distracts us from our glaring match and we both turn to the girl again. "I was under the impression you were about to ask me something Edward."

"You know my name." Edward says and it's not a question.

The girl smiles softly. "I do. You're quick on the uptake, I'll give you that."

"Why did you put the vampires to sleep?" Edward asks, his voice growing dangerously soft at this girl and her innocent smiles.

"Surely the question should be _how _I put the vampires to sleep?" The girl asks, laughing gently.

Edward growls so loudly I feel the pavement we're standing on vibrate. "Answer my question Ami. Now."

The girl's smile freezes in place on her face. "Ah." She says quickly.

"You should work on keeping your mind empty." Edward says in triumph. "You never know when you let little things slip, like your name for example."

Ami, if that was her name, frowns, making her look like a pouty twelve year old. "I put them to sleep so I could have a conversation with you and Jacob alone without any intervention."

_And she had to put them to sleep to do that? What happened to the traditional meeting in private places?_

"And you had to put them to sleep to do that?" Edward translates, his tone sharp.

Ami smiles at him again, but it's not smug this time, only wary. "After what just happened with Bella you weren't going to let her out your sight, especially not to talk to a human who you would have suspected knew all your secrets. You would have ditched town and then I would have had to find you all over again." She says quietly. "So it was easier for me to put them all to sleep while we spoke. That way they're here, you can see them, know they're safe or whatever and still tell me what I want to know."

_And what would that be? _I think fiercely.

"And what would that be?" Edward asks, looking intently at Ami who is biting her lip.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Stop trying to probe in my head Edward. I'm not a skilled shield like your Bella, but when need be I can put a temporary shield up." She is concentrating so hard on Edward and presumably on keeping her thoughts hidden from him that she doesn't realise.

But I do.

_Edward, her physical shield. It's flickering. I think it's as temporary as her mental shield. _I think directly at him. I'd been unsure earlier, but now I definitely could tell the shield was flickering in and out of focus, like a bad television image.

Edward doesn't take his eyes off Ami but I know he's heard my thoughts. "I'll get in your head sooner or later Ami. So you might as well tell us why you're here."

"I need you to promise something." She says quietly, looking directly at Edward. "I need your solemn oath."

I'm watching the barrier flickering and getting weaker, fainter, until with a small _pop _it's vanished. Gone.

_Edward. The physical shield is gone. _I tell him.

"Great." He snarls, before, we, as one, lunge for the human female.

**DUH DUH DUH! Okay, a very confusing chapter that includes the introduction of a new character who is not in the originals... Sorry about that but I desperately need little Ami in my story otherwise I cannot end it. It'll seem a bit confusing for a while but wait until you find out just who Ami is, you'll love it. It fits nicely into Stephanie Meyer's universe although may be a little O/C.**

**I want to apologise again for the gap in updating and would like to inform my readers that the gap in updating next could be even longer as I have two January exams I am going to be dedicating all my time to. But for every fortnight I do not update I'll upload a chapter when I do get round to updating so if I miss a month then you will be treated to two chapters and so on.**

**Please review and please stay with me. Thank you for being so patient.**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	36. The Oath

**YES A NEW CHAPTER! WOOOO! I wasn't going to attempt to write a new chapter with my exams but I found myself bored last weekend and this is what happened. This will probably be the last update until at least the 17th January due to all my exams so I hope you enjoy it. It's long past time for Edward's POV I think. Thank you for all your reviews and favourites of the last chapter - I did not deserve them considering how long it has been since I last updated. I know some of you were quite confused by the character of Ami and she is an O/C character, but hopefully she'll make sense sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and descriptions you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE! :)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong expletives. Please do not read if this will offend you.**

**Edward's POV**

Ami reacted so fast Jacob and I had no hope of reaching her. "STOP!" She yells, her calm facade finally slipping.

_No flipping way in hell. _I hear Jacob think spitefully but then, inexplicably we both tumble to a halt, mere inches away from Ami. We both look at each other in shock.

Ami is breathing heavily, her eyes fixed on me. "You two will not take another step or in fact, move at all." She says forcefully, her brown eyes fixated on mine.

I felt my muscles lock into place without any conscious thought from myself to do-so and hesitantly, half-fearing the result, I attempt to move my feet.

But I can't.

Ami had done something to me just with a few words.

_WHAT THE HELL? _Jacob roars mentally. _WHY CAN'T I MOVE? HOW MANY GIFTS DOES THIS BLOODY GIRL HAVE?_

I ignore Jacob's mental cussing and focus on Ami, trying to see what I can pick up in her mind. She doesn't seem aware of my entry into her mind, her eyes having travelled over to Jacob.

_I didn't want to have to do this. I can't let them find out what I am or what purpose I have in their lives. I must make Edward promise._

Ami's eyes wander back over to me and she looks stricken when she sees me staring at her intently. _Shit! _She curses mentally. _He's a damn mind reader. _

I keep my voice quiet as I answer, attempting to unnerve her. "That I am." I say smoothly. "So, we'll make a deal shall we Ami? Tell us what you are and I'll make that oath."

Ami looks at me, her eyes wide in surprise while Jacob screams at me in his head. _"NO EDWARD! WHAT IF SHE WANTS YOU TO KILL BELLA OR SOMETHING?"_

The realisation that Jacob had called me Edward and not bloodsucker startled me, as did the intensity of his thoughts concerning Bella. He was worried, much more worried than I would have expected.

And I did not like it.

_God forbid anyone hurts Bella. I would kill them to protect her._

I heard his next thoughts, quick, like lighting, almost subconscious thoughts before Jacob realised that I was still listening to his mind. His gaze locks onto mine, challenging me, but he does not say a word.

I attempt to move my feet again, or at the least my hands so I can reach across and strangle him but I'm still locked into place. "You should thank your lucky stars I can't move Jacob because you'd be dead right now." I say through gritted teeth.

_You would kill me because I want to protect Bella the same as you? _He asks incredulously.

I shoot him a look, wishing I could kill him with merely a glance. "No you mongrel! I would kill you because of the feelings attached to those thoughts!" I growl.

_Ah. _Jacob thinks faintly. _You got that huh?_

"You better hope the girl kills you because if she doesn't I most definitely will." I growl, turning my attention back to Ami who is watching us, faintly amused.

"I see you two are still at it." She says quietly.

"What are you Ami?" I ask tiredly. "You have a heartbeat so I'm assuming a human, but you have gifts and more than one which is impossible."

She looks at me intently, hesitating. I watch her steadily. _I can't tell him. _She thinks softly, seemingly unaware that she is projecting her thoughts.

"Then I will not promise." I threaten.

Ami looks torn, stuck between two places. She really didn't want to tell me what she was, that much was clear, but she really wanted me to make this oath. "Fine I'll tell you, not that you'll believe me. But I need you to make this oath first." I could see shadows starting to form under Ami's eyes and she looks increasingly drained.

"Agreed." I say slowly, looking at her intently. "But if you double cross me Ami I will break this oath without a second thought."

"I will release you both now." She says faintly. "Using this much power drains me and if I use too much I die. Please don't attack me, I'm much too tired to stop you again."

My legs unlock suddenly and I'm thrust forward, crashing into Ami. She staggers but regains her balance, steadying me. "Sorry about that." I mutter.

_Why you apologising? It's her damn fault. _Jacob growls mentally, having regained his balance.

"Do you not realise Jacob, that Ami has Bella's life in her hands?" I mutter so low I am sure Ami can't hear me. "If she chooses to kill her I'm pretty sure she could. She could kill all my family. So shut the hell up."

Jacob, wisely, doesn't say anything. I turn to Ami. "What do you want me to promise?" I ask quietly.

She surveys me steadily. "You need to swear on Bella's blood you'll do it."

"Bella's... blood? You know?" I ask quietly.

She staggers, the shadows underneath her eyes darkening and I automatically steady her. "Thanks." She mutters. _Yes I know. _She says silently and I can sense she's too tired to speak. _I know everything. _

_DON'T SWEAR! DON'T DO IT! _Jacob yells mentally.

I ignore him, anger boiling underneath my surface at Jacob. "I swear on Bella's blood I'll keep my oath unless of course you break your side of the oath. It also has to be an oath that does not endanger any of my family or include the death of anyone. Understood?" I ask sharply.

Ami looks relieved. "Agreed. I hold you to it." She says gravely and the sky flickers. The once blue sky turns a charcoal colour and thunder booms so loudly the floor shakes. Before I can react the sky clears and goes back to normal. "The heavens hold you to it." She says seriously.

_What the hell? _I can sense Jacob is at the end of his tether. _What's all this voodoo crap?_

"What have I just made an oath on?" I ask softly, experiencing an eerie feeling that I could not break this oath without something happening to Bella.

"Ah, of course I should tell you." Ami says gently, a relieved smile on her tired face. "You've just promised to marry Bella."

_WHAT?! _Jacob screams silently, turning blazing eyes on me. _NO WAY IN HELL! NO WAY! HE'S ONLY JUST MET HER!_

I flinch at the intensity of his thoughts, his seething anger at my oath. "But why?" I ask, and I can feel the confusion etched on my face. "Why would you want me to marry Bella?"

Ami sighs and says something but another loud mental yell from Jacob means I am unable to concentrate on her words.

_IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER! IT'S NOT HAPPENING BLOODSUCKER! YOU'RE NOT MARRYING BELLA YOU BASTARD! _

Without another thought Jacob lunges towards me, mindless and consumed with fury, aiming to kill.

**I think that, bearing in mind Alice's visions that Edward witnessed earlier on, Edward would be unwilling to marry Bella if he thought it would lead to the birth of a child even if he isn't sure whether or not Bella can conceive. I needed Edward to marry Bella quite quickly in this story so that we can get to the really good stuff, and I don't think he'd marry her very quickly without this oath.**

**The reason for Ami needing Edward to marry Bella will be explained in later chapters and is vital to the plot. I know it's quite confusing but you will all understand Ami's significance to this story eventually. I'll be feeding you titbits of information at a time :)**

**Please read and review :) See you at the end of January. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	37. Revenge

**A/N - IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING  
>600 reviews before Christmas! YES MY TARGET WAS REACHED! I am so happy with all the reviews I received for the last chapter and for this story overall. I want to say a massive mushy THANK YOU to every single reader who has ever made the effort to leave a comment, no matter how small... It's only your support that ensures this story is still here a year later and that I haven't deserted because my life became hectic.<strong>

**SO THANK YOU!**

**Okay well I am going to set a new target and I am going out on a limb here but I am sure we can do it. I am hoping for 1000 (!) reviews before I go to university next September (if all my exams go well). If my readers review every chapter I post I am confident we can do this. So please stick with me and thank you so much for your continued support. It means the world to me.**

**Because I'm so happy with you all I am uploading a new chapter before the new year although I said I wouldn't but this is definitely the last chapter update before my exams. I want to dedicate this chapter to FireShot for giving me the most brilliant idea for my story ever. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and dialogue you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE!**

Jacob's POV

Damn the bloodsucker. Damn him for being able to read minds.

It was the only thing that saved me from ripping his fucking throat out. With an almost exasperated sigh Edward moved smoothly aside, his eyes still fixed on Ami as I lunged for his throat. Trying not to telegraph my thoughts to him I lunged for him again but I must have communicated something because Edward swiftly avoided my next pounce.

Again and again I went for him, trying to concentrate only on my mindless fury to try and take him off guard and not clue him into what I was trying to do but I just couldn't help but think of what I wanted to do before I did it.

_I'm going to rip his throat out. He won't marry Bella. _I thought mindlessly. A small part of me wondered why I was reacting so badly, after all even though Bella was someone I had known a long time, someone who I cared about, she was still a vampire.

And I was supposed to hate vampires.

_I hate Edward._

With this thought I lunged for Edward again and finally managed to sink my teeth into his hand. Unfortunately it wasn't his throat but it still had an effect. I twisted my head to the side, aiming to yank off his stupid freezing hand but I must have foretold my actions yet again because he thrust his other hand swiftly into my face, startling me so much I let go of him.

"Stop Jacob. Think about what you're doing." Edward says in a low voice, finally turning to look at me.

_Like hell I will you son of a bitch! _I try to bite him again, aiming for his ankles but he neatly side-steps me.

"Jacob! I don't want to hurt you but I will if you try and attack me one more time!" Edward yells, his calm facade finally broken.

_I'd like to see you try bloodsucker! _I think fiercely at him and lunge once more. I think ferociously about hitting him in his midriff and he moves instinctively to protect himself but at the last second I change my mind and reach for his throat.

And succeed.

My teeth sink into his throat and he freezes in the act of reaching for me. One move and he would be headless.

And then dead.

I held the cards now and he knew it.

_I'm going to kill you, you bastard. Bella will never be yours._

"She's _not_ yours." Edward chokes, his golden eyes looking imploringly at me.

_Perhaps not. _I snarl mentally. _But she will never be with a bloodsucker._

"She _is _a bloodsucker!" Edward chokes again, his voice stronger.

I flinch and I tighten my grip on his throat, feeling his flesh start to give. _Your life is in my hands bloodsucker. I'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully. And I'm definitely going to enjoy doing it._

I brace my back, convincing myself to deliver the final bite, the death bite that would get rid of this bastard once and for all when a quiet murmur stops me.

"No Jacob."

My teeth immediately unclench and I turn to face the speaker, shame instantly surfacing.

_Oh shit._

As I'd half feared the one person who could have stopped me from killing Edward, perhaps with the exception of Ami who seemed too exhausted to do anything, was awake and watching me with narrowed eyes.

"If there's a single mark on him your furry butt will pinned to a tree in Alaska before you have a chance to blink." Bella warns in a low voice, filled with fury.

I was frozen to the spot, unsure how to act, whether to try and communicate with Bella. Completely ignoring me she stalks over to Edward, taking his face into her hands. "Are you okay?" She asks softly. "Your throat, it looks torn up."

"Jacob did not bite very hard." Edward says, wincing as she gently touches his throat. "If he truly wanted to kill me he would have done. However, he seemed hesitant."

Bella turns to me with accusing eyes. "It's your lucky day, Jacob." She says and her lack of nickname shows she is serious. "If you had hurt him you'd have paid for it. What the hell was you thinking?"

I frown. What on earth _had _I been thinking? My reaction had been too extreme. Bella had no loyalty to me, why should she have? So why did the idea of Bella marrying Edward fill me with such hatred? It made no sense.

"It does. If you think carefully." Edward says quietly, his eyes fixated on me.

Just looking at the bloodsucker filled me with hatred. I _hated _him. I had no idea why I hated him so much, besides the fact that he was a disgusting bloodsucker, but I absolutely _loathed _him.

_I wasn't hesitant to kill you. I really was going to. _I think at him, thinking back on what he had told Bella earlier.

"I'm aware of that. But you didn't. And you were hesitant Jacob. If you were completely serious about killing me you would have done so faster, not taken your time." Edward says softly.

"And that is the only reason I haven't chucked you into a building." Bella mutters.

"Thank you." Edward says softly, turning to Ami, who had somehow ended up sitting on the pavement with her head in her hands. She looks up, her brown eyes bloodshot. "Thank you so much for waking up the only person who could have stopped Jacob."

"Well I need you alive to keep your oath." Ami says, her voice weak.

Edward cracks a smile, the skin on his throat healing as I watch. "Well that isn't your only motive is it? You don't like people dying."

Ami's eyes widen and she looks startled. "How do you know that?"

"Your mind has been wide open since Jacob attacked me. You shouldn't think about your secrets while a mind reader is present." Edward says softly.

"What did you find out?" Ami asks, sighing in defeat.

"I know what you are." Edward answers bluntly and I notice Bella frowning in confusion.

"Well then I have fulfilled my side of the oath. Now you must fulfil yours." She says wearily.

"I will. Have patience. There's a time and place." Edward says, worry etched in his face. "And Ami, I'm sorry but if Bella doesn't want to then I'm not going to force it on her, oath or not."

Ami half-smiles although she still looks so exhausted like she's going to keel over onto the pavement at any second. "Oh but she will agree if you do it the right way." She says confidently.

I felt detached from the situation, like I was watching this scene play out from a distance so I didn't participate. Bella, however, had no such qualms. "I'm sorry." She says, confusion etched on her face. "But who are you?"

Ami turns to look at her, her expression shaded. "Oh I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Ami Cherubim."

Edward laughs suddenly, completely startling me and evidently Bella. "Clever. So clever. The highest order?"

So he had completely lost me.

Ami laughs too, her laugh half melodic. "No. The second."

Edward looks bemused. "That's impressive. Your father or mother?"

"Father." Ami says quietly.

"What was his order?" Edward asks, his voice calm but his expression, now that I bothered to notice it, surprised.

"Seraphim." Ami whispers, her voice cracking.

"Explains why you're so powerful." Edward says, nodding to himself.

Ami looks uncomfortable, although she is starting to look less weary. "Can we not talk about this? I kept my end of the oath, although unwittingly and now you must keep yours."

"You've lost me again. What's going on?" Bella asks, confusion still etched on her face.

"I... I can't explain it at the moment Bella." Edward says hesitantly. "For one you wouldn't believe me, if I hadn't have heard it in Ami's mind I would never have believed it for myself and two there's something that needs to be done first before you can know."

Bella frowns but then smiles softly at Edward and anger breaks through my numb surface. "If you say you can't tell me yet then I'll trust you."

Edward smiles back at her, his golden eyes lighting up with warmth. "Thank you Bella." He says gently as she runs her hands softly through his hair, musing it.

"But what are you doing here?" Bella asks Ami, releasing Edward.

"Talking to Edward." Ami says honestly, slowly getting up from the pavement and stumbling. Edward steadies her. "Sorry." She mutters, noting Bella's unusually sharp gaze. "I'm extremely tired."

"That's interesting." Edward says slowly. "You have limitations?"

Ami surveys him and there is a brief silence and then Edward sighs. "Ah I see."

Bella, evidently had given up. "Well since you're having the silent conversation can please someone tell me why everyone is on the floor?" She asks, exasperated.

"They're asleep." Edward says, his voice neutral.

Bella's eyes widen. "Right so this has just gone from weird to downright crazy. How can they be asleep? They're vampires? Even I don't sleep and I'm a weirdo."

That got a reaction from Edward who turned an annoyed face to Bella. "Bella please don't call yourself that. You're anything but weird. I love you, okay?"

Bella's face softens. "I love you too Edward, but the whole passed out vampire thing is worrying. How did it happen?"

"I put them to sleep." Ami admits, her voice a lot stronger, her eyes less bloodshot.

"You... put them to sleep?" Bella echoes.

"Yes." Ami says quietly. "I needed to talk to Edward in private but I didn't want you to skip town when I sought you all out because you are difficult to find so the best way to convince him to talk to me and not just run away is to put his friends and family around him where he can see them and know they're safe when I show my gifts but will hear me out."

"And why did you keep Jacob awake?" Bella asks, after a moment processing this information.

Ami glances at me, like she's forgotten I'm there. "I need Jacob too. He needed to hear what I was telling Edward. He's vital to this whether or not he knows it." She looks more steadily at me. "I'm also sorry about what I made Edward promise. I know you like Bella more than you're willing to admit."

I don't react. I feel nothing but numbness at the idea that Edward has promised to marry Bella and that she caught me trying to kill him. Ami might be right in saying that I liked Bella - I certainly felt strong regret that she would see me trying to kill someone that, somehow, she cared about.

Bella reacts though, her head whipping round to stare at me, her eyes glowing red. "_What_?" She hisses. "You _like _me?"

Edward's hand shoots out and grips her arm, calming her instantly. "Jacob's in shock right now. Take it easy." He warns.

Bella fleetingly glances at me, worrying finally showing on her face. "Why what's going on?"

"It's complicated." Edward says quietly. "But I will tell you at the right time. I swear."

Another surge of irritation hits me and I take impulsive action no longer caring about the consequences, or even caring that Bella was involved. I shift back to human form, ignoring Edward and Bella's simultaneous gasp. Ami is looking at me like she'd expected this, like she knew what I was going to do next.

I stand up, completely naked and not caring an inch. Bella averts her eyes from me completely and Edward looks at me imploringly. "Please Jacob. I know you're angry but don't. There's a way to do it. It should at least be romantic. I love her. Please."

Bella turns around and looks at me, confusion even etched deeper on her face but I'm only looking at Edward as I speak. "Save it for someone who cares, bloodsucker." I turn to Bella who is staring at me wordlessly. "Hey Bella..." I say spitefully. "Congratulations on your engagement to Edward."

**Hmm... I seemed to be in a melancholy mood when I wrote this. I know I have made Jacob seem like a complete bastard but in my opinion in the original he was a bastard when he kissed Bella and fooled her into thinking that he was going to kill himself to be selfless so I am trying to reflect this here.**

**There are some very subtle hints as to what Ami is, but I hope you guys don't understand yet because I need to tie in some more threads before you learn what she is. If you do have any theories or questions feel free to PM me and I will answer. I know you are all probably quite confused by Ami but everything will be explained sooner or later.**

**Thank you so much for all your support throughout this year. Please review.**

**It's gonna be 2013 when I next update ;) (Such a weird concept) **

**Shirelle**

**X**


	38. The abrupt proposal

**So exams are over until March which is a relief... I think they went well but we'll have to wait and see. As ever, thank you for all your support and reviews and I have decided that this will be the year I'll finish this story and begin on my next one (which I have already begun to think about - I'm thinking about Alice pre-Twilight :) )... We're still quite a while off though so please continue with your support this year with this story :)**

**Quite busy with coursework at the moment so updates might not be as frequent as you'd like but I'll do my best :) So... first chapter of 2013! Let's get on with this thing!**

**Happy new year everyone! Hope it's a good one.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and anything else you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE :)**

**Bella's POV**

"Congratulations on your engagement to Edward."

Silence.

I felt like someone had smacked me in the face with a brick, I was that stunned. It took my brain a few seconds to retreat out of its frozen state and then my mouth refused to work. Without caring about Jacob's nakedness I manage to turn to stare at him. Like I'd feared, he was staring at me quite seriously, although his eyes held a glint of something that looked very much like satisfaction.

Edward howled, literally, there is no other word for it and flung himself at Jacob, his eyes glittering with fury. I was too shocked and bewildered to even think of stopping him but it turned out I didn't need to.

With another howl Edward flew backwards away from Jacob, becoming literally airborne and hitting the tarmac with a _thud_. And the strangest thing was that Jacob hadn't been the one to throw Edward.

Somehow, he'd flown through the air himself.

Edward growls so loudly I shiver and blurs to his feet, evidently geared towards attacking Jacob again. A small part of me was wondering if I should protect Jacob, after all he was my friend, but something was wrong.

Jacob was being ludicrous, I would be obviously the first person to know if Edward had proposed to me and he certainly hadn't and to be honest I didn't even think the notion of marriage had crossed his mind after only a matter of days with me, let alone Jacob being the first one to know about it. From the little I had picked up Edward would have made sure Jacob was the last to know about the proposal, if such a thing existed.

But something had certainly upset Edward.

My concentration was diverted back to the situation at hand when Edward went sailing through the air again, roaring in anger. He picked himself up off the floor and marched over to Ami, fury emanating off him, who, incredibly, stood her ground with an almost neutral expression. "_I am going to kill him." _He growls at her. _"Stop protecting him."_

I frown. What on earth did Edward mean? Ami wasn't moving so how was she protecting Jacob?

"Edward." I say softly and his shoulders relax slightly. "Ami is not doing anything."

Edward spins around, his mouth mashed in a grim line, his eyes frenzied. "Yes she is. You don't know." He says abruptly.

I was positively flabbergasted at his tone. I think Ami saw this too because she spoke quickly. "He's right Bella. I am protecting Jacob. I don't think you want him to die, do you? Because believe me, if I wasn't protecting him he'd be dead."

Jacob doesn't answer, his dark eyes fixated on me intently. He seemed to be waiting for a reaction to something.

"He _deserves _to die!" Edward growls bitterly.

"And what would his death do to Bella?" Ami asks in exasperation and Edward flinches back like she's struck him.

I frown at his reaction but choose to concentrate on more important matters. "Ami. If you're just stood there, how can you be protecting Jacob?" I ask, my voice puzzled.

She smiles in amusement. "Bella, you should know better than anyone that not all gifts are visible." She reminds me.

My brain is momentarily stunned. "But you have already have a gift. A strange peculiar ability where you can put vampires to sleep." I say calmly. "So how can you have another gift?" I enquire.

Ami bites her full bottom lip, she was actually quite beautiful for a human. "I have many gifts." She admits quietly. "I cannot explain how at the moment."

"But you're _just_ a human." I protest and I'm not being cruel, I'm just stating the obvious.

Ami smiles softly, but her large hazel brown eyes are wary. "As were all of you. Humans have gifts too. Alice was precognitive as a human, was she not?"

I wasn't sure of the answer for that but Edward answers for me, his voice thoughtful. "She was. They mistook her for being a witch her visions were that strong." His voice turns bitter. "Well when they weren't accusing her of being mad."

I was instantly horrified. Edward had told me when Alice was created so I knew that she must have suffered horribly if the people of that time had accused her of being a witch or even of being mad. Her life must have been agony. Edward's eyes instantly fixate on me and I make an attempt to control my dismayed expression.

Ami's face is worryingly neutral although her eyes are steadfastly fixed on Edward. "Are you quite sure they made a mistake in thinking she was a witch?" She asks quietly.

Edward frowns at her, obviously attempting to read her mind, but she just watches him. "Witches don't exist." He says finally. "They were just a superstitious society who had to torture anyone different." He says, his voice sickened.

I flinch. This time I cannot help it, as thoughts of what Alice had been through appear in my mind. Edward is by my side in an instant, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over my palm. I watch Alice's sleeping form on the floor, she was so small, so vulnerable, I couldn't see how anyone would ever hurt her.

I was furious that someone, even if they were dead now, had dared to touch Alice. Hell, the intensity of my emotions frightened even myself but I'd come to see Alice as a sister in the last few days and knew I would fight to the death for Alice, as well as for the other Cullens.

So much had happened in a short space of time and it had changed me.

And as for Edward... Well I'd rather die than be separated from him. I really loved him that much.

All these thoughts went through my head in less than a second whilst Edward stood there, intently gazing at me, evidently attempting to read my mind. He lets out a frustrated growl. "I wish I knew what you were thinking." He says reverently.

I blurt out the first thing that comes in my head. "I want to kill those people for what they did to Alice." I growl.

He stiffens in surprise and then for a split instant a murderous look flashes across his face before he hastily composes a neutral expression. "So do I." He agrees, his voice dark.

I study him for a split second and then turn quickly to Ami, my eyes darting over to Alice. "Are you going to wake them up now?" I murmur. "I assume you've told Edward and Jacob everything you want them to know?"

Ami nods. "For now." She says quietly, smiling at me. "Yes I'll wake them up."

"Wait!" Jacob protests suddenly, speaking for the first time. I grab Edward's hand when he makes a move towards Jacob, giving him a warning look as I do. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Jacob has finally put on a pair of jeans, which meant I could fully stare Jacob out and get some answers.

Edward's eyes flicker to Ami who is staring at him steadily and growls something under his breath. "Let me handle this." I tell him quietly and stops muttering.

"Jacob." I say slowly, releasing Edward's hand and turning to face Jacob. "What exactly would we be waiting for?" I ask dangerously, annoyed at how mad Jacob had made Edward.

"Did you just ignore what I told you?!" He growls at me. "Are you really that stupid?"

Edward growls like a feral animal behind me, but I place one hand on his chest. "No Edward."I warn. "I can fight my own battles."

I stalk forward towards Jacob, half-expecting to be flung backwards like Edward but I reach Jacob without any incident. "I am not stupid and I would suggest, if you don't want your head to be torn off by Edward you refrain from calling me names." I take a deep breath. "I ignored what you said Jacob because you were being entirely ridiculous! Edward does not want to marry me, nor has he proposed!" I feel Edward shift behind me, but keep my eyes on Jacob. "We've known each other for five days! He would _never _agree to marry me after so short a time, no matter how much he loves me!" I finish, with a growl louder than Jacob's.

Jacob stares at me incredulously for a few second and then bursts into wild laughter. "Oh that's what _you _think!" He chortles, his eyes filling with tears as he laughs. "Why don't you _ask _your bloodsucker finance?" He laughs again, doubling over.

I wanted to hit him so bad right now, but I managed to refrain. "Fine." I say shortly. "Edward will confirm how ridiculous you're being, won't you Edward?" I ask, turning to face him. "We're not getting married, are we?" I ask him confidently.

He doesn't answer, merely fixes his golden burning eyes on mine.

I falter. "We _aren't_, are we?" I ask, less certainly.

Edward still doesn't answer, now completely immobile.

"Edward?" I ask quietly, my voice faster. "Tell Jacob we're not."

Edward opens his mouth and then closes it again. "Edward!" I exclaim. "Just tell him already! You haven't proposed to me!"

Edward's face is smooth. "No I haven't. Not yet." He says so quietly I hardly hear him.

I blink in stunned surprise, not sure what emotion was displayed on face. "Not _yet?_" I question sharply.

Edward looks at me, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry. I wanted it to be more romantic than this." He breathes, his eyes emanating fury. "Some stupid mongrel has ruined that. But yes Jacob is correct in essence, Bella." His eyes soften.

I forget to breathe as Edward drops to one knee, gently taking my hand. "Isabella Swan." He says softly as he looks up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft, but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

**A/N - Please read**

**DUH DUH DUH! Okay, I know it's a short chapter and I apologise for that, but what better place to leave it on then, as usual, a cliffhanger? Haha, you might recognise the marriage proposal from Eclipse :) Thank you SM! :) My next chapter update will hopefully be at the end of January at the latest depending on my coursework deadlines etc (see * at the end of my A/N)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and support I got over Christmas. I really do appreciate it. Please review as always and tell me who'd you prefer to be the narrator of the next chapter - Jacob, Bella or Edward (has to be one of these three for now) :)**

***Don't forget, if you haven't already, to check out (and like) my Facebook page I created just for you guys to be able to contact me directly about my fanfiction as well as information about story ideas and updates in the future and even perhaps the chance for me to beta some of your stuff (if you'd like) :) It won't let me paste the link so just type Shirelle True into the search bar on fb and I'm listed as "author". My profile picture is a mishmash of different stories such as Twilight, Percy Jackson, Divergent and Harry Potter :) If you get stuck finding me just inbox me :)**

**Thanks and see you soon,**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	39. Freak storm

**A/N - Not the longest chapter, but an important one nonetheless and before my planned update time (the date I set on my facebook page)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR EVER CONTINUING SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots and dialogue you recognise belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer but the rest is mine! ALL MINE! :)**

Edward's POV

I struggled to keep my facial expression earnest as I asked the most important question in my entire existence. I wanted Bella to know that I was sincere in asking her to become my wife and that it wasn't at the whim of some bloody mongrel.

!

It took all my self control not to jump up and strangle the smug looking dog. Instead, I forced myself to keep my eyes on Bella, who, all things considered, was doing pretty well.

Right up until the point where her eyelids fluttered and she keeled over backwards.

!

Luckily, my reactions were quicker than my thoughts and I'd lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bella!" I choke, staring down at her.

Jacob gasped and ran towards me, towards Bella, but one sharp look from me stopped him in his tracks. "Stay there." I warn in a low voice.

Miraculously, he did. I was not in the mood for messing around, especially with the fury I had at Jacob barely contained. "What the hell?" I mutter in bewilderment, shifting Bella so she wasn't in such an awkward position. I sit on the floor, resting her head on my knees and lowering the rest of her body to gently lay on the pavement.

"I made her pass out." Ami says quietly.

"Why am I not surprised?" I breathe, fury in every syllable. If Bella hadn't have been lying on me, I would have jumped across the space and grabbed Ami.

Ami's expression is firm. "I did not do this to rile you Edward. This is not the way it's supposed to be. Alice has seen the future has she not? It must be as she foresaw."

I was baffled. "What? The future is not fixed. It changes."

Ami fixes her chocolate eyes on me. "This cannot change Edward." She says reverently. "This is predetermined. It has to be."

"Why does _he _have to marry Bella?" Jacob asks, sounding annoyingly like a whiny kid.

She shoots him a sweet smile. "There are many things you don't understand Jacob." She says indulgently, treating him like the little kid he was acting like.

"Damn right I don't." Jacob growls. "It's not fair!"

"Will you just _shut your fucking mouth MONGREL?!_" I roar at him. "Nobody cares about your opinions!" I take a deep breath and turn to look at Ami, my hand subconsciously stroking Bella's soft chestnut hair. "Ami. You know Alice's visions are subjective. They change on what people decide." I say shortly.

"Yes." She agrees. "But this cannot be an subjective event. It must happen."

"I don't understand why it's so important. Without sounding rude, what concern is it of yours that I marry Bella?" I ask quietly.

Ami sighs. "I did something, something I do not regret." She says forcefully. "But there are consequences to every action and now, you must marry Bella."

"You did something that requires me to marry Bella?" I ask incredulously, trying to wrap my head around the concept.

"Yes." She says simply. "But asking her to marry you in a deserted street with your family passed out on the pavement around you and with Jacob as your witness isn't the way it's supposed to happen. You're supposed to ask Bella to marry you..."

"In my bedroom. Alone. Yes I remember." I interrupt her smoothly.

She smiles hesitantly. "Exactly. But I don't think Bella is ready right now. I can sense she does not believe in your love for her. She is not confident with herself. She cannot understand why you would love her."

I frown. "She doubts my love?" I ask quietly.

"She can't understand the reasons behind your love." Ami corrects quietly. "She needs to know for certain that you love her before she would agree to marriage, a difficult concept for her anyway since she was hurt so by James."

"I understand." I say gently.

"You're not marrying her!" Jacob growls. "I'd die first!"

My head snaps up to look at him. "I'd take great pleasure in killing you mongrel!" I roar.

_Like to see you try bloodsucker. _He thinks at me, his head titled to one side, challenging me.

I gently move my legs from under Bella's head, tenderly placing her head on the pavement. In the next second I am in front of Jacob, holding him by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

He chokes in shock.

"One more word or _thought_," I growl furiously at him. "And I'll _kill _you, do you understand? I don't care what it does to Bella! I'd love to be rid of you once and for all!"

Jacob phases and it's so unexpected, so fast that I lose my grip on him. A split second later he's on the ground, fully wolf formed. He looks rather smug for a wolf. _No one else in my pack can change that fast. Count yourself lucky._

"Will you two just quit it?!" Ami yells suddenly and the sky abruptly turns black. "Do you not see this is more important than your stupid bickering?!"

The sky continues to grow darker, storm clouds building, reflecting Ami's rage. She seems oblivious. "The whole future of the damn human race rests on Edward marrying Bella so get over your fucking selfishness!"

I am thrown to the ground, along with Jacob when the whole world seemingly turns upside down with a crack of lighting so close I am momentarily blinded. The whole ground is shaking and cracks are appearing in the road.

Ami's hair is whirling around her face in the sudden wind that's appeared and it starts to rain, heavy torrents of water whipping our faces. "Edward. Find a time and place that's suitable and ask her!" She commands, her voice sharp. "It's vital." She turns to Jacob, her expression pissed. "I get that you don't like the idea of this, but get over yourself! The future must happen as its been prescribed."

With another flash of lightening, followed by the biggest peal of thunder I'd ever heard and a sudden lashing of rain she turns to me. "I've wiped her memory of the proposal. You can start over." She throws me a hard look, still evidently pissed. "You have four weeks." She says shortly. "That's all I can afford to give you. Propose to her. Or the human race suffers the consequences."

Another flash of lightening, so close it almost singes my eyebrows and the whole sky clears suddenly, like nothing had just happened. The rain, the wind, the black sky, all gone. In fact the sky is blue.

Every vampire on the floor is stirring, including my beloved Bella. They were waking up, all of them.

But Ami had disappeared.

**A/N**

**A even shorter chapter than last time but a very important chapter in terms of plot developments. You learn some vital stuff here, that will help me with the conclusion of my story.**

**Ami is one freaky girl but she has a main purpose being in my story. I hope you enjoyed, and sorry about the length of this chapter but I am so busy right now with everything and I figured even a little bit of writing is better than nothing.**

**Next chapter will be from a POV that is not Edward, Jacob or Bella (I haven't decided yet) just to make a difference from the last few chapters. The story is going to go quite rapidly from here so I'll do my best to make sure you guys understand and that I don't go too fast.**

**You're the best! Thank you for all your support, reviews and favourites. It means the world to me.**

**See you soon. My planned update date will be posted on my facebook page. For those of you who haven't checked it out already just search "Shirelle True" on Facebook and I'm listed under "author". **

**Thank you**

**Shirelle**

**X**


	40. Future Fixture

**I know, its been a very very long time. I have been suffering from writer's block, but not only that, but moving country (I now live in Scotland) and starting university. It's been hectic, crazy and stressful, but I was just checking my emails and a PM came in from fanfiction from someone begging me to start this up again.  
>I hope I haven't lost the support of all you loyal readers, but if I have I promise to make it up to you.<br>I've just spent the evening rereading what I've wrote so far – and remembered where I'm going with this (even though I was tempted to re write parts of this) but I decided to refrain and just continue as I should have months ago.  
>So now I'm back and hopefully for good.<br>Enjoy :D**

Edward's POV

Jacob took one look at the reawakening vampires, glanced briefly at Bella and turned to me, his eyes full of hate. _I'm not sticking around to watch you get all swoony over Bella. Rot in hell. _Without another thought he turned around and ran away from me as fast as possible.

"Edward?" I turn at the sound of my name to find it was Bella who had spoken.

I was slightly skeptical of Ami's abilities to wipe her memories, so I decided to tread carefully. "Yes Bella?" I question.

"What happened? Why were we all on the floor?" She asked, biting her full bottom lip.

I studied her carefully. She wasn't recoiling from me in horror. In fact, she was looking at me no different than usual. Did this mean that Ami truly had succeeded in wiping her memories and she remembered nothing of the disastrous marriage proposal? She shot me a quizzical look as I remained silent. Yes, she definitely didn't remember anything. "I'm not really at liberty to say Bella." I answer quietly.

Her eyes are full of surprise. "You're… not at liberty to say?"

"No." I say gently, aware that all the other vampires on the street are listening in.

"You know what happened to us and yet you cannot say?" She asks somewhat skeptically.

"I'm sorry Bella. You know I would tell you instantly if I could. I will explain it to you one day, just not now. Please, please accept that." I beg.

Bella doesn't look happy but accepts my request regardless. "Can you at least explain where Jacob is?" She asks quietly.

Now, that I could answer. "He went home." I inform her. "He needs some time to think." Okay, maybe that information wasn't strictly necessary but I couldn't resist. In a way I was happy that the mongrel was gone, but I was also aware that Bella somehow enjoyed his company.

A look of concern passed over her face. "Is he okay?" She asks anxiously.

_Why is she so concerned about him? _I ask myself silently. I force myself to smile at her. "He'll be fine." I say shortly.

"What's this danger you were so hellbent on protecting me from, Edward?" She asks after a moment's uncomfortable silence.

"Alice had a vision…" I begin quietly.

Alice clears her throat. "It might be best if we spoke about this back at our house, where we can be more comfortable. We're very exposed out here. In approximately ten minutes those clouds are going to clear and we're going to be standing here glistening like diamonds."

"Very good point." Carlisle agrees. "Let's head back."

/

It did not take us long to get home. Alice, Carlisle, myself and Bella were all sat in the lounge. The rest of the vampires were elsewhere.

_We should not tell Bella about the pregnancy or marriage. _Alice told me silently.

I nodded very slightly at her.

It did not take long for me to tell Bella a modified version of Alice's visions – of the blood, the Volutri and James, Victoria and Laurent (of which we know knew why they were in Bella's future visions). But something was bothering me, something was niggling at my consciousness, something to do with Alice's previous visions.

Bella looked taken aback. "And this was in my future?" She asks quietly, distracting me from my uneasiness.

"Yes." I say automatically, my mind still elsewhere.

"Well I don't understand why the Volutri would be in my future." She states. "But I bleed which might explain the blood, and James, Laurent and Victoria are self explanatory."

"But this was not a little bit of blood Bella." Alice says seriously. "It was like, a whole room full of blood. If it were human blood that human would almost certainly be dead."

"But I'm not human. So what would happen if I lost blood?" Bella queries.

Everyone naturally turns to look at Carlisle. He shakes his head slightly. "I do not know Bella." He says sincerely. "But with your permission I could conduct a few tests to find out about your biological properties."

"You mean like experiments?" Bella asks curiously.

"Just routine tests." Carlisle says quickly. "If you were comfortable with experiments such as seeing how your body would react to different things we could always proceed to that." Carlisle's mind was ablaze with all the possibilities. He'd always been one for new discoveries.

"I'd have to think about it." Bella says quietly.

"I understand." Carlisle says instantly. "It's completely up to you, of course."

Bella turns to look at me, presumably to gauge my reaction to her and Carlisle's conversation but I'm still distracted by my uneasiness.

And then, just like that, it clicks. The brown haired girl that Alice saw previously in her visions was Ami. Ami had been in Bella's future for a long time. Presumably, I would have married Bella at one point but Ami was pressing for me to propose to her within the next month. Why so soon? I needed to talk to Ami about this, but first I needed to talk to Jacob as he was the only one who knew about Ami's existence. Perhaps he could shed some light.

But he absolutely loathed me.

This was going to be fun.

**I know this was a short chapter – it was mostly a filler chapter as I start to get back into the swing of things again. Whilst nothing much happened – it allows me to get all the characters to where I need them to be.**

**Next chapter will be Rosalie's POV. See you soon and please review even though I don't deserve it xx**

**Shirelle**


End file.
